Cherry Blossom of T&I
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura is Karin Uzumaki's fraternal twin sister, but at her birth she is sent away by her mother to the Leaf Village, and while in the orphanage Ibiki Morino takes an interest in Sakura and adopts her to raise her as the next head of T&I, lots of plot twists, cuteness and plenty of ooc moments for the entire Naruto cast, Itachi's a good guy, Shisui lives, massacre happens plus more
1. Prologue

Thirteen years ago Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui stumbled across a woman giving birth to twins near the border of between Grass and Leaf Territory, she was an Uzumaki, Kakashi instantly noted upon arrival.

"Please, please I won't be able to care for them both, I beg you take her with you, make sure she goes to a good home, a good family, and when she's old enough tell her the truth" the woman pleaded gesturing to the bundle next to her, of her first born, with soft pink hair and dazzling emerald orbs.

Kakashi pressed his lips together considering the request "Come on Kakashi, it's difficult in this day and age to care for twins you know that, Kushina-sama could take her in, she's an Uzumaki after all, who better than another Uzumaki to care for the little one" Genma snorted.

Bending down to scoop the bundle into his arms and smile at the adorable little girl "Very well, and we promise that she'll be taken care of and that she'll be told the truth when she's old enough, about you and having a sibling" Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you, thank you kind shinobi-san" the woman bowed her head before agony wracked her body and screams were torn from her throat as she gave birth to her second daughter "T..Tell her to lo..look for Karin" she called after the retreating duo.

Just like that they were gone with them her first born that she hadn't named and as she was cleaning up her second born she was stumbled upon by more shinobi, this time from the Hidden Grass Village and given refuge there.

While the little pinkette was taken all the way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and taken in by the Hokage and his wife "She's just a doll Kakashi-kun, are you sure the woman was an Uzumaki" Kushina bounced the little girl.

"Pretty sure and when Genma said Uzumaki the woman didn't deny it" the silver haired teen explained eyeing the bundle warily, it had been a long difficult day trekking across the land to return to the village with a screaming baby.

Upon being placed in Kushina's arms though the little girl had stopped crying and was now staring around with wide viridian orbs, Kushina cooed and hefted the one day old baby closer to her face to give her a little kiss before directing a pout to her husband.

Who didn't stand a chance "Guess we're gonna adopt her then, at least this way Naruto will have a sister and Kushina will have a girl to do girl things with when she gets older, what are we going to name her though" Minato relented.

In the end they both decided that Sakura was the perfect name for the little girl, unfortunately for them by the time the adoption of Sakura was to go through, both Minato and Kushina had died and, Naruto had been made the host of the Nine Tailed Fox and both of them had been put in the orphanage and that's where she stayed until someone took interest in adopting her.


	2. Adoption & Introduction to the Morino's

Four years later saw Sakura still stuck in that blasted orphanage, she kept to herself mostly and was quiet, watching the other children play for the most part, especially the blue eyed blonde boy that was constantly being mistreated.

It looked like it was going to be another one of those days where adults would come in and leave either adopting a child or on their own, Sakura sighed and peered out the window, wishing everything wasn't so blurry.

But the matron of the orphanage said that nothing was wrong with her, not that they could afford to take her to a medic to find out why she had poor vision or anything, but still, she wished with all her might that someone would come along and take her away.

Seemed like luck was shining down on her that day "Sakura are you listening I said there's someone here that wants to take a look at ya" the matrons annoying voice filtered into her ears and Sakura looked up.

And up and up into onyx eyes "Y..Your tall Mister" there was a slight stutter to her statement and she blinked rapidly because the guy was just so blurry and all she could tell was that he was tall and had dark eyes nothing else.

Her comment made the guy laugh, a dark rumbling sound, but a laugh all the same "Why does she keep blinking like that" came his voice then, dark, yet soothing somehow probably only to her, and she didn't even know his name yet.

"Oh that, she has poor vision, we can't afford a medic visit for her to find out how bad it is or or buy her a pair of glasses or anything Morino-sama" the matron said with a wave of her hands, waiting impatiently for the guy to make up his mind.

Now she knew his last name or what she thought was his last name anyway "How would you like to come with me girly" the tall man questioned kneeling so that she didn't have to bend her neck way back to stare at him anymore.

To be honest he wasn't sure what made him come in there, only that he saw her through the window in all her bright pink haired glory and staring off into the distance, something told him that she'd be different than all the other little brats and so here he was.

Getting ready to adopt her "You want me to come with you w..why" her emerald irises narrowed, proving that she was cautious to, "I mean c..cause no ones ever b..been interested before" she frowned and crossed her little arms over her chest.

Making the guy laugh again "Well I can teach you to be a great Kunoichi, tell me girl do you wish to be a ninja, find a path in life to walk" he questioned the child wanting to hear what she said before trying to convince her one last time.

"Course I want to be a ninja and find my own nindo, can you really teach me Shinobi-san, I'm Sakura, no one knows my last name" gone was the stutter now and Sakura finally introduced her to this blurry tall guy with dark eyes.

Earning her third laugh of the day "Ibiki kid, though I guess you could call me Father or whatever you wish cause I'm about to adopt you" Ibiki finally presented his own name to the young girl that had gained his interest and stood.

Her head tilted all the way back and her eyes widened as he turned to the Matron, filled out all the documents right then and there, before taking her by the hand "Bye, bye" the pinkette waved to the other children glad to be leaving that stuffy orphanage behind.

"First to the hospital, then we'll see about getting you a pair of glasses" her new Father announced drawing her attention and Sakura was hardly able to wait as she walked as fast as her little legs would go across the village for the first time ever.

Since she hadn't been able to see very well, she hadn't been allowed out of the orphanage "Do I get to pick out the color of my glasses F..Father" Sakura asked quietly and ducked her head afterwards feeling awkward about calling someone that for the first time in her life.

Dark eyes glanced down at her "That what you want….then yeah you can choose any color you want brat" Ibiki shrugged and Sakura fell silent, getting the feeling even if she reminded him that her name was Sakura, he would still call her brat.

At least, she thought that he didn't mind her calling him Father and now she felt less awkward about it since he was probably feeling just as awkward about adopting her for a reason he didn't tell her, he probably didn't have one and her hair is probably the only thing that drew his interest.

Then suddenly they were in the lobby of the hospital and she was being led away from her guardian, fear took hold of her heart, Ibiki jolted when less than five minutes of Sakura being gone to have her eyes checked.

Pandemonium hit in the hospital and without waiting tore down the hall to the room where all the commotion was going on, what he saw surprised him, Sakura was stood in the middle of the room, a technique unique to Kushina Uzumaki erupting from her back in a bright green like medical chakra.

Now he was even more sure the girl would become someone great especially if she had that ability and was who he thought she was, "We don't know what happened, one moment she was perfectly fine and then those things burst out of her back" the medic rambled in full panic mode.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and stepped forward, almost immediately, even if all she could recognize was the blurry outline of him, the bright green chakra chains receded, releasing their current hostage, who wasn't even hurt, in fact the man seemed to be doing better than before.

"I'm so..sorry I th..thought you were going to l..leave me" the pinkette hung her head in shame, not crying just feeling stupid, he said they'd be going to the hospital to get her eyes checked, and she'd completely lost her cool.

An ebony brow rose and he fought down the snort "Brat" the Anbu Commander rolled his eyes and patted the girl carefully on her head, before sitting down in a chair next to the bed she was seated on, just like that the medic commenced with her check up.

When it was all over the medic checked over her newly forged medical charts "Right it appears Sakura-san needs glasses, with specific lenses that we'll provide, other than that, her vitals are great and she's in perfect health" the medic announced.

"Good come on brat, we'll go pick out those glasses after I pay for this visit" Ibiki stood helping the girl down from her seat, once again took her by the hand and led her from the room, to the lobby, where he paid for the check up, got the lenses needed and out the hospital doors they went.

To a shop that sold glasses, almost immediately Sakura released his hand and she walked forward where the display of child glasses were "These ones Father" Sakura pointed at a pair of dark red glasses that matched her dress.

Left with no other choice and because he had said that she could choose any color she wanted, the pair of red glasses were fit with the lenses, paid for in full, then placed carefully on the end of her nose "What do you think brat" the Head of T&I prodded.

When she stood there staring around in awe as everything came into focus for the first time and then she looked up at him "Perfect, I love them, I can finally see" the pinkette smiled wide, then took his hand again falling quiet.

Surprising him because he'd thought she'd be a little more hyper than this, business concluded he led her all the way home "Who's she" his little brother glared, Idate Morino was only seven years old and to see someone else hanging off his brother who he didn't know made him unhappy.

For himself, he was only eighteen "Your niece, I adopted her, she was in the orphanage, just sitting there wasting away" Ibiki shrugged like he had earlier and released Sakura's hand, to which she found a spot and sat far away from them.

Odd, though considering how she was when he'd entered the orphanage, not "Niece what's that, why did you adopt her, what would mom say, she didn't even introduce herself how rude" Idate sulked not liking this in the least.

"My name is Sakura M..Morino" Sakura spoke up quietly, not sure if she was allowed to use his last name for her own, when Ibiki said nothing, she let out a quiet sigh of relief and sat back, before her peridot orbs trailed around the room and landed on a bookshelf.

Filled to the brim with books "I'm Idate and guess I have to get along with you, oh would you like to read one, do you even know how to read though..guess I'll read to you then" Idate finally introduced himself as well, his question earned a shake of the head so he grabbed a book.

Then sat down and pointed to the spot in front of him, Sakura shot a glance to Ibiki, who nodded and she cautiously came forward to sit before Idate, leaning against his chest "Right I have work to do, so I'll see you in a bit" the Head of T&I announced.

Exiting the house once he was sure the girl wouldn't have another episode where she thought he was going to leave her "Where have you been nearly the entire day Morino-sama" the anbu under his command were in disbelief at their commander because for the first time he was late.

By several hours and things didn't get any easier after that what with stack of paperwork after stack of paperwork, by the time it was ten in the evening, he'd finally finished and managed to escape from his office.

Upon returning home, he noted the house was quiet, the smell of pizza hung in the air, ignoring his growling gut he turned down the hallways to the bedrooms and slid open the door to his little brother's room, where as he guessed were the two children curled up together in bed asleep.

Done making sure the brats were okay, Ibiki went to tend to his own needs, promising that tomorrow he'd order one of the anbu under his control that was a woman to buy clothes for Sakura, once he was finished he cleaned up and headed to bed.

Childish laughter woke him the next morning and Ibiki panicked for a split second, before he suddenly remembered "And then our sensei was like whoosh and he fell into the lake" the obnoxious voice of his brother woke him further.

With a groan he sat up hurriedly dressing himself "Alright off to the academy for you Idate, brat you get to come to work with me today" Ibiki made his appearance known, both children paused, only Idate rolled his eyes.

"Say Father what is your work actually" Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion, pink tresses sticking out in every which direction, Ibiki winced, personal affects were definitely also on the list to get besides clothing it seemed.

It took him a moment to remember her question "Ah, perhaps it's better if I didn't tell you yet, you are on the young side brat, plus in a couple years you'll be able to go to the academy, for now you'll just be stuck in my office watching me do boring paperwork" the Anbu Commanded said.

Thankfully the girl didn't ask anymore sensing that he wouldn't answer her question no matter how she worded it and Idate snorted, shoveling the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, before grabbing his pack "See you later" the brunet waved vanishing out the door.

Not able to protest, Sakura finished with her own breakfast and jumped to the floor gracelessly only to be taken by the hand once again, then in a plume of smoke, they were stood before a building and she was led in.

Down several halls until they came upon a door, which was immediately opened "May I read one of those books, I understand a little bit how to" the pinkette requested suddenly as she was told to sit down in a big cushy chair and helped into it.

For a moment she thought she'd overstepped her bounds and he wasn't going to answer her, until a book was placed in her lap "Right okay Yugao your presence is requested in my office" Ibiki called loudly out into the hallway.

Sakura paused in opening her book and stared wide eyed at the man who'd taken her in, to further her surprise when only seconds after the command was made a teenager with straight purple hair and warm brown eyes entered the office.

"Yugao Uzuki reporting in commander what mission would you like me to go on" the older girl bowed low not noticing the younger girl just yet until Ibiki gestured at her and then Yugao as she'd introduced herself was definitely confused.

With a deep breath Ibiki began "Adopted her yesterday, she peaked my interest, what I need you to do is go buy all this for her, clothes, personal affects, those sorts of things, here's her information take Hatake with you" the Head of T&I ordered.

"Understood Morino-sama" the purple haired teenage bowed again, took the list and information then fled out of the office, along the way she informed her senpai that he was ordered to help out and when he questioned her "For a girl that Morino-sama adopted" Yugao shrugged.

Kakashi creased his brows "Let me see that" Kakashi snagged the scroll with information written on it, the girls size, height, weight, when his ebony orb roved over that name, he nearly choked on his tongue because it had been four long years since he'd seen yet alone heard it.

No further complaints came from him though as he went around with Yugao, buying clothing, sandals, boots, gloves, socks, dresses, pants, shorts, tanks, t-shirts long and short sleeved, personal affects, hairbrush, toothbrush, an extra pair of glasses and lenses.

They loped back to T&I when they were done, and wanting to see her and how she'd grown, Kakashi followed Yugao to Ibiki's office "We got the stuff Morino" the silver haired teen announced holding out a scroll, onyx irises trailing around the room.

Before finally landing on her, Sakura Uzumaki, the girl that had almost been adopted by Kushina Uzumaki, the girl he'd brought back and promised to tell the truth to when she was older about her real family and that she had a sister named Karin if he recalled correctly.

The girl he'd babysat on occasion whenever he could, "Thank you Hatake, Uzuki your dismissed" Ibiki nodded taking the scroll not paying attention in the least as he set it to the side, focused completely on his paperwork.

When he didn't hear the door shut several seconds later, he looked up and found both of his subordinates still standing there staring at Sakura, who was absorbed in the book he'd handed her, though he doubted she was able to really read half of what was in it with the exception of a few words.

"Excuse me Morino but would you like me to watch after her for you, anything's better than sitting in this stuffy office, I could take her to the park or something" the Copy Ninja offered suddenly so unlike himself.

He guessed that he was still use to watching after her anyway despite four years having gone by, Ibiki glanced at the brat he'd adopted, who chose that moment to look up "Could you just read to me please" Sakura held out the book a small scowl on her lips.

Cause she really wanted to learn how to read and write "I could help watch after her to Morino-sama" Yugao jumped in, thinking of multiple things they could do to keep the girl occupied until Ibiki was free to go home.

Just a tiny bit hesitant about agreeing to let these two take off with his adopted brat, Ibiki barred his teeth "Not a scratch on her you hear and I want her back in this office at three that understood" he growled helping Sakura out of the chair.

Kakashi nodded then held out his hand for the girl to take and then in a plume of smoke the three of them were gone to the library "Reading huh, bet your going to be super smart when you get older Sakura-chan, I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi introduced himself.

Sakura narrowed her forest green orbs on him "And I'm Yugao Uzuki" the purple haired teenager piped in as they all settled at a table and she once again opened the book before sliding it over to Kakashi, who picked her up and placed her in his lap so she could follow along as he read.

"How did you know my name anyway, Father never said my name in front of you" the pinkette inquired fiddling with her glasses when there was a lull as Kakashi tried to turn to the next page of the book reluctantly as he found out exactly what it was she'd been trying to read.

A silver brow rose "The scroll with your information on it that he handed Yugao" Kakashi admitted, a little surprised at how articulate the girl was for being only four years old, perhaps that's what had drawn Ibiki to her in the first place.

The next question came from the purple haired teenager "So Sakura how long have you been having trouble seeing things and how long have you been wearing glasses" Yugao asked carefully not wanting to set the girl off and have her throw a tantrum.

"My entire life so far or ever since I've been stuck in that stuffy orphanage and since yesterday" Sakura answered with a huff and once again messed with her glasses, pushing them up her nose when they kept trying to slide off her face.

Ebony and brown eyes widened "Didn't the orphanage ever take you to the hospital to get a check up for your eyes" the silver haired teen was a tiny bit peeved about that, poor Sakura must have had a really trying time these last several years.

The girl shook her head "Nope, cause they didn't want to waste money on me, according to the Matron of the Orphanage" the fuscia haired girl sulked then focused her attention on the book again as the Jonin continued reading to her.

Before to long she grew bored of listening to him read "Would you like to learn how to write Sakura" the purple haired thirteen year old held out sheets of paper and a pencil, Sakura clapped her hands and for the last hour before lunch practiced writing out letters and short words.

Lunch was basically ramen with no sweets, because Ibiki hadn't said she could have something sweet to eat and then it was to the park for a few hours, though Sakura kept close to her current watchers before they took her back to T&I and Ibiki.

Who was relieved to have her back at his side for the moment anyway "You alright brat, did anything happen" sue him he was suspicious that something had happened while she'd been with the two anbu that had whisked her away for the entire morning and part of the afternoon.

"Everything was fine Father, Yugao-nee taught me how to write a bit and Kakashi-ni read to me like I asked and they took me to have ramen" the fuscia haired four year old assured as she set the book that she'd been handed on a shelf.

At the word ramen Ibiki sighed making a note to tell those two brainiacs to get the brat eating healthy food instead of junk food "Right then Idate's probably waiting at the house and I'll be back long after you've gone to bed" Ibiki patted her on the head carefully.

Then in a plume of smoke they were back at the house and taking a bit of time set up a spare room for Sakura, making sure she knew where it was even though she'd probably just crawl into Idate's bed again like the night before, Ibiki left once his little brother had gotten home from the academy.

"So how was your day" Idate questioned as he made some sandwiches for him and his adopted niece though he was still confused about why his brother had adopted the girl he wasn't complaining cause now he had someone to talk to.

Her reaction was instantaneous "I was taken to the library and taught how to write a little bit and read to some more, Father got me some clothes and other things and oh I even got to go to the park for a few hours" Sakura explained calmly.

Idate blinked before sighing and pushed a plate with two sandwiches over to Sakura and a cup of water to eat and drink, before he ran the bath for himself and her, separately of course, then he read to Sakura some more, afterwards they went to bed.

Hours later Ibiki body flickered into the house, it was once again quiet, checked on the kids, though he was a little surprised that Sakura was sleeping in her own bed that he'd set up, he ate and went to bed himself and that was her first two days in the Morino Family.


	3. First Day at the Academy

Only two years later when Sakura was six, did Ibiki decide to enroll her into the academy shinobi program "Alright brat from now on you follow Idate to the academy" Ibiki said the night before she was to go to class for the first time.

Sakura paused in reading her book on anatomy, the millionth one she could find in the library and looked up into ebony orbs "Understood Father" Sakura smiled lightly and dipped her head in acknowledgment, still as quiet and withdrawn as the first day he'd adopted her.

Not only that her intelligence had improved in leaps and bounds, she'd also picked up on a few of his techniques KI for one, some information on pain receptors and some bits and pieces of torture and interrogation when she could sneak it in without him knowing or at least that's what she thought.

But her Father knew and let her get away with it anyway "Geez I can't believe it's already been two years since you came into this family Sakura" Idate shook his head in disbelief, he was nine and still in the academy at least it gave him a few years to help her with homework and stuff.

Though he doubted she'd need it, the offer was there "Me either Idate but I'm happy nonetheless" her emerald orbs sparkled with said happiness before she was once again focused on her book, since she was already done eating.

Ibiki snorted "Whatever brat anyway if your done go take a bath and get into bed for some early shut eye, it's going to be a long day tomorrow for you" the Head of T&I clapped his hands expecting the girl to follow his command.

And she did, by closing her book carefully and set it on the shelf he'd bought specifically for her filled with other books that had interested her in the last two years mostly pertaining the profession that she wanted to be Hunter Nin/Medical Ninja.

Before trouncing off to her bathroom since Idate kicked up a fuss about sharing with a girl so she'd been given the guest bedroom bathroom "Don't think I will ever understand that girl and her fascination with human anatomy" the brunet grimaced.

Polishing off his own dinner and vanishing to his own bathroom to get in a shower before going to bed like his niece, now that he understood since his brother had adopted her, she was his niece through adoption, basically family and that's all that mattered.

With a sigh Ibiki headed back to his office "No Sakura-chan tonight Morino" Kakashi questioned when he saw the head of T&I stalking down the halls, leather coat snapping at his heels from the wind resistance.

"She has her first day at the academy tomorrow so I sent her to bed early" Ibiki stated simply as he entered his office and got straight to work, usually the brat would sit with him for a couple hours after dinner before he took her home for dinner.

That night though he'd had dinner first, followed by bed even if it was extremely early at least he'd be able to wake her early, hopefully Idate as well, get their lunches packed, along with all the material they needed and send them out the door.

Kakashi's brows rose in response "Listen there's something I need to tell you about Sakura" the silver haired nin followed Ibiki into his office, then shut the door behind him and sealed the room off along with soundproofing it.

An ebony brow raised "Out with it Hatake, I have a lot of work to do in very little time, especially if I want to get in a few hours of shut eye at the very least" the Anbu Commander growled not liking that his work was being delayed.

"Right, Sakura-chan is an Uzumaki, Shiranui and I happened upon her mother near the border of Grass, she has a fraternal twin out there named Karin, also Sakura was almost adopted by Kushina and Lord Fourth" the Copy Ninja breathed.

Obsidian irises narrowed "Should I start looking and I already kind of figured the brat was special, she can use chakra chains, the first day I adopted her, when I took her to the hospital to get a check up, she thought I was going to leave her and they came out" the Head of T&I admitted.

"Probably, it would be a good gift to give her someday down the road, though I made a promise I'd tell her when she was old enough to understand, so leave that part to me" Kakashi bowed carefully then body flickered from the office.

Left with plenty to think about Ibiki wrote down a message to remind himself about starting an investigation of the whereabouts of Sakura's twin sister, then he cracked his knuckles and buckled down on the paperwork.

By the time it was nine all of it was done, with that he locked up his office for the night after filing everything and headed home, checked on the brats, made sure they were sleeping as they were supposed to be, took a quick shower, set his alarm and went to bed the earliest he'd ever gone.

At six in the morning that alarm blared annoyingly in his ears and just before his hand was to slap down on the contraption he remembered and sat up with a groan "Breakfast and lunch for the brats first, then I'll wake them to eat" Ibiki mused to himself.

Dressing in his usual clothes before padding into the kitchen to make breakfast, scrambled eggs, hash-browns and sausage bits with orange juice and for lunch a salad for his brat, with a turkey and cheese sandwich, plus a small bar of dark chocolate, for Idate he got leftover breakfast.

Now it was time to wake the brats so they could get dressed and eat before heading off to the academy, he woke Idate first "G'way" Idate grumbled when his shoulder was shook but when he kept being shaken he looked up into the ebony orbs of his brother.

"I'm up, I'm up for kami sake" the brunet huffed unhappily not liking that he was being woken at such an unearthly hour like 6:30 in the bloody morning, satisfied that Idate wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon especially since the boy started pulling clothes out of his dresser.

Ibiki turned on his heel and left the room, going down three doors and rapping on the wood loudly "Better wake up brat or you'll get a cup of cold water tipped over you" the Head of T&I muttered empty threats to the brat he'd adopted.

Thankfully he heard the bed springs squeaking and then the sound of bare feet padding across the carpeted flooring in her room, fifteen minutes later Sakura emerged "Father, do you think this outfit is appropriate" Sakura frowned.

Her outfit consisted of a thigh length gray short sleeved shirt, black lower thigh length shorts and dark gray sandals, her left outer thigh held a holster for senbon needles, her outer thigh a holster for shuriken and kunai, her waist had a medic pouch and a storage pouch all in dark gray with her shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail.

"Very now it's time to eat brat" Ibiki ushered Sakura forward to the dining room, where Idate was already inhaling breakfast, though at their appearance he choked and nearly puked until he downed a glass of water.

Before pointing a finger "Sakura you're a girl you should wear bright colors not the colors of T&I Ibiki that's not appropriate for a young girl her age" Idate tugged on his short brown locks not liking that Sakura taking after his brother so much.

In fact Sakura hardly got interested in girly things proving to be more introverted than he'd thought even with him trying to help her come out of her shell, Sakura blinked at him, then down at her outfit "Oh well" the pinkette finally shrugged.

Then heaved herself into a chair to eat breakfast, Ibiki chuckled in that same dark way she'd grown use to over the last couple of years and ate his own breakfast and by the time they were done it was seven o'clock.

"Now your sensei specifically requested you early brat along with all your classmates that you'll be meeting today for an early assembly, you however can dawdle as long as you want so long as your not late understood Idate" the Head of T&I stood.

Once she'd finished washing her dishes, along with drying them and putting them away "Way to responsible Sakura" the brunet that was her Uncle, even if he was only nine shook his head in exasperation as he headed into the living room to do whatever for an hour or so.

With that Sakura took Ibiki's hand and it was off to the academy, this would probably be the first and last time her adoptive parent went with her seeing as she could just go home with Idate so long as he didn't forget about her.

Moments later she was on her own in the play yard of the academy for the first time and seconds after that she got bullied "Move it or lose it Billboard Brow" a purple haired girl with brown eyes glared and Sakura stared at her in shock.

Before with all the grace she could muster stood her ground "Go around cause I'm not moving" the fuscia haired girl crossed her arms and spoke in the same high and mighty voice as the girl across from her.

Clearly the purple haired girl didn't like that she was standing up to her one little bit and reached out to shove her when her hand was caught in another larger hand "That's not very nice, what seems to be the problem" an ebony haired boy asked.

A small smile on his lips and kindness in his eyes "Ni-san what are you doing way over there for" and then another ebony haired boy came charging over to them, only to see what looked like a confrontation and carefully hid behind his brother.

"This Billboard Brow was in my way and I asked her to move, she was so mean to me" the purple haired girl cried suddenly making a scene, Sakura frowned deeply and took several steps back getting the feeling it would be better to just go on her way.

It was her plan until her arm was captured gently and she was forced to face the purple haired girl again "She insulted me and told me to move it or lose it, I merely told her to go around me and she tried to shove me end of story" the bubblegum haired six year old admitted bluntly.

Obviously the two boys weren't expecting her to be so brutally honest nor was the purple haired girl, who ripped her arm free, glared and stormed by "Now that that's over, I can tell the assembly is starting so see you later Ni-san" the ebony haired boy charged off.

Leaving the weird girl with pink hair alone with his brother "You better hurry so you aren't late" the older boy nudged her off and with one final glance at him the girl sped after his brother using him in a way as he led her to where the assembly was taking place.

A long winded speech was given by their academy sensei and they even got to meet the Third Hokage before they were all ushered into the classroom they'd be using for the next six/seven years depending on their current ages.

"As you probably already know I'm your sensei Iruka Umino, now before I get on with lessons, I'd like each of you to introduce yourself to the rest of the class and what you're dreams are, then I'll explain your first bit of homework" Iruka introduced himself.

Immediately afterwards he pointed to the far back row of seats, the furthest a student could get from him actually filled with two dark haired boys and a bright haired girl "Shikamaru Nara, I want to get married, settled down and have a peaceful life before retiring" the Nara Heir yawned.

Every single one of his classmates turned their eyes on him before Iruka gestured for the next child in the row to go "Sakura Morino, my dream is to be a Hunter/Medical Ninja together" the lone girl in the row announced.

Now there was a shocker and Iruka nearly choked on saliva, when the hell had Ibiki gotten a little sister, he was certain that Ibiki's mother had died in childbirth before he could delve to deep in his thoughts Shino took his turn.

Followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Ami and her two friends and the rest of their classmates "Right then now that, that's done I'll explain your homework that will last all the way up until you graduate" Iruka passed around journals to all of his students.

Sakura held up the dark red journal and smiled lightly it definitely matched her glasses "Every week that we go through you must write an entry about the day, along with your goals, and before graduation we'll go through them and see if your goals or dream has changed" the brunet said.

Explaining the homework, Sakura smirked carefully that was something she could do and she doubted her dream would ever change, with that lessons truly got underway as more books, on history this time were passed around.

They were also given homework to write notes and at the end of the week they'd be given a test to test their knowledge and how well they retain it before they were sent to their next sensei of the day "I am Suzume and I'll be teaching you, theory of jutsu" the woman introduced herself.

Before they got more books and were told to read for the hour they had with her and write down notes for homework again for the entire week, math was next and they had that with "Daikoku is my name and you'll learn math equations beneath me" Daikoku stated simply.

More books were passed around along with worksheets they'd turn in the next day, Sakura was ever so happy when they were released for lunch and she vanished to parts unknown, which was basically the roof "Hey I was here first so go find somewhere else" a boy shouted.

Not just any boy, the very same boy from that morning "I won't bother you I just want to eat and didn't want to deal with anyone else" Sakura held up her bento, scanning the roof and found a spot then marched towards it determinedly.

When she sat down her classmate Sasuke if she recalled correctly couldn't even see her anymore, seconds later said classmate joined her "You said your last name was Morino right….that's weird my Dad's never heard of Sakura Morino before" Sasuke frowned when Sakura nodded.

"That's cause my Father kept me mostly at home these last two years after he adopted me, Kakashi-ni and Yugao-nee whenever they watched me would take me to the library and if I wasn't there I was at the office with Father or at home with Idate my Uncle" the pinkette shrugged.

Opening her bento and pulling out the small bowl of salad to munch on first since they had an hour for lunch time "The Head of Torture and Interrogation plus Anbu Commander adopted you, that's crazy, how come he never told anyone" the raven haired boy burst out in surprise.

"Can't tell you why Sasuke, my Father's always been a little over-protective even if he won't admit it, he always makes Kakashi-ni promise to bring me back without a single scratch on me and I always have to tell Father that nothing happened" Sakura explained.

Digging into her salad some more "Did you pack that, why are you eating so healthily, my Ni-san told me that as a ninja you use chakra and eating like that isn't going to help you regain it any faster, not like dango or ramen, junk food really if your low on chakra it's supposed to help" Sasuke pointed out suddenly.

For wanting to be left alone he was being real chatty "Let me guess the other girls are bugging you to the point of insanity and no my Father packed it for me this morning, though he did give me some orange juice and a bar of dark chocolate, he won't let me eat ramen anymore" the fuscia haired six year old pouted.

After that first time she'd been obsessed with it, yet Ibiki had put his foot down permanently on the matter and since he'd adopted her for whatever reason, gave her a home, family and plenty of other things she hadn't argued.

Sasuke wisely didn't ask why on that particular question getting the feeling he wouldn't get much of an answer "So do you really think your dream will be the same when we get older" the ebony haired boy inquired.

Making her pause in nibbling on her turkey and cheese sandwiches since she'd polished off the salad already "I do, plus I promised my Father when he's ready to pass on the title of Head of T&I, I'll be the one to take over for him" Sakura admitted.

"Cool I'm going to take over for my Dad at UPF HQ, my Ni-san however is going to head the Clan oh UPF is the Uchiha Police Force, Itachi is my big brother" Sasuke boasted proudly, his dream was to someday beat his brother in a fair and square spar.

He doubted it would ever change much like Sakura was certain her dream would never change and for the rest of the lunch they spent that time chatting about this and that solidifying their bond as somewhat friends before the bell rang and it was time to go back in.

Iruka was their sensei for the final three hours of the day, in which they were taught how to properly throw shuriken, in which she already knew how to do, they did spars against each other, Sakura emerged victorious from every single one.

They ran laps and did physical fitness such as push ups and sit ups, also punching and kicking a dummy learning the correct form of taijutsu at the same time until finally they were released for the day and the six year old's trudged tiredly into the classroom to collect their belongings.

Before trudging to the exit "Kami what on earth did they do to you Sakura" Idate was stood there waiting for her and Sakura perked up, using the last of her energy to launch herself at the brunet, he barely caught her in his arms.

"Lots of things Idate, I learned history, more math and theory of jutsu, I got to spar and throw shuriken again, punch and kick a dummy, do laps and push ups and sits ups it was so fun I can't wait to go back until tomorrow" the pinkette chattered a mile a minute.

The most hyper he'd ever seen the girl and Idate stood there staring at the girl his brother had adopted in wariness "After this morning I was sure you weren't like every other little girl" off to the side was the older boy from that morning, Sasuke's brother, Itachi as Sasuke had named him.

In response to this her cheeks turned beet red and the pink haired six year old buried her face in Idate's neck "Yeah she's not trust me, that's the first time I've ever seen her so hyper" the brunet admitted looking nervous in the face of the Uchiha Heir, everyone knew who Itachi was after all.

A little surprised himself Itachi straightened "Guess what Ni-san, Sakura is Ibiki Morino's daughter did you know he had a daughter cause I sure didn't and I don't think Dad did either" the ebony haired six year old that was his brother drew his attention.

But his focus was on the first five words of the sentence that had burst from his brother's mouth "T&I's Ibiki Morino, her, daughter, when did that happen" Itachi's brows creased in confusion because not even he'd heard of that before.

Even though he'd been in anbu for a couple of months now, no one had told him at all "Father" Sakura spoke up in the next moment jumping to the ground as said man approached the gates of the academy and without wasting another moment walked towards him calmly.

Her Uncle rolled his eyes "Sure your calm when he appears" Idate snorted trailing after his niece, it was just so bloody weird, on their heels were Sasuke and Itachi until they came to a stop before the Head of T&I.

Then Ibiki was bending down on a knee looking his brat over "Exhausted aren't you brat, course you are, to bad I know for sure you have homework, I've got dinner waiting in my office if you want to do that there" Ibiki offered.

Not wanting to be parted for much longer from the brat, he'd grown use to having her around constantly, quiet sure, but her presence he'd missed and made him antsy the entire day "Uchiha since your new, I'm assigning her under your protection along with Hatake and Uzuki" Ibiki grunted out.

Glancing at the newest recruit to Anbu, then he straightened "Guess I'll see you in a couple hours Sakura" the brunet waved heading home, leaving Sakura trail quietly after Ibiki, Itachi on their heels and Sasuke was left to go home to the Uchiha Compound by himself.

Hours later after completing all her homework in which she'd fallen asleep in that big cushy chair that was the spare in her Fathers office, Ibiki finished all his paperwork and hefted the brat he'd adopted into his arms to body flicker home.

When the smoke dissipated he shook her awake, told her to get dressed for bed and go back to sleep and not to worry about taking a bath that night as he'd wake her up early enough to take one in the morning and before they knew it the entire Morino Household was fast asleep.


	4. Mystery of the Chakra Chains

A month later found Sakura the top of her class in academics and physical exercise "Alright class just don't forget to do your homework, make another entry in your journal's, remember to turn in your submission forms for the class trip next week and your free for the weekend" Iruka called.

Dismissing his students "Come on Sakura, I'm sure Ni-san and Idate are waiting for us like usual" Sasuke hopped up letting Sakura out of the row they were seated in, she'd changed from sitting between Shikamaru and Shino to between him and the Dope.

Who had recognized her barely from the orphanage "Right and then it will be off to T&I to do my homework in Father's office like usual" Sakura exclaimed happily, having come a little out of her introverted shell a bit in the last four weeks.

Not by much though, she was still rather quiet and withdrawn at home, Sasuke shook his head and led the way forward out of the classroom and from the building to the gates "Huh that's weird" the ebony haired six year old frowned and scratched the back of his head.

Usually the two older boys would be there "Maybe something happened" the pinkette was immediately alarmed and grabbed her only friend/rival since they competed against each other a lot by the hand and drug him down the streets in the general direction of T&I.

They didn't get very far as someone stepped out in front of them baring a clearly fake smile "So your the girl who can produce chakra chains, hmm I thought you'd be older, never find your coming with me girl" and then he reached out to grab her.

Fear grabbed her heart in a vice grip as she remembered very well the feeling of being abandoned or never getting to see her adoptive family again, just as Itachi appeared to subdue the man, chakra chains in that same bright green burst from her back and wrapped around the obvious enemy.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he inched away from his friend "Ni-san what are those things, is Sakura going to be okay" Sasuke scampered towards his brother who stood frozen for a split second just watching before he managed to shake off his stupor and start forward.

"If I can get her to calm down Sakura-san will be just fine Sasuke" Itachi assured, though in the next moment he found his task easier said than done, Sakura was completely lost to whatever had taken hold of her and perceived him as a potential threat as well because the chakra chains came after him next.

With a grimace Itachi flared his chakra and seconds later Kakashi appeared "Go get Morino-sama, I'm afraid he's the only one who can calm her down while she's like that" the ebony haired eleven year old explained.

Kakashi took one look at the little girl he watched on occasions and tailed, then hightailed it out of the area all the way to T&I "Morino we have a problem, Sakura unleashed the chakra chains on someone again" Kakashi knocked loudly on the man's door.

Moments later it was thrown open and practically torn off it's hinges in Ibiki's haste to get to wherever his adopted brat was "Do you know what happened" Ibiki barked out a question as they ran as fast as possible to the spot.

A crowd had formed at this point and Sasuke was stood on the outer edge "No but Sasuke might, what happened" the silver haired nin skidded to a halt next to the second Uchiha Heir, who was peering through the crowd at his friend.

At being addressed Sasuke nodded quietly "Yeah he showed up and tried to take Sakura away" the second Uchiha Heir admitted, wringing his hands nervously until Ibiki pushed his way through the crowd where his brat stood.

"Brat calm down now, I'm here, no one is taking you away from me" the Head of T&I growled knowing that she'd recognize his tone of voice no matter how lost in fear she was, almost instantly at his appearance and being able to see him of course, the chakra chains receded like before.

Her eyes cleared as her captive was released, when the man tried to flee he was held by the arm and a kunai was pressed to his neck by Itachi, Kakashi on standby just in case he tried anything else "Father" the fuscia haired girl slumped to the ground.

Ibiki blew out a breath of relief and started forward "Relax brat come on lets get you to my office" the Anbu Commander walked forward carefully then for probably the first time scooped her up into his arms to carry her to T&I.

On his heels were Itachi, Kakashi and the man he was going to torture and interrogate "May I come to, sit with her and stuff, I promise to be quiet" Sasuke followed them hesitantly wanting to make sure nothing else would happen to Sakura once he had to go home.

Ebony orbs shot in his direction and who would be the newest prisoner in the cells was passed over to Kakashi "Very well, Uchiha alert your Father and bring extra dinner for the brat cause I only have so much" Ibiki grunted out.

"Understood Morino-sama" Itachi nodded then body flickered off to the Uchiha Compound to alert his Father of what just happened and tell his mother that neither Sasuke or himself would be home for dinner as they'd be eating elsewhere that night.

Before body flickering into town to get dinner for his brother and then it was to T&I, when he peeked into Ibiki's office, he found Sasuke and Sakura already working on their homework, he placed down the bento on the spare desk they were seated at.

Then turned and left the room headed to the cells "He's already singing like a little birdie" Kakashi announced when Itachi was stood at his side and they peered into the interrogation room where Ibiki was going full force on their newest prisoner.

Meanwhile back in Ibiki's office, guarded by two Anbu, Sakura caught the furtive glances being shot her way "Sasuke if your wondering what those things were, I have no idea cause I've only used them twice and Father won't tell me anything, he just says when your older" Sakura huffed.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his had sheepishly just as a knock came on the door "Sasuke-chan, Fugaku-sama sent me to keep an eye on you" followed by a familiar voice only to him and Sasuke shot another look at his friend.

"It's Shisui, I would recognize his voice anywhere, he won't hurt you Sakura or try to take you away" the ebony haired six year old assured hoping out of the chair and heading towards the door, second later it swung open to admit.

Another raven haired male, a teenager this time "Pardon my intrusion Sasuke-chan, oh hello I've never met you before, I'm Shisui Uchiha, where's Morino, this is his office right" Shisui introduced himself to the young girl.

While ruffling his little cousin's hair beyond repair until the little boy was huffing and puffing and escaping from his hand to sit in the chair with the little girl again "S..Sakura Morino, Shisui-san and Father's in an interrogation session right now" the pinkette announced in a serious tone.

Earning a surprised look "Di..Did you just call Morino your Father" the ebony haired teen blinked in shock though he did shut the door and take a seat in a spare chair that was by the wall, Sakura nodded her head then focused on her homework again.

By the time it was five all of their homework was done and the two six year old's had started eating dinner, Ibiki had returned "Finish up brat then your going to stay with the Uchiha's tonight so I can do something" Ibiki ordered.

"Hey do you really think the best thing to do is to order her around especially after what happened earlier" Sasuke scowled not liking that his friends Father was such a hard ass never mind that his own Father was pretty much the same way.

Ibiki raised a brow then let out a dark rumbling laugh that had Sakura relaxing further "It's okay Sasuke, I'm use to it, besides Father adopted me and I don't want to cause him trouble after everything he's done for me" Sakura spoke up quietly.

Fiddling with the edge of her dark red glasses and pushing them up her nose, by the way Shisui chuckled "Right then I guess Itachi-chan's already gone to inform Fugaku-sama of his guest for the night so I'll take them to the Compound with me" Shisui stood.

With a long suffering sigh and knowing it was going to be a long night Ibiki turned to the brat he adopted "I'll see you tomorrow brat, make sure you get some good shut eye and don't forget to take a bath, I had Yugao pack a bag for you" the Head of T&I said.

Peering into those wide emerald orbs while holding out the prepacked bag "Thank you Father and I will don't worry" the pinkette smiled lightly and took the pack carefully, then turned to face the older Uchiha that had appeared.

"This is the first time you've ever been near the Uchiha Compound isn't that right Sakura" the raven haired six year old was a bundle of excitement as they left T&I behind and headed across the village to the compound.

Sakura nodded becoming quiet and withdrawn again, Shisui shot her a look "Relax Sakura-chan, everything will be fine and I promise you'll have lots of fun" the ebony haired teen quipped in an upbeat voice, this only mustered a small smile from the girl.

And then they were at the Compound and being let through the gates where Itachi met them "Sorry it took me so long, a spare room has been set up for you Sakura-san and my Mother has a bath drawn as well if you'd like to take one" Itachi rattled off.

Earning another one of those small smiles, Itachi grimaced "Morino-sama will find anyone who tries to harm you and make sure they can't, cheer up Sakura-san" the raven haired eleven year old patted the young girl gently on the shoulder.

Garnering a reaction out of her "Has anyone told Idate what's going on" Sakura frowned in concern that her uncle hadn't been informed of what had almost happened to her and that she had an ability that was extremely weird nor could she control it.

Yet, that was the key word and she wondered what her Father planned to do to help her learn how to, he'd promised to make her a great Kunoichi after all "Yugao-san did earlier when she went to pack a bag for you, he was most distraught" Itachi winced.

Her shoulders hunched "Now, now before you know it this whole problem will be resolved" Shisui burst out not wanting the girl to curl in on herself again, it appeared he was to late because she was once again back to that quiet, withdrawn countenance from earlier.

When Shisui shot a look at him Sasuke blanched, glanced to his friend and shrugged "Sakura's always like that" Sasuke said as they let Itachi and Sakura get ahead of them for a bit so they could talk without being interrupted.

Shisui frowned deeply disturbed what on earth was Ibiki teaching that girl, he had little time to contemplate as they finally reached the main family house "Good heavens your just a doll" Mikoto was waiting for them and snatched Sakura off her feet into a bone crushing hug.

Viridian irises widened and Sakura peered up at the woman in shock and surprise "What's the matter haven't you ever been hugged before" the ebony haired woman frowned when all she got was stunned silence from the young girl in her arms.

Before ever so slowly Sakura shook her head "No Ma'am, Father has only ever held my hand except for today, Idate though he hugs me a few times" the pinkette answered dutifully as she was finally set on her feet.

"Never hugged you honestly that man, what did he expect when he adopted a child, a daughter no less that he could get away with the bare minimum" Mikoto ranted and raved not happy in the least as she thought Sakura was being mistreated.

Once again her emerald orbs rounded "Father treats me well, makes sure I have clothes and anything else I need, makes breakfast and lunch for me, teaches me lots of things and stuff" Sakura frowned curling in on herself even more.

Wishing she was at home with Idate or back in the office because she felt more alone in that moment than she ever had before "Now, now Sakura-san let's just go in, you can take that bath if you'd like" the eleven year old jumped forward before more damage could be done.

The girl was very sensitive to things as he'd found out over the long month he'd been assigned as part of her protection detail, Mikoto blinked as her oldest ushered the girl into the house and down the halls to the bathroom where a bath was waiting for her.

"Don't ask me Auntie Mikoto, I get the feeling that, that girl really adores Ibiki, which is weird" the raven haired teenager shrugged, his duty was complete for the night and with that he turned and headed off for home himself.

Leaving Sasuke alone with his mother "It's true Mom, Sakura does everything that guy asks of her" the onyx haired six year old nodded, then he to was led in for a bath and a couple hours later at eight they were made to go to bed.

"Still odd, what possessed Morino to adopt a child, a girl no less" Fugaku was understandably confused of the man's actions, nobody just randomly adopted a child out of the blue without reason and he wondered what was Ibiki Morino's reason.

His wife shrugged "Looks like I'm going to be doing my own investigating" the brunet male announced then headed down the halls to his own office to get to work, looking up Sakura's background, he wouldn't find anything except that she'd been in the orphanage.

That was for a later time though and by ten, he'd given up completely for the night so decided to join his wife in sleep, meanwhile all the way over at T&I, Ibiki was still wide awake doling out orders to the squad he'd put together.

To track down the names on the list he'd been given and put a stop to their schemes of trying to abduct his brat "You all have your orders, good complete them and if any of you so much as fail you'll be cleaning out the toilets with a toothbrush for months" Ibiki snapped.

Furious that this had happened in the first place if he hadn't held up Itachi then the eleven year old could have been there in time to end the confrontation peacefully, when the anbu under his command scattered, Ibiki slammed his head on his desk with a loud painful crack.

"Ooh that sounded like it hurt Morino-sama" one of his best that he'd coincidentally left out of the search and capture mission, Tenzo, who'd been placed under his command by order of the Hokage appeared through the floor using his wood nature chakra flawlessly.

Ibiki's head snapped up "Tenzo watch it, I'm already in a foul mood as it is, what with my brat being threatened" the Head of T&I growled clearly still very pissed about the events from that afternoon, then straightened in his seat to get to work on his other personal task.

Finding Sakura's twin sister, which was proving harder than he'd thought it would be "If you'd like I can go sit with her and Idate, since the others are busy" Tenzo offered, but Ibiki shook his head in the next moment he found out why.

Because Sakura was all the way in the Uchiha Compound surrounded by the Uchiha Police Force sleeping the night away, Tenzo left after that, throughout the night Ibiki's squad came in intermittently with another prisoner and a name was scratched off the list.

Until all those that dared even think about snatching his brat away were caught and put in cells to be interrogated, with a few hours left, Ibiki decided to get a bit of shut eye until someone came calling, in that case it was Idate.

Who pounded on his office door at eight in the morning "Brother wake up, is Sakura in there with you, you never came home is she okay that woman would hardly tell me anything other than, that she was in danger" Idate's obnoxious voice filtered through the door.

With a groan Ibiki stood and stalked towards his door, thanking whoever had the decency to fix it after he'd nearly torn it off it's hinges in his haste to get to his brat "Please tell me Sakura's alright" the brunet panted when the door was finally swung open.

"She's fine Idate, with the Uchiha's and we'll both be coming home, have you eaten, good, go buy six bowls of ramen, one chicken for her, three pork for me and two beef for you" the Anbu Commander ordered handing over a pouch of ryo.

Idate's eyes widened, his brother was indulging Sakura in her obsession with ramen, "The world must be ending if your letting her have ramen after thoroughly putting your foot down and telling her no" Idate shook his head with a snort but did as ordered.

For Ibiki he headed to the Uchiha Compound hoping that his brat hadn't eaten yet, he made it just in time, Mikoto hadn't even plated up the food yet "Come to whisk her away have you" Mikoto turned and scowled and Ibiki wondered what he'd done wrong.

"Don't worry about it Father, is everything going to be okay now" Sakura jumped up eyes bright, then and because she really wanted this wrapped her arms around his leg as best she could and squeezed her eyes shut.

Onyx eyes widened then softened and Ibiki gently placed his hand down on the girls head "There, there brat everything's going to be fine, though we got to talk about that little gift of yours once we get home" Ibiki bent and for only the second time hefted her into his arms.

Mikoto's scowl softened into a reluctant smile, well at least he was gentle with her "See you on Monday Sakura" Sasuke waved as his friend and her Father headed out the door, grabbing up the pack that had been placed there on their way out.

"He didn't even let her eat breakfast" Fugaku was deeply disturbed by the thought that the girl was being mistreated and he wondered inwardly what gift Ibiki had been talking about, just who was the girl and why were people targeting her in the first place.

Itachi sighed and ate his own breakfast, making a vow to himself to keep a better eye on the children of the academy just in case anyone else got the bright idea of trying to kidnap another child, more specifically the clan children.

Meanwhile Ibiki with Sakura in tow had finally returned home "You said that I wasn't allowed to have ramen" the pinkette was understandably confused about her Father's newest actions, Ibiki shrugged and set her at the table.

"Considering what you went through yesterday I figured something special was in store" Ibiki said sitting down and doling out the ramen, three for him, two for Idate and one for Sakura, who didn't immediately reach for the bowl.

Proving that despite all that happened she was still obedient towards him, it pulled a chuckle out of him "Yeesh why don't you just come out and say you were just worried about her Ibiki-ni" Idate rolled his eyes having no such hesitation and already four bites into his beef ramen.

Sakura couldn't help herself as she giggled softly "It's okay, I know, you don't have to say it Father, actions speak louder than words after all" Sakura flashed a megawatt smile at the man who'd saved her from that orphanage then finally dug into her ramen.

Eating with more manners than her Uncle or any other child he'd met had ever had before "Right for what I mentioned back at the Uchiha's we need to figure out exactly how your special ability works, those chakra chains of yours" the Anbu Commander pointed out.

Halfway through breakfast and he'd sent a clone off for a couple more bowls for Sakura, one bowl was clearly not enough especially with that Uzumaki appetite "What exactly are you going to do, take her out of the academy for a few months to train her or something" the brunet questioned.

Viridian irises widened "Are you really, but who's going to teach me cause I don't exactly understand what I'm doing, only that when I feel fear, they come out" the fuscia haired six year old frowned in confusion.

Not understanding anything about herself in the least and for that Ibiki grew more determined "Kakashi will teach you as he's seen that ability before, you'll still have to do homework and be allowed to spend time with your friend" Ibiki grunted.

Obviously he hadn't wanted the brat to befriend a boy but there was little he could do, Sasuke Uchiha didn't peak Sakura's interest that way and he thanked the kami for it every day since he'd enrolled her into the academy and they'd befriended each other.

"Guess that's not so bad, Kakashi-ni explains things really well sometimes" Sakura relented to the idea of being taught by the silver haired male, not that she'd ever refuse Ibiki anyway, the Morino's were her entire world right now.

Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose "I'll clean up" Idate grabbed all the empty bowls and started washing them to take back to Ichiraku, sensing that there was something else that his brother had to say to the girl he'd adopted.

Sakura seemed to sense this as well and focused all of her attention on Ibiki "Look brat, Sakura, I swear by my name that I will ensure you have a chance to make your mark on this world" the Head of T&I rumbled out.

Her heart quickened within her chest and warmth filled her, "Understood Father" the pinkette let another one of those megawatt smiles form on her face, as they stood from the table now that it was cleared off and super quick managed to get in another hug.

"I'll be back in a bit" the brunet waved all the dishes placed in the take out box and twenty minutes later he was back, where the three of them lazed about for a few hours until lunch and then Ibiki had to head off to T&I for more work.

When he returned later that night at the usual time, he peeked in on the brats, made sure they were sleeping, then headed to bed himself, tired after a long day of interrogation sessions with his newest set of prisoners.


	5. Sakura's Training

Ibiki found his chance to pull Sakura out of classes for three months only three weeks later after the academy class field trip, coincidentally Kakashi at the same time was forced to take three months off by the Hokage so everything worked out perfectly.

"Do you really think this is the best thing for her though Ibiki-ni, she's still only six and even though it seems like she understands, I bet she doesn't" Idate wasn't very happy though as he traipsed off to the academy the morning her training started.

Sakura stared after him until he vanished from sight "Father who am I really, why do I have those things you called chakra chains" Sakura frowned deeply, making Ibiki pause then inwardly shake his head because he'd told Kakashi he could tell the brat.

"When your older brat I promise you'll find out, now it's time for training" Ibiki stood, Sakura sighed and hopped from her chair, grabbed up the prepacked bag then took her adoptive Father by the hand, with that they body flickered to an out of the way mostly unused training grounds.

Kakashi was there waiting for them and once the brat was stood next to her trainer for the next three months, Ibiki patted her on the head and headed to T&I to get some work in and dig deeper to find his brats sister.

For a moment everything was quiet "Right are you ready to learn how to control your ability Sakura-chan" Kakashi turned to the little six year old girl, who peered up at him with wide trusting emerald eyes.

Before nodding "Cause I don't want to cause Father anymore trouble than I already have" the pinkette scuffed her sandal in the dirt, wearing a brand new training outfit that said man had bought for her a week prior.

That consisted of a shoulder length dark gray shirt and a very short sleeved under dark red shirt, a dark gray skirt that went to her knee's and underneath a pair of dark red thigh length shorts, and gray sandals.

"Of course not, right then, what I want you to do is concentrate on the feeling you feel whenever the chakra chains come out then manifest them physically, mentally first, then physically" the silver haired nin instructed.

Not sure this would really work Sakura closed her eyes focusing on the fear she felt of being abandoned, left behind or sent back to that awful orphanage, thought of the glowing green chakra chains that matched her eyes and imagined them.

Her instructor stood back watching carefully "Yo what's up Kakashi" only to be interrupted as the self acclaimed Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village blew onto the training grounds, Sakura lost her concentration with a shriek.

But to his and her surprise those glowing green chakra chains burst from her back anyway "Oops did I interrupt something" Gai blinked when he found himself hefted into the air by that glowing green chain, though surprisingly it didn't hurt.

Sakura was not happy "My training with these blasted things" the fuscia haired six year old scowled and Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, the influence it seemed Ibiki had over Sakura was finally wearing off on her and it was hilarious.

Gai blinked and he was lowered to his feet "I think you've got it though Sakura-chan, keep them manifested just like that, use them as an extension of yourself" the Copy Ninja instructed gently stepping back when a chain came to close.

It grazed over his skin, but he felt no pain only warmth "What are you thinking Kakashi" the ebony haired male that had suddenly showed up noticed the widening of his friend/rival's lone onyx eye and wondered what he'd thought up.

He was about to find out as Kakashi grabbed a kunai and sneakily cut his leg, long but shallow and waited until a chakra chain was within range and grabbed it pulling the person it was attached to, to a complete stop "Kakashi-ni what's wrong" Sakura frowned deeply.

Emerald eyes glued to the chakra chain that she'd only just started to move independently of the other two chains "Oh nothing per-say just testing a theory" Kakashi lowered the tip of the chain to the shallow scratch.

Just as he thought warmth flared where the chain was pressed and when he pulled it away the scratch was healed "Hold on are you saying those things can heal people" Gai burst out in shock hardly able to believe what he'd just witnessed.

Kakashi smirked and released the chakra chain which receded into Sakura "C..Can I take a quick break c..cause that's some hard work and I still have to learn how to manifest them without being introduced to fear" the pinkette looked exhausted from that little bit that she'd done.

"Sure Sakura-chan as long a break as you want" the silver haired nin nodded, knowing how difficult it was to control such an ability for first timers, especially if said first timer was currently only six years old.

With a relieved smile Sakura plopped down gracelessly on her bottom and lay back to stare at the sky for a good long while "I thought that Kushina was the only one with that ability" the raven haired Jonin that had appeared whispered to his friend/rival suddenly.

Who dragged them away from the young girl a short distance anyway "She's an Uzumaki, not Kushina's though, but six years ago, Shiranui and I stumbled across an Uzumaki woman giving birth, Sakura was her first born and Sakura has a sister out there named Karin" the Copy Ninja hissed.

Glancing furtively at his charge and peering around cautiously to make sure no one was trying to kidnap the girl again, Gai fell silent at that and then thirty minutes later Sakura sat up "I'm going to try again" the fuscia haired girl called.

Closing her eyes again to concentrate, Gai decided to head off and left Kakashi to watch over Sakura, who by the time it was lunch time could produce a few links of a single chakra chain without being scared out of her wits.

She was obviously starving at that point and having been given strict permission to take her to Ichiraku that's where they went "Chicken ramen please Teuchi-san" Sakura announced after being seated on the stool.

"And pork for me" Kakashi chuckled, after this it would be off to the library for them so that Sakura could read and then to the park to meet up with Sasuke for a couple of hours and do homework together as they were use to.

Teuchi chuckled and made the two requested bowls, to his surprise his customers ordered two more bowls afterwards each "Have a good day" Teuchi called when the duo left after eating three bowls of their preferred flavor of ramen.

He got a couple of waves in response before the two vanished from sight all the way to the library and finally the park "Missed you class Sakura" Sasuke arrived at practically the same time as she did, his brother on his heels.

"I bet you did Sasuke-otouto" Itachi chuckled, his little brother had ranted and raved the entire way there to the park about how there was no one in class to compete with him now and he didn't like it in the least.

Sasuke flushed bright red in response "Ni-san your mean, come on Sakura, let's go do our homework away from this mean person" the little ebony haired boy stuck his tongue out and dragged Sakura a short distance away.

Knowing better than to go very far as to avoid any sort of incidents where Sakura was approached and nearly kidnapped again, Itachi shook his head in amusement then sat "At least he's motivated" the raven haired eleven year old commented.

Eyes peeled all over the park until it was time for them to go, instead of being taken home Sakura was sent to T&I HQ "Well how did everything go brat" Ibiki questioned as he saw the brat for the first time since that morning after he'd dropped her off.

The girl smiled wide "If I concentrate real hard I can make three links for a single chain, when I'm scared I can make three and Kakashi-ni figured out that my chains can heal people" the pinkette explained all that in a single day.

Ibiki smirked then nodded his head at the hovering Kakashi "Good and you'll only get better from here on out brat" the Anbu Commander ruffled her shoulder length pink hair gently, messing up the locks regardless of how careful he was.

Didn't really seem like the brat cared in the least about her messed up hair as she sat there in the chair that had been designated hers grinning like a loon "I also got all of my homework for the day done to" the fuscia haired six year old exclaimed.

"Nice, now are you ready for dinner brat, Idate should be waiting for us at the house" the Head of T&I stood, hefting Sakura from the chair, then took her by the hand, with another look to Kakashi they were gone to the Morino Household.

Where as promised Idate was there waiting for them with dinner rice and curry, with a couple sticks of dango and green tea, "So how did your day go Sakura" the brunet questioned once they were both sat and they'd already dug in.

His question opened the floodgates "I see, well that's good I suppose" Idate smiled at the little girl glad that for all she seemed an introvert, she could be an extrovert just as much, Sakura was a conundrum but he was use to it.

Fifteen minutes later dinner was devoured "Okay brat time for a bath and then into bed" Ibiki clapped his hands knowing that she must be exhausted, even if it was extremely early, at least this way it would be easier to wake her.

"M'kay goodnight Father, goodnight Idate" Sakura yawned tiredly, jumping to the floor carefully from her chair and padding from the dining room, down the halls to take a bath, then dress in her sleep clothes and go to bed.

Eight minutes later Ibiki went back to T&I and before Idate went to bed at nine, he peeked in on Sakura to make sure she actually was asleep, of course she was, then went to bed himself, an hour after that Ibiki returned and soon the entire house was sleeping the night away.

For the next three weeks Sakura trained extremely hard in learning how to control her chakra chains and on the start of her fourth week of training she managed to move her seven linked chakra chain independently of herself.

Kakashi clapped his hands "Well done Sakura-chan, soon you'll be a master of controlling your chakra chains and able to make more than one, two and so on" Kakashi praised knowing she did well being acknowledged on her achievements so far.

Sakura beamed at him "Thank you Kakashi-ni, ne do you think I can make them a different color, like yellow since these ones are for healing" the pinkette questioned suddenly proving to be as usual a very inquisitive child.

Her instructor was quiet for a short time "You can try, practice on my clone, think of only wanting to restrain something" the silver haired nin instructed carefully, onyx eye narrowed on that short chain as it raised and shot towards his earth clone.

Just before it was to reach it turned a pale yellow color reminding him of Kushina's chakra chains, then returned to the glowing green color that it usually was and fell short of it's target "I was so close, stupid chain" Sakura scowled stomping closer so she could acquire her goal.

It was so hard not to laugh but he managed it as Sakura once again tried to restrain his clone, this time the pale yellow color lasted longer and she even managed to destroy his clone "Just keep practicing" Kakashi finally chuckled when she shot him an apologetic look.

By the time it was lunch time, she'd added a couple more links to her chain and could retain the normal pale yellow color for several minutes, with that they traipsed off to Ichiraku as was the norm since she used up a lot of chakra.

Thank kami for her being an Uzumaki and had massive reserves already, once they were done though Sakura requested something different instead of going to the library "Could you take me back to T&I, I want to sit with Father longer than just an hour this time" the fuscia haired girl asked.

"Of course I can Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja gave her his signature eye crinkle smile, then body flickered them to T&I, only when they appeared in Ibiki's office, Ibiki wasn't there, he was in the building though so Sakura was left in her usual seat.

And the door was shut behind Kakashi as he went to inform Ibiki of her presence there, it wasn't more than two minutes later that the door was thrown open to admit a purple haired teenager "The fuck, who are you and what are you doing in Morino's office" the purple haired teenager shrieked.

Making a commotion, thankfully she didn't have to answer as Ibiki stormed in after her "Enough Mitarashi, I'm aware your new here but if you so much as put a scratch on that brat you'll be scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush for months" Ibiki snarled.

Sakura shrunk back in the chair, skin pale and eyes wide "Okay, okay geez all I wanted to know who she was and why she's in your office unattended where she could peek at stuff she's not supposed to look at" the teenager held up her hands.

Ibiki rolled his eyes "The brat wouldn't do that, she's not like other little brats, she's mine, I adopted her two years ago, now what are you doing here Anko" the Head of T&I snorted, he had absolute faith in his brat.

"You adopted her two years ago, where the hell have you been hiding her under a rock or something, pretty sure half the village doesn't even know you have a kid Morino and I was told to report to you for a mission of some sort" Anko scowled.

Remembering the lead suddenly, Ibiki shot a look to Kakashi "Come on Sakura-chan let's leave Morino to dole out his usual orders then you can come back and sit with him in about twenty minutes or so" Kakashi helped Sakura out of the chair again and they left the office.

Glad that he wouldn't have to say it in front of her "Found a lead on a brat named Karin in the Grass Village, scout only for now, find out how guarded this brat is, then return" Ibiki ordered and handed over a scroll.

Anko nodded "I'm not even going to ask why this brat Karin is so important that you had to track her down but whatever I'll do the job and that's that" Anko shrugged, took the scroll and vanished from the office.

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi with Sakura in tow returned and there Sakura sat for an hour and a half longer until it was time to go to the park to hang out with Sasuke and do her homework for the day before going home to eat dinner with Idate and Ibiki.

~Meanwhile~

Two days had passed since she'd been given this bloody scouting mission and needless to say she wasn't happy, Anko growled as her clothes snagged on yet another freaking branch and she had to fight to get free eventually using a kunai to hack her way through the underbrush.

Just to get to the Hidden Grass Village, "Karin honey this is for us" a woman's voice sounded below her when she got positioned in a tree, soft brown irises trailed down to spy two red heads, one looked about six and Anko deduced this must be who she was looking for.

There were similarities between this girl and the brat she'd met only two days prior "But I do..don't want you to go" the girl who was obviously Karin wailed obviously in the midst of a temper tantrum about something or another.

"Sweetie, they took us in, gave us shelter, we don't have anywhere else to go, I have to fulfill my duties by healing them in return for them giving us refuge here" the Mother chided gently, her heart was clearly not into scolding her daughter, proving that she was kindhearted.

A moment later the older female turned and followed after two Grass Jonin, leaving the younger red head completely alone, Anko was honestly surprised and even though she wasn't supposed to decided to make contact with the child.

"Hey there kid, sounds like you don't like whatever it is your mom has to do" Anko jumped to the ground after making sure there was no one around, the little red head whipped around, ruby eyes wide in fright before narrowing in suspicion at her headband.

Even going so far as to take several cautious steps back "No I don't cause they hurt Mom, they bite her and suck out her chakra and it puts a strain on her" came the explanation, Anko was justifiably horrified at the revelation of what went on.

It was hard not considering the idea of just snatching the brat right then and there "Why do they bite her kid" the purple haired teenager decided to get a little more information before hightailing it back to the Leaf to report what she'd found.

"Cause her chakra heals them, I have the same ability and I fear being next, what's your name lady, mine is Karin" Karin finally introduced herself to the outsider that wasn't supposed to be there, but made her feel as if her fears were justified.

With a grimace "Anko Mitarashi remember it kid and I'll definitely be back for you and that mother of yours hopefully" Anko nodded then vanished in a plume of smoke to Karin's awe and started on her way back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

By the time she returned it was late, past six and knowing that Ibiki would be alone in his office marched straight to T&I after signing in "Mitarashi I thought it would take you longer than this to find the brat named Karin" Ibiki was shocked at her appearance after only four days of being gone.

"Found her right off the bat and the kids mother to, I'm pretty certain that this kid is that brat of yours sister, the familiar facial features were a key detail, even though you only told me to scout, I made contact and got some juicy information as a bonus" the purple haired teenager smirked.

Ibiki scowled "Out with it then Mitarashi, depending on what you say will determine how I punish you for doing that, what if they move her and then I'll have to track the brat down again" the Head of T&I growled.

"The brat's mother can heal someone if they bite her and suck out her chakra, the little brat has the same ability, their using her in that Hidden Grass Village Morino" Anko admitted and the man sat frozen staring at her in thinly veiled horror.

And inwardly he hoped to kami that his own little brat didn't have that same ability "Looks like I've got a lot to do if I want to make this possible" Ibiki crinkled up his nose, dismissing Anko without punishing her for breaking mission orders.

She was massively relieved about that and went home to get some shut eye, much like Sakura was already doing, Ibiki blew out a breath and by ten he was finished with all his paperwork so went home to get some sleep himself.

Three days later made it two months that Sakura had been training on how to control and use her chakra chains "Is that the girl that we brought back to the village when she was a wee little thing" Genma Shiranui was the guest on the training grounds that day.

Having stumbled across his classmate instructing a little pink haired girl in using Kushina Uzumaki's chakra chains "Quite, she's grown up from that wee little thing hasn't she Genma" Kakashi chuckled ducking low when a chakra chain went over his head.

Genma was forced to do the same in the next moment "What on earth is she doing, how long has she been able to use those" the brunet questioned, fascinated by the glowing green chains that were so different than the normal color he was use to.

"Practicing with them, learning how to control, manifest and use them in two different ways as we've found out, and since she was four I believe, Ibiki Morino adopted her" the silver haired Jonin commented flippantly.

His former classmate now fellow Jonin gaped in horror "Kami that poor girl, how can she stand having that man as her Father" Genma shuddered feeling for the kid that had almost been adopted by Kushina and Minato.

They Copy Ninja chuckled "She adores Morino, Sakura-chan why don't you practice restraining my earth clones now" Kakashi called creating seven earth style clones for her to practice on, a minute later her chakra chain turned pale yellow.

Before whipping forward to wrap around one clone, then to the onlookers surprise two more chains burst from her back "Look Kakashi-ni and I didn't have to concentrate that time" Sakura squealed her enjoyment of having more than one chakra chain to work with now.

"Very good Sakura-chan by the end of next month you'll be an expert on using them just as I promised" the silver haired nin clapped, praising her once again, he wished he could tell Kushina of all the girl's achievements but settled with knowing that he'd been there.

To help her learn how control her very unique ability "Do you think Father would be proud Kakashi-ni" the pinkette finished off the last earth clone she'd been given to practice on just as her chains returned to the normal glowing green color and receded into her back.

It was just about lunch time anyway "Adorable she calls you Kakashi-ni" the brunet next to her instructor burst out laughing and Sakura huffed at him "Hold up there kid I don't mean anything by it, I just think it's cute, the names Genma Shiranui" Genma chuckled some more.

Ruffling her bangs carefully since the rest of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, Sakura peered up at him curiously before the sound of her stomach rumbling filled the air "Ramen please" the fuscia haired six year old pleaded with an adorable pout.

So adorable that Genma followed them all the way to Ichiraku and watched the little girl consume three bowls of ramen by herself, Genma blinked in shock "Yeah she has quite the appetite doesn't she Genma-kun" Teuchi chuckled noticing the look.

"Cause I use lots and lots of chakra while I'm training, Sasuke told me once that I have to eat lots of calories to regain what I lost" she exclaimed once she was done eating and just waiting on the adults to finish.

Brown eyes shifted towards her "That so, well your friend is right Kid, now where are you off to now" Genma stood when Kakashi did after the man had paid for lunch, only for himself and Sakura sure, but still it was a lot more than he'd do for anyone else.

Emerald orbs lit up "Library isn't that right Sakura-chan" Kakashi announced and the little six year old nodded her head eagerly before latching onto his hand, away to the library they went to read and study to the girl's heart's content.

Until finally it was time to head to the park "Sakura, Sakura look, look I got an A on my history test" Sasuke was already there waving a bunch of papers stapled together, next to him was Itachi, though the eleven year old was surprised at the extra that followed the familiar duo.

"He's been waiting to tell you for the entirety of the day" Itachi explained when Sakura came to a stop before them, Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him on reflex earning a chuckle as he dragged the girl away from them a short distance away like usual.

Genma watched on "That's great Sasuke, I'll have to make up all those tests when I get back, it's going to be a giant pain, at least Father's been handing in my homework right" Sakura asked warily not sure if all that homework she'd completed so far had actually been turned in.

"Oh yeah he delivers it every morning after he drops you off to train I guess" the ebony haired six year old nodded his head as they lay flat on the bench opposite each other homework from their three classes spread out between them.

Sakura smiled in relief "Probably, I can't wait to show you how well I can control those things now" the pinkette giggled lightly feeling excitement bubbling within her as she lowered her voice, her Father had told her that she had to be careful who she told about her ability.

"Me either, though it's better if we do it on the weekend, maybe you can convince your Dad to bring you by the Uchiha Compound and I can convince my Dad, then we can train on the private Uchiha training grounds, would that be alright Ni-san" Sasuke asked.

Looking straight at his brother as Itachi wandered near them "Only if Father and Morino-sama says yes Otouto" the eleven year old relented partially to the request, Sakura looked excitement and truthfully he also wanted to see how far the girl had come on her training.

Viridian irises lit up brightly "Can't wait and I'm sure Father will say it's okay so long as we're careful" Sakura smiled widely, then jotted down another answer on her math homework, before to long, math, then her history notes and finally theory of jutsu notes were completed.

She and Sasuke spent the remaining thirty minutes chasing each other back and forth in the park until it was time to go "See you tomorrow Sakura-san" Itachi waved leading his brother back to the Compound knowing that he'd be put on permanent detail in four weeks time of the girl again.

With that signaled Genma's departure as Kakashi took Sakura back to T&I, where Ibiki was waiting "Hey brat, look who joined us tonight" not only Ibiki, but Idate as well and she wondered why, though she didn't ask instead waited patiently.

"Going on a field trip tomorrow morning to the Land of Tea for a week so I'm staying over at a friends" Idate admitted and Sakura frowned, who was going to stay with her in the house if Idate wasn't going to be there.

Ibiki chuckled that same dark rumbling laugh that always had her relaxing at the sound of it "Yugao and another Anbu you haven't quite met yet will be sitting with you until I finish off all this paperwork" the Head of T&I explained.

Relieved she didn't have to sit and wonder and worry anymore, Sakura smiled widely "Okay Father and hope you have fun Idate, if you can would you please bring me back a souvenir" the pinkette pouted adorably at her Uncle.

"No fair using your cuteness against me, Ibiki she's turning into you, alright just one though" the brunet sulked before relenting to her request, it wasn't as if she was asking for the whole world after all and then they dug in to their food, of barbecue wings and water.

Lots of protein was needed for growing children after all and soon enough Idate was traipsing off to his friends house a prepacked bag thrown over his shoulders "You ready to go home and take a bath Sakura" Yugao appeared three seconds after that.

"Yugao-nee" the fuscia haired six year old jumped carefully to the floor and headed towards the now fifteen year old Yugao, then latched on in a random move, Yugao blinked at her charge for the next week and smiled.

Clearly some things had changed a little bit, the girl was a little more outgoing now "Guess that's a yes huh" the purple haired fifteen year old laughed softly grabbing the girl's pack and leading her to the office door to take her to the Morino Household.

"Don't forget about me" the brunet was a little on the late side and Sakura huddled into Yugao a little surprised at his sudden appearance, she hadn't even felt him, which made her wary "Relax, I'm Tenzo, I'll be keeping an eye on you with Yugao-san" Tenzo held up his hands.

Feeling the stare until Sakura clutched her hand around Yugao's a little tighter until they reached the house she'd been living in for two years now "I'm gonna go take a bath and then go to bed" Sakura announced then vanished down the halls.

The sound of running water reached the duo's ears moments later "Bit cautious isn't she" Tenzo questioned of his partner for the next week until the Idate returned from his field trip, warm brown eyes shot in his direction.

Before a snort filled the air "A bit, try a lot, according to Morino-sama she was cautious from day one when he approached her in that orphanage" Yugao admitted, peering around carefully before heading into the living room.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura returned dressed in a dark gray tank top with dark gray lower thigh length shorts to bid them goodnight and at exactly 6:35, Sakura was knocked out snoring quietly in her bed since she was so use to going to bed early and waking up just as equally as early.

A week later Idate returned bearing the promised souvenir, a lock picking kit that he'd found in a stall, and three weeks after that signaled the end of her three month training sessions in learning how to control her chakra chains.

With that it was back to the academy for her "Glad to have you back Sakura-chan" Iruka smiled kindly at the young girl, he truly was, even if she had a few tests to make up for since he'd been unable to give them to her and with that he started lessons.

That weekend after getting strict permission from Fugaku and Ibiki to show off a bit with her chakra chains in front of Sasuke, and Itachi before she was taken home to eat dinner on one of Ibiki's rare days off and afterwards the usual bath and early bed time for the entire household.


	6. Of Visitors and Origins

When she was eight the Leaf Village got unexpected visitors, the Daimyo of Lightning ordered the Raikage to come and apologize so they could have a treaty between their lands and where did the Hokage shove the Raikage and his two Jonin escorts with the Morino's.

So when she woke up Saturday morning and dressed in her new outfit, which was a black tank top with mesh underclothes, lower thigh length black shorts with bandage wraps around her arms, and calf warmers, with her hair thrown up in a long ponytail, then padded down the hall to the dining room, she was surprised.

Then wary at their headbands, though it was obvious they were similarly surprised at her appearance as well "You didn't tell us that there was a brat in the house that was a girl" the Raikage turned dark eyes on Ibiki.

Who shrugged lightly "Brat's mine, come eat, then you can go train, read do whatever with that Uchiha" Ibiki gestured to her usual spot at his side, Idate already gone for the morning to study with a friend for his graduation exams next year.

"Father and that's right Sasuke requested I come visit at the compound again" Sakura smiled lightly nodded at the guests in the house then quietly padded forward and heaved herself into her chair at the breakfast table to eat.

Ibiki chuckled darkly "Little brat's just miffed you got higher scores than him again" the Head of T&I snorted and Sakura shot him an amused look her lips twitched obviously fighting some form of laughter before focusing on her food again.

Ay was surprised "Aren't you brats all supposed to be excitable and hyper or something" a pale blonde brow raised at the young girl who couldn't be more than eight years old and then it hit him, the Head of T&I adopted her, why that was the question everyone seemed to have.

Emerald orbs glanced at him before shifting to Ibiki who nodded "Probably Raikage-sama and sometimes I can be but I've always been different" the pinkette answered several minutes later, even going so far as to address him with proper respect.

"Huh a brat with manners how about that, run along now Kid we've got work to do" the obviously younger dark skinned male at the table noticed she was done eating, Sakura peered down at her plate with a sigh then scooped up all her dishes to wash, dry and then put them away.

Before ever leaving the house "Responsible to, did you teach her that" the onyx eyed blonde glanced to the Head of Torture and Interrogation, who nodded right off the bat, there was no more questions asked as they split up to do their own thing.

Meanwhile outside the Morino House Itachi had been waiting for her "Good morning Sakura-san how are you this morning" Itachi greeted holding out his hand for her, Sakura smiled brightly up at him and took the offered hand.

"There were Cloud Shinobi at the breakfast table, the Raikage to, it was a little weird how they all kept staring" the fuscia haired eight year old admitted quietly as they walked through the village since Ibiki had moved to be closer to the Uchiha Compound in the last year, the new house was a lot more comfortable.

Itachi chuckled softly "Don't worry about it so much, their just here for treaty negotiations and probably in a week they'll be gone" the ebony haired thirteen year old assured knowing how uncomfortable the girl got with a lot of attention on her.

Oftentimes it led to her getting scared and despite knowing how to control her chakra chains, when she was scared they acted of their own accord in defense of her "How bad was Sasuke ranting this morning" Sakura giggled suddenly.

And he shot her an amused snort "Very bad, he's still a little sore about you getting higher scores on your report card than him, before I forget, since I was gone on a mission for your birthday, I found this and thought you'd like to have it" Itachi held out a sheath.

To a short sword that was a dark green with a black hilt, the sheath was deep red color before she could help herself a squeal erupted from her mouth "Love it Itachi-san, I can't wait to learn how to use it" the pinkette promptly hugged the sheath and sword to her chest.

Promising to cherish it for all time and make sure it got plenty of use, Itachi let out a relieved sigh "Well here we are the house" the raven haired teenager announced as he pulled open the door admitting them into his house where they took off their sandals.

Before wandering down the hall to the living room and out into the backyard where an impatient Sasuke was waiting "Thought I was going to have to wait forever, kami what took you so long Sakura" Sasuke sulked.

Sakura snickered impishly "Had to eat breakfast and then we walked all the way here Sasuke, you could do with learning a little patience" the fuscia haired girl teased and Sasuke turned a bright red in response to his brothers amusement.

Not just his, Shisui's as well because the teenager chose that moment to appear in the backyard to help keep an eye on the children to avoid any incidences "You know she's right Sasuke-chan, your impatience could get you in trouble some day" Shisui piped in.

Earning a scowl "Didn't ask for your opinion Shisui-san" the ebony haired seven year old mumbled grumpily under his breath, he even went so far as to cross his arms over his chest and glare at the ground.

"Moody much come on Sasuke let's forget about our squabble over report card scores and just have fun" the lone girl in the backyard snorted and rolled her eyes lightly, when she went to tag Sasuke she remembered what was in her hands.

Coincidentally her only friend she'd made throughout her entire academy life so far noticed the sheath as well "Itachi-ni finally gave it to you then" the second Uchiha Heir said eyeing the weapon in his friends hand.

His comment made her wonder just how long Itachi had, had it and how long he'd been planning to give it to her "Relax Sakura-chan, how about I show you some moves to start you on your kenjutsu training yeah" the ebony haired sixteen year old offered.

Viridian orbs lit up "Guess that's a yes Shisui-san, of course Sakura's going to say yes when you offer to teach her something" Sasuke grinned intent on paying attention to the lesson himself in hopes of picking up on something.

"Otouto's right, Sakura loves to learn new things everyday" Itachi chuckled knowing the little girl very well as he came into contact with her on a daily basis, sometimes he was the only one who protected her nowadays, what with Yugao, Kakashi and Tenzo going on more missions lately.

In response to all this the only girl in the backyard blushed "That's not a bad thing is it" Sakura clutched the sheathed short sword tighter in her arms and peered up at the teenagers, both of whom immediately shook their heads and assured her that it wasn't.

Feeling much better now Sakura sat down, Sasuke at her side like usual and Shisui commenced with the kenjutsu lesson, showing them the proper way to hold a sword first, then a couple of swings and a few stances that would help them get the maximum effectiveness out of their blades.

By the time it was lunch Sasuke's head was spinning with the amount of information they'd been given "Do you understand Sakura-chan" Shisui questioned when they were all getting ready to head in to eat, before Sakura was to head off to T&I for the rest of the day.

"Absolutely, I promise to study and practice real hard Shisui-san" the pinkette chirped still clutching the sword to her chest, Itachi couldn't help but smile when he saw how much she already cared for the weapon.

Shisui chuckled and ruffled her bangs "Course you will Sakura-chan, cause you always do" the ebony haired teenager said lightly as they all gathered around the table and plates of piping hot food along with a glass of water was placed in front of them.

"Go ahead and eat up you lot, cause after this Sasuke has clan training" Mikoto clapped her hands, Sasuke sighed, his brain already hurt enough and now his body was about to hurt to, sometimes life really sucked for him.

Sakura patted his hand beneath the table "Then I promise to do my absolute best to and train real hard today" the raven haired seven year old vowed in a determined voice, he had a goal to accomplish and slacking off wouldn't help him reach that goal in the least.

Itachi bit back the smile that wanted to form on his lips "Very good I'll push you past your limits today then" Fugaku announced to his youngest child's horror, Sasuke wanted to groan but he didn't dare in her presence.

Because he didn't want to seem like a little baby anymore that complained about training, Mikoto snickered un-apologetically at her son "There, there Sasu-chan, I'll be here with bandages and ointment when your done to patch you up" the ebony haired woman patted him on the head.

That didn't help his mood in the least "Honestly you could do with a little more backbone Sasuke" the Uchiha Patriarch shook his head and polished off lunch, then sat there to wait until his youngest was done before they disappeared, Shisui on their heels to help out.

"Ready to go to T&I, Sakura-san, Morino-sama should be there waiting for you" the ebony haired thirteen year old stood ten minutes later, having decided not to inhale his food like his brother, Shisui and Father liked to do a lot.

Her response was to pop up, bow at Mikoto in thanks for lunch then take his hand, Mikoto squealed at the adorableness before the two vanished from the house and headed across the village to T&I HQ, when they got there, they found Ibiki seated in his office like usual.

Just seconds before Itachi went to disappear on her, Sakura gripped his sleeve and took a deep breath "Thank you very much for the short sword Itachi-san" Sakura thanked him for the second time in over four hours before scrambling to the chair she always sat in.

"A sword huh, that will make it easier to start her kenjutsu training I guess" Ibiki mused inwardly applauding the teenager, though he was surprised that Itachi had done such a thing, then again it was probably him just trying to make up for being gone on her eighth birthday.

Itachi smiled "Yes and your very welcome Sakura-san" Itachi bowed at the Anbu Commander then shut the door and headed down the hall to complete his anbu duties until he was allowed to leave much later in the night.

~Back in Ibiki's Office~

"Listen brat, Sakura when the Raikage and Cloud Shinobi leave I'm going to take you somewhere, Hatake 0and Shiranui will be coming with us" the Head of T&I began carefully, he was certain the brat was old enough to understand now.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion "Take me where Father, has something happened" the pinkette frowned deeply, dread pooling in her stomach, had she done something wrong and now he didn't want her anymore, if that was the case she didn't think she'd be able to survive.

"Nothing like that just a little trip, I think your old enough to understand who you are now" Ibiki assured carefully, thankfully Kakashi agreed as well so that's why he'd gotten permission beforehand, the Cloud Shinobi's appearance though had put an unexpected wrench in his plans.

They could still go though just as soon as those three left, forest green eyes peered up at him "Okay Father, I'm going to read now" Sakura smiled feeling a little better now, Ibiki chuckled and she hopped to the floor and practically ran over to the bookcase to get a book.

Moments later she was back seated in her cushy chair that was still extremely large to her, Ibiki shook his head in amusement "Bookworm" the Anbu Commander snorted and earned an exasperated glare that had no heat behind it.

Before in a random move she stuck her tongue out at him, then stuck it back in super quick "Sorry, Sasuke's rubbed off on me a little bit and that's his usual reaction to teasing" the fuscia haired eight year old apologized.

Ibiki waved her off and the office lapsed into silence a couple hours later it was time for a quick break to eat dinner so it was back to the house "Got Ramen hope you don't mind" Idate was there waiting with the Cloud Shinobi and Raikage as well, with several boxes of take out from Ichiraku.

As much as he wanted to say he did mind and that Sakura should be eating healthily, he couldn't say no to her anymore "It's fine, though tomorrow night curry" Ibiki crinkled his nose in dislike, when the hell had he turned into such a dad.

His gaze trailed down to the brat, that was when, he sighed especially when her eyes lit up "There's even chicken ramen" Sakura clapped her hands then sat in her usual seat, clearly the three males that were staying in the house as guests weren't expecting her hyperness.

Especially since that morning she'd acted really calm in their presence "Of course there's chicken ramen, like you'd eat any other kind of ramen" the brunet that was her uncle snorted carefully placing the now four bowls of chicken ramen before his niece.

Considering her appetite had grown to massive proportions and she could down one extra bowl than usual "Ramen huh" the onyx eyed blonde grimaced, he didn't understand her obsession in the least, at least he thought she had an obsession with it anyway.

Viridian orbs flashed in his direction "I love ramen, it tastes especially delicious after a long training session" the pinkette explained calming down finally to pull the cover off the first bowl and break apart her chopsticks to dig in.

This earned a chuckled "Because when you use a lot of chakra, eating lots of calories, helps you regain it quicker, by the way I'm Darui and that's Cee, Kid" the younger dark skinned male said then introduced himself and his partner.

A bright smile was flashed their way "Why do you need to train aren't you still in the academy or something" the Raikage snorted not realizing how special the girl before him actually was, at Ibiki's grimace he narrowed his dark eyes.

"She needed to train in order to control those….." Idate piped in stupidly until a hand slapped over his mouth and he could literally feel the heat of the glare being directed at him by his brother, it wasn't a very good feeling.

"Damn it Idate, Sakura has an ability, it's not really a kekkeigenkai, just a gift, I'll tell you more when the brat's gone to bed, cause I made a promise to let someone else tell her who she really is" Ibiki growled not happy in the least.

He'd meant to keep this a secret from the Cloud Shinobi, now he had no choice but to tell them or risk them getting suspicious and calling off the second attempt at a treaty all because of Idate and his damn freaking mouth.

Idate gulped and slumped in his seat to hurriedly eat the rest of dinner before vanishing from the dining room "Right cause you adopted the brat" Ay reminded himself, though he hadn't known the man had researched the girls history of where she'd come from and who she actually was.

Apparently though she wasn't allowed to know that information just yet, in the next moment she stood to wash her dishes before turning to face them "Goodnight Father, Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san" Sakura bowed her head after bidding them goodnight.

Then turned on her heel and disappeared after her uncle to take a bath and get some shut eye for the night "Okay out with it, who is she really and why all the secrecy regarding her ability" Cee rounded on their host, onyx eyes narrowed.

"Calm down Cee, don't make orders I'm sure he would have told us eventually without you hounding him just now" Darui placated his partner while shooting an apologetic glance at Ibiki, who shrugged and rubbed his face.

Before finally working up the courage to tell them "She's of Uzumaki descent, four years ago I saw her staring out the orphanage window, couldn't see worth a damn, but different than all the other little brats that were running around playing and making a ruckus so I adopted her, and she can wield chakra chains" the Head of T&I said.

What followed was a shocked silence "Is she Namikaze's brat that I heard he was going to have over eight years ago or so" the Raikage narrowed his dark eyes on their host, curious, it would explain why the girl could use the chakra chains.

And the reason for the secrecy "That why she's not allowed to know who she is just yet" the onyx eyed blonde cut in once again it certainly was a plausible reason for such a thing, though he didn't know how far off the mark he was.

Darui looked between his partner and Ibiki then sighed, then he remembered something "Did he have twins cause I heard a rumor that he was having a boy" the younger dark skinned male piped in suddenly.

The man across from them grit his teeth "No, over eight years ago, Kakashi Hatake and another Jonin stumbled across an Uzumaki woman giving birth to twins, the brat had already been born and according to them she begged them to bring her here to live a happy life or whatever" Ibiki admitted.

"How come she's not supposed to know then if she's not Namikaze's brat" Ay questioned growing more and more curious, he especially wanted to see the brat in action, though he didn't dare ask just yet or make a demand.

Ibiki sighed and opened his mouth "Because I promised to do it when she was old enough to understand and that time is now, pardon my intrusion Ibiki, this came for you from T&I, I offered to bring it" Kakashi poofed into the house.

And held out a missive, Ibiki took it, obsidian irises flicked across the note, he growled, slammed a hand down on the table and vanished in a plume of smoke without another word "What on earth was that about" Cee frowned.

"That was another threat to Sakura-chan, three people have tried to kidnap her in the last two years alone" the silver haired nin sighed, then sat down knowing that it was up to him to keep watch until Ibiki was able to return.

Cee paled "Bit protective over her isn't he, until she showed up in the dining room this morning I didn't even know she was here or that he had a daughter" Darui commented, Kakashi chuckled awkwardly, eventually the lot of them split up and headed to bed themselves.

Hours later Ibiki returned "Threat is neutralized, Hatake your in charge of interrogation until I can come in tomorrow, keep her away from T&I at all times tomorrow that understood cause I won't be in my office at all" the Anbu Commander barked out an order.

"Understood Ibiki, you have my word that I'll keep Sakura-chan busy" the Copy Ninja stood, saluted at the Head of T&I then body flickered from the house and back to T&I, until someone took over at minute and he went home to get some shut eye until the sun crested over the village.

In which he body flickered back to the Morino Household "Oh hey Kakashi-san" Idate was just exiting the house after finishing up breakfast just as early as usual, on his way to his friends to continue studying for next year like had become the norm for him.

Realizing the man was waiting Idate moved out the way "See ya around then" the brunet called racing down the streets, Kakashi shook his head in amusement, the Morino brothers were about as different as day and night.

With that he let himself into the house and entered the kitchen just as Ibiki stood intending on heading to T&I "Good your here, you can teach the brat how to wield her sword that Uchiha gave her yesterday" Ibiki grunted.

Earning a quiet giggle from the little brat he'd adopted as she also polished off her breakfast "And Father said no ramen for lunch today, but sushi was okay" Sakura grinned clutching her newest weapon to her chest again as it was still in it's sheath.

Chuckling Kakashi pressed his hand down on her shoulder "Come on then let's get to training" Kakashi announced body flickering them to the usual out of the way lesser used training grounds that she'd trained how to control her chakra chains on.

Then he was showing her how to hold her short sword correctly, complete with adjusting her grip several times and directing her into several different stances until she found one that was comfortable and worked for her.

Just as he was instructing her on how to swing the blade, Itachi, with Shisui and Sasuke showed up "There you are, guess today's going to be a day of training for you huh" Itachi took notice of the sword he'd given her only yesterday and accurately deduced she was training.

Sakura grinned and nodded "So cool, wish I had a sword, but I'll stick with kunai and shuriken for now cause I didn't really understand all Shisui-san told us yesterday" Sasuke piped in with a pout before shoving his jealously to the side.

"There, there Sasuke-chan, you'll understand someday, it might not be today, or tomorrow but someday" Shisui patted Sasuke on the head messing up his hair into an irreparable state earning a scowl worthy of Fugaku from the boy.

Off to the side Itachi bit back his own smile of amusement, while Sakura full on laughed until she was showed the diagonal slice and she was made to repeat it, by the end of the lesson, Sakura understood a lot more about her new weapon.

"I have to move it as an extension of myself just like I do with my chakra chains isn't that right Kakashi-ni" the pinkette peered up at her usual instructor knowing that tomorrow might be different but at least she grasped the concept.

Kakashi nodded "Very good Sakura-chan and now it's time to get sushi" the silver haired nin remembered her request from the morning, at least he thought that he was making the right choice in deciding she was ready to know who she really was.

Because Sakura would only get smarter and smarter from there on out and understand things normal little children wouldn't until they were much older and probably into their adult years "What about ramen" the ebony haired seven year old frowned.

Cause he knew how obsessed his friend was with the stuff "My guess is Morino forbid you from having some for the day isn't that right" the raven haired sixteen year old guessed and the lone girl nodded quietly sheathing her sword and holding it to her chest.

"Oh well sushi will do the trick just as much as ramen" the onyx haired thirteen year old commented as they all headed into the village and found a restaurant that had sushi at it so they could all sit and eat together.

Afterwards when she was done things became difficult because Sakura wanted to go to T&I, but Ibiki had told Kakashi to keep her away that day, he already had a hard enough time telling the girl no and Kakashi thanked the kami for Itachi.

"How about you come with Sasuke, Shisui and I, Mother asked us to pick up some flower seeds from Yamanaka Flower Shop and get an antidote recipe from the Nara's" Itachi offered with that gentle smile on his face.

She felt her cheeks flaring with heat "Okay" Sakura mumbled quietly keeping her eyes glued to the ground as she took his held out hand like she was use to, no one not even Sasuke commented on it, even though Itachi was his brother.

"Yeesh Sakura try not to fall in love with Ni-san will ya" Sasuke teased in that moment and her blush deepened, Itachi bit the inside of his cheek to prevent the smile from forming, she was absolutely adorable.

Kakashi blew out a breath "Thanks Itachi, I'll meet you later to pick her up from the Compound" Kakashi waved at least a solution had been found to distract Sakura from wanting to go to T&I like she usually did on the weekends.

Shisui was just amused "What's so bad about that, Sakura-chan's a growing girl and it's healthy for her to have crushes" Shisui didn't help matters in the least and by the time they reached the Flower Shop her entire face was beet red.

Poor Sakura and Itachi was finding it more and more difficult not to crack a smile or tease the girl even more, he managed to shove aside all of his amusement as they entered the Flower Shop "Hello and Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop" Aiko Yamanaka was behind the counter.

A kind smile being directed at them "Goodness what an adorable little girl" the brunette woman exclaimed upon seeing the little girl attached to Itachi, quite firmly at that as she was clutching his hand tightly but not enough to hurt.

"Bit shy isn't she" Inoichi chuckled as he appeared from the back on his heels his own daughter spotting the girl just as his wife had, it was Ino though who had the biggest reaction to the young girl that had come in with the Uchiha's.

Sakura just knew she wasn't going to like what was about to come out of her classmates mouth "It's the billboard brow that made Ami cry" Ino burst out pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, who shrunk back and pressed herself into Itachi's side.

"No she didn't, Himekari's a little liar, it was Himekari who tried to push Sakura on the first day and insulted her first" the second Uchiha Heir piped in not liking that his friend was being accused of something she hadn't done.

Inoichi blinked in confusion "Ino-chan that's not nice to call people names like that" the Yamanaka Patriarch scolded not liking that his daughter was being so rude to the girl, who hadn't said a single word yet to any of them.

"Don't worry about it Yamanaka-san, I do have a big forehead, but that's okay, sticks and stones may break my bones but words shall never hurt me" the pinkette recited from heart what Ibiki had told her when she'd told him what had happened on her first day at the academy.

Shisui snorted "Just as blunt and brutal as ever with your honesty aren't you Sakura-chan" the ebony haired sixteen year old chuckled in amusement, this girl killed him with her adorable, blunt honesty all the time.

And Itachi just stood there trying vainly not to laugh himself "Right we've come to pick up my Mother's order of flower seeds" the Uchiha Heir managed to focus on the task they'd been given once again and get the seeds.

Once they were paid for they turned and went to leave the shop "Just you wait Sakura Morino one of these days Iruka-sensei is going to pair us against each other during spars and I'll prove I'm the better kunoichi" the Yamanaka Heiress snapped then turned on her heel and vanished.

Moments later they were on their way to the Nara's, then to the Uchiha Compound "My, you didn't tell me you'd be bringing back Sakura-chan with you" Mikoto was honestly surprised at the girls appearance.

Who was eerily quiet "Is everything alright" Fugaku questioned wondering what was up, he'd never seen the girl so depressed, "Did something happen with Morino" the brunet inquired carefully glancing to his eldest.

Clearly Itachi didn't know either "Come on Sakura-chan you can help plant these seeds and water them" the Uchiha Matriarch piped in when no answer was forthcoming and dragged the girl off to the backyard to plant the seeds.

Not more than thirty minutes later a commotion came from outside and the ground shook followed by a loud ~Kaboom~ seconds later Mikoto hauling Sakura under her arms came flying in an enemy on their heels.

Fugaku didn't hesitate and when the man was within range gripped his arm tightly as his sharingan spun to life to put the intruder in his home in a genjutsu, not but a moment later Ibiki appeared face in a thunderous scowl.

Which grew even more furious when he saw blood dripping from Sakura's cheek "He escaped from the cells while I was interrogating one of our other prisoners" Ibiki bit out, he should have had someone guarding this particular prisoner.

Green eyes widened in understanding "I'm okay I promise Father, just a little scratch that I can heal by myself" Sakura finally spoke coming out of her depression from earlier, if someone had told her that her adoptive parent was interrogating prisoners right off the bat she wouldn't have doubted him in the first place.

That made her feel bad because from the time after lunch she'd thought he didn't want her near him anymore, then before he could suggest otherwise a glowing green chain emerged from her back and slithered around to swipe across the cut on her cheek.

Ibiki sighed "By the way how did you end up here if Hatake was supposed to be watching you" dark eyes narrowed on the Uchiha that was mostly her permanent protection detail, though today was supposed to have been his day off.

"Ah well she was being rather obstinate when Kakashi-san said that she couldn't go sit in your office today so I offered to take her along with Shisui, Sasuke and I, on some errands for Mother" Itachi explained carefully not wanting to set the man off.

Feeling relieved when Ibiki nodded grudgingly in understanding "Didn't Hatake tell you that I was interrogating prisoners" the Head of T&I frowned in the moment, he'd never hid the fact from his adopted brat.

Sakura shook her head quietly "Is that why you were so quiet when you came in" Fugaku questioned in confusion, she really did seem to adore the man it seemed because the girl smiled sheepishly in the next moment answering his question.

Groaning Ibiki pointed in front of him and Sakura came forward without hesitation "Listen brat, Sakura, soon I promise okay, I may never be a normal Father and scare the wits out of people all the time, just trust me that I'll get you to where you need to be" the Anbu Commander knelt.

Before the little brat he'd adopted while she peered up at him with wide trusting viridian eyes, that's the funny thing Sakura had always trusted him right from day one, then he put his hand on her head, ruffled her bangs and stood before body flickering away with the prisoner that had escaped.

His little brat stood there with the widest grin on her face "He cares that's a hell of a lot more affection he's ever showed his own brother" Shisui whistled in awe, realizing just then how much Ibiki did care for Sakura.

"Now if you'd like Sakura-chan would you like to continue helping me plant these seeds, Ita-chan and Sasu-chan can come out and keep watch" Mikoto piped in, Sakura spun eyes wide with excitement as she nodded her head eagerly.

With that the four of them traipsed out the door, Shisui on their heels "Still can't believe that guy would just waltz into the Uchiha Compound even if he was after Sakura" Sasuke commented as he bent to help shocked that the situation had even happened in the first place.

Hours later at five, Kakashi turned up to take Sakura back home, where she stayed glued to Ibiki until it was time for her to go to bed "Is it just me or does she seem a little more clingy" Ay questioned, Ibiki nodded watching her go.

"Did something happen today" Cee inquired carefully, in fact the man before them seemed to be just as if not more over-protective and wary that night because as soon as he stood to head back to T&I, two masked Anbu black op members body flickered into the house.

They didn't say anything just moved silently about the house setting up traps to keep the occupants safe during the night "Oh yeah Sakura was almost kidnapped again" Idate had heard from Kakashi when he'd caught the man wandering about the village without his little niece.

Earning an eye twitch "Goodnight Idate" Ibiki snorted then body flickered off to T&I again to get in some more work, interrogating prisoners left and right until he felt he'd gotten all the information he could out of them.

"Geez talk about over-protective like usual" Darui shook his head in amusement eyeing all the traps, in the hallway, was it really that bad the man had to go overboard, though he supposed that was every parent, well at least she was well protected.

They stayed clear up to Friday and that morning left after breakfast bidding the Morino family farewell for the time being and just like that they were gone and the house felt a little emptier, Sakura was just glad that everything had worked out this time.

As she was getting ready to grab her pack, Ibiki stopped her "Brat give this to your sensei, tomorrow morning we'll head out bright and early for what I promised you" the Head of T&I handed her a note.

Sakura peered at it reading the message "Excused from classes up to Tuesday, okay see you Father at y..your office right" the pinkette tucked the note into her dark gray storage pouch it had been a birthday present from Idate when the eleven year old finally realized she didn't like bright colors.

Ibiki let out a dark rumbling chuckle, ruffled her free bangs because as usual her hair was up in a ponytail then sent her out the door after Idate "Come on Sakura and I wish you luck on whatever it is your going to do" Idate tugged her along after him.

"Right here we are see you after academy lets out for a brief moment or two before your whisked away by either Kakashi-san or Itachi-san, with Sasuke-san" the brunet huffed making the eight year old giggle at him before they went their separate ways.

Iruka looked up when the door to his classroom slid open to admit one of his best students "Good Morning Sakura-chan" Iruka greeted like he did every morning and glanced around the room, only a few of his students were there, which included Sasuke, Sakura's only friend.

"Morning Iruka-sensei, ah this is from Father" the fuscia haired eight year old held out the note she'd been given, Iruka glanced down to read it and wondered what was going on, though he wouldn't dare refuse Ibiki Morino.

So instead of asking "Right then the homework will be the same as usual, notes and for your other classes, I'll let Suzume and Daikoku know during lunch and get your math and theory of jutsu homework and give it to you before we go out for fitness" the brunet nodded.

Before sending her to her usual seat right next to Sasuke "Ugh your so lucky, why is your Dad pulling you out of classes again anyway, it's not for more training is it" Sasuke groaned knowing he'd be alone and surrounded by girls those two days while she wasn't there.

"No it's not more training Father said that it was time to learn who I truly am so he's taking me somewhere and get this he's not going to be the one to tell me, Kakashi-ni is" Sakura quipped in an upbeat voice feeling excitement coursing through her.

Sasuke snorted and twenty minutes later their academy sensei began his history lesson, before they moved onto math and theory of jutsu until it was time for lunch, that's when things became chaotic "I challenge you to a shogi match billboard brow" Ino marched up to them.

As her crush and that pink haired weirdo were preparing to disappear as they did for lunch every day wherever and challenged her "And if you lose you have to leave Sasuke-kun and his family alone" the blonde smirked.

Pink brows rose in response "You realize my Father is the Head of T&I, you don't think he would have taught me how to play" the pinkette asked in disbelief, Sasuke shuddered and inched backwards dragging his friend with him.

Unfortunately for him said friend was a lot stronger than he was and dug her heels in grounding herself in place before Ino, who was losing her nerve "Fine then you have to tie at shogi against Shikamaru" the Yamanaka Heiress blurted out.

Dragging the lazy Nara into her problems "Come on Ino that's not even cool" Shikamaru groaned but when she glared at him set up the shogi board he always carried with him so he wasn't bored when he wasn't paying attention.

Sakura sighed and sat down "This is not right Yamanaka, Sakura's never done anything to you or Himekari your both being bullies" Sasuke scowled as the shogi match got underway, Iruka keeping a close eye on the children to prevent any fights.

Ino smirked "I just don't want her hanging around you anymore if she loses" she shrugged and Sasuke grit his teeth as if he would allow Sakura to suddenly stop hanging out with him, she was the only one who understood.

Viridian orbs shot in their direction before focusing on the match and twenty minutes later "Wha…." the Nara Heir realized he'd lost for the first time "Guess Morino really did teach you how to play" Shikamaru admitted grudgingly.

Just like that Sakura stood and with Sasuke in tow vanished to wherever, when they returned Iruka gave Sakura the homework that would be for Monday and Tuesday then took them out for physical fitness and spars until it was time for them to go.

And then they were out of the classroom for the weekend "Guess I'll see you Wednesday morning then" the second Uchiha Heir sighed feeling depressed as they walked to the gates where he could already see his brother, Idate and Kakashi waiting.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Ino's likely to be upset for awhile and will avoid you and the rest of the girls don't know where you eat lunch at" Sakura patted his hand gently with a grin as she skipped forward to stand in front of Kakashi.

Who crinkled his eye at her like usual "I'm off to a friends so I'll probably see you Tuesday night Sakura" Idate waved giving his little niece a hug before turning on his heel and vanishing down the streets, he definitely wasn't going to stay in that big house all by his lonesome after all.

"Ready to head to T&I Sakura-chan" Kakashi held out his hand and Sakura took it with zero hesitation, before they body flickered the little girl waved lightly at Itachi earning a smile and a wave back then they were gone.

Once she was seated in her chair she did her homework, all of it so she didn't have to worry about it while they were gone "Okay brat time for dinner, bath and bed, we'll wake up bright and early, where Hatake, Shiranui and Mitarashi will meet us at the gates" Ibiki stood two hours later.

Speaking for the first time she'd entered the office "Where exactly are we going anyway Father" the pinkette inquired lightly taking his outstretched hand, that was one thing he'd never been afraid to do, hold her hand.

"Can't tell you brat, it's better if you don't know quite yet to avoid any incidents" the Head of T&I winced, wanting to spill the whole truth to her, but he was still working on things to get the two moved to Hidden Leaf without a problem.

She tilted her head to the side curiously but didn't ask again as they body flickered home to the empty house and ate dinner "Goodnight Father, see you in the morning" Sakura murmured once she was done eating.

"Night brat try not to let your over-active imagination keep you up you hear" Ibiki teased and Sakura huffed at him in amusement before vanishing down the hall to take her bath, then go to bed as she was use to.

A few hours later Ibiki checked on his little brat, packed a bag for her, then went to bed himself, he was up first the next morning and made a quick breakfast, just as he was getting ready to go wake Sakura, she came padding into the kitchen.

Dressed in her usual dark colors and long hair pulled back into a high ponytail like usual "I'm kind of excited to see what it's like outside the village" the fuscia haired eight year old piped in as she buttered a piece of toast and nibbled on it carefully.

Ibiki shook his head in amusement "Only you brat, only you, well it's good experience for the future I suppose" the anbu commander chuckled in that same dark tone that she'd grown use to and fond of for the last four years.

This earned a wide grin from his little brat as they finished up eating, washed their dishes and put them away before leaving the house, locking the door behind them and headed clear across the village to the gates.

Where Kakashi and Genma were waiting "Kakashi-ni, Genma-san good morning" the rosette greeted cheerfully while fiddling with her dark red glasses, her beaming smile got her bangs ruffled gently by one of her favorite people.

"And a very good morning to you as well Sakura-chan" Kakashi chuckled peering down at the excitable girl amusement in his lone onyx eye, she really was to adorable and he was glad that she'd had a happy life so far at the very least, granted it took four years but she was happy now.

Genma snorted lightly "Just as adorable as usual then, morning kid, ready to go to wherever we're going" Genma questioned knowing better than to tell the girl their destination, having been threatened with pain if he even slipped up or mentioned the word Grass around her.

Sakura nodded and took Ibiki's hand and just like that the four of them set forth outside the village and she took in everything she could as they walked down the well worn path "Leaf has lots of tree's huh" Sakura mused out loud when they stopped for a break hours later.

At that point Kakashi had picked her up so they wouldn't have to stop so soon when her feet got tired chuckles filled the air from the three men and her adoptive parent nodded and then silence lapsed around them once again.

Before she knew it, it was night time and she was stuck between Kakashi and her adoptive Father in her sleeping bag to get some shut eye, the latest she'd ever stayed up was that day, she went right to sleep even though it was her first time sleeping outdoors.

The next morning she was up bright and early again though and a day later they were at their destination "You sure this is the spot Mitarashi told you she saw the kid at" the brunet asked once they were all situated in a tree.

Even Sakura and she clutched Kakashi tightly for fear of falling "Certain" the Head of T&I nodded, raising a hand and pointing as a little red haired girl with ruby eyes wandered in their direction looking extremely depressed.

"Why can't I feel her chakra" the lone girl in their group spoke up quietly in confusion, her Father had taught her how to sense chakra a long time ago, but this girl, she'd never met before, she couldn't even sense her chakra.

Ibiki straightened and shifted his senses between the two sisters, shock filtered into his gaze before he nudged Kakashi harshly shooting a look at the man telling him to get on with it and tell Sakura the truth, Kakashi blew out a breath.

"That girl Sakura-chan is your sister, her name is Karin, your real last name is Uzumaki, when you were born, Genma and I stumbled across your mother giving birth and she begged us to take you with us so you could have a happy life" the silver haired nin admitted.

"My sister, Karin Uzumaki, thank you for telling me the truth" the pinkette whispered staring at the other girl with red hair and ruby eyes, committing her features to memory, so reminiscent of her own, "Now it makes sense though why I can't sense her chakra" she smiled.

Tears misting her eyes, Karin must have had a rough life, Ibiki chuckled halfheartedly "Come on brat let's get you home, I promise someday I'll unite the two of you, I swear it" Ibiki vowed taking the brat in his arms.

Just like that the four of them were gone leaving behind Karin once again for the second time and two days later they were back in the Leaf Village, when Sakura woke on Wednesday morning she was a girl on a mission.

"Did something happen, Sakura seems determined about something" Idate asked when she finished breakfast before him and marched out the door, anbu black ops tailing her discretely as she headed to the academy by herself for the first time.

"Learned all about herself, her last name is Uzumaki and she has a twin sister named Karin" Ibiki shrugged polishing off his own breakfast and body flickering from the house to T&I to do paperwork that he needed to catch up on.

Idate was left to his own devices and soon he was out the door headed to the academy himself, where Sakura was already seated in her classroom, whispering heatedly to Sasuke "Why do we have to have that Dope as our friend" Sasuke groaned.

Not liking his friends change in demeanor "Because Sasuke, my real last name is Uzumaki and us Uzumaki's have to stick together, plus Naruto needs friends" Sakura stated matter of factly, Sasuke sighed knowing there was no point in arguing.

Plus he didn't want to upset her and have those chakra chains come out or after him, Shisui scared Sakura once several months back and those things had whipped out and hefted him into the air without conscious effort.

"Fine guess I'll just have to learn how to get along with the Dope" the ebony haired seven year old sighed relenting to her demand of having Naruto join them as a friend and as a clan member for her, Sakura smiled pleased as punch.

And so when it was finally time for lunch Sakura didn't hesitate as she marched straight up to the goofy blonde kid in her class, Sasuke on her heels "Hey Naruto, would you like to join us for lunch" the pinkette offered.

When his baby blue eyes lit up she knew she was making the right choice "Would I ever you know" the blonde exclaimed exuberantly and together they made their way up to the roof solidifying their bond as friends for the rest of the day.

Once academy let out Sakura felt extremely accomplished as she did her homework in her Father's office after telling him all she'd done that day and after dinner she took her bath as usual and fell asleep to sweet dreams of the future.


	7. Uchiha Massacre & Ibiki's Frustration

Less than three months later was Sasuke's eighth birthday and as his friends both Sakura and Naruto were invited to his party/sleepover "Just be careful that's all I ask brat" Ibiki grumbled not liking that she would be surrounded by boys.

Idate covered his mouth to stop the snort that wanted to come out, right now was not the time to laugh "Father, honestly Naruto's like a brother and I'm not interested in Sasuke like the rest of my female classmates" Sakura huffed knowing what was wrong without him having to say it.

"Kami brother, anyway have fun Sakura and we'll see you tomorrow morning" Idate finally snorted and gave Sakura a quick hug before nudging her forward to take hold of Itachi's hand otherwise she'd never leave.

Sakura smiled brightly and waved, Ibiki grit his teeth and forced himself to turn away "Come on Sakura-san time to go get Naruto" Itachi chuckled leading the young girl away from her home of four years and down the streets to the blonde's apartment.

Before they knew it they were knocking on the door "Sakura-chan, Itachi, I thought you were never gonna come" Naruto exclaimed seconds later already carrying a pack on his shoulders that was stuffed full of junk no doubt.

"Goofball of course we were gonna come just took us awhile to walk across the village you know" the pinkette giggled lightly taking Naruto's hand with her free one so he didn't get separated on the walk back across the village.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, their usual antics brought a smile to Itachi's lips "You two are something else" the ebony haired teen commented lightly, not insulting just making a statement and thankfully both children understood.

"Probably and I'm grateful everyday that I have friends now in Sakura-chan and Sasuke" the blonde admitted struggling not to call the boy he was friends with his usual insults because it was Sasuke's birthday and the boy deserved to have an insult free birthday.

The three of them chattered back and forth the whole way to the Uchiha Compound, only Itachi was aware of the heavy anbu escort that followed them and then they were at the house "Thought you were never going to get here" Sasuke huffed when they appeared in the living room.

"Honestly Sasu-chan you should learn a bit of patience, it does take awhile for people to walk across the village" Mikoto scolded gently not to much though because it was his birthday and she didn't want to go overboard.

Sasuke flushed in response "Right I know but sometimes it seems like it takes them forever" the raven haired eight year old pouted before a smile broke across his lips, he was finally the same age as Sakura for the time being anyway until next year.

Mikoto shook her head "Well dinner and cake isn't done yet, plus your Father and Shisui are still absent so why don't you three go play in the backyard for a bit and when those two get here we'll do presents" the Uchiha Matriarch suggested.

With that the three children vanished out the back door, her oldest son on their heels knowing better than to leave them unattended, when childish laughter filtered through the door she turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen to continue making dinner and her youngest son's cake.

A couple hours later "Sorry we're late, we had a problem with setting up patrols for the night" Fugaku returned, Shisui on his heels, the Uchiha looked a little disturbed about something but upon hearing familiar laughter he forced a smile on his lips and disappeared to the backyard.

Ebony orbs landed on the remaining male "The Uchiha are discontent, they don't like that we relented to Morino's demands of a tighter security just for one girl who they see as unimportant" the Uchiha Patriarch grunted out.

There was little she as his wife could do except for what she was doing right now, meanwhile Shisui had made it to the backyard "And there's the birthday boy Sasuke-chan" Shisui greeted in his usual cheery tone.

"How does it feel to be a whole year older now" the ebony haired sixteen year old questioned flopping down next to the lone girl in the backyard on the stoop, she must have been taking a break from running back and forth or something.

Sasuke whipped around "Shisui-san and don't call me that, feels the same though, I don't feel any older yet" Sasuke scowled not liking the girly suffix, not that he ever had, though he wouldn't dare complain about it to his mother's face.

Off to the side his brother chuckled "Give it time otouto, anyway for now just have fun alright" Itachi urged the two boys to continue playing while Sakura took a quick break and he chose to sit right next to her.

Now the young girl was sandwiched between the two teens "I've got a question, Sakura-chan how come no other girl wants to be your friend and their all so mean to you" Naruto piped in suddenly when they came to a stop several minutes later.

"Because their jealous Naruto, if you haven't noticed Sasuke is really popular by the rest of our female classmates and they hate that he and I are friends, hence the reason no other girl wants to be my friend and why their all so mean to me" Sakura admitted lightly.

Clearly not bothered in the least about that fact because the two boys she had as friends right now were more than enough, Shisui slapped a hand over his mouth "Dinner's ready you lot, then we'll do cake and presents" Mikoto stepped out the backdoor in that moment to call them in.

The two young boys were in the house first, while Shisui walked quickly himself leaving Itachi and Sakura to trail behind him slowly and shut the door as they gathered around the dinner table "You'll become a fine Uchiha in the future my son" Fugaku greeted with a small nod.

Relieved that the man was even there Sasuke sat down first as it was his birthday "Thank you Father, Mother" the ebony haired eight year old announced happy as pie, he had his whole family, a cousin and his two friends, he couldn't ask for anything more.

Fugaku chuckled "Your very welcome Sasuke-chan, now eat up then we'll have cake and afterwards you get to open your presents and play some more in the backyard for an hour or so" the Uchiha Matriarch clapped her hands to get this party rolling.

"Indeed since both Naruto, Sakura and yourself have classes tomorrow and their spending the night" the Uchiha Heir nodded waiting patiently for his turn to get a plate, while simultaneously keeping his senses spread.

Much like Shisui was doing because Ibiki had asked that they do so while Sakura and Naruto were there with them, Ibiki Morino's exact words had been, since the blonde brat was important to his brat, the blond brat deserved a little extra protection that was it.

Sakura smiled brightly "Can hardly wait for classes tomorrow, there's supposed to be a super hard test on the Shinobi Principles, thank you Mikoto-san" the pinkette announced, then nodded her head at the raven haired woman in thanks.

It really was hard not to squeal and demand Ibiki to let her adopt the girl herself but she knew that Sakura adored the Morino brothers "Only you Sakura-chan would get excited about a test" the lone blonde in the room shook his head in amusement.

"Quite, however in this case you children need to learn all you can before you graduate, the world out there isn't all rainbows and sunshine" the Uchiha Patriarch warned, of course two of the children at the table already knew this.

Because the young girl that was an Uzumaki as everything turned out lowered her gaze "Don't worry about it Sakura, Morino will unite you with your sister you'll see, just have to be patient" Shisui winced knowing what she was thinking.

Her expression brightened a little and then she shook off her depression completely "As if two Uzumaki's living in the Leaf Village weren't enough, you two are a handful" Sasuke teased in the next moment and the two in question turned red.

While Naruto gave one of his offended ~hey's~ before settling down "Goodness your in rare form tonight Sasuke-chan" Mikoto made everything better by teasing her youngest until he was just as red as the other two young children.

"Now, now eat up or else the food will get cold" Fugaku ended the chatter and the lot of them dug in after telling the birthday boy happy birthday, afterwards they all had cake and then they traipsed into the living room to hand out the gifts.

As his brother the thirteen year old went first "From me otouto, some pouches, weapons pouches for shuriken and kunai, and a storage pouch for anything else" Itachi placed the set he'd found on discount at the gear shop before his brother.

Sasuke's ebony orbs lit up and then it was Shisui's turn, who got him storage scrolls and a tantou to add to his growing weapon collection, Naruto gave him a shuriken shaped wallet, and from his parents he got shuriken and kunai.

When everyone had taken their turn he turned to Sakura "I looked super long and hard for this, Idate and Father helped me, since you always say you want to learn more about the history of our village since Iruka-sensei doesn't go into much detail, I got you this" Sakura explained.

Pulling an old book from behind her back, that was jam-pack full of information on the creation of the Leaf Village, Sasuke's jaw dropped and he took the book carefully "The whole Morino family huh" the Uchiha Patriarch chuckled realizing that the two brothers had gotten in on it as well.

Because that book had to have come from the archives at T&I "Quite the gift Sakura-chan, just make sure you take good care of that Sasuke-chan and never let anything happen to it, now you lot go out and play for a bit longer, while I draw the baths" the Uchiha Matriarch clapped her hands.

Nudging the children and teenagers out the backdoor once more "Thank you Sakura, I promise to treasure it for the rest of time" the now raven haired eight year old announced keeping the book close, he knew that she really had to have spent a lot of time looking for it after all.

So the least he could do was make sure it was taken good care of or bring the wrath of Sakura and possibly her Father down on his head "Geez that thing must have been expensive" the blonde in their midst whistled suddenly.

And Sakura flushed "Actually I didn't buy it, Father and Idate helped me look for it in the archives at T&I, that's why it's old looking, when I pulled it out, it was covered in dust, but I cleaned it up all nice and neat" the pinkette admitted quietly.

Looking shy and pleased all in one go, Itachi couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his mouth "Well at least you went for shock value and if Iruka-san asks you how your birthday was you can tell him all you got" the Uchiha Heir patted his brother on the head.

"Exactly and having that book will give you an edge over the other students, that will have everything, the formation, the clans, the layout of the entire village, the whole shebang" the sixteen year old burst out.

Making Sasuke realize all he was getting out of his friends gift and he promised himself right then and there that he would never lose the book, he would keep it close at all times, perhaps put it in his new storage pouch since it was small enough, though thick.

With that and the serious talk out of the way, the three children played, chasing each other back and forth until Mikoto came to usher them in for individual baths, while Shisui went home, it wasn't more than an hour after that, that the three children were knocked out snoring the night away.

Then morning came, they all ate and were given bento's for lunch and sent to the academy, where they got a test on shinobi principles that was like Sakura had said was super hard, before they were finally released for the day and allowed to go home.

Four weeks passed in the same manner until one day, Itachi never showed up to escort her to T&I "What do you suppose happened, usually if Ni-san didn't come, that other guy would show up or even Shisui-san, but none of them are here" Sasuke frowned.

Dread pooling in his stomach "Come on Naruto, Sasuke, let's go to T&I ourselves and find out" Sakura gripped her friends tightly by the hands, prepared to use her chakra chains to protect herself if someone tried to snatch her or her friends away.

Just like that they marched forward "This is scary, I got a bad feeling" Naruto shook lightly while doing his best to keep up with his fast paced friends, though Sakura definitely had an edge of Sasuke, that was besides the point.

The point was, that whatever was going on was not good and then they were at T&I and it was complete and utter chaos "Get the hell out of here, brat's aren't allowed in here" a chunin snapped at them as they were passing by the desk.

Sakura whipped around "Where is my Father, Ibiki Morino and what's going on" the pinkette wouldn't be cowed as she glared the man down wanting to find out what was happening and why T&I was the busiest she'd ever seen it.

"Morino's in his office and like hell I'll believe he's your Father, now scram" the man growled and stood before stomping his way forward when the three brats refused to leave even after he'd told them to twice.

Now there was no chance in hell she was leaving, thankfully Anko chose that moment to appear "If I were you Iwashi, I'd sit back down and do my job, come on you brats, Morino's waiting for you" Anko snarled clearly not in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit.

Iwashi shrunk back in the face of an angry woman "Can you tell us what's going on" the blonde who was still seven asked carefully not wanting to get snapped at himself, though he got the feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Anko grimaced and contemplated it "Morino will tell you" the purple haired teenager finally sighed knowing that one of these kids was going to be extremely upset or possibly all of them and she didn't want to be the one to tell them.

Sakura gripped Sasuke and Naruto's hands just a bit tighter "Ow that kind of hurts Sakura" the ebony haired eight year old winced and she immediately relaxed just a bit, though kept a tight hold on him as they finally reached her Father's office.

Where they were allowed in, there was Itachi and Shisui, but they had haunted looks in their gazes "Brats, I know I should have sent someone to escort you across the village" Ibiki grimaced looking worn out and it was only thirty minutes past 3 in the afternoon.

Then he took a deep breath and gestured to the chairs "Little Uchiha in the middle one cause the news I've got to tell you isn't going to be easy to say you hear" the Head of T&I ordered, and the second Uchiha Heir did as told by sitting in the middle chair squished between his friends.

Off to the side both Itachi and Shisui tensed as Ibiki took a deep breath "No easy way to say it but besides yourself, and these two, your entire clan has been massacred, that includes your parents" the Anbu Commander breathed out.

For several long agonizing moments the office was dead silent "Sasuke say something" Itachi couldn't take it any longer, Sasuke turned his head to look at him, ebony orbs filled with tears and heartbreak because he'd just lost nearly everyone.

"Don't ask Sasuke, we don't know how or why or even who ourselves, just that when we got back from our mission earlier it was much to late" Shisui shook his head sensing the question being directed at him.

At that Sasuke broke, tears streaming from his eyes and down his cheeks, crying silently, Sakura's heart broke for her friend and all he'd lost now all three of them were orphans "We're moving out of the Uchiha Compound" the Uchiha Heir admitted next.

When his brother's tears finally started slowing "To a normal apartment, nearby Morino's, we're all that's left Sasuke" the ebony haired sixteen year old spoke again hating that he had to be so serious and wanting to comfort the boy.

"Is an investigation going to start, are you going to look for the person who did this" Naruto was the first one to ask, he knew a little bit, only what Sakura had told him and he hoped to kami that the person who nearly killed Sasuke's entire family/clan paid for it.

Glad that someone was asking the right questions "Yes a formal investigation has begun, I already have Hatake and several others out there searching for clues or unknown chakra signatures" Ibiki nodded, dark eyes shifting to his own adopted brat.

She was being way to quiet "If I were older and knew how to do this stuff to I would be out there helping search to" Sakura finally spoke hands clenched tightly into fists, heart hurting for her friend, who would probably never get over this blow fate had just dealt him.

"Thank you Sakura, I'm glad I've got you two still, Ni-san and Shisui-san as well" Sasuke sniffled rubbing his face harshly, life really wasn't fair and it always took away people that people cared about and now he was an orphan, his brother to.

"Don't worry Otouto, I vow to always be here no matter what may happen or how rough things get" Itachi patted his little brother on the head gently, there was little else they could do for the moment and soon enough the three children were working on their homework.

In the office to avoid going outside and having something happening to them "Morino I think it would be best if Sasuke stayed at yours for the night what do you think" Shisui spoke up when it was nearing that time for Sakura to go home and eat dinner.

The man in question looked up, then glanced to the trio before nodding "Blonde brat you stay as well" he barked at the still seven year old boy, he wouldn't chance anything else happening to the people his brat cared about after all.

On their way out, escorted by Itachi and Shisui, Ibiki also sent Yugao and Tenzo after the lot of children and teenagers so they would also have that protection as well, Ibiki sighed and threw himself into work.

By the next day the entire village knew that nearly the entire Uchiha Clan was wiped off the face of the earth, that didn't stop Sasuke's fan-girls though from approaching him and trying to ask him out all of whom got practically shoved away.

And by the time it was lunch Sakura had, had enough of their crap, especially when she saw Ino Yamanaka making her way towards them "Don't even start Ino, leave Sasuke alone" the pinkette stood in the blondes way.

"You can't tell me what to do billboard brow" the blonde heiress put her hands on her hips, her little troupe of friends that were all bullies gearing up behind her in case this became a fight and she would be the winner, they'd make sure of it.

Naruto gulped while Sasuke was surprised she was standing up for him "Maybe not but you should have the sense to leave someone alone while their grieving Ino" Sakura narrowed her jade irises on the girl opposite her.

Iruka straightened by the podium listening closely to the conversation "Sasuke-kun doesn't mind, do you Sasuke-kun" the blonde didn't understand in the least that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her, especially not at that particular point in time.

Sakura sighed a long suffering sigh "I do Yamanaka and I'd appreciate if you'd give me my space, since you only care about my looks and last name and not my personality" Sasuke huffed giving the girl a piece of his mind.

"There you have it Ino and that goes for the rest of the girls that keep bothering him when right now what Sasuke needs is to know he has friends that have his back and aren't fake" the fuscia haired girl snipped out.

Before holding out her hands for Sasuke and Naruto to take and with that they left the classroom leaving behind a stunned Iruka and a very upset Ino "Can you believe that billboard brow, the nerve of her and holding hands with Sasuke-kun, she needs to learn a lesson" Ami glared.

Her two friends nodded in agreement "Then after academy lets out, let's beat that billboard brow into a bloody pulp" the Yamanaka Heiress cracked her knuckles, she was sick and tired of that girl always showing her up anyway.

Not a single one of them realized that their sensei had overheard everything and would be there to make sure they wouldn't be able to harm Sakura, meanwhile up on the roof "Thank you for that Sakura" the ebony haired eight year old murmured.

She shot him a beaming smile "What Sakura-chan said I've got your back even if we fight like cats and dogs and annoy the heck out of each other, your my friend and like a brother Teme" Naruto piped in before she could.

Sasuke felt tears gathering in his eyes again "If I wasn't such a chicken I would have stood up for you to as well" the blonde added as an afterthought as they dug into their homemade bento's, Ibiki had started making one extra for him that Sakura gave him every morning.

"I don't know what I'd do without either of you if I'm being honest or Ni-san and Shisui-san, heck even Idate's been pretty nice to me as well" Sasuke commented glad that he even still got to eat lunch, it wasn't his mothers cooking sure, but his brother cooked just as if not better than she did.

His only female friend smiled "Friends have to stick together through thick and thin no matter what, if we got stuck on a team and one of you got injured, I would prioritize your safety above the mission" Sakura admitted.

Making the boys realize how much she cared about them "Thank you Sakura-chan and I promise to do the same no matter what it takes" Naruto vowed and they were content to chatter back and forth the rest of their lunch hour about inane and stupid things that had them laughing so hard they cried.

And then it was time for their physical fitness lesson's before being released for the day and weekend, homework to fill out their journals, history and theory of jutsu note's plus math equations that had gotten just a tiny bit more difficult to understand.

Just as they left the school grounds like usual together, they were approached by four girls, Ino Yamanaka in the lead "Ahem no fighting unless you want a detention Ino-chan" Iruka cleared his throat behind his seven students.

They all froze, more the four other girls than Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke "You three would get one as well for instigating and suggesting in the first place" the brunet warned to keep them from doing anything reckless.

Right at that moment Itachi showed up "My apologies I'm not late am I" Itachi was oblivious to the tension as the three children he was use to escorting at that point shook their heads and like usual Sakura took his hand as they walked to T&I to do their homework.

Afterwards they were escorted home "Could you like not get in trouble all the time, some woman with the last name Himekari came here cussing you out Sakura" Idate sulked when his niece appeared with her usual friends and escort.

"What I got was you tried to pick a fight with her daughter Ami Himekari and she had bruises and scratches all over her" the brunet explained and Sakura frowned sharing a confused look with her friends and Itachi.

"Uh Idate I didn't touch her I swear Ami Himekari is a liar, she probably faked her injuries or something or upset someone and they beat her up and blamed it on me, Iruka-sensei would tell you the truth if one asked, plus Naruto and Sasuke were with me" Sakura explained.

Either way Ami Himekari wouldn't be able to touch her nor would that girl's mother because she didn't have any concrete proof except for running her mouth "Fine, fine I believe you" Idate sighed, it was just so hard not to after all.

Cause Sakura didn't go out of her actively to hurt someone, in fact she'd rather heal a person than harm them since it was part of her dream after all to be a medical ninja, despite having those chains of hers that could heal people, she wanted to learn the mystical palm as well.

The conversation died down after that as the duo ate and much later that night Ibiki came to eat and check up on the two kids in the house, even if Idate would soon be twelve and become a genin, before returning to T&I.

When Sakura woke the next morning she had this feeling that the day was going to be extremely interesting, "Look who woke up finally" Shisui sniggered from the breakfast table when she appeared, in fact all of them were there even Naruto.

"Don't ask me Ni-san's already been by to make breakfast and lunch so I don't know what's going on either" Idate threw his hands up in the air when jade irises shifted in his direction before she came forward to sit in her usual spot.

Shisui chuckled his amusement as she started eating slowly "We thought that it would be a change of pace if we all ate breakfast together this morning since it's rare" Itachi finally explained what they were doing there.

"They came to get me so we wouldn't have to walk clear across the village to get to the academy" Naruto piped in admitting that the remaining Uchiha's had gone to collect him so he could eat breakfast there with his only friends so far.

Idate snorted lightly not to be rude or anything "How bad do you think their going to be today, the fan-girls I mean" Sasuke grimaced realizing what he had to face by going to the academy today, but he refused to skip and make excuses.

Emerald orbs swiveled to land on him "Probably horrible Sasuke, but you have me and Naruto so don't worry to much alright, I'll stand up for you as many times as necessary" Sakura spoke for the first time that morning after downing her glass of orange juice.

Onyx eyes brightened a little more emotion than he'd displayed in the last few days "Right I'm going on ahead" the brunet that was her uncle announced washing his dishes quickly before vanishing out the door.

"Morino's raised you right Sakura-chan and I'm glad we know you" the ebony haired sixteen year old murmured softly as he deposited his dishes in the sink to wash as well, since they'd promised said man they'd clean up after themselves.

Itachi nodded "Indeed for you've been a good influence on Otouto and I selfishly ask that you continue being his friend" the thirteen year old Uchiha Heir tilted his head in her direction, earning a bright smile.

"Of course Itachi-san, so you can always count on me, you to knucklehead" the pinkette exclaimed hugging her only two friends so far as they finished up and jumped out of their chairs waiting their turn to wash their dishes.

Naruto grinned "Cause us Uzumaki's have to stick together isn't that right Sakura-chan, and Sasuke's as good as" the blonde teased, Sasuke huffed a little bit before a small smile broke across his face as he put his dishes away.

"Thanks you guys and I'm glad we're friends" the raven haired eight year old murmured as they grabbed their packs and bento's preparing to head out the door to get to the academy for classes, it was normal and gave them a sense of stability, which really helped him in getting over the blow dealt to him.

By the time they sat down Sakura's feeling from that morning had grown stronger and she kept looking every which direction as the three of them sat down in their usual row "What's the matter Sakura-chan" Naruto was the first one to notice her strange behavior.

Drawing attention onto her "Oh uh well I have this feeling that something strange is going to happen that's all" Sakura admitted quietly trying to pinpoint the source of her feeling, she didn't find it until he entered the classroom unlike how he usually would.

And of course she couldn't help but notice his usual companion from atop his head missing "Inuzuka is your weird feeling Sakura, your strange" Sasuke shook his head in amusement, Sakura shot him an exasperated glance.

Then focused on the Inuzuka Heir again, his chakra fluctuated constantly and depression wafted from him in waves "Come on you two, I'm going to find out what's wrong and what happened to the ninken he usually has with him" the pinkette jumped up when they were released for lunch.

"Geez looks like we'll be adding another person to our group" the ebony haired eight year old sighed, though secretly he was glad it was another boy and not a girl, cause then things would get way to awkward and stuff.

Naruto was quiet until they stopped in front of Kiba "Hey what's eating you, I've never seen you so out of it like this before you know" the blonde called when the other boy ignored them, looking quick pathetic as if he'd lost his entire world.

At his outburst though Kiba looked up "Like you even care, Akamaru's gone, can't find him anywhere and being separated from him is killing me" Kiba grumbled not happy, though he did tell them what was wrong.

"Wait why do you care anyway it's not like you ever talked to me before or even feel worried that he's missing in the first place" the brunet snapped and turned his back on the three friends that rarely interacted with people outside their circle of friends.

In response to his dismissal a pink brow twitched then she shot a look at the two boys on either side of her "How about after academy let's out we look for him together, with more than one person searching Akamaru will be found quicker don't you think Kiba" Sakura offered.

The reaction was instantaneous the wild boy swung around onyx eyes wide and full of surprise "You'd help me look for him just like that, why, what's your ulterior motive" Kiba became suspicious three seconds later.

Sakura held up her hands "No ulterior motive Inuzuka, Sakura's not that kind of person, she genuinely wants to help you find your ninken" Sasuke spoke up on Sakura's behalf because he knew her the best.

Kiba looked torn "What's the worst that could happen anyway, either we'll find him or we won't" Naruto sulked not liking that they were wasting precious time when they could be eating, eventually Kiba agreed to let them help search for Akamaru and with that they all went up to the roof to eat.

After lunch was the rest of their lessons and finally Iruka freed them from the academy for the weekend with all the usual homework, Itachi was waiting for them at the gates "Hello there I don't believe we've met before" Itachi was surprised to see Tsume Inuzuka's son trailing after the trio.

"Probably not cause this is the first time I've ever interacted with these guys before, they promised to help me search and find Akamaru who's missing" the brunet explained his reason for being with the close friends.

Itachi nodded in understanding "Then I shall accompany you as well on your search, just give me a minute to send a message to Morino-sama" the Uchiha Heir summoned a crow, scribbled a message and sent it off to be delivered.

"Before you ask, Ibiki Morino's her Father, he adopted her when she was four, Ni-san escorts and protects her all the time" the ebony haired eight year old explained when Kiba looked extremely surprised about the name.

Now he was even more surprised "Anyway we don't have time to be wasting, Akamaru at this very moment could be hurt and we have to find him quick" the pinkette took charge of the three boys and they all turned to look at her.

Just as Shisui arrived "Was sent by Morino to help out, so who's going with who" Shisui spoke up from beside the four children and his best friend/cousin, he wouldn't let anything happen to them, but the children really were sweet.

"I think Inuzuka should go with Sakura-chan, cause she's better at finding things, people you know and Itachi can go with them, Sasuke and I will go with you" the lone blonde announced and with that the lot of them split up to search for the missing ninken.

They really were adorable "That was pretty smart of you Naruto-chan, I believe a certain someone has rubbed off on you" the sixteen year old Uchiha chuckled lightly teasing the boy who flushed before they all focused their efforts on finding Akamaru.

For an hour the two individual groups of three searched far and wide, every nook and cranny they could find "We're never going to find him at this rate" Kiba whined feeling despair hit him harder than before, it was practically suffocating him.

Viridian orbs shot towards him "Don't give up Kiba, we will find him you just have to believe" Sakura huffed spreading out her senses again, sharpening them and that's when she felt it, the fluctuating chakra of a puppy that was so similar to Kiba's.

Her eyes snapped open and she practically sped in that direction "Felt something did you Sakura" Itachi wasn't wholly surprised, Sakura had the potential to become one of the best sensors the Leaf Village had ever seen.

Especially when ten minutes later after Sakura had turned sharply in this direction they came upon the missing Akamaru, who was indeed injured, Itachi blew out a breath and flared his chakra seconds later Shisui, with Naruto and Sasuke attached to his legs appeared.

"Good work and now you can go home and be happy again" Shisui clapped his hands relieved that the ninken had been found cause it wouldn't have been good if the puppy had died, it was possibly Kiba would have gone as well.

Kiba reached out to touch Akamaru, who flinched back and let out a yelp of pain "We're not going to be able to move him at this rate" Naruto said wisely baby blue eyes shifting to Sakura, who bit her lip and glanced up at Itachi.

Who nodded "Is that a wise idea though, what if he blabs" Sasuke was worried, he knew it was not a good idea to go telling people about Sakura's ability, so did Naruto, but if someone who didn't know, did, things could be bad for her.

"I promise not to just do something cause Akamaru being in pain hurts me to" the brunet sniffled looking completely lost on what to do, Sakura felt her heart jerk and made her decision as she focused on the feeling she always felt.

Then from her back came from a single glowing green chakra chain "Don't freak out Inuzuka, she's been able to do that since she was four, that one can heal injuries, it will be enough to heal your ninken so you can get him home" the second Uchiha Heir explained.

As onyx irises widened in shock and fear "Sakura-chan would never hurt him either, after all if it weren't for her we wouldn't have been out here looking in the first place" the blonde admitted and the Inuzuka Heir stared at them in surprise.

Before focusing his gaze on Sakura, or rather the chain that was carefully and gently wrapping around his ninken, where ever so slowly the injuries Akamaru had were being healed until he could be picked up and carried home to be healed the rest of the way.

"Right then time to get you lot to T&I" the sixteen year old Uchiha clapped his hands directing the children to T&I to do their homework like usual, a bigger chair had been gotten to accommodate all of them so they could sit together.

Itachi was seriously amused though when "You mean to tell me you befriended another boy" Ibiki groaned when his brat told him what had gone on that day, Sakura smiled brightly and her Father slammed his head on his desk with a loud painful crack.

'Poor Morino-sama, this is what happens when you adopt a little girl' the thirteen year old raven haired Uchiha Heir chuckled inwardly as he escorted the children home for the night where they ate, took baths and finally went to bed after a long, hard day at the academy and searching for a missing pup.


	8. Reunited at Last & Tragedy

Two years later after Ibiki got past his frustration of her befriending yet another boy found Sakura on her tenth birthday and of course all of her friends were over "Still can't believe you let me join your group of friends" Kiba was still confused.

Even as he sat round the table with the others "Well we can't just stick to ourselves for, forever you know" Naruto piped in, even he knew that it was important to socialize with other people, though sometimes he didn't take that advice and stuck to those he knew the most.

Since they were the only ones that truly understood him and didn't hate him for some reason or another like all the other adults in the village who told their children to stay away from him "True, but this sucks now your older than all of us again" Sasuke sulked.

Making the lone girl in their group giggle mercilessly at them "My apologies Sasuke, can't help when my birthday falls you know that" Sakura grinned widely before spearing her broccoli on her fork and stuffing it politely into her mouth.

Ibiki rolled his eyes "Ridiculous, why can't you befriend a girl or something" Ibiki groaned still put out over the fact that his adopted brat only found male friends, though he wouldn't complain to much because the Inuzuka would dare put a hand on his brat.

"Possibly due to your influence Ibiki-ni that's why, she's way to introverted sometimes like you" Idate shot back an answer for the rhetorical question and got an exasperated glare, he was now thirteen and had been a genin for a year, the Chunin Selection Exams were coming up soon.

Off to the side Shisui guffawed "You could always try befriending Hinata Hyuga, at least that way Sasuke-chan wouldn't have to worry about a fan-girl since she's about the only girl that's never approached you asking you out" Shisui offered.

All eyes turned to him "I've seen it myself as well, it's worth a thought for Monday, just watch and then decide for yourselves" Itachi admitted having seen who the Hyuga Heiress mainly watched and it definitely wasn't his Otouto.

"Wish we could be there to see that, but we've got a mission and we'll be leaving after you kiddies go to bed" Kakashi and Yugao were also there at Sakura's tenth birthday because she'd asked and she was use to them being there anyway.

They really were going on a mission to retrieve and transfer her Mother and sister from the Grass Village to the Leaf Village "Quite though I believe it's time for presents, this one is from me" Yugao noticed the children were done eating and quickly passed over her gift for the girl.

Because things were done differently in this family, it was dinner, then presents and finally cake "Thank you very much Yugao-nee" the pinkette smiled widely when the gift was opened to reveal a brand new outfit.

There was a dark red off the shoulder elbow sleeved length shirt with mesh undershirt, dark gray skirt, with dark gray lower thigh length shorts and ankle high gray sandals, and a ribbon that could tie around her neck in a dark red.

Kakashi chuckled as the ribbon was immediately tied around the girls neck, while her back length pink locks were tied up in a high ponytail that still reached her shoulder blades "From me I got you a new sheath to that sword Itachi-kun gave you a few years ago" the silver haired nin said.

Producing said sheath in a dark red color that was a replica of the old one she'd lost somehow in the last couple of months, it had just up and vanished on her "I got you some gloves Sakura-chan cause you have the potential to be good at taijutsu in the future" the eighteen year old Uchiha held out a pair of dark green gloves.

Itachi rolled his eyes "And from me dark red elbow and knee warmers" the fifteen year old raven haired male passed over his own gift, they all tried on a regular basis to get the girl use to colors and not just wear gray all the time.

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, it really just depended on her mood and feelings for the day "Yeesh and I thought I was bad this is from me, a couple of books on anatomy and the functions of the brain since you want to be a hunter nin" the second Uchiha Heir announced.

Handing over the two books he'd found in the Uchiha Clan Library "Look what I got you Sakura-chan, I heard Uzumaki's are supposed to be really good at something called Fuinjutsu so I found you some books on sealing jutsu" the exuberant blonde burst out in excitement.

Thrusting three books of beginner Fuinjutsu at his best friend in the entire world "Man and all I got you was a coupon at Ichiraku Ramen for three bowls of free ramen" the Inuzuka Heir sulked wishing he could have found a cooler gift than that as he held out the coupon.

"Don't think you have to worry to much Kiba, Sakura loves ramen so I'm sure it will be used accordingly" the brunet that was Sakura's uncle deadpanned making them all laugh, though Ibiki he just shook his head in amusement.

Until he realized it was his turn because Idate had gotten Sakura more books for her growing collection, this one on herbs and the mystical palm to start learning whenever she felt ready to learn and Ibiki blew out a breath.

Before he stood "My gift is something very special brat, I can't physically gift it to you yet, but it's been something I've been working on since you were four and I found out who you really were and who your family was, I'm giving you that reunion I promised brat" the Head of T&I admitted.

When viridian irises lit up he knew that he was making the right call on putting everything in place to give the brat her real family back and with that he presented the cake and each of the little brats got a slice to eat before they took baths and finally settled down for the night.

Glad that the kids were sleeping now even the lone genin in the house, Ibiki flopped down in a chair "We'll be off now Morino to get Sakura-chan's Mother and sister" the Copy Ninja announced quietly not wanting to wake anyone.

"Right and we'll be back in four days with the both of them" the purple haired teenager with warm brown eyes nodded and just like that the two Anbu vanished in matching plumes of smoke to get their mission underway as they signed out at the gates and began trekking their way to Grass.

The next morning rolled around for the Leaf Village and Sakura woke bright and early like she always did, she even went so far as to dress in her new outfit that Yugao had gifted her and attach her short sword to her hip in it's new sheath that Kakashi had given her.

Put on the new arm and knee warmers and exit her room "Do you always wake up this early Sakura" she wasn't the only one awake, Kiba was as well, though his reason for being away so early wasn't exactly clear to her.

"Yeah that's cause Father made me go to bed early all the time so it's routine and habit to wake up extremely early in the mornings even on the weekends" Sakura quipped in an upbeat voice as she plopped down on the couch and flipped over one of her newest books.

On the functions of the human brain "Can I ask you a question Sakura, how exactly are you an Uzumaki, you don't look nothing like Naruto, plus don't act like him in the least, how sure are you that you really are one and have just been told that to keep you from asking questions" Kiba asked suddenly.

Sakura blinked in surprise then lowered her book to answer the question "Cause my sister who's my fraternal twin has the same features as me, plus Kakashi-ni and Genma-san told me that my Mother never denied it when they called her an Uzumaki" the pinkette explained.

Kiba frowned "Why would she send you off to the Leaf Village with two literal strangers, why not just keep you for herself" the brunet prodded further trying to understand his friend a little more and what made her so different than normal children their age.

"I asked Kakashi-ni that as well and he said that taking care of twins in this day and age isn't easy, she wanted me to live a happy life, I get the feeling my sister however hasn't had a happy life in the least, if she'd kept me I probably would have been hurt a lot" Sakura said.

And the boy she was talking to reeled back in horror "Like torture or something" Kiba gulped now understanding a little bit about his friend when she nodded, though he still didn't get how she was so different than Naruto, who was an Uzumaki himself.

"What's this about torture or something" Naruto chose that moment to appear and throw himself on the couch next to Sakura who raised the anatomy book to her face again to continue reading since it was a partial dream of hers to be a hunter/medical ninja.

Probably something that would never change "Just talking about what would have happened if my Mother had kept me, I could have been tortured or something" the rose haired ten year old said lightly emerald irises flicking across the words written on each page.

Just then they were joined by the last member of their group "Or something, they would have tried to find out if you could heal people by biting you and sucking out your chakra, that's classified as torture right" Sasuke piped in contributing to the conversation.

"Okay I think that's enough talking about what ifs you lot, hurry now into the kitchen" Shisui appeared on the heels of his cousin not wanting to even think about those what ifs because they really got him down after two years of wondering himself.

What would have happened if he and Itachi had been there, would they have died as well and left Sasuke all alone, he shook his head "Now, now it's best not to think on it" Itachi grimaced ushering the kids into the kitchen.

The Morino brothers were already there waiting "Could you for just one morning be normal Sakura" Idate snorted slathering butter all over a piece of toast, he had no time for breakfast that morning since his team had a mission for a day.

Sakura huffed at the thirteen year old "I am normal, who's to say every else aren't the weird ones" the fuscia haired girl suggested, Idate paused in taking a bite of his toast, then gave her an extremely disturbed look.

Causing his much older brother to let out familiar dark rumbling laughter "I'm proud of you brat that was a good one" Ibiki clapped his hands then ruffled her bangs which were as always free and she beamed up at him before sitting in her usual spot.

Right next to him, Idate shook his head, grabbed up his pack and vanished out the door after snatching a bottle of water from the counter "That was interesting" the eighteen year old Uchiha commented after everyone had dug into breakfast.

"Agreed though it does make one think how do you really perceive how normal a person is or isn't, what's weird really" the Uchiha Heir furthered the conversation, probably going to think long and hard on the subject.

His own brother paused "Geez can we just eat breakfast and then go out and play and stuff" the ebony haired nine year old shook his head, focused on his food more than the conversation going on around him.

Naruto grinned widely "Course we can Sasuke, maybe we'll even learn something new today" the blonde chattered like usual and the previous topic faded away, it was still there though in the back of their minds even as they finished up and washed their dishes before putting them away so they could go out and explore, with Itachi and Shisui on their heels.

Until it was time for lunch and then it was back to the house for Sakura, while Kiba and Naruto went their own separate ways, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui stuck with Sakura until she entered her house then headed for their own which was practically across the streets.

The next morning, two days after her birthday was a lot different, Sakura woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach "Brat you okay" Ibiki noticed she wasn't as chatty this morning, Idate did as well.

"Yeah did something happen, you didn't have a fight with any of those boys did you" Idate frowned deeply not liking that he didn't know what was wrong with his adopted niece, her skin was extremely pale and she looked like she was in utter body wracking agony.

Sakura looked up tears in her eyes "I..I think somethings wrong" Sakura clutched her shirt, right where her heart lay just as it gave a great big jerk and then she fell out of her chair and landed face first on the tile of the kitchen floor passed out.

Miles away all the way in the Hidden Grass Village an hour before Kakashi and Yugao were to arrive, Karin found out that her mother had died and was now the one who would be forced to heal the shinobi of the Hidden Grass Village that had taken them in.

Hours after Kakashi and Yugao's arrival she was freed from her unwanted duties "We took your mother's body home, she also said something about the closet" the leader of the Grass Village said flippantly, he didn't care in the least.

As she trudged home covered in bite mark scars like her mother and the minute the door of her house shut, she let out body wracking sobs that echoed into the night "Uh-oh this isn't good Kakashi" Yugao grimaced realizing the girl was now under watch.

"Wonder what happened, do you think we should scope out the situation and try to get them out when security is it's laxest" Kakashi suggested peeking through the leaves of the tree they were staked out in.

Yugao nodded and so the two of them waited until a shift change was inevitable when there was no one standing guard the two Anbu jumped to the ground and sped towards the house, they didn't dare try to knock, only set up a sound proofing tag so any noise that happened wouldn't be heard.

Karin looked up from where she was digging into the closet when she heard the door open and shut, then swung around, crimson eyes wide in fear that they were going to force her to do more "Wh…Who are you" Karin stuttered quietly shrinking back when the unknown duo crept closer.

"Listen sweetie we're here to get you out of here, we wish we could take her, give her a proper burial but that's not possible as we have limited time" the purple haired woman with warm brown eyes crouched to be eye level with the now ten year old twin sister of Sakura.

The girl bit her lip then shook her head "Not leaving without her and everything that's in this closet" the little red head stamped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, Kakashi grimaced then whipped out two storage scrolls.

"Okay but we have to hurry, Yugao take her and go now" the silver haired male with a lone onyx eye ordered, hastily sealing the woman's body in one scroll, while Yugao took Karin into her arms and vanished in a plume of smoke.

Alarms sounded and Kakashi had to work quick by sealing all Karin's belongings into the other scroll before body flickering himself on the heels of his current partner, while they were being chased by Grass Ninja.

Karin cried the whole way until they crossed the border into Fire Country though they didn't manage to shake their pursuers until they swerved and went in a completely different direction than how they thought they were going to go, before doubling back towards Leaf.

Which took a couple days extra "Where are you taking me" Karin chose that moment to ask when the red gates of the Leaf Village came into view and the duo that had taken her away from that dreadful place set her on her feet for the first time in three days.

"Leaf, Karin-chan, save the questions for how I knew your name until later, there's someone we want you to meet first" the silver haired male with an onyx eye ruffled hair short crimson hair carefully as they signed in at the gates.

The poor girl shook the entire time as the two on gate duty stared at her which made her uncomfortable especially when their eyes kept straying to the bite mark scars on her arms courtesy of those horrible Grass Ninja.

Upon arriving at the Morino home, Yugao frowned "Somethings not right, it's after academy let's out and it's about dinner time so she should be here, but I don't sense her or Idate" the purple haired teenager explained.

"If your looking for Pinky, she's in the hospital, three days ago she collapsed and slipped into some kind of unresponsive state" Anko appeared before them in the next moment, having been given the task of telling the duo before her what had happened when they returned.

Before soft brown eyes strayed to the young girl that hid behind Kakashi, clinging tightly to his arm, though upon seeing her, crimson orbs widened "I remember you, your that lady that came to ask me questions when I was six, Anko Mitarashi" Karin burst out in the next moment.

As her eyes filled with tears "You lied you never came like you promised and now my Mom is dead, they killed her, sucked out all her chakra" the crimson haired ten year old girl cried, tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks like never ending rivers.

"Forgive me kid, I would have come for you sooner, but my boss said that the time wasn't right" the purple haired woman grimaced feeling terrible, perhaps that's the reason the pink haired brat collapsed though, she could feel on some level the pain her sister felt.

Kakashi sighed and Yugao winced "Come on let's get you to the hospital, see if we can get in to see her" Kakashi rubbed a heavy hand down his face feeling exhausted, three days Sakura had been unconscious, it really rankled him that they hadn't gotten there fast enough to save the woman.

With that both he and Yugao ushered the distraught girl down the streets to the hospital "Morino, Sakura" Yugao stated the name of the patient they wanted to see when they arrived and almost immediately they were led down the halls to a room.

That held the Morino brothers, both of them looking worried and exhausted at their entrance though the two turned "You lot are late by a day the hell took you so long" Ibiki barked rising to his full height not happy in the least.

A shrill scream of fear echoed in his ears and he quickly relaxed as his eyes focused on the girl "I thought you were going to bring the mother as well" Idate frowned already getting the feeling he wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"M..Mom's dead those guys in Grass killed her took to much chakra from her, can someone tell me what's going on and who she is, why can't I sense her" Karin inquired quietly when the scary tall guy sat back down to make himself non threatening.

Ibiki blew out a breath "Here it's her belongings and her mother, had to seal her in a scroll to bring her along" Kakashi handed over the two storage scrolls, then with Yugao on his heels they left the hospital room, promising to visit later.

"Listen brat a long time ago, when you were born, your mother gave birth to another child, this child here, this brat Sakura is your fraternal twin sister, I promised to unite the two of you someday, I just didn't think it would be like this" the Head of T&I explained.

Karin froze and crimson orbs shot towards the unconscious pink haired girl "My twin sister Sakura, how come my Mom never said anything, why did she send her away, why did we get stuck in the stupid Grass Village and how did she get here" the ruby haired ten year old asked.

"Cause your mother couldn't care for the both of you at the same time, my plan was to bring you both here, but plans get derailed all the time, I can tell your tired, so climb up and get some sleep brat" the Anbu Commander gestured to the bed his brat was sleeping in.

Not wanting to argue for fear of being kicked out of the first place that didn't incite fear in her heart, Karin removed her sandals and climbed into the hospital bed "Poor thing looks like she's been through hell" Idate spoke up for the first time since the girl had entered the room.

His brother grimaced "What are you going to do, adopt her" the brunet questioned, Ibiki nodded, then stood and vanished in a plume of smoke, intent on getting things set up for the newest child that would be entering their lives.

Even go so far as to begin planning a proper funeral for the sister's mother before circling around the village to Ichiraku Ramen, if his brat liked the stuff, then the other brat must like it as well, then finally he returned to the hospital.

Just as both of the brats woke up with rumbling stomachs "Ow why do I hurt all over" came the complaint from Sakura as she carefully sat up followed by several little winces until she was fully sitting up in the hospital bed.

Only then did she deign to glance around and that's when she realized that she wasn't the only one in the bed, emerald orbs trailed over slightly familiar features, crimson eyes and equally as crimson hair "H..Hi I.m K..Karin an..and I'm your sister" the girl greeted shyly.

"Brat's eat first then figure things out, one question little red would you like me to adopt you like I did the pink haired brat" Ibiki thrust out the take out from Ichiraku, four bowls each since they were Uzumaki's, they had large appetites, his brat did anyway.

He wasn't sure about the other one, Karin glanced his way pausing in breaking apart her chopsticks "D..Do you want him t..to adopt me u..um S..Sakura" Karin asked unsure how her sister would feel about her being adopted into the family.

Sakura paused herself mouth open to take the first bite of her ramen before lowering the noodles back into the bowl "First off you don't have to be nervous and second hell yeah I'd love it if Father adopted you so we can get to know each other as sisters" Sakura exclaimed.

Crimson orbs widened "Something else aren't you brat, alright do I have verbal consent or just a nod of the head, either way it's consent and I can adopt you" the Anbu Commander waited patiently for the girl to make up her mind.

Finally after several minutes Karin looked up "P..Please I w..want to get to k..know S..Sakura" the red head sniffled softly tears misting her eyes again then her hand was clasped in another and she felt whole for the first time in her entire life.

"Good cause I'm never letting you out of my sight, family forever Karin-chan" the pinkette smiled before wincing and finally the two of them dug into their ramen, the red head proving to have just as much of an obsession with ramen as the pink haired brat did.

Ibiki shook his head with a quiet snort "Right, I've got some paperwork to fill out and I promise your mother will get a proper burial sometime in the future, these two will stay with you until I can get back, then we'll all go home" the Head of T&I stood and body flickered.

Moments later two familiar people to at least Sakura filed into the room "Glad to see you awake Sakura-chan, you gave us a fright passing out like that, Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan are in quite the fit, their being watched by Shiranui right now" Shisui sniggered.

Sakura blushed a brilliant red "I still hurt Shisui-san and I don't exactly know what happened anyway or what really caused me to black out like that in the first place" Sakura huffed and stuck her tongue out childishly at Shisui.

Off to the side Sasuke's brother chuckled quietly "Still as lively as ever though Sakura-san which is a relief, it will go a long way in calming those two down" Itachi spoke in that smooth velvety tone that she would probably recognize anywhere.

Her cheeks flared red for the second time in a minute for a different reason this time "W..Who's N..Naruto an..and Sasuke" Karin piped in quietly still extremely nervous about this whole situation because she thought it was a trick.

Emerald irises swiveled to meet her crimson "Naruto is an Uzumaki like both you girls, probably a distant cousin to you or something Morino's not tested it or anything and Sasuke is my little cousin and his little brother, both boys are still nine" the eighteen year old Uchiha explained.

Itachi nodded "You'll meet them eventually for it's probably best if your eased into everything and not overwhelmed a few things at a time" the fifteen year old ebony haired teen smiled in his way, calm and not overbearing.

Which helped Karin relax a lot "Just trust me Karin-chan, I'll be there with you every step of the way, so will Father and Idate, he's Father's younger brother so he'll be your adoptive Uncle" the pinkette chattered softly.

Before slurping up some more noodles "How can you eat that much" the red haired girl inquired without stuttering for once when two bowls proved to be more than enough for her, while her new-twin sister moved onto her third and finally fourth.

"That's cause Sakura's always had a large appetite, having been trained from a young age which burns chakra, so she has to replenish that chakra by eating a lot" Idate chose that moment to make his appearance again getting a break in-between D Rank Missions.

Karin jumped in response before calming down quickly, taking in what she'd been told before accepting it, twenty minutes later the teenager was gone from the hospital room and five minutes later Ibiki returned.

Under his arm a folder was tucked "Alright red haired brat your officially known as Karin Morino, though it's optional and you can use the last name Uzumaki if you want, that's just formality, and pink haired brat your signed out of the hospital so it's time to go home" Ibiki announced.

Sakura grinned and polished off the rest of her dinner before throwing the blanket she was beneath to the side, she realized she was still wearing her outfit from three days ago "That's quite the get-up" Karin commented lightly.

"Ah yeah Yugao-nee bought it for me on my tenth birthday, I think since we're the same age and stuff you can wear some of my clothes since your my height and stuff" Sakura grabbed Karin by the hand when they were both stood on the floor of the hospital room.

Then with her free hand reached up to grab Ibiki's held out one and in a plume of smoke they body flickered home "Okay brats, you have to share a room for a bit, draw her a bath pink haired brat, then get into bed for some shut eye, you have academy tomorrow" the Head of T&I clapped.

Viridian irises widened "Academy, will I get to go to, G..Grass didn't have that and I want to learn as well" the crimson haired ten year old girl paused when they went to turn into a random room, she didn't want to be separated from her sister after all.

Ibiki rubbed his chin "Hmm it will take some work and figuring out where your intelligence levels sit but I think it's doable, for now bath then shut eye" the Anbu Commander reminded ushering his now two adopted brats into the bedroom.

"Come on Karin-chan since we're girls we can bathe together and no one will bat an eye at it" the pinkette admitted drawing the much needed bath after peeling her clothes off and once the tub was filled jumped in, Karin hesitantly followed.

Until she realized that her new-found sister wasn't going to comment on her bite mark scars that she'd only recently acquired, soon enough the two of them were squeaky clean and dressed in pajamas and all tucked in for bed.

Hours later when Ibiki returned from T&I and doing paperwork out the ass for skipping for three days since his first adopted brat was in the hospital, he poked his head into Sakura's room to spy the two girls snoozing the night away before going to sleep himself.

The next morning was vastly different than Monday morning Sakura was the first to wake and knowing that if she didn't wake her sister Karin would probably miss breakfast "S'kra-chan whats going on" Karin mumbled clearly not a morning person.

"Better wake up Karin-chan or you won't get any breakfast possibly" Sakura shook Karin's shoulder one last time before heading to her dresser and pulling out a dark red outfit, completely opposite to how she usually was wearing gray or dark green that was practically black.

Karin let out a sigh and forced herself to wake up, she didn't want to miss breakfast after all, then sheepishly she pilfered through Sakura's dresser and found an outfit that suited her, it was all dark green, nothing like her usual style.

And then together the two of them traipsed down the hall to the kitchen where breakfast was ready and waiting for them "Morning brats, you both got a long day ahead of you, I'll be walking you to the academy this morning" Ibiki greeted them.

"Yeah since you expressed interest in being an academy student as well Karin" Idate piped in shoveling his own breakfast into his mouth, forehead protector tied around his forehead like usual, then he grabbed his weapons pouch, tied it around his waist and vanished out the door.

Leaving Karin to stare after him in surprise "Idate's always in a rush cause he's a genin now so he goes on lots of mission" the pinkette sitting across from her explained buttering her toast then spooned a bit of eggs onto the toast to nibble on while sipping on her orange juice.

"Soon the Chunin Exams will be upon him let's just hope he's ready for them" the Head of T&I snorted harshly, eating his own breakfast at a much slower rate than his younger brother had so that the girls didn't feel like they had to rush.

Considering they had plenty of time "I see, he..hey um Sakura-chan how come you only have dark colors and no bright ones in your dresser" the red head asked carefully not wanting to upset her sister, even if it was weird she couldn't sense her in the least.

Perhaps their chakra was to similar, at least that way an enemy wouldn't sense them coming "Er well can't say really I've been wearing them all my life, plus bright colors make me stick out like a sore thumb" Sakura mused not sure why herself.

Only that they've always appealed to her "True brat, paints a target on your back, that hair of yours will get you in trouble someday but wearing dark colors will help keep you under the radar mostly" Ibiki nodded.

Sakura smiled brightly in response "Guess that's understandable t..though do you th..think it's possible I could g..get some outfits in d..dark or light purple" Karin requested shyly looking to the table and unable to meet her adoptive Father's gaze.

Who really felt for the brat "That what you want brat, then yeah, I'll have Yugao take you in town later now hurry up and finish eating so we can get to the academy" the Anbu Commander ordered carefully, he didn't want to scare her after all.

"Don't worry Karin-chan, Yugao-nee is pretty cool, she'll make you feel right at home and stuff" the fuscia haired ten year old girl chattered yet again as she finished up breakfast then took the two bento's as was usual.

Karin was curious about them "Is there a reason you have two bento's, d..do you really eat that much Sakura-chan" the ruby haired ten year old girl asked wanting to learn more about her sister since before yesterday she hadn't even known the girl existed.

Viridian irises dimmed then brightened "Cause Naruto doesn't have parents and he can't cook very well so Father started making an extra bento for me to take to give to him so he wouldn't have to go without during lunch" Sakura announced.

Grabbing up her pack and slipping her feet into dark red sandals while making her glasses were firmly situated on her face "W..Why n..not just adopt him a..as well" Karin pointed out in confusion was she and Sakura special or something.

"Already asked the blonde brat, he said no since I was to scary for him to ever call Father or something to that affect now out the door we go brats" Ibiki ordered yet again leading the way to the academy where they split up once within the building.

The pink brat to her classroom while he took the newest brat he'd adopted to the office and get her set up on general testing to see where her intelligence levels were and find out which class to put her in so she could graduate and become a genin of Hidden Leaf.

~Meanwhile~

"Sakura-chan your back, are you okay, what happened, why did you pass out, tell us cause I've been super worried about you this entire time and no one would tell us anything you know" Naruto burst out the moment he spotted his friend entering the classroom.

Sakura stared at him in surprise "Breathe Dope and stop talking so fast and asking so many questions otherwise she'll never be able to answer them all before Iruka-sensei gets here to start lessons" Sasuke scolded.

Rapping the knucklehead on his head with his knuckles carefully "I'm sorry it's just I've been so worried you know" the blonde sulked as he settled down allowing after allowing Sakura to slide to the minute of their row to sit between them like usual.

"Can you tell us or is that forbidden" the raven haired nine year old inquired carefully and looked around cautiously, the rest of their classmates that were already there, were spread out doing their own thing and not paying them any attention.

She blew out a breath "Right so Father thinks that I felt my sister's pain over losing our mother, Karin-chan is here in the Leaf Village now, Father adopted her to" the pinkette explained quietly after lowering her voice to an extreme whisper.

Where both boys had to strain their ears in order to hear her better "That's crazy Sakura-chan, is she okay, what about you, how are you adjusting" Naruto was much quieter with his next round of questions cause he didn't want to overwhelm his friend.

Almost immediately both boys could tell that everything was not alright in the least "Did something happen cause your making a scary face Sakura" Sasuke inched his way to the edge of the row ready to bolt if she got any angrier.

Then with a long suffering sigh "She has bite mark scars all over her arms if I ever see one of those bloody Grass Ninja I'm going to make them feel what she felt, pain" Sakura vowed then leaned back in her seat as Iruka entered the classroom and did roll call before starting their history lesson.

Hours later they were let out for lunch just as Ibiki appeared following a couple steps behind him was Karin "Excuse me before you all vanish to lunch, it appears we have a new student Karin Uzumaki" Iruka spoke up before his students could disappear to eat.

Every single eye focused on the new girl in their midst "L..Like I..Iruka-sensei said I..I'm K..Karin Uzumaki…Sa..Sakura's my sister w..we were separated at bi..birth and j..just met yesterday" Karin gave a little wave as she spoke then promptly hid behind Ibiki again.

"Man she's shyer than you Sakura" Kiba joined their group as per the usual, little Akamaru let out a yip from where he sat atop his partner's head, after that day two years ago, he'd grown to be fond of the pink haired girl with soothing chakra.

"What are you going to do invite her to join us" the brunet questioned when Sakura started her way forward towards her adoptive Father and biological sister, it really was weird, but hey weirder things happened all the time.

Karin noticed her first "Go on little red haired brat, here's your bento, pink brat will take care of you until academy let's out in a few hours" Ibiki nudged the girl towards her sister then in a plume of smoke body flickered from the academy.

"C..Can you believe it w..we're in the same class S..Sakura-chan" the red head smiled happily clutching onto the held out hand like it was a life-line, might as well have been with all her sudden classmates staring at her, assessing her, it was scary.

Sakura smiled softly "It's better that way at least I can make sure no one picks on you, now would you like to meet my friends" the pinkette admitted gently leading Karin forward until they were stood before the three boys.

The one with a red fan on his shirt spoke first "Sasuke Uchiha, been friends with Sakura since we were six, pleasure to finally meet you Karin" the ebony haired boy gave a small smile thanking the kami the girl was to shy right now to become a fan-girl, hopefully never.

But he would never try to be harsh to this girl if she did "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it, after Sakura-chan found out about you and her true origins and stuff we became friends when we were eight" the blonde that was way more exuberant than either of the two Uzumaki girls exclaimed.

"And I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I became friends with Sakura when we were all eight as well, when she helped me find Akamaru and healed him" the brunet greeted much more mildly than usual as they all headed up the steps to the roof to eat and chatter away their lunch hour like usual.

A little overwhelmed Karin kept close to her new-found sister "Healed him how, he didn't bite you and suck out your chakra did he Sakura-chan" Karin was horrified, did her sister have the same kami-forsaken ability she and their mother had, had.

Thankfully the only other girl shook her head "No biting was involved, I have something called chakra chains, I can do two things with them, heal and restrain" Sakura explained focusing on creating on one to demonstrate at first it was a glowing green, then a pale yellow.

Before the chain receded into her back and faded out of existence like usual to Karin's awe "Pretty cool huh and Sakura's been able to do that since she was four, though when we were six she had to have extensive training to control them for three months" Sasuke jumped in.

"Is that why you disappeared from class for three months Sakura-chan, I always thought it was because you were sick or something, but all that time you were training" Naruto asked in confusion, Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Was it really hard learning how to control those things" Kiba tilted his head to the side curious and extremely confused, he guessed he didn't understand how other clan children worked and stuff, even though he only knew three Uzumaki's now.

Much like there were only three Uchiha's in existence and he knew all three of them as well "Nah not really, creating them from nothing was the hard part to be honest" the pinkette shrugged lightly then dug into her bento after handing Naruto his.

"Do you think someday I might be able to use the chakra chains to Sakura-chan" the crimson haired girl inquired quietly in the next moment and Sakura looked her sister over before nodding in answer.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear "Just have to figure out how to make them come out is all, how did you do it in the beginning Sakura-chan" the blonde questioned wisely for once, cause he really wanted to help Karin get use to the Leaf Village.

Said girl paused in eating her usual salad that was always packed into her bento "Fear, whenever Sakura was introduced to fear such as the thought of being abandoned or snatched away they came out to defend her on instinct alone and only Morino could calm her down" the raven haired boy answered.

Knowing because he'd been there since day one of their academy days and she'd told him everything, when eyes were focused on her Sakura nodded with a light grimace "And they still come out when your scared don't they" the Inuzuka Heir guessed.

Another nod and chatter died down after that as they focused on eating lunch before it was time to head back down for their physical fitness class, Karin participated a little bit and then finally they were freed from the academy to go home.

Karin found out that while Kiba went his separate ways, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stuck together and they were all taken to T&I, to sit in Ibiki's office to do their homework, so she just followed along until it was time for dinner, bath and bed.

Three weeks later after adjusting to the Leaf Village a little bit, the funeral for Sakura and Karin's birth mother was held, it was a beautiful service for the kind hearted woman that had done her best to take care of her girls until the very end and then it was over and the headstone was in place.

More weeks followed that day until finally it was the day of the Chunin Exams "Wish me luck Sakura, Karin" Idate asked that morning, nervous yet excited at the same time, but he didn't want to leave without getting a good luck hug from both his adopted nieces.

Both of whom giggled and gave him the hug he wanted "Good luck Idate" Sakura and Karin chorused in sync as they grabbed their packs and bento's that had been left out for them since Ibiki wasn't there that morning, breakfast had been ready though.

Even the extra bento had been made for Naruto like usual, Idate blew out a breath "I'll see you girls in a few days then" the brunet nodded steeling his nerves as he marched out the door of the Morino home down the streets to the assigned building that the first part was being held in.

Sakura and Karin shared small smiled "Do you think he'll pass, I heard the Chunin Exams are supposed to be like super hard you know" the crimson haired ten year old asked as they made their way cautiously down the streets to the academy.

"Probably not, it's his first time, but I wouldn't dare say that to his face, and who knows maybe he'll surprise us and make it through to the final round or something" the pinkette shrugged lightly as they made it to class and sat down in their seats.

Academy flew by fast for them and their group of friends, but it was around lunch time that Sakura got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and since Karin was her fraternal twin, Karin also felt like something was about to happen and that it wouldn't be good.

So once they were released from the academy both girls went straight to T&I "You didn't hear then brat, Idate Morino stole ancient artifacts from the vaults and took off, Morino-sama went to stop him" Iwashi was at the desk like usual.

But at the explanation Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach and when her and Karin's adopted Father was carted into the village on a stretcher covered in burns, she lost it, control over her abilities and for the first true time any of them had ever seen cried.

Everyone in the village felt her sorrow and it took a hell of a long time to calm her down, Itachi was the only one the chakra chains would allow close not even Karin, who while felt sad that something happened to the family that had adopted her wasn't as broken up about it.

Only her sister, who once was finally calmed down practically passed out in Itachi Uchiha's arms where for only the second time was administered into the hospital to rest and recover her severely depleted chakra reserves.

It was a few days later, poor Karin who'd gotten stuck with the Uchiha's and had been flitting back and forth between her adoptive Father and biological sister that the two woke "I'm sorry brat" was the first thing out of Ibiki's mouth.

When he saw her sitting up in the bed across from him looking broken, the first time he'd ever seen such despair in the brat he'd adopted "Idate's gone" Sakura croaked throat sore and more tears spilling from her eyes like never ending rivers.

Ibiki clenched his hands into fists and stood despite feeling very sore himself "I promise you brat that I will never let anything happen to the red haired brat" the Head of T&I vowed yet again feeling her sadness as if it was his own.

Sakura let out body wracking sobs at that, didn't say anything more actually and finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, when the two were finally released from the hospital, Sakura went back to the academy but was a lot more quieter and introverted than usual.

It was touch and go for several months but her friends and Karin stuck to her like glue through the tough times she experienced until they went into their fifth year at the academy after they all turned eleven and that's when things really changed for them.


	9. Genin at last & a Jonin Sensei

Finally at long last they were all twelve with only a few days left before academy graduation exams "Could you be a little more excited about finally graduating Sakura" Sasuke eyed his friend from beside him.

She looked less than enthused "Leave her be Teme, you know Sakura-chan she loves books and learning stuff all day long, me on the other hand I can't wait to get out of this classroom and finally be a ninja" Naruto rolled his baby blue eyes.

In the row below came a snort "Honestly you three are ridiculous an Uchiha and two Uzumaki's" Kiba scoffed then eyed his own row mate that was also an Uzumaki, who was nothing like the blonde and was more like her sister.

"Guess it will be nice to finally go on missions and stuff, plus there's always the library where I can go to study if I need to learn something" Sakura sighed looking bored, that's how she's been since Idate had died or so she believed anyway.

Karin blew out a breath "Just a few more days how hard do you think the exams will be" Karin piped in and all three of her friends, plus her sister shrugged lightly in response, only because Iruka hadn't told them yet what to expect.

Thankfully they didn't have to wonder much longer as their sensei appeared "Okay settle down class and once I do roll call I'll be telling you what to expect for academy graduation exams" Iruka called drawing every eye in the room onto him.

He didn't notice or pretended he didn't and started roll call, five minutes later all of his students were accounted for and then he began "The clone jutsu will be a main component to your graduation exams, also chakra control, a bit of taijutsu, understanding the mechanics of genjutsu, plus a written" the brunet explained.

Naruto groaned "I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail" the blonde sulked, cause he couldn't do the clone jutsu to save his life, it just wasn't fair and sometimes it really felt like the world was against him, Sakura winced from beside him.

"Easy does it Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke can help you practice and we have the whole weekend as well" the pinkette patted his shoulder gently knowing how bad the boy was at the jutsu in question, which was really bad.

Sasuke gaped at her "Why me only at first, you know I'm not good at explaining anything especially not to the Dope" the ebony haired twelve year old complained and Sakura leveled him an exasperated glare.

"Cause Dad said we have training again, practicing fuinjutsu, chakra control, weapons accuracy/aim, breaking out of genjutsu's, and working with our short swords" the crimson haired preteen announced knowing that it wouldn't be easy training.

Ibiki had started that up the year before to ensure that the two of them would be ready for this year, Kiba whistled "Sounds like you girls have it tough" the brunet grimaced thanking the kami his Ma had decided to let him skimp on training for the next few days.

Then their attention was drawn to the front of the class where their sensei started speaking again "Before I release you for the weekend since I'll be the one conducting the exams, if you could one at a time come up and turn in your journal I had you start at the beginning of our journey together" Iruka called.

Reminding everyone of those journals that they wrote in every single week, Iruka smiled fondly, his students really had grown and he began reeling off names "Here you are Iruka-sensei" Sakura announced placing the journal that held a lot of memories for her on his desk.

"Before I forget once I read through them, they will be returned and day after exams I'll give you a speech" the brunet said when the last of his students had placed their journals on his desk, some looked eager to get rid of it, while others were reluctant to part with one of their belongings.

Second later they were all released "Can't believe we got let out early this is bizarre" Naruto commented as two of his friends headed in the usual direction to T&I being trailed discreetly by an Anbu Protection detail, the Uzumaki sister's required a lot of protection after all.

With a long suffering sigh "Okay let's go to the training grounds Naruto, help you get the clone jutsu down and stuff, I'm sure Sakura will try to join us tomorrow or something" Sasuke turned to the blonde to Shisui's amusement.

Considering Itachi was part of the permanent protection detail over Sakura and Karin "Right I'll see you guys on Monday" Kiba waved and Akamaru let out a quiet bark before they turned and started in the direction of the Inuzuka Compound.

"Is that on the final exams, the clone jutsu" Shisui questioned once the three of them were stood on the training grounds, Sasuke nodded with a groan, while Naruto grimaced and with that they started practicing with high hopes of getting it down before Monday on the blonde's part anyway.

~Meanwhile~

Karin and Sakura had reached T&I HQ and were immediately led down the halls to the indoor training grounds "Still don't understand why I have to help escort you brats" Iwashi grumbled at the two girls Ibiki Morino had adopted.

Once they were stood on the training grounds he turned on his heel and left, moments after his departure their usual instructor appeared "Sakura-san, Karin-san, my apologies, I had to check in with Morino-sama on what your training will consist of today" Itachi bowed his head.

Apologizing like usual then he straightened and instructed them to stand before him "Morino-sama said that he wants me to see how many laps, crunches and push-ups you can do in a twenty minutes, your time starts now" the ebony haired seventeen year old instructed.

Both girls sighed, made sure their weights were strapped on properly and went off like a rocket around the indoor track "Poor girls Morino's to hard on them sometimes" Tenzo came out of nowhere "Do they really need to train that much" the brunet frowned.

"Tenzo you know as well as I do that Morino only wants to protect them and make sure they can protect themselves, plus they've never complained about having to train, you complain more than they do actually" Kakashi walked through the door teasing his friend.

Who huffed and rolled his eyes "Besides they adore Ibiki for whatever reason, never understood it myself but he actually makes a decent Father to them" the silver haired nin continued, lone onyx eye trailing after the Uzumaki sister's that were still running laps.

Moments later they switched to push ups and finally crunches until a chime sounded signaling the end of their twenty minute time limit "I completed seven laps before I felt my lungs burning, twelve push ups and thirteen sit ups" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Upon standing in front of Itachi again "And I managed six and a half laps cause I slowed way down, ten push ups and nine sit ups" Karin admitted sheepishly, so she didn't have the stamina her sister did only because she hadn't been training near as long.

Itachi nodded and wrote down the information in a journal plus time limit he'd given them "Good, good next is marksmanship and accuracy with kunai, shuriken and senbon needles, start at ten feet and work you way backwards until you reach your limit and practice for twenty minutes" Itachi instructed yet again.

With zero complaints the two girls wandered near the targets and began testing how far away they could hit a target, how many times they managed to hit the target when they did throw their weapons and even went so far as to switch between their left and right hands to be ambidextrous.

"Got to wonder, what wouldn't they do for Morino, he's their entire world" Tenzo mused watching them as they practiced every few minutes moving back five feet to test their limits and see how far they could throw and still hit a target with a certain amount of weapons.

Next to him, his friend shot him a look "They'd probably do anything he asked of them, even if it seemed impossible" Kakashi commented with a grimace, Ibiki had been the only one to truly care enough about those two girls after all.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek and sounded the chime as the second twenty minutes ended "Right I managed to get about twenty five feet back and manage to hit the target four of five on my left hand and three out of five with my right hand" the pinkette explained.

Karin smiled brightly "Twenty five feet is my limit to, though I suck with my left hand and can only get two out of five, with my right hand however I can hit five out of five" the red head admitted and Sakura beamed at her.

They really were to adorable and Itachi fought the urge to ruffle their hair "Well done for the next twenty minutes we'll work on your swordsmanship, a few swings and attacks, then we'll move on to the newest training he wants you to learn" the Uchiha Heir smiled lightly.

Pulling his sword from it's sheath prompting the two girls to do the same with short swords he'd given them on their eighth and eleventh birthday's respectively, without a word he moved into a standard stance and held out his sword, Karin and Sakura mimicked him silently.

"Is it just me or have those two gotten better in recent weeks" the brunet questioned in confusion watching them run through the mini kenjutsu lesson and shift from stance to stance and swing their sword exactly like Itachi.

The two watching saw it then, the slight tremble in Karin's hold over her sword "Ooh so that stance is no good for her Itachi-kun" the silver haired nin winced as the short sword fell out of Karin's grasp and clattered noisily to the ground.

Making her sister and instructor pause, then they restarted once Karin had picked the weapon up again, the teenager instructing them skipped over the difficult stance and then seven minutes later the chime sounded signaling the end of their kenjutsu lesson.

By that point both girls had sweat beaded across their brows and they were breathing a little harder than usual "Is there anything else Itachi-san" Sakura got her breathing under control first wanting to know what else was lined up for them.

"And what about our fuinjutsu lessons" Karin frowned, practicing calligraphy and working with seals had become an integral part of their life in the last two years, she couldn't even begin to imagine not practicing that.

In response their instructor chuckled "Easy there Sakura-san, Karin-san, you'll still practice seals and calligraphy, however Morino-sama wanted me to have you run through hand signs, then you'll each learn an earth and water nature jutsu each" Itachi gave in and patted them on the heads.

Emerald and ruby orbs brightened in excitement as they practiced their hand signs for six minutes straight until it felt like their hands were going to fall off "Now it's my turn for the water jutsu, Suiton: Raging Waves and for the earth jutsu, Doton: Mud Wall" Kakashi took over.

Running carefully through the hand signs for each jutsu and having them practice for a few minutes to get use to it, then had them try the first jutsu's in their arsenal "Bet that makes things easier knowing they have the same chakra natures" Tenzo commented.

Watching the girls practice for the remaining fourteen minutes they had on their earth and water style jutsu's until that chime sounded again "Ugh, genjutsu right, I feel like I'm going to regret this training tomorrow" the pinkette groaned.

Feeling exhausted by that point and like she was about to drop "Me to Sakura-chan but at least we know we're leagues ahead of most of our classmates even if I still have a ways to go" the crimson haired preteen offered.

Earning herself a bright smile and Itachi shook his head lightly in amusement "Genjutsu, then for the remaining thirty minutes fuinjutsu practice" the ebony haired teen instructed gently putting both girls in a genjutsu, and another when they broke out of it.

Until ten minutes had gone by and they were finally allowed to work on their seals and calligraphy and practice them "Yeesh I don't know how they do it" the brunet stood off to the side still watching the training session shook his head.

"Neither do I but at least they'll be better prepared for the world outside the village" the Copy Ninja shrugged lightly, peering around cautiously, even indoor training grounds could be dangerous for the two girls that were very special.

Thirty minutes later feeling sufficiently sore, a little low on chakra, and like their hands were about to fall off the Uzumaki sisters were released from their clan training as Ibiki and they called it and they trailed quietly home to eat dinner.

While Itachi did the same "Before you ask, he and Naruto-chan went a little overboard on practicing the clone jutsu" Shisui snorted eyeing the passed out boys on the couch, Itachi sighed then chuckled lightly as he headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

By the time it was done both boys were awake "I'm going to go eat ramen" Naruto popped up from the couch stomach rumbling in extreme hunger from how much chakra he'd used that afternoon and vanished from the Uchiha House.

"Knucklehead, by the way how did their training go, or can you tell me Ni-san" Sasuke focused his ebony orbs on his brother, who often trained his two friends, the only two girls that he wanted to be friends with, and asked his question.

Shisui turned interested in the answer as well "Was it particularly difficult, what all do you teach them anyway Itachi-chan" the twenty year old raven haired male inquired curiously since the two girls never really said anything other than that they had training.

Itachi lowered the spoon that held a bite of the curry he'd made for dinner "It's not extremely difficult per-say but they do have to work hard and push themselves past their limits" the Uchiha Heir offered with a smile.

Sasuke scowled "Okay so what all do they do during the training, what do you teach them anyway" the ebony haired preteen prodded wanting a proper answer knowing his brother was messing with him on purpose, Shisui must have figured it out as well because the twenty year old was pouting.

Finally the seventeen year old caved "Right they have physical fitness lessons, weapons aim/accuracy from certain distances, a bit of kenjutsu training, escaping from genjutsu's and today Morino-sama added learning elemental jutsu's, and finally fuinjutsu training" Itachi explained.

"Phew that's quite a lot are those girls alright Itachi-chan" Shisui whistled realizing that training for Sakura and Karin, since he was never there to watch wasn't as easy as he'd always thought it would be especially if they had to do all that in just two hours.

"Yikes I'm just glad that I'm not forced to participate otherwise I'd go crazy" Sasuke grimaced thanking the kami that his brother wasn't as tough on him as Ibiki Morino was on his adopted daughters Karin and Sakura Morino/Uzumaki.

~Meanwhile~

Across the street were said girls "And how did training go" Ibiki prodded having already received the report on their improvement but wanting to find out how they felt after the usual training he'd started them on to make sure they were ready.

He'd promised after all to make them kunoichi strong enough to make their marks on the world and find their nindo "It was great Father, challenging, I loved it" the pink haired brat he'd adopted first exclaimed, of course she'd be excited about a harder challenge on their training.

While Karin obviously didn't share her enthusiasm "Felt like my hands were going to fall off afterwards, plus I don't have near the same stamina as Sakura-chan does" the red haired brat pouted slightly, though didn't complain as much as he thought she would.

Ibiki considered this and nodded "Eat then we'll talk about how future clan training sessions will go for you two" the Head of T&I gestured to their plates and the three of them dug in to the delicious homemade ramen.

Once they were done and dishes were washed, dried and put away the three of them headed into the living room for an extended chat just as they sat down the door was thrown open "Sorry, my apartment felt empty and it felt like someone was watching me" the blonde knucklehead winced.

Feeling the stares, Ibiki sighed and gestured for the goofball Uzumaki to sit and join them "Right future training sessions, how are they going to go" Karin asked to get the ball rolling so they could go take their baths and go to sleep.

After making sure they were both focused on him the Anbu Commander began "First off since there aren't enough brats to make a full team little red will still become a genin, but she won't have a team, which will give me plenty of time to work on her" Ibiki started.

"Your saying that training for me will slow way down and you'll work to get her up to par while Hokage-sama finds her teammates" Sakura was quick on the uptake like usual, her adoptive Father nodded and Karin blew out a breath.

The poor knucklehead was just feeling a little left out "Do you think one of these days I might be able to train with you guys to" Naruto asked sheepishly, the stuff his two friends were learning was stuff he should have been learning right from the get go as well.

But he'd chosen not to join in, Ibiki glanced to him, then nodded "It will be nice to have another person right there training alongside us" the crimson haired preteen bounced lightly in excitement, now all three of them would be ready to face the world.

Her adoptive Father chuckled "Very well, now there will be changes, no more genjutsu training, crunches and sit ups will be optional, and you'll still have to work on your aim and the distance in which you can hit a target, pink haired brat, the rest stays the same for little red" the Head of T&I explained.

"That gives me time and energy to work with whoever is assigned as my sensei" the pinkette nodded in understanding, plus she'll still have to fit in fuinjutsu training and begin studying pain receptors and the mystical palm.

Naruto gulped when dark eyes flashed his way "I'll do whatever it takes and do whatever you ask of me" the blonde straightened as best he could, despite wanting to cower away from the scary tall guy that was now covered in scars.

Glad that no complaints were forthcoming from any of the brats, he sent them to take baths and get into bed for some shut eye early like usual "A lot of things are soon going to change huh Morino-sama" Yugao commented when she poofed into the house that night for watch duty.

On her heels was Anko, Ibiki rubbed a heavy hand down his face, leveled the two females with a look that told them everything before body flickering to T&I "Still don't understand what he was thinking by adopting them" Anko shook her head.

Yugao shrugged "Not even you can deny that those girls are special, neither of them have ever been normal children considering all they'd been through" the slightly younger purple haired woman spoke up quietly as they went through the house setting up the usual traps to ensure protection.

"True I guess and without Morino, little red would still be stuck in Grass while Pinky could still be an orphan mostly" the older purple haired woman shrugged as they flopped down on the couch to keep up a vigilant watch like usual.

Until Ibiki was able to return at ten to dismiss them so he could get some shut eye for himself until morning came and after breakfast the trio of Uzumaki brats vanished out the door to across the street since they had weekends free of training.

And for the last two days they had before academy graduation Naruto trained super hard practicing the clone jutsu and finally it was the morning of, "I'm nervous" Naruto admitted Monday morning as he'd stayed the entire weekend at the Morino House.

For fear of being alone at his apartment "Don't be knucklehead you managed to make a clone yesterday and hold it for five minutes straight" Sakura assured knowing it was still possible that he could fail and dreading that moment.

"Just believe in yourself Naruto, by the way is that new outfit" Karin questioned eyeing her sister's attire of the usual dark colors, a dark green kimono shirt with short sleeves, a black long sleeved shirt underneath, a black sash around her waist with black knee warmers and sandals.

Plus her usual pouches in their regular places and a pair of black thigh length shorts bandages wrapped around her legs hiding her weights, Sakura smiled brightly and nodded "Okay enough yacking and get going" Ibiki ordered.

Sending the trio of Uzumaki brats running from the house "In a hurry are you" Sasuke joined them halfway down the street, Itachi and Shisui on their heels like usual keeping an eye out for any trouble, while the rest of the protection detail kept themselves hidden in the shadows.

"My guess is Morino ordered you to get going" Shisui snorted and the youngest in the group of preteens nodded sagely in answer, causing the others to snort or giggle in Sakura and Karin's case as they hurried down the streets to the academy.

Have way there they were joined by the last of their friends "And now all of you are together on your way to become genin" Itachi commented lightly, still hardly believing that the day where they all become genin was already there.

Onyx orbs shot his way and Akamaru let out a yip of agreement "Hopefully anyway, Iruka-sensei said that it wasn't going to be easy and we'll be tested on a lot of things, and have a written test as well" Kiba reminded and Naruto became even more depressed.

Then they were there at the academy "Good luck you lot and try not to get discouraged to much Naruto-chan" the raven haired twenty year old called exuberantly, the only exuberant Uchiha in existence now since Mikoto had been killed.

"Right and we'll see you afterward" the ebony haired seventeen year old nodded at the quintet of preteens as they waved and headed in to the academy for their academy graduation exams, which was a lot different than they could have imagined.

It wasn't easy in the least and only thanks to studying like crazy for the last year did any of them manage to pass their written exam before Iruka called them up one by one, where they entered a room to be tested on their skills.

When it was Naruto's turn after the rest of his friends had already gone and gotten their headbands, he became the most nervous anyone had seen him as he started making his way down the steps "You can do it Naruto, just believe" the pinkette that was his best friend called.

"Yeah like I said this morning nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it" the red head that was Sakura's fraternal twin sister murmured as he passed by her on his way down, feeling a little better now he flashed the two girls a whiskered grin.

And held his head up high "I'm ready whenever Iruka-sensei" the blonde announced and was led into the room to commence with the physical portion of his graduation exam, he got through chakra control, broke out of the genjutsu but when it came to that bloody clone jutsu.

He completely failed and with that failed his exams, to embarrassed to face his friends, he fled out the window not wanting to see the disappointment on their faces after they helped him train all weekend minus Kiba.

Sakura's heart dropped when Iruka exited the exam room without Naruto "Congratulations to all of you for passing the academy graduation exams to become genin" Iruka gave a small speech, the larger one would be tomorrow.

The day all the newly minted genin would meet their sensei's and be put in three man squads, after explaining all that Iruka dismissed his former students "Can I help you with something Sakura-chan" the brunet asked when the fuscia haired preteen appeared before him.

It hit him then and after she'd asked her question, he told her the truth and just like that Sakura fled from the classroom her sister and Sasuke on her heels as Kiba went home sporting his brand new headband, the cloth the standard dark blue.

Just as they promised Shisui and Itachi were waiting at the gates for them "Wait a minute where's Naruto-chan" Shisui immediately noticed Naruto missing from the group of preteen he'd spent the last several years around.

"Naruto he didn't pass, Iruka-sensei said he jumped out the window" Sakura explained what their academy sensei had told her, Shisui grimaced and spread out his senses like she had most likely already done but couldn't sense the blonde.

Shisui winced "I'll get them to T&I since they don't have training today, you start searching Shisui-san" Itachi suggested leading Sasuke, Sakura and Karin in the direction of T&I HQ where he left them in Ibiki's office with Ibiki.

Who frowned "Blonde brat's missing did something happen" Ibiki prodded carefully getting the feeling the subject would be sensitive and it was because his first adopted brat sighed and flopped down looking exhausted.

"He failed to execute the clone jutsu, then ran and hid, neither Sakura or myself or even Shisui-san can sense Naruto" Karin explained with a wince feeling guilty for passing while one of her friends didn't and she wished she could go back.

Ibiki sighed, scribbled a message and vanished out the door "What do you suppose he's going to do Sakura" Sasuke questioned when Ibiki was gone for ten minutes, though he could tell that the door was being guarded.

The girl in question shrugged lightly and then Ibiki was back and sitting down in his chair, by dinner time Naruto still hadn't been found so he sent the girls home to eat dinner, Sasuke joined them because his brother and cousin were still searching for the knucklehead.

By morning Naruto had become a genin as he had mastered the shadow clone jutsu and so when they all gathered in their classroom and Sakura spotted Naruto, her temper flared, "N..Now w..wait a minute S..Sakura-chan" Naruto held up his arms knowing he was going to get whacked.

Only by some miracle did she manage to calm down and to prevent herself from hitting him yet crossed her arms over her chest unimpressed "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you so hard you see stars Naruto, I was worried you idiot" the pinkette glowered.

Naruto gulped realizing he was truly in for it now "W..Well I j..just didn't want you g..guys to be disappointed i..in me aft..after all the effort you put in t..to helping me" the blonde admitted looking forlorn and accepting his fate.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "There's no way we could have ever been disappointed in you Naruto" the red head that was Sakura's sister joined them in the next moment, they as Uzumaki's had to stick together after all.

"Yeah Dope, though I'm glad you decided not to go ballistic Sakura" the raven haired preteen sniggered the fuscia haired preteen swung around and raised her fist, he quickly jumped back and out of range.

Then he realized she was smiling "Ahaha scared of a girl that's priceless Sasuke" Kiba snorted in amusement having seen the entire thing, she'd only raised her fist which hadn't been tightly clenched or anything and Sasuke had freaked out.

His cheeks flared in embarrassment "It's alright I'd probably be scared of her to" the brunet admitted shamelessly in the next moment, girls could be extremely scary after all and it was the sweet ones that could have the worst temper.

"Okay, okay everyone settle down, again I'd like to congratulate you all on becoming genin and to tell you how proud of each and every single one of you that you made it this far and that your dreams didn't deviate from the very start of our journey together" Iruka appearing.

Giving his prepared speech as promised "As I hand back your journals, I want you all to remember these words, while things might seem difficult, nothing is impossible if you put your minds to it, go forth and make your marks on this world as official shinobi" the brunet spoke.

Making the preteen's he'd taught for the last six/seven years feel warm and then they had their journals back, even Karin, though she'd started her's several years late, seconds later their academy sensei was stood at his podium again.

At the front of the class a clipboard in front of him "Now I'll assign you to your teams and what team number you'll be, Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and finally Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Morino and Sasuke Uchiha" the Chunin finished.

Karin wasn't assigned an official team yet but she was just fine with that as their sensei for the last several years exited the room and told them their sensei would be there to meet them soon, so the now group of newly minted genin sat back and got comfortable.

The first to appear was Team Ten's sensei, followed by Team Eight's and lastly a person Sakura never expected entered the classroom Genma Shiranui, but it wasn't he who spoke but the brunet at his side "Team Seven" the unknown male coughed.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke jumped up "I am Hayate Gekko your official jonin sensei, let's go to Team Seven's training grounds and do introductions" Hayate introduced himself with another cough and just like that they were led from the classroom.

Poor Karin started towards T&I with Shisui and Itachi as her escorts "See you later Sakura-chan" Karin waved wishing that she could have teammates and be assigned a sensei, but knowing that she still had a lot of things to work on as she threw herself in clan training.

"Right here we are now to start with why don't we have the only girl go first" the brunet with onyx eyes pointed to the lone female on the team, he was curious especially when he caught her furtive glances at his friend.

But she dutifully straightened "Sakura Morino my maiden name is Uzumaki, Ibiki Morino adopted me when I was four, I love training, studying, I hate bullies, my favorite food is ramen and my dream is to be a hunter slash medical ninja" Sakura announced.

Emerald orbs locked with his ebony before they shifted onto the boy at her side "The names Naruto Uzumaki, love training, hate people who disrespect me, I love ramen to and my dream is to be the future Hokage" Naruto grinned wide from ear to ear.

This earned him a scoff from their last remaining teammate "Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like very many things and I hate fan-girls, tomatoes are my favorite food and my dream is to beat my brother in a fair and square fight someday" Sasuke spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hayate stared at the three genin as if he'd never seen them before "Hahaha your face Hayate, how ya doing kid it's been awhile hasn't it" Genma laughed in the next moment enjoying watching his friend struggle with this new development in his life.

"Ahem you can chit-chat afterwards for now I'd like you three to come at me with the intent to kill, you must manage to impress with your teamwork or I'll seed you all back to the academy" Hayate interrupted.

Naruto gaped "Intent to kill we're newly minted genin we don't have that kind of instinct yet" the blonde waved his arms ranting madly even as his two friends settled into stances prepared to fight in hopes of impressing their sensei.

"Regardless of that you must learn it for yourself right here, right now, if you can't manage you'll fail all three of you" the brunet simply raised a brow not catering to the blonde's whines in the least as he pulled his sword from his back.

Sasuke shuddered "You sure about this Sakura, this guy is a Jonin and he's nothing like Ni-san or Shisui-san or even Kakashi-san" the raven haired preteen asked keeping his gaze focused on their sensei who was stood waiting for them.

"Trust me Sasuke, besides I refuse to fail and get sent back to the academy, I've got something to prove" the pinkette smiled creepily and from her back came three chakra chains in a pale yellow just as Sasuke shot forward, Naruto gaped and then he decided to just wing it.

Until all three of them were attacking their sensei, "Come on give me a break" the brown eyed brunet sighed as he realized only the girl had the skills necessary so far, even if they were displaying a high level of teamwork that's not normally seen in genin.

Then again these three kids had been together everyday since they were six and eight respectively, Hayate dodged their attacks left and right, warding off weapons and the stray jutsu until it seemed like he was about to fail them all.

Out of the ground came a fourth chakra chain and it wrapped around him firmly restricting his movements and preventing him from using chakra, his onyx eyes met her viridian from across the field filled with pride "Well done you've captured" Hayate nodded lightly.

Before vanishing in a plume of smoke "Mind you only my clone of course, though you surprised me Sakura, Sasuke as well, while you on the other hand Naruto have a long ways to go, however I guess I can pass you and see where being your sensei will lead me" the brunet shrugged.

"Not fair, it's not my fault I haven't been training as long as these two, actually no it is my fault and I promise to get better Hayate-sensei" Naruto sulked flopping down on the ground looking exhausted with a few nicks and scratches here and there from Hayate's sword.

While Sakura put her's away "Obviously Naruto, though it seems I still have to work hard on my kenjutsu skills, I thought they were alright until Hayate-sensei proved me wrong" Sakura grimaced eyeing her light injuries.

Hayate proved to be one of the best kenjutsu users she'd ever heard of "This is so not cool and Shisui-san is going to beat me into the ground later as well" Sasuke groaned poking a bruise on his arm and wincing lightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Quite whining what did you expect when you became genin for everything to stay the same" Genma spoke up for only the third time since they'd all arrived on the training grounds for their first training session.

"Babies, honestly" the pinkette snorted and from her dark red medical pouch pulled out ointment for bruises and to stop bleeding plus some bandages for the scrapes and cuts, then sat down and tended to both Naruto and Sasuke's injuries before doing the same for herself.

Her actions shocked Hayate "Now that we are an established team, I expect to see you tomorrow at nine on these training grounds for a two hour training session, then we'll do some missions, get you use to them" the brunet with onyx eyes said.

Genma chuckled when all three newly minted genin turned to eye their sensei "And I'll be there as well to make sure you kiddies don't get into to much trouble" the brunet with brown eyes waved heading from the training grounds.

Fear hit them and they scrambled after the duo, thankfully they didn't have to worry so much as Kakashi came to escort them to T&I, Hayate watched their interactions curiously, and promised to ask tomorrow how it is his newly assigned genin knew two of his former classmates and fellow jonin.

By the time all four of them took a bath that night, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Karin were sufficiently sore and ready to get in some good shut eye before the next day was to come, Ibiki chuckled and shook his head in amusement before doing the same himself.


	10. Changes in the Air

The next day at exactly six in the morning Sakura woke feeling sufficiently sore and to help counter that took another shower and lathered her sponge with herbs that helped muscle's relax before dressing for the day in the outfit she'd decided would be her main one.

And finally padded down the hallways to the kitchen where breakfast was already waiting for her "Minute your done with training and missions, show up at T&I, little red and I will be waiting for you pink brat" Ibiki reminded.

"Understood Father and I promise to do you proud now that I'm a genin" Sakura smiled brightly as she ate her healthy breakfast of eggs, sausage and hash-browns, then polished off her usual orange juice, washed, dried and put away her dishes and finally vanished out the door.

When she made it to the training grounds they were empty and she was completely and utterly alone "It's okay, I'm fine I can protect myself mostly" the pinkette blew out a breath and forcing her nervousness to the back burner.

So that she could focus on getting in a warm up session, she did stretches and a couple of laps, complete with push ups and crunches, then she pulled her short sword from it's red sheath to practice a few swings.

Never knowing that she was being watched, not by anyone malicious sure but they were there watching in the shadows "Just how is it you know my student anyway" Hayate questioned after several minutes of utter silence.

In which neither of the two preteen boys on his genin team arrived, even if they still had like twenty minutes, brown eyes shot in his direction "I've known her since she was a baby, though yesterday was the first time I'd interacted with her in four years" Genma admitted.

Hayate frowned lightly and went to ask another question when the Uchiha on his genin team appeared wincing every couple of steps "And those chakra chains, how long has she been able to use them" the brunet with onyx eyes inquired.

"From what I heard, she's been able to use them since she was four, though Morino didn't have her trained on how to control them until she was six" the brunet with brown eyes countered, of course all of his information had come from Kakashi so it had to be true.

Just then the third and final member of Team Seven skidded to a halt on training grounds seven and that's when he decided to show himself, only two of the genin just "Kami Hayate-sensei that scared the crap out of me" Naruto put a hand over his heart, eyes wide in fright.

"Dope honestly why are you so scared of everything your even paranoid to the point it drives everyone else insane" Sasuke snorted and Naruto sulked and slumped his shoulders, the lone girl on the team rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword waiting patiently.

Naruto pouted "Your so mean to me Teme, see Sakura-chan Teme's mean to me" the blonde turned to Sakura in the next moment hoping to get a little sympathy, only to jump far away from the girl when she raised her fist.

Even Sasuke looked wary "Okay, okay anyway what are we doing today" the ebony haired preteen cleared his throat and focused his gaze on his sensei not wanting to get whacked by Sakura, her punches hurt sometimes.

Glad they were focused on him now "I thought I'd put you through some genjutsu's and have you break out of them after seeing them through to the end, then we'll work on your stamina, strength and speed" Hayate suggested.

"Only thing these kids know how to break out of genjutsu's already so it would be pointless to teach them that, though seeing the genjutsu through to the end is a good starting point" Genma couldn't help but interject.

Hayate tossed him a glare before coughing "Whatever you decide Hayate-sensei" Sakura piped in taking the side of her sensei and Genma sulked lightly, he thought that since he knew her better than the new male in her life that she would take his side.

Clearly that wasn't the case and Hayate tossed him a small smug smile at that "Yeah, yeah Hayate-sensei whatever you decide we'll still be learning something" Naruto joined in taking Sakura's side like usual.

Leaving their mutual teammate and friend to sigh "Fine can we just get this genjutsu training over with" Sasuke wasn't enthused in the least especially after yesterday's round with Shisui, who wasn't fun to train with at all.

This earned him a chuckle/cough before the three newly minted genin found themselves in a genjutsu, the hell viewing technique to be precise, the two boys had it easy with their normal fears but poor Sakura she got it the worst.

Right from the get go of entering the genjutsu she could tell it wouldn't be good, especially when he appeared before her, Idate Morino, her thought to be dead adoptive uncle and from there things went from bad to worse.

Insults fell from his lips like a waterfall, blaming her for his death, the hateful words of how he wished she'd never been adopted into the Morino family, by the time it was over and she could break out of the genjutsu she felt like she was the most unwanted person on earth.

When she snapped out of the genjutsu she found herself flat on the ground Hayate leaned over her, her breathing was ragged and tears were pouring from her eyes "Kid, kid it's okay it's over now, the genjutsu" she heard Genma's voice from next to her.

And she managed to focus on the real world again "That's it easy does it Sakura" the brunet that was her sensei instructed gently pulling away carefully allowing her to sit up slowly and the chakra chains receded into her back.

It was then she realized that she'd lost control of her ability while lost in the genjutsu world and winced "I'm sorry Hayate-sensei" the pinkette lowered her head feeling like the scum of the earth, the genjutsu Idate's spiteful words echoing in her brain.

"Sakura look at me what did you see in your genjutsu" the ebony haired Uchiha that was her best friend drew her attention on to him, Sakura slammed her jaw shut and squeezed her eyes trying to shake off the genjutsu.

He knew then whatever she'd seen couldn't have been good "W..Was it about Idate" the blonde was the one to guess and his best friend since he was eight tensed, then stood not daring to look at any of them until she got her emotions under control.

Genma grimaced "Just had to put her in the hell viewing technique didn't you" the brunet with brown eyes groaned and body flickered away, there was only two people she would talk to about this trauma of her's, one of which wasn't available, so he went to the next best.

This person happened to be Itachi Uchiha and when they both returned ten minutes later, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were running laps around the training grounds "Can you tell me what happened exactly" Itachi asked carefully.

Eyeing the girl, who was trailing far behind his brother and the knucklehead as everyone fondly called him sometimes "Decided to put them through the hell-viewing genjutsu, she reacted badly to it, Naruto said something about Idate" Hayate winced.

"Guess that explains her somewhat catatonic state, Idate Morino was her adoptive uncle and Ibiki's younger brother, he died a couple years ago branded as a traitor during the Chunin Exams" the Uchiha grimaced and when Sakura was within range stepped in her path.

She instantly collided with him, she looked up at him with haunted peridot orbs then Itachi whisked her away to talk out her fear "They'll be back right" the brunet with onyx eyes asked of Genma who nodded.

~Meanwhile~

Itachi took her to the Hokage Stone Mountain "I thought I'd be able to handle it you know" the pinkette admitted quietly staring out over the village unable to look at Itachi for the moment and when she finally did there were tears in her eyes.

"B..But even while I knew it was a genjutsu to hear even a fake say those cruel things really hurt me" Sakura clutched the spot her heart lay looking completely broken, this sort of thing had been eating away at her for two years now.

He sighed softly "Just that a fake Sakura, you know the distinction between real and fake, you know the real Idate would never say that, he loved you as only family could" Itachi reminded gently offering the distraught girl a very small smile.

Sakura paused at that, her brain processing what she was being told, the tears abated and the haunted look in her eyes faded away, her eyes brightened to their usual color "Thank you Itachi-san, it feels like your always coming to my rescue" the rosette blushed.

Earning a very light chuckle "Feels like huh, try always and I'll always be there for you, it's not just a duty anymore, your important and I made a vow to protect those that were important" the ebony haired seventeen year old ruffled her bangs.

And then they were on their way back to Team Seven's training grounds "Everything sorted then" the brunet with brown eyes asked as Sakura marched her way towards her teammates and the training dummies to throw herself into training, Itachi nodded then body flickered away.

"Ni-san help like usual Sakura" Sasuke asked when she was stood at his side again punching and kicking away at the dummy, emerald orbs bright as they were supposed to be, he couldn't stand seeing her sad after all.

Viridian irises flashed his way and the fuscia haired preteen smiled widely "Yes, though sometimes I feel like I'm stealing Itachi-san from you considering he is your brother, for that I apologize" Sakura grimaced.

Sasuke sighed, there she went again being all noble "Can you guys have that conversation after we get done training here you know" Naruto knew what was coming the minute that expression formed on the Uchiha's face.

Though upon him speaking up Sasuke pressed his lips together and they all focused on their training completely until their sensei made them all gather before him again "Right now we'll commence with the few D Rank Missions I have lined up for you" Hayate explained.

Leading them into the village and to the Hokage Tower to get said missions before they went around the village completing them, and by the time they were released it was lunch time "Offer to get them lunch Hayate" Genma nudged his friend when he was about to head off.

Hayate shot the brunet that was his friend a look before directing his onyx eyes onto the preteen's he'd found himself as sensei over "Very well, you three lunch is my treat for the day" the brunet with onyx eyes offered hesitantly.

Immediately all three of his students turned to face him in surprise "Are you sure Hayate-sensei" the pinkette inquired carefully and the man shrugged and just like that he found himself with them at the Ichiraku stand.

"By the way you two try not to go overboard like usual" the ebony haired preteen snorted and both Uzumaki's on his team turned red before giving him exasperated glares, Sakura's was more exasperated but Naruto threw a real glare.

Naruto huffed "I'm not that bad am I" the blonde pouted in the next moment as he stared at the one bowl he was allowed to have that his sensei said he would pay for, that meant no trying to guilt the man into buying another bowl.

Genma chuckled his amusement "Sometimes I've seen you inhale like seven bowls at a time kid" the brunet with brown eyes pointed out gently and the Uzumaki boy flushed three shades of red and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Causing laughter to fill the air "About earlier Sakura, you know, I know, that Itachi's part of your protection detail and that sometimes includes other things, it doesn't mean he's not still my brother or that your stealing him" Sasuke piped in suddenly bringing up the topic of earlier.

His female teammate inhaled sharply on the broth just as she'd taken a sip and choked before dissolving into a coughing fit, Sasuke flinched "Don't worry about it I'm fine, though next time warn me before you say something that serious" Sakura breathed righting herself.

Obviously over whatever had been eating her earlier and Sasuke sighed "Why is Itachi part of your protection detail, why do you even need one Sakura" Hayate prodded suddenly reminding the genin that their sensei was still there.

"That's cause that scary guy at T&I, Ibiki is her Dad and assigned her one, plus people like to come after Sakura-chan and try to kidnap her all the time" Naruto was the one to answer, Hayate frowned then shot a look to his friend.

Who nodded "Unfortunately the kid is right, ever since she awakened those chakra chains of her's plus being Ibiki's daughter a lot of people have come to try and take off with her, even going so far as to invade the Uchiha Compound once to get her" Genma explained.

Now a lot more informed on one of his students, Hayate paid for the promised bowls and dismissed his students, when the two Uzumaki's left together he immediately noticed the anbu that were tailing her, hidden in the shadows sure but he could sense them.

Sasuke however was left to trail home on his own for the most part to commence with his training session with Shisui to hopefully unlock his Sharingan, while Naruto, Karin and Sakura were subjected to their own form of clan training until they were sufficiently sore.

"Ow why did I ask for this again, right cause I didn't want to be left out anymore" the blonde pouted poking a bruise he'd gotten as he tried to spar with Sakura, who giggled lightly and approached with the usual ointment and bandages.

Off to the side "You think that's bad, I was alone with Father all day except for lunch, I'm going to be even worse off than you two" Karin flopped down with a huff "Though, I'm glad I have a chance to continue this training" the red head admitted as an afterthought.

Sakura shook her head in amusement "Honestly it's not that bad and one of these days I'll be able to do much more than apply ointment and bandages to you guys" the pinkette exclaimed looking determined again, she had her dreams to accomplish after all.

Just like that the two Uzumaki's that were her friend and sister respectively smiled wide as they were finally released from T&I to wander home "Hey Sakura-chan can we uh g..go talk to your Dad" Naruto asked suddenly.

Emerald irises flickered his way "Is there a specific reason you want to talk to Father, Naruto" Sakura asked, getting this feeling in her gut that she already knew but until she heard the conversation she wasn't going to assume anything.

"Thought you said you didn't ever want to be alone in a room with him, Sakura and I won't be able to be there cause Father said something about having guests for the next week or so and we needed to be there to greet them at the house" Karin piped in.

Naruto's skin paled at the revelation "Guess I'll just have to suck it up this time you know" the blonde gulped as they came to a stop in front of Ibiki's office door and then he bravely knocked on it and that booming voice that scared him came from within.

"Be strong Naruto, look Father in the eye and don't stutter, it's the only way he'll agree to whatever your about to ask him, come on Karin-chan" the rosette that was his best friend waved as the boy turned the knob to enter the office of her Father.

Karin stared after him "What do you suppose he's going to ask Dad anyway Sakura-chan" the red head inquired and her slightly older sister by several hours smiled a knowing smile, clearly keeping what she'd figured out a secret.

~Meanwhile~

"Ah the blonde brat what are you doing here and alone" Ibiki gave the blonde that was important to his brats a smirk as the boy came to sit in the usual chair that was occupied by his brats for the most part and anyone else who could fit.

He'd made sure it was large enough to accommodate several children and even a couple of preteen's at the very least "Well you see the thing is" Naruto started staring at the floor unable to look the scary scarred man in the eye.

Ibiki cocked a brow "Up here blonde brat and look me in the eye" the Head of T&I barked and poor Naruto jumped a foot in the air, Ibiki sighed and leaned back making himself seem as nonthreatening as possible.

Naruto blew out a breath and raised his gaze from the floor then opened his mouth to ask "Please adopt me" the blonde blurted in a totally uncool way "I want to be part of a family and wake up to that every day, I hate being in that apartment" he continued.

Relieved the brat had gotten his request out "About time blonde brat, I'll send someone over to collect your belongings and move them to your room at ours, all you have to do is sign this and you'll be adopted, it's up to you if you want to keep the last name Uzumaki" the Anbu Commander said.

Shocked behind believe the only blonde Uzumaki in existence flung his head up again "Just like that, I thought it would be harder to get you to accept" Naruto laughed sheepishly then signed his name on the paper that gave proof to anyone who asked that he'd been adopted.

The scary man before him shrugged "You looked me in the eye, got out what you wanted, plus it's been hard not to notice your presence nearly every single night for the last several months, now go home blonde brat" Ibiki ordered and Naruto fled from his office.

During all that Sakura and Karin had got home to make the house presentable for whoever their guests would be "Who do you think our guests are anyway Sakura-chan" the red head inquired curiously as she piled all her dirty clothes into the dirty clothes basket.

Sakura had her suspicions "The last time our house got this clean was when Raikage-sama came all the way from the Cloud Village, so maybe that's who, then again I'm only speculating for now" the pinkette admitted.

While pouring a cap full of laundry soap over her dirty clothes and turning the washer on, the door opening and shutting drew her attention and then Naruto was right there next to them "Guess what I'm your official brother now Sakura-chan, Karin-chan and I'm moving in" the blonde exclaimed.

"Congratulations Naruto, though you might want to clean up your room so our guests don't come here to a dirty house" Karin scolded lightly, if there was one thing that she truly enjoyed it was cleaning and making sure everything was clean.

Her now adopted brother gaped at her "Can't believe this not even an hour of being part of the family and I'm being ordered around by my sister" Naruto sulked trudging from the laundry room to the room Ibiki had let him have a long time ago to clean up as he'd been told.

Just then a knock came "I've got this you just keep an eye on our clothes and stuff Karin-chan" Sakura fixed her sleeves and headed for the front door to open it just as another knock sounded and when the door was open it revealed a couple people she expected.

"If it isn't the Kid, long time no see, don't worry it's just me and Cee, the Boss sent us here on a mission to promote relations between our villages" Darui ruffled her free bangs lightly as he greeted the young girl, who was now a genin by the headband situated around her neck.

Beside him was his partner "Morino's not here yet I take it" Cee questioned as they were let in and they took off their sandals before being led down the hall to the guest rooms they'd previously used several years ago, it was then they noticed the newest additions to the house.

"Karin-chan, this is Darui-san and Cee-san, Darui-san, Cee-san this is Karin-chan my biological twin sister and that knucklehead over there was just adopted into the family" the pinkette introduced her sister to the two Cloud Shinobi.

The girl froze and eyed them warily for a moment, noted how relaxed her sister seemed to be before calming down "Nice to meet you Darui-san, Cee-san, like Sakura-chan said I'm Karin and we're fraternal twin sisters" the ruby haired preteen smiled lightly.

Receding into her shell a little bit since these two were practically strangers to her "Looks like a lot of things have changed for you huh Kid, where's that other one Idate wasn't it" the dark skinned male inquired.

Sakura's heart stopped in her chest "Uh that topic is off limits around here, Idate died a couple years ago" the blonde stood off to the side shook his head when depression leaked from Sakura in waves while the red head grimaced lightly.

Cee frowned "Right so we're just going to get set up in the guest rooms, it was nice to meet you Karin-san and good to see you again as well Sakura-san" the older blonde with onyx eyes quickly rushed through the rest of the greetings and with his partner on his heels they vanished into the guest rooms.

Leaving the preteens to finish cleaning up to the best of their abilities until Ibiki could come and make dinner "All settled I presume" the Head of T&I questioned as they all gathered around for dinner that night, the newest addition to the family there as well.

Though looking a little awkward because he clearly wasn't use to this in the least "Yes quite, these three Kids went to great lengths to make sure the guest rooms were clean and ready for us" Darui nodded slanting a half smile at the preteen's at the table.

Earning small smiles back "They even went so far as to clean up their own rooms and practically the entire house" Cee chuckled teasing them lightly trying not to be as serious as before especially if they wanted to keep the treaty in tact after all.

"It's not a bad thing they did that I suppose, the house did need to be cleaned up a bit, plus the blonde brat over there needed to clean up his room as well" Ibiki pointed out bluntly and the brat he'd just adopted flushed red in response.

Laughter filled the air from the two girls "Mean, anyway guess what I can finally draw a legitimate seal" Naruto exclaimed trying to get off the current topic and onto something new, which every accepted with ease.

"Remind me brat to find you an instructor to teach you medical ninjutsu" the Anbu Commander turned his attention on his pink haired adopted brat, she turned her head in his direction emerald orbs behind those dark red glasses bright and full of excitement.

Cee was surprised "Medical ninjutsu huh, what about those chains of yours, I thought they'd be for you to be considered a medic even partially" the blonde with onyx eyes pointed out carefully not trying to sound as if it would be impossible for the girl to learn.

She glanced to him "I can only heal small scratches with my chakra chains, I have to learn for my teammates and family so nothing every happens to them again" Sakura announced viridian irises locked with his onyx.

"Hey man it would be a great way to show everyone that we're trying to work towards good relations by teaching her, even if it's just the basics" Darui suggested suddenly "That way once we have to leave again, she can continue the training herself" the dark skinned male continued.

When everyone at the table just stared at him, even his own partner "Up to you Cee-san, I'm not forcing you if you don't want to and I'm sure I could find my own instructor" the pinkette spoke up a few minutes later trying not to sound to hopeful.

Finally the man glanced to her "Very well, only the basics until you understand enough to be able to continue training on your own, tomorrow after your team training session or any missions you have" he relented.

"It'll have to be after 2, since these brats here have clan training, teaching them how to be proper Uzumaki's" Ibiki interrupted suddenly, making a mental note to himself to write out a proper training schedule for these brats sometime when he had the actual time to do it.

The Cloud Jonin nodded in accepted "Now you'll really be awesome Sakura-chan and surprise Hayate-sensei" the younger blonde exclaimed in the next moment latching onto his friend and adoptive sister, they were all adopted but only Karin and Sakura were biological sister.

"Yeah good luck on your training Sakura-chan, back in Grass they tried to teach me the mystical palm a little bit, and I didn't understand anything, cause the stuff was super complicated" Karin spoke up for the first time that night.

Still a little concerned that the Cloud Shinobi would suddenly try to take off with her and take her back to Grass or take her with them to Cloud and force her to heal them by biting her "Though with your chakra control and smarts you might figured it out" the red head finished.

Eventually dinner ended and all the dishes were washed, dried and put away before the entire house went to sleep, with two Jonin from another village there, Ibiki didn't worry about sending anyone to watch the house while he was finishing up paperwork.

Until he could get home and get some shut eye for himself, the next morning was a little chaotic "What do you think Hayate-sensei is going to have us do today" Naruto was as exuberant as ever as he nibbled on his toast.

"No clue Naruto, that's just how I like it, that way we never know what to expect from Hayate-sensei" Sakura announced after taking a sip of her orange juice, it was her absolute favorite drink to have in the morning and her adoptive Father knew that.

Considering he was the one who had gotten her obsessed with it "Lucky, I wish I had a Jonin-sensei to, though I'm glad that I still have a chance to catch up with you guys until Hokage-sama finds teammates for me and stuff" Karin sighed.

Feeling a little left out "Don't worry so much little red haired brat, just be patient, patience is key after all, you can't rush anything" Ibiki scolded lightly, eating his own breakfast and making sure the two girls were eating theirs as well.

Thankfully they were "Looks like you Kids have a lot lined up for you today huh" Darui chuckled lightly watching as they cleaned up after themselves even Naruto, only because he knew better than to leave dirty dishes sitting around, he certainly didn't want to get scolded by Ibiki after all.

"Right I'll see you at 2 at T&I with all you need to learn how to use the mystical palm" Cee reminded when two of the preteens were getting ready to head out the door first, since their sensei demanded them to be early.

His reminder earned him a wave and Sakura nodded seriously before they were out the door, next to vanish was Ibiki and Karin, and soon they left as well to wander the village and help people that needed it to show that they the Cloud Village were willing to make an effort for the treaty.

"Can't believe you guys just ditched me completely yesterday, showed up at T&I and Ni-san said you went home already" Sasuke ranted the moment his two friends/teammates showed up on their training grounds that morning.

Sakura blinked at him "Then he told me you guys had important guests and that Morino adopted you Dope" the ebony haired preteen continued and Sakura put a hand on her hip and settled her face into an unimpressed expression.

She also knew that their sensei was there waiting for them, but it wasn't quite time for their training to begin so when Sasuke was within range she reached out and grabbed his arm "Ahem Sasuke stop throwing your temper tantrum" the pinkette warned in a scary voice.

Leaking a bit of KI, she'd asked her Father to teach her to be prepared for future training sessions, the Uchiha paled and quickly backed away "Scary Sakura-chan did Pops teach you that" the blonde shuddered at her side and she flashed him an extremely innocent smile.

Hayate was seriously amused "Okay, okay that's enough goofing off you three, I've invited another team to join us for spars today, taijutsu only" Hayate interrupted their antics a few minutes later after letting them have their fun.

Because he didn't want to be the kind of sensei that was a killjoy and overwork his students to the point they didn't want him to be their sensei anymore, especially after he was kind of already becoming fond of them.

"Geez could you be anymore cryptic, what your dear sensei means is he invited Team Ten and their sensei to join you today and you'll be paired up with a specific partner to spar with for the next hour before he has you work on kenjutsu" Genma outed the entire training session.

Earning a glare, while the lone girl grimaced "Is something the matter Sakura, you don't have a problem with this do you" the brunet with onyx eyes narrowed his gaze on his sole female student wondering what was up.

"The hell is billboard brow doing here, I thought that she would have been sent back to the academy already for being inept" an obnoxious voice came from the right, Team Ten had arrived and the lone girl on that team was the one to speak.

Clearly Hayate had his answer now "You should watch it Kid, this girl your talking to has a heck of a punch" the brunet with brown eyes warned seeing the unhappy look grow on Sakura's face before she took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her lips.

"Whatever she's just a pink haired freak that ruined my chances with Sasuke-kun, now what are we doing here anyway" Ino shrugged callously and Sakura pressed her lips together, trying so very hard not to cuss the other girl out.

Naruto and Sasuke shuddered inching their way away from her because they didn't want to be the ones she took her temper out on "For a joint team training exercise Ino, Hayate felt that the best way to figure out what his students needed to work on was their skills in a spar" Asuma explained.

Ino sulked "Now, now Ino it won't be so bad, plus we'll get to see their skills as well and if we ever have to spar against them again, we'll know how to avoid certain things" Shikamaru patted Ino on the shoulder.

Their other teammate however was totally unsympathetic "Will you treat us to lunch afterwards" Choji asked looking to his sensei a hopeful expression on his face, Asuma paused in heading towards Hayate so they could set up partners.

"Depends on how you do" the raven haired Jonin finally answered and then hurried towards Hayate leaving his own students behind for the moment, he hoped to kami that Choji forgot all about being hungry after this so he could slip off and not blow through his whole check again.

His sole female student scowled "But I wanted to be pitted against billboard brow, she doesn't deserve to be a ninja or be on Sasuke-kun's team" the blonde Heiress complained when she was pitted against Naruto.

"To bad for you, I'd take Naruto any day, Sakura on the other hand isn't someone I want to face in a spar" the Nara Heir eyed his opponent, Sakura Morino/Uzumaki as they'd all found out, a look of unease on his face.

And Choji was pitted against Sasuke "I'd rather not fight at all but I want to do well and get a reward right Asuma-sensei" the Akimichi Heir requested for the second time and his sensei gave him an uneasy smile.

Then they were told to start as the three Jonin stood off to the side watching the individual spars, right off the bat, Hayate noticed that Sakura was a lot smarter than she'd let on initially, being able to avoid being captured in Shikamaru's shadow.

Shrug off the distractions he kept using, and being a close to mid-range fighter, Sasuke on the other hand was pure close range and Naruto he just plain sucked at taijutsu, though with some work he would get better.

With that and after forty five minutes he called the spars, Team Ten quickly left and the genin of Team Seven gathered before their sensei again "Beyond your taijutsu needing a bit of work, you did well Naruto, for now kenjutsu practice, Naruto with me, Sasuke, Sakura together" Hayate instructed.

"Just so you know Hayate-sensei, I'm not very good at wielding a sword yet, cause I got an extremely late start on kenjutsu training with Sakura-chan and Karin-chan" Naruto said as he was handed a wooden sword.

Hayate nodded in understanding reminding himself to start off easy "Maybe Hokage-sama had it right by making you their sensei after all" Genma chuckled as he trailed after the other two members of Team Seven.

Sasuke and Sakura went a short distance away and settled into proper stances, swords held at the ready "Your not scared are you Sasuke" Sakura's emerald orbs twinkled with mischief as they circled each other looking for an opening in each others stances.

"I'm not like the Dope you know Sakura, he's about the only one who'd be afraid of you" Sasuke shrugged casually not wanting to let her know that he was a tiny bit fearful of her, because she'd been training with a sword for much longer than he.

Genma whistled when the two jumped at each other slamming their swords together with a loud ~thwack~ that echoed around the training grounds before jumping back to scan each other again and launch into different swings.

Twenty minutes later found Sasuke clutching his aching hand and Sakura standing over him triumphantly "Nice work you two and you did pretty well Naruto, now it's time for D Rank mission before lunch" the brunet with onyx eyes announced.

Relenting with training for the day, because he didn't want to push them beyond their limits just yet, "Yay more D Rank missions" the blonde on the team sighed looking a little beat up and he still had to get through standard Uzumaki Clan training with Itachi.

"Just think about it Naruto, after D Ranks for us is training and then I have more training with Cee-san later" the pinkette patted Naruto on the shoulder reminding him of her extra training in order to learn the mystical palm.

Sasuke's head snapped up "Are you crazy Sakura, your going to push yourself to far and end up collapsing" the ebony haired preteen scolded not liking that she was doing so much, all because she wanted to make Ibiki Morino proud of her, it was insanity.

Emerald orbs flashed in his direction "What kind of training are you talking about here" the brunet with brown eyes was the one to ask so a fight would degenerate between the two friends/teammates whichever they called themselves anyway.

"Uzumaki clan training as Father calls it, just physical fitness, kenjutsu and drawing seals and throwing skills for me, plus practicing a little bit of elemental jutsu, it's different for Naruto and Karin who do all that and a little more, Cee-san's going to teach me the mystical palm" Sakura explained.

Immediately one of the few surviving Uchiha understood and flushed as he realized he'd jumped the gun a bit "Just tired and hungry then is all you'll be" Sasuke cleared his throat and looked clear in the opposite direction as Sakura giggled at him.

And Naruto full on laughed "Man your hilarious Teme, I promise to work extra hard today on physical fitness as well and hopefully improve a little bit of my taijutsu" Naruto vowed pumping his arm in excitement as they got started on their D Rank Missions.

Which weren't as fun as some people made them out to be, though Sakura massively enjoyed herself until it was finally lunch "Sorry you three I have a mission and don't have time to sit back and relax today" Hayate apologized when they turned to look at him.

Though thankfully they weren't asking him to pay he recognized that particular look, Naruto pouted while Sasuke and Sakura nodded "Never mind Hayate, I'll sit and eat with you Kiddies" Genma reminded them of his presence and with that they went to eat curry and dango.

Before splitting up, Sasuke to the training grounds for clan training while Naruto and Sakura headed to T&I "Ah there you two brats are" Iwashi stood when the Uzumaki brats Morino adopted appeared like usual at the same time they always did.

Just like that they were being led through the halls of T&I to the indoor training grounds, where Itachi, Kakashi and Yugao were waiting for them "Yugao-nee what brings you here today" the fuscia haired girl was excited to see the woman.

Practically hopping to her side with wide viridian orbs "Thought I'd check up on you and make sure Hayate-kun isn't being to hard on you, tell me how is he as your sensei" Yugao smiled at the young girl and inquired about her lover.

"Hayate-sensei is totally awesome, on the first day he had us do some kind of test, second day we did physical fitness and genjutsu's and today we sparred against members of another genin team, taijutsu only and we also did kenjutsu practice" the rosette chattered.

Yugao laughed softly "Good, good I know he was worried about whether he'd make it as a sensei to genin and whatnot, but I think you three will be good for him, now I guess it's time for your training" the purple haired woman gestured at the ever patient Uchiha.

When Naruto, Sakura and Karin faced him, he sent the woman a thankful smile "Now it's time for practice and Cee-san said he'd be at two for what he promised, so laps, crunches and push ups for thirty minutes for Sakura-san and twenty minutes for Naruto-san and Karin-san" Itachi instructed.

And in the next moment all three of them were running around the indoor track, though when Naruto and Karin broke off to do crunches and push ups, Sakura chose to continue running until they were all gathered before him to tell him how much they each had managed in their time limits.

"Gonna be sore again tomorrow" the blonde sulked as they were then made to practice throwing weapons kunai, shuriken and throwing needles for accuracy and distance training, Sakura spent an extra fifteen minutes working with her senbon needles until they were stood in front of Itachi again.

Itachi wrote down the information in the journals he'd been to mark Karin, Sakura's and now Naruto's progress on the training and what they needed to work "Is it time for kenjutsu practice" Karin asked when they were handed wooden swords.

Naruto sighed again "What's the matter Naruto" the red head asked and that's when she spotted the bandages and usual bruises "Oh I take it you've already been through kenjutsu practice today huh" the ruby haired preteen giggled and the preteen nodded.

Though he didn't verbally complain and just like that they were running through stances and swings before pairing up against each other for a quick spar "Alright is where things change again, you two have genjutsu training while Sakura-san can work on fuinjutsu" the Uchiha Heir explained.

"They've really gotten stronger don't you agree Yugao, back then I never thought I'd see her actually knowing all of this" Kakashi was honestly surprised and hoped wherever they were that Minato and Kushina were proud of their almost daughter and of their son as well.

Yugao nodded silently watching the three Uzumaki's that had all been adopted by Ibiki Morino train until suddenly they were joined by two Cloud Shinobi "A bit early aren't we" Darui asked seeing Sakura drawing seal after seal until she had a small stack to practice with.

The particular seal she was working on that day was the elemental storage seal and she'd sealed a couple of her water jutsu's inside said seal to rush up on a target, made out of rock from her very own earth nature chakra.

"Just a little bit, Sakura-chan doesn't have much more to do other than go through that stack to see how many she can manage without messing up on a set seal" the silver haired nin announced drawing their gazes onto him.

Darui nodded in understanding "One thing I don't get why in here and not out there on regular training grounds" Cee was seriously confused, though he did bring everything that was needed in order to teach the girl medical ninjutsu.

"Use to, but after the multiple attempts on kidnapping Sakura-san and Karin-chan by members of the Hidden Grass Village, Morino moved their Uzumaki Clan training as he and they call it here" the Copy Ninja said.

Cee and Darui grimaced "Suppose that's more than understandable, I wouldn't want my kids being constantly almost kidnapped, though why is the Grass Village after them anyway" the dark skinned male questioned carefully getting the sense that it was a very sensitive topic.

"Because the red haired girl was formerly of their village, myself and Kakashi-san rescued her two years ago, they were using her special healing ability" Yugao joined the conversation suddenly, though kept her eyes glued to the preteens.

And then Sakura was traipsing towards them "Ready for your medical ninjutsu training Sakura-san" the blonde with onyx eyes gave the girl a small smile and earned a bright one in turn, with that they moved off to the side to commence with the new training.

By the time they were all done and ready to get out of there, Naruto, Sakura and Karin were sufficiently exhausted and drained of chakra but for the most part they were hungry and just like that they headed home to eat, take showers and finally go to bed.


	11. The C Ranked Mission

A week and four days later signaled the departure of the Cloud Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village "You understand the mechanics well, just keep practicing Sakura-san" Cee told her before he turned on his heel and vanished out the gates.

"See you next time you three kids" Darui waved lightly hurrying after his partner to return to the Hidden Cloud Village and report to the Raikage that their mission to promote unity between the villages had been a success.

Those that came to see the two off stood there for a moment longer "Come on Sakura-chan we have training with Hayate-sensei today" Naruto reminded the only pink haired girl he knew as they turned and left heading towards their team training grounds.

Karin sighed "Guess I'll see you for clan training later Sakura-chan, Naruto" Karin sulked heading towards the house instinctively knowing that she was being tailed much like her twin sister and adopted brother were.

With a small smile "You got it Karin-chan and don't worry Hokage-sama will find you a team just have to be patient" Sakura called before her sister was no longer in view, Naruto shrugged lightly and with that they were on their team training grounds.

"It's about time you two got here, seriously does it take that long to see two people off" Sasuke scowled not happy that he'd gotten there early and his two friends/teammates had made him wait an extra fifteen minutes so they could see the Cloud Shinobi off.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled innocently before they could start a round of teasing on their impatient friend their sensei arrived and like usual Genma was a couple feet behind him "No training today, you three have the day off, Genma and I have a mission" Hayate said.

Once he was within range of his students "Yeah, we'll be back tomorrow though, take this day to enjoy yourselves restock on things you need or buy new weaponry stuff like that, relax and have fun" Genma nodded, and just like that the two Jonin were gone from the training grounds.

Leaving behind three very confused genin "Now what we can't just wander without letting your Dad know Sakura, Naruto" the ebony haired preteen frowned gazing around warily it was never a good idea to lower his guard something always happened.

"Right then how about we go tell Father, grab Karin and go check out a few stores see what we can find or something" the pinkette grabbed the two teenage boys by the hands and drug them clear across the village to T&I.

Her Father as usual was in his office "Thought you brats were meant to be training with that sensei of yours" Ibiki eyed them cautiously, wondering if something had happened and if he needed to have a talking to with Hayate.

"Pops, Hayate-sensei said he and Genma had a mission for the day and told us to take the day off, so we were wondering if we could go to a few stores and take Karin-chan with us" the blonde preteen rambled with a whiskered grin.

Definitely a little braver now than he had been a few weeks ago, ever since he'd adopted the blonde brat after all "Very well then, Hatake and Uchiha will accompany you, little red is training, take the day off from clan training to while your at it" the Head of T&I barked.

Scribbling a message for the duo in question before sending the genin brats scrambling from his office and down the halls of T&I to the indoor training grounds where Karin, Kakashi and Itachi were in fact training.

"Thought you guys had training and missions with your sensei, Sakura-chan, Naruto, Sasuke" the ruby haired girl questioned turned at their entrance and waiting semi-patiently as her twin sister and adopted brother, plus their best friend came forward.

Only to hold out a note to Kakashi as he was the oldest "Guess you get the rest of today off of training, Morino's indulging in a shopping expedition for the four of you" Kakashi chuckled burning the missive.

"I suppose I could inform Shisui of the plans for the day, allow you to have a one day reprieve from training as well Otouto" Itachi relented to the pout that was being directed at him, even if his little brother would never admit to pouting.

Ebony orbs brightened before the excitement was firmly hidden behind a fake bored expression "Right then I suppose you should go do that, in the meantime why don't we all traipse back to yours and collect whatever money you need" the silver haired nin clapped his hands.

Leading the way towards the door and five minutes later they exited T&I "Meet you at the Morino's" the ebony haired seventeen year old nodded towards his constant companion then in a swirl of leaves was gone to inform his best friend of the plans to relax for the day.

He was back fifteen minutes later because it had been hard to find where Shisui had been skulking about "Done, found all the money I hid away" Sakura was the first to appear holding up a wallet that was shaped like a slug, in light blue and white, the most colorful item on her person actually.

Considering she was dressed in her usual dark colors, a dark red short sleeved shirt, probably with mesh underneath, a gray knee length skirt and mesh under shorts along with her weapons and storage pouch, to top it all off she had one inch heels on and her hair down.

The first time he'd ever seen it down since he'd met her actually and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing a single lock of hair "You should wear it down more often" Itachi murmured softly lifting the silky smooth tress up to inspect before letting it drop.

Back to where it had previously been, Sakura squeaked in embarrassment and turned a bright shade of red in response just as her twin appeared "Did something happen" Karin looked between the two curiously but neither her sister or Itachi would look at her.

In fact it seemed like they were also avoiding each others gaze as well "Are we all ready for our shopping trip" Naruto burst out of his room exuberantly like usual and the tension between Sakura and Itachi dissipated slightly.

As they headed out the door "Where are we going first anyway" Kakashi was the one to ask as they started down the streets to the market in order to do whatever it was the genin wanted since it was probably their first day off of training and missions.

Karin tilted her head to the side, despite the few odd missions she'd been on here and there, she didn't have near as much saved up as her sister and adopted brother "To the weapons store I guess, those two told us to restock on supplies and stuff" Sasuke shrugged.

Just like that they turned towards the weapons store "Hello and welcome to my shop" the store owner greeted and at his side was his daughter, brown hair with buns and gray eyes, a little older than the four of them.

"The best shop on the block, where you can get unique weapons you've probably never seen in your entire life, I'm Tenten and when I get older I'm going to take this shop over for my Dad" Tenten introduced herself.

Naruto, Sasuke, Karin and Sakura blinked in surprise "Can you believe how much stuff they have in here" the lone blonde of the group gaped in the next moment as he finally allowed his gaze to travel around the weapons shop.

"Of course we have a lot of stuff, all swords, tantou, knives, needles, scythes…etc. you name it kid" the brunette girl grinned shuffling out from behind the counter to help them search if that's what they needed.

Like that the blonde was gone searching through the shelves, "Er I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't cause trouble" the ebony haired preteen was after the other boy, glancing around every so often when he saw an interesting weapon.

Surprised at how quickly the two boys had vanished "Guess I'm just gonna follow them Sakura-chan" the crimson haired ruby eyed girl shrugged lightly, she didn't have as much money saved up but she was sure she could find a couple of things that were within her price range.

With that Sakura set her attention on the brunette before her "What kind of unique swords do you have, my name is Sakura by the way" the pinkette introduced herself and just like that she had the slightly older girl glued to her hip and she was being led forward into the store.

Kakashi and Itachi shook their heads "Seems like they've got themselves all sorted out huh" the silver haired male chuckled watching them search about the weapons store for new weapons that they could afford.

"Quite, but at least their having fun as well and I believe after this Sakura-san will come away with a new friend" the ebony haired seventeen year old nodded his head at said girl, who was chattering away to the shop owners daughter like no tomorrow.

The most she'd ever talked to a literal stranger and another girl that wasn't her twin fraternal sister, then his attention moved away from the two girls and he glanced around keeping an eye on the other genin in the store and never lowering his guard for an instant.

"Hey Sakura what do you think of this one" Tenten held up a flashy bright blue colored short sword thinking it was more to the girls style, imagine her surprise when the fuscia haired girl shook her head with a grimace.

Before explaining "Dark colors, I already have bright hair, dark colors help me blend in a little better" Sakura said lightly trying not to sound mean or anything, emerald orbs roving over the swords on display.

Moments later one caught her attention and subsequently Tenten noticed it as well "New, yet not, it's been sitting there for about three months, no one's ever taken interest before" the brunette admitted pulling it down.

And unsheathing it for the other girl to see, the hilt was a rosewood color, while the blade itself was a lavender color, the oddest part about the blade though was the grooves and the glass vial that was centered near the hilt that emptied into the grooves.

Instantly she was hooked on the sword "I'd like to buy it" Sakura announced decisively, peering at the price from the corner of her glasses and knowing she had enough to buy some medical supplies to restock the medical pouch she'd left at home and a couple other things.

"You know, I think you and I are going to get along just fine Sakura, how about we get together sometime and hang out" Tenten offered with a grin, if the girl had an interest in weapons then she would totally be able to handle her as a friend.

Sakura shot a look to the two males standing towards the doors, they both nodded in acceptance to the offer and as she was opening her mouth "How about these Sakura-chan" Naruto just had to interrupt as he shoved a pouch of dark orange shuriken in her face.

Less than a second after him were Sasuke and Karin "Tried to have him wait until you finished but he saw those and had to have your opinion" Sasuke flinched thinking she was mad, imagine his surprise when she started laughing.

Even her sister was surprise "Are you okay Sakura-chan, didn't he interrupt" Karin asked carefully, clutching what she'd found to her chest gently, though she spoke in a quieter voice than usual because she was just as wary around new people as her twin was.

"Relax you guys, I'm not mad and I'd love to hang out sometime Tenten" the pinkette grinned finally accepting the offer that had been made, it would be nice to have another female to hang out with that wasn't her sister all the time, because they had way to much in common.

Tenten grinned widely "Alright then if your ready to make your purchases lets go up to the counter and my Dad will ring you all up and maybe afterwards he'll let me skip out for a couple of hours to hang out with you" the brunette flashed a hopeful look towards her Father.

Who relented "Very well then my dear just be back around one that's all I ask" the man said ringing up the total of Naruto's pouch plus dark orange shuriken, Ibiki would probably scold him because those shuriken could become an identifying mark for him.

But for right now he was having way to much fun "Here you go 300 ryo" the blonde forked over the amount owed, grabbed his stuff and moved out of the way eager to see what other store, stall or shop they'd stop at next.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dope and here you guys are always getting on to me about not being patient enough" the ebony haired preteen snorted handing over the money for his brand new kunai, a pack of fifteen for only 200 ryo.

Next was Karin "We all need to learn a little patience still, though I think Sakura-chan's got us beat" the scarlet haired preteen commented with a sheepish smile earning a quick side hug from her sister as her own things were rung up.

A pair of glasses that had a serrated blade in them and a sheath for the serrated blade "Ooh nice Karin-chan, I wonder if I could make a home-made version of those" the pinkette mused as she waited her turn and finally handed over the ryo that was owed for her new sword.

Probably the fourth one that she'd owned, but this one would be one of her favorites, especially since it seemed like she could add poison and the enemy would never see it coming "Guess we'll have to teach you how to make poison huh Sakura-chan" Kakashi asked.

When they finally started for the next store "Have a nice day you lot and thank you for the business" the weapons shop owner waved watching his daughter head after the young pink haired girl, who would be a good friend no doubt.

"Indeed perhaps even enlist the help of Mitarashi-san or the Nara's possibly" Itachi suggested because he was certain that she would want some for her newest weapon and even he could admit that it was perfect for her in an extremely odd way.

Sakura flashed him a quick smile "Now where to you lot, by the way you never told me your last name earlier, nor did you three introduce yourselves" Tenten followed after the group intending on having fun much like they were no doubt.

To her sister's surprise "Karin Uzumaki, Sakura-chan's my fraternal twin sister, Ibiki Morino adopted us years apart" Karin spoke up first warming up to the new girl in their midst and glad to finally have a female friend hopefully besides her sister, like her sister no doubt was glad for as well.

Gray eyes widened and Tenten looked between the two girls and noticed slight similarities "They aren't the only ones that got adopted, Naruto Uzumaki and that scary guy adopted me to so I'm their adopted brother" Naruto piped in seconds later.

Off to the side their friend rolled his eyes "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha, this is my older brother Itachi and that's Kakashi, we've known him since we were all really little" Sasuke introduced with a shrug of his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well there you have it Tenten-chan and here looks like a good place what do you think Itachi-san, Kakashi-ni" Sakura paused in front of a window display and noticed it was a ninja gear supply store, perfect for stocking up on medical supplies and whatever else she needed.

Both males nodded "Quite, after this perhaps you lot could stop by a bookstore and get a few books pertaining your chakra natures and learn a few more jutsu's, Karin-san, Sakura-san" the ebony seventeen year old commented.

"Yeah and maybe even other books on crafting poison and antidotes" the silver haired nin suggested himself as they headed into the gear shop, Sakura flashed him another smile and like that they all split up to do their own thing and pick out what they wanted or needed.

For Naruto he grabbed a tool sharpening kit to keep his weapons sharp and in good condition, for Sasuke he bought a pair of gloves, Karin she found new sandals in a dark purple, and Sakura she bought medical supplies, plus a serrated blade and a tool kit.

"Right to the book store to get books am I correct" the brunette that was tagging along asked as all they'd picked out was rung up and paid for before being stowed away in pouches or a bag in the case of Karin.

Who nodded "Definitely, you know it might be fun to learn how to make antidotes and poisons, incorporate that stuff into our fuinjutsu, what do you think Sakura-chan" the red head exclaimed in excitement surprising the two males who thought she would be the last person to be interested in poisons and whatnot.

But her sister did nod "Exactly, there's probably lots of different types of poisons, it's just a matter of choosing the right one for ourselves" the pinkette grinned linking arms with her twin and practically skipping along as they headed to the bookstore.

The newest member of their group shook her head watching the two girls in amusement "Their not usually like that, more introverted than extroverted really" the ebony haired boy snorted also eyeing the twin sisters in amusement.

"Hey sometimes Sakura-chan and Karin-chan can be extroverted whatever that means" the blonde blurted out in defense of the two girls that were part of his family in an extremely strange way, but he would trade them for anyone else in the world.

A couple feet behind them the seventeen year old chuckled "Extroverted means their out-going and excitable Naruto-san, while introvert means the exact opposite, more to themselves and less out-going and don't usually get excited, Sakura-san and Karin-san are both" Itachi explained.

Light blue eyes flashed in his direction and the boy nodded slightly in understanding "Here we are the bookstore, then perhaps we can go back to T&I or your house Sakura-chan, Karin-chan to put away stuff and whatnot" Kakashi offered.

She didn't answer right away, adopting a contemplative expression "First before we go back to the house, I'd like to make a quick pit stop at the glasses shop, cause I'm going to make my own version of what Karin-chan bought earlier, see how they turn out" Sakura announced.

It would definitely be interesting "Sounds cool to me, your Dad won't be there though will he, is he as scary as every one says he is, Ibiki-sensei I mean" Tenten asked curiously because she didn't want to be scolded for being somewhere he didn't approve.

"Oh Pops is totally scary, but he won't be there since he always has tons of paperwork and interrogating to do at T&I" Naruto piped in making matters worse and Tenten now dreaded meeting her new friend's adoptive father.

Sakura rolled her eyes "You exaggerate Naruto, he's not that scary, sure intimidating but once you get past his gruffness he's not that bad" Karin huffed rolling her eyes as well in exasperation and poked Naruto in the side making him jump away from her a laugh falling from his lips.

Causing them all to burst out laughing "Even I admit he's intimidating, still don't know how you can handle him though as your Dad" Sasuke shook his head in confusion, though he was pretty amused at the pout Naruto was now sporting.

Feeling a little better about the potential meeting of Ibiki Morino, Tenten relaxed and with that they all headed up to the counter "Oh Naruto-san if you want to find out what your chakra nature is, you need one of these" the ebony haired seventeen year old held up a nature sensing paper.

The blonde flushed and added it to his small pile of books, "Maybe you should buy that first, then find out what nature you have so you don't have to buy every single book for elemental nature jutsu's" the silver haired nin suggested.

Naruto glanced at the books he'd chosen "Probably for the best that way Pops doesn't scold me to bad" the blonde relented to the suggestions, grabbed up the books and only paid for the nature sensing paper first, before moving out of the line so the others could pay for their things.

Sakura quickly paid for her two books on crafting hand made poisons and antidotes before moving out of the way for Karin "Go ahead Naruto, just focus a little chakra into the paper and let's see what nature you have" the pinkette instructed.

After taking a deep breath Naruto did as told and focused chakra into the nature sensing paper, it promptly ripped "Ooh nice you have wind, it's a good nature to pair with water and fire" the brunette in their midst grinned happy to add that tidbit.

"Good thing then that we all have opposite natures of each other and now we can work on elemental nature combo's" the ebony haired preteen smirked, their team was perfect and they had all five elements to work with now.

Karin pouted slightly "Just be patient Karin-chan, Hokage-sama will figure out a team for you eventually" Kakashi winced knowing that it must be painful waiting to be apart of the world her sister, Naruto and Sasuke were apart of right now.

"I know, I know" the ruby haired girl sighed softly before perking up as much as possible because she didn't want to ruin their first true outing together or make their new friend think she was a downer about certain things.

Kakashi chuckled "Right seems like you are all done, so let's make that pit stop that Sakura-san requested and return to the house alright" Itachi instructed as they left the bookstore and stopped at the glasses shop and bought a spare pair of frames and lenses for Sakura.

Before they all loped back to the Morino House "There you lot are, I feel like I've been looking for you for hours" partway there they were joined by Shisui, who looked as if he'd gotten into a fight with a cat and his best friend shot him a look.

"Helped some academy students find a lost cat, he decided to try and scratch my face off" the twenty one year old Uchiha huffed in exasperation from the odd looks he was getting and Sakura had the gall to giggle at him.

It was then he noticed a new person in the group "I'm Tenten, I met these guys at the weapons shop my Dad owns it" Tenten greeted with a smile, feeling awkward, this was a close knit group as she'd begun to realize and new people probably didn't join very often.

"Right well it's nice to meet you Tenten, Shisui Uchiha at your service and these two are my cousins and best friend" Shisui pointed at Itachi, who rolled his eyes at his usual antics, Shisui sniggered, but to his surprise Sakura sent him a look.

"Do try and behave Shisui-san, I don't want you scaring off Tenten-chan, the first female besides Karin-chan that doesn't have some kind of problem with me or her" Sakura scolded with a snort and stepped a little closer to her new friend.

Tenten felt honored that she was already being defended by the slightly younger kunoichi, Shisui pouted "Ah, ah you earned that one Shisui-san" the ebony haired seventeen year old chuckled when that pout flashed his way.

Which caused it to grow until Shisui realized he wasn't getting any sympathy, then Sakura sighed and raised a glowing green hand, not as bright as it could be yet but she was definitely working on it as she healed the scratches that had been left behind by a cat.

Everyone stared at her "Wow Sakura-chan that was amazing" Karin whistled in awe, her slightly older fraternal twin sister was the best and she had almost perfect chakra control, she was getting there, just a bit more and she would be healing all kinds of injuries.

Sakura blushed at the praise "Yeah totally and you'll only continue to get better and better Sakura-chan" Naruto burst out exuberantly glad to see part of her dream coming true even if it was one extremely slow step at a time.

"Indeed perhaps someday you'll even be a medic nin worthy of recognition in all the five great nations" Kakashi chuckled knowing that it might be possible considering Sakura was of Uzumaki descent, hard large chakra reserves and almost perfect chakra control.

Not yet but soon possibly in a few years that control would be beyond what anyone could ever imagine even Tsunade Senju "Don't praise her so much, she'll get scary" Sasuke snorted causing laughter to break out among the group as they finally reached the house.

At only 9 in the morning with a few hours left before lunch "Geez and you guys live here" the brunette that had joined them looked at the Morino House and realized it was huge, her new friends lived very well it seemed.

Karin smiled lightly "It's great, nice and spacey where we aren't all tripping over one another" the scarlet haired girl explained as Sakura unlocked the door so they could enter and take off their sandals before heading straight for the living room.

Gray eyes gazed around a curious glint within their depths, the home seemed more normal than she expected "Let me guess Tenten-chan, you thought there would be some torture tools hanging about or pictures of detailed torture on the walls right" the pinkette giggled.

The slightly older girl had the grace to blush and flash her a sheepish smile before nodding quietly "Well don't worry about that Pop's never brings his work home unless it's boring old paperwork" the blonde announced flopping down on the couch in the next moment.

Making the adults chuckle in amusement "Quite, so what do you lot intend on doing now" the twenty one year old Uchiha questioned as they all chose a spot to sit down, though the three girls crowded around the low table and sat on the pillows.

"Perhaps read for a bit, figure out a plan for tomorrow and whatnot" the ebony haired preteen guessed sliding from the couch to the floor to sit by his friends, the knucklehead joined them in the next moment as they pulled out all they'd bought that morning.

Kakashi nodded his head "I'll go find Mitarashi see if she'd be amenable sometime to teaching you girls about crafting poisons and antidotes" the silver haired nin slipped off knowing that Shisui and Itachi could protect the teenagers quite well without him for a bit.

"Honestly Kakashi-san, oh well, why don't you try to make your version of Karin-san's glasses in the meantime Sakura-san" the raven haired seventeen year old suggested knowing that it would be awhile before Kakashi came back.

They all looked up at his suggestion "Not a bad idea, here Sakura-chan you can use mine as a base" Karin gently pushed her new glasses over, knowing that she'd have to go get lenses for them sometime or transfer the lenses from the ones she wore now over to the new frames afterwards.

With a smile Sakura pulled out the tool kit, frames, and small serrated blade she'd bought "Right here we go" Sakura blew out a breath cutting off part of the temple and then very carefully carving out some of the inside that was left since she'd chosen thick frames to put the serrated blade.

Everyone watched closely "Very interesting, though I'm glad I don't wear glasses" Naruto spoke baby blue eyes glued to Sakura's hands as she worked on making the part she'd cut off the sheath for the serrated blade in her new glasses.

Using hot glue to ensure the blade stayed in it's new spot before covering the serrated blade "Me to though now your even more dangerous, both of you" Sasuke shuddered as she switched the glasses from her face to the new ones that held a weapon concealed within the temple.

Karin smiled innocently at the same time Sakura did "Wicked, wish I wore glasses that way I could do that to" Tenten burst out laughing knowing that these two girls would really be great friends for her.

Behind them the two males chuckled just as Kakashi returned "Mitarashi has agreed to teach you girls a bit about concocting your own poison and antidote during tomorrows clan training session" Kakashi announced his presence.

Causing the girls to grin even wider and for the two boys to shudder and Tenten to snicker away "Try not to scare Otouto to much Sakura-san" Itachi quipped with a chuckle making the preteen sulk and scowl in a way that reminded him of their Father.

His best friend cousin however chose to laugh "Oh man these girls have you scared such a sad day the second heir of the Uchiha Clan terrified of a couple of girls" Shisui hooted in laughter slapping his knee and holding his stomach doubled over and face slightly red from laughing so hard.

Earning an extremely unimpressed glare until an elbow was firmly embedded in his side cutting off his laughter where the lot of them spent the rest of the morning right up until noon chatting about this and that or reading from their new books and sharpening their weapons.

The door swinging open at eleven caused all talking to cease and then he was there in all dark colors, gray and black with a blue bandanna on his head, face covered in scars, Tenten froze at the sight of him and ducked her head down.

Ibiki raised a brow "I see you've made a new friend, brats" Ibiki commented gesturing lightly at the new girl in their midst, he was pleased they'd finally found a female to befriend, cause he wasn't sure how much more he could take with them having only male friends.

Sakura cleared her throat "We met at the weapons shop in town, this is Tenten-chan, Father, Tenten-chan this is Karin-chan's and I's Father, Naruto's to even if we're all adopted" the pinkette introduced her new friend to her Father and vice versa.

"N..Nice to meet you Ibiki-sensei, I promise I haven't caused no problems or anything of the sort" the brunette stuttered at first and looked away from that intimidating gaze until she gathered her bearings and looked him straight in the eyes again and stopped stuttering.

A smirk formed on his lips "Good, your good for those brats, I approve" the Head of T&I snorted then swept down the hallway leather trench coat snapping at his heels as he moved forward away from the living room and into the kitchen to cook lunch for the brats and himself.

"Told you he wasn't so bad Tenten-chan, plus you looked him in the eye and didn't stutter very much" the ruby haired girl bounced glad that her adoptive parent approved of her and Sakura's new friend and with that chatter resumed.

Until a booming voice called out from the kitchen "Lunch is ready you brats so better come eat while food is hot" the Anbu Commander hollered cutting over their loud chatter, which immediately died down as they started filing into the kitchen one by one without fuss.

"Ooh we haven't had this for awhile Pops" the blonde brat lunged for a plate nearly tripping Sasuke in his haste to get to some of his favorite food, homemade ramen, though Teuchi's still took the cake on that, this was pretty good to since it came from the heart.

Sasuke sent the blonde an exasperated glare "Better if you didn't Sasuke-chan, you know how those three are, obsessed with their ramen" the ebony haired twenty one year old snorted watching the trio of Uzumaki's get their bowls first.

Before sitting down in their usual spots at the table "I know and yes their always like that when it comes to ramen" the raven haired preteen explained when the newbie in their group turned wide gray eyes on him when it came to their turn.

"Indeed, Morino doesn't often make ramen so this is one of their favorite meals to have with him" the Uchiha heir chuckled eyeing the two girls on either side of Ibiki, eating with manners and still chattering away to one another and their adoptive Father and adopted brother.

Who was off to the side of Sakura "Exactly though if you want seconds you better let them know or all three of them will eat that entire pot once their done with their first bowl, they have large appetites" the silver haired nin old warned.

More information about her new friends the gray eyed girl quickly got herself some of the homemade ramen and sat down on the other side of Naruto "Ridiculous" Ibiki rolled his eyes in a fond manner, though he didn't mind it anymore as he ate his own bowl of ramen.

Having felt the need for it anyway and to treat his brats who finally had a new friend that wasn't a male "Who's that in the picture over there with you Sakura-chan" Tenten's voice cut through his inward thoughts and he glanced over to the picture that had been taken.

It had been a few months after he'd adopted the pink haired brat, Idate had wanted to get a picture of the three of them together and against his better judgment had agreed and paid for the blasted thing "Oh him, that's Idate, my Uncle" Sakura winced.

Tenten felt as if she'd asked the wrong question "Don't worry about it Tenten-chan, just a sensitive subject is all, he died a few years ago, the loss hit her hard and while I do feel sad I didn't have much time to truly connect with him like she did" Karin assured.

"Yeah though as much as we wish we could change the past, we can't, so we have to live and look towards the future and hope it's much better" Itachi spoke up knowing how extremely sensitive Sakura still was about her adoptive Uncle especially after that genjutsu.

She flashed him a grateful smile and forced her mind to focus on the good things and not the bad things "After this you have to go back" Naruto pouted in the next moment realizing Tenten would have to leave them once lunch was over and done with.

The gray eyed girl flashed him an apologetic smile "It's not like we won't see her again, Tenten knows where you live knucklehead and we know the shop her Dad works in" Sasuke snorted rapping the boy on the head with his knuckles.

"Quite though I have no idea what you have planned for the rest of the afternoon until dinner" Kakashi glanced to the four teenagers he was use to keeping an eye on, each of them important, though he wouldn't dare say who was his favorite among the bunch.

All of them shrugged lightly "Perhaps you could help Morino with paperwork or something" Shisui suggested earning matching groans from the two boys who loathed paperwork with every fiber of their being.

Karin and Sakura however looked interested and glanced to their adoptive Father "Okay brats you can help out with the paperwork, you boys however will help Hatake clean up the indoor training grounds" the Head of T&I relented.

Naruto and Sasuke let out matching sighs of relief "Right got it Pop's thanks" the blonde was glad he wouldn't have to help sort through any of the crazy paperwork, it looked hard and he wasn't quite ready to open that can of worms yet.

"Guess I'll see you sometime" the brunette in their midst stood after depositing her bowl in the sink, she was going to walk away when she thought better of it and quickly rinsed it, earning another nod of approval from Ibiki.

Once she was done she grabbed the limited belongings she'd brought with her and with a wave headed out the door "Come on Karin-chan the rest of this afternoon is going to so much fun" the pinkette was on her feet in a flash after finishing off her fourth bowl.

"Yeah totally" the crimson haired girl grinned polishing off her third bowl as it was still her limit and together they washed their dishes together, dried and then put them away before they stood side by side waiting patiently for everyone else.

Ibiki snorted in amusement "Right guess that's that and now we have cleaning to do" the ebony haired preteen sighed though he wasn't entirely to put out with the situation at least he didn't have to help with all the boring paperwork.

Just like that they started out the door headed for T&I "Good luck girls" the silver haired nin waved heading after the boys to oversee their cleaning up of the indoor training grounds, knowing it was going to be bad since Anbu had used it that morning once Karin had left.

"We'll go make sure none of the prisoners have tried to escape" the ebony haired seventeen year old offered knowing that there wasn't much he could do except stand around and wait until he was allowed to leave.

Shisui groaned "I'll go with him as well" the raven haired twenty one year old shrugged heading after his best friend and for the rest of the day they stayed at T&I, helping out where they could until it was time to go home for dinner and get some early shut eye from a long day.

The next day after showers and a little scolding on Ibiki's part to Naruto for buying orange shuriken of all things the members of Team Seven were sent out the door to meet their sensei for training and missions.

But to their surprise Karin also came along "Was told that Hokage-sama found a potential teammate and Kakashi-sensei was put in charge of the two of us until a third member could be found" Karin explained since she'd been told to meet on Training Grounds Seven as well.

"Just be warned Karin-chan, Kakashi-ni likes to purposefully be late for things like this" Sakura warned as they walked onto the training field and found themselves a little bit early, though at the warning Karin balked as she realized how much was going to change from that moment on for her.

Next to fly onto the field was an unknown boy "I'm not late am I, I was brought in late last night, the name is Suigestu Hozuki and I've been essentially tamed and become part of this so called Team Fourteen" the pale blue haired boy spoke rapidly.

Waving his arms madly "Your not late, just a bit early" Naruto piped in hoping to get the new guy to calm down and stop pacing like a crazy person cause it was kind of freaking him out just a little bit, Sakura snickered earning a pout.

Thankfully the preteen did calm down "So where's our sensei I was told he'd be here on these training grounds" Suigestu asked look around and not spotting any adult in the least, so with a long suffering sigh flopped down.

Karin shot her twin a wide eyed look of horror and Sakura grimaced with a little shrug, Karin sighed and slid to the ground herself knowing that it was going to be awhile, fifteen minutes later, two familiar jonin came striding onto the field.

"Good your here and don't worry your sensei is just running a little late" Hayate tried to assure the two extra genin that they had nothing to fear, though it was an outright lie because he had no idea where Kakashi was and he was purposefully being late.

Imagine his surprise when Sakura rolled her eyes lightly and he suppressed a chuckle seemed he wasn't the only one who realized what the Copy Ninja was doing "Did you do as I suggested yesterday" Genma raised a brow at the genin his friend was in charge of.

"Oh yeah, those two went a little crazy though, Karin bought glasses with a serrated blade in them and Sakura made her own version" Sasuke pointed out still a tiny bit fearful of his female friends, he never knew when they'd get annoyed with him and use their glasses on him.

That thought within itself was scary, Hayate shook his head and coughed "Right I've allowed you, your goof off time, now to train, we'll start with kenjutsu training this morning and work on elemental jutsu's afterwards before we go do missions" the onyx eyed brunet explained the day.

Suigestu and Karin sat off to the side watching as Team Seven got their training underway until a large plume of smoke blocked their vision of the other genin "Sorry I got lost on the path of life, yo I'm Kakashi Hatake and your sensei for all intents and purposes" Kakashi greeted with a two fingered salute.

Ruby eyes narrowed "Yeah right Kakashi-sensei, you were just goofing off I bet and were late on purpose" the crimson haired preteen huffed not happy in the least, he was always on time before and now that she was his genin he decided to start being late.

A silver brow rose in response and Kakashi chuckled "Relax Karin-chan, don't take everything so seriously okay and it's nice to meet you Suigetsu-kun, now are you ready for training, we'll start with hmm seeing how well you fair against me in a fight" the silver haired nin smiled.

Grabbing some shuriken and throwing them at his two students so far, who fled quickly "Kami don't you think it's a little unfair we're genin and you're a jonin we can't fight against you in a fair fight" the light blue haired purple eyed preteen shouted running for the hills.

On the other side of the field Genma rolled his eyes "If he keeps that up, their going to hate him for the entirety of their genin days" brown eyed brunet snorted before shifting his gaze onto the other genin who were faring a little better with their swordsmanship.

Proving that their intense training in kenjutsu was finally paying off before Hayate finally decided to pair them off "Come on why am I always pitted against her, she always kicks my ass" the ebony haired preteen groaned as he was once again paired against Sakura.

"How about a switch off then, why don't you have Sakura-chan spar against you Hayate-sensei" the blonde on the team piped in not wanting to see a fight break out between his teammates and he knew that Sakura would win.

Because she understood the sword better than they did since she'd been training longer with it, "Only if you want to Hayate-sensei, otherwise I think that Sasuke and I are a good pair" the pinkette glared at the Uchiha.

Their sensei considered it and decided to switch up the pairings, though he had Sasuke against himself and Sakura against Naruto "Begin" Hayate instructed and Sasuke lunged at him, while Naruto and Sakura were in a stare off with one another at first.

Then they both dashed forward and their wooden swords slammed together with a loud crack "Looks like the knucklehead has improved a little bit" Genma commented watching the duo as they circled around each other swinging their bokken.

Until Hayate finally called it "That's not the only thing I've improved on, I learned what elemental nature I have to Genma, Hayate-sensei" Naruto flashed a whiskered grin at the duo that were both kind of like his sensei's.

Hayate raised a brow "He has Wind, while Sasuke has Lightning and Fire and myself I have Water and Earth, though he doesn't know any jutsu's yet, we all bought books with elemental jutsu's yesterday" Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly and pulled out the book he was told to keep on him, it was the only reason Ibiki had relented with the dark orange shuriken was because he'd balanced his irresponsibility out with something responsible.

Genma shook his head in amusement as the three genin gathered together and decided on what elemental jutsu they wanted to practice before they had to go do those blasted D Rank Missions again, they were boring even if they understood the importance of them.

"Right we're going to start Hayate" Sasuke called as they stood a distance away from each other to start their elemental jutsu training, glad that they didn't do the same thing for every training session they had with their sensei and began going through hand signs.

On the other side of the field "You'll never beat me if you don't stop running" Kakashi taunted wanting to push his little students over the edge and have them face him seriously, it was the only way he'd truly accept them if they faced him.

Her face twitched "Looks like we have no choice Suigetsu-san, I for one don't want to be sent back to the academy and have my Father be disappointed in me" Karin spoke to the boy running at her side and then swung around.

Purple eyes widened as he realized the girl was being serious, especially when she flashed through a set of hand signs and sent a wave of earth spikes careening at their sensei "Very scary Karin" Suigetsu gulped but did as she did and faced his sensei, even if the concept was foreign to him.

By the time it was ten, the two of them were a little banged up but Kakashi was proud of them and with that they all looped off for the Hokage Tower for missions with Team Seven and at noon they'd completed many.

Naruto was at his breaking point by then "Come on Hayate-sensei don't you think we're ready for a C Ranked mission by now" the blonde pouted his lips and flashed the infamous puppy eyes at his sensei hoping for a mission that wasn't another D Rank.

Sakura sighed "We've only been genin for two weeks Naruto and haven't completed more than a hundred D Ranks, that's not enough to learn the importance of them" the pinkette scolded lightly not having the heart to truly be mean.

"And C Rank missions carry a little more danger to them" the brown eyed brunet commented but the boy continued to pout and send those sad eyes at his friend, who was already mostly a pushover and finally he relented.

Hiruzen was rather amused "I think they've earned it mostly, though after this no complaining for awhile" the onyx eyed brunet sighed softly hoping to kami that nothing happened during the C Ranked Mission he'd just relented to.

"Unfortunately we only have one and it's not for a few more days, another thing only Kakashi-kun will be able to go on this mission with them and take his genin as well" the Hokage explained handing over the mission scroll.

A little unsure of sending his genin off with Kakashi, he wanted to refuse "We'll be fine right" the ebony haired preteen glanced to the Copy Ninja who read the contents of the scroll before passing it to the others.

"Escort mission to the Land of Waves, Client Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder" the ruby haired preteen girl read off feeling conflicted, she'd only just started on as Kakashi's official student and now she was going on a C Ranked Mission, one she didn't feel right about.

Suigetsu shrugged "Better than nothing I suppose and whats the worse that can happen anyway" the light blue haired purple eyed preteen stated casually as they were all dismissed and sent home to pack for their mission that would start in a few days time.

"I promise to not let anything happen to them Hayate, before they were your students, they were my charges and not by my skills would I let anyone touch a single hair on their heads" the silver haired nin assured his fellow jonin former classmate before they went their separate directions.

For those three days training was intense for the trio of Uzumaki's, Sasuke and Suigetsu in order to prepare them a little bit for outside the village and finally Tazuna arrived and they were all called into the Hokage's Office to begin their mission.


	12. The Road Ahead & Meeting the Demon

First thing Sakura noted about the client who requested the escort mission was that he was a drunkard and she shot a glare at Naruto, it was his fault after all, he didn't dare turn around feeling the glare drilling into the back of his skull from one of his adoptive sister's.

The one that scared him the most, "Can I really trust these brats to escort me safely back to my village and guard me while I finish the bridge" Tazuna questioned eyeing the five preteens before him and noting the shortest one "Perhaps have the short one stay behind" he pointed.

Right at Naruto and Sakura lunged forward gripping his arm "Ignore the insults Naruto, besides your the one who demanded to have a C Rank Mission so deal with it" Sakura held the boy in place and spoke a little to sweetly.

A shudder rolled down his back at the statement "G..Gotcha S..Sakura-chan" Naruto stuttered and did his best not to let the old man's words get to him about his height, just because he was short now didn't mean he could possibly grow to be taller than everyone else down the road.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shot a look to their temporary sensei, who didn't even acknowledge her glance in the least "Shall we hit the road then, I hope for your sake's that all of you packed properly" Kakashi gestured towards the doors and led the way forward.

From the Hokage Tower and down the streets to the gates "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan helped us all pack even Suigetsu" Karin piped in staring warily out the gates, even if she knew they were going in the opposite direction of the Hidden Grass Village.

It was still scary being outside the Leaf Village for the first time she'd got there over two years ago "My apologies for stopping you, since Hayate is off on a mission, he wanted me to see you three off myself" Yugao appeared just as they were getting ready to sign out.

"Kind of sucks that he can't come on the mission with us though or Ni-san" Sasuke shuddered not liking that they only had Kakashi for protection if something happened to him then they were practically sitting ducks for any other rogue.

Yugao smile a small placating smile at the second Uchiha Heir and handed over a small scroll to Sakura, who realized what it was and quickly stored it in her medical pouch, then with warm brown eyes she watched them traipse out the gates and down the path until they were all out of sight.

Less than halfway down the path Naruto attached himself firmly to Sakura's side, regardless of the fact she was scary, he felt safer next to her at that moment "Geez it's not that bad, besides you heard that old Hokage guy, it's going to be a simple mission" Suigetsu noticed.

Calm as a cucumber for the moment since he was use to wandering around outside village restriction though it was nice to have security to the point he couldn't be captured by any creepy snake dude again.

"You brats are awfully quiet, just what the hell is your sensei teaching you anyway" the bridge builder realized that after that last comment the genin had fallen quiet choosing to keep their senses spread out for any danger that might try to sneak up on them.

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it "Don't mind them Tazuna-san, they've been trained from early on to keep their guard raised at all times" the silver haired nin explained why they'd been so silent and had hardly spoke for the time they'd been on the path so far.

The bridge builder tilted his head to the side in contemplation "Clan training, see Naruto, Karin and I are actually from the Uzumaki Clan, though we were adopted by Ibiki Morino, Sasuke, he's an Uchiha and Suigetsu he has some unique abilities as well" the pinkette said.

When she caught the man eyeing them cautiously "Yeah though I haven't had near as much training as this lot, so if I'm a little slower than they are it's because I've only been a Leaf Genin for about four days now" the light blue haired purple eyed preteen shrugged.

"Just be patient Suigetsu, you'll get better just have to wait" the red haired girl smiled lightly and glanced around warily, she never knew if a Grass Ninja was just waiting to snatch her and take her back to that horrid village to use her special ability again.

Off to the side Naruto nodded "I'm pretty bad at certain things to Suigetsu so we can improve together" the blonde grinned flashing his signature whiskered smile at the newest member of their close circle of friends even if it had been to Ibiki's frustration.

As he realized Sakura and Karin had befriended yet another boy "We've all kind of improved though under Hayate" the ebony haired preteen snorted and gripped the lapels of his backpack a little tighter wishing that he'd managed to awaken his sharingan.

But feeling as if it was just going to be a pipe dream forever and that the dojutsu would never awaken for him, silence fell over them again as they walked and walked and walked for what seemed like hours.

Until ahead of them appeared a puddle of water, the two girls straightened and a lone onyx eye narrowed in their direction as he spread out his senses, before cursing inwardly, he however didn't say anything as they neared the puddle.

The closer they got though, the tenser Sakura and Karin got and just as they were to pass by the puddle the older of the twins opened her mouth only to be cut off "Trust me Sakura-chan, Karin-chan" Kakashi crinkled his eye at them as he always did.

Knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to them "Let's keep our guard raised just in case" Sakura whispered getting the feeling that it would be best after all and that one of them was going to get injured, she could feel it in her stomach after all.

Shuffling a little closer the younger of the two of them nodded quietly "Got it Sakura-chan" Karin murmured softly a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as they got a little ways past the puddle of water, which shouldn't be there since it hadn't rained for a long while.

"Exactly what are you girls whispering about anyway" Tazuna questioned unaware of the danger that was about to befall them as two bodies emerged from the puddle of water and dashed towards them, the only warning he had was the knucklehead screaming in fright.

As chains wrapped around Kakashi and shredded him into several pieces "No, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto stared wide eyed in horror tripping as one of the rogues came after him in the next moment and the other one headed towards Tazuna.

"Get out of the way Naruto" Suigetsu charged forward bravely not afraid to face down a rogue in order to defend himself, what he didn't expect was the pale yellow chain to wrap around the enemy before him and drag him backwards.

The same happened to the other and tied the two together "S..Scary S..Sakura" Sasuke shuddered eyeing his teammate friend, who was staring murderously at the two rogues, before switching her glare to Tazuna and finally Naruto, before sighing.

Just as Kakashi returned unharmed and they all glanced to where he had last been, in his former spot was a shredded log, Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna and Suigetsu realized they'd been duped by the jonin, while the two girls had understood what was going on.

"Good work Sakura-chan, Karin-chan for recognizing the danger, Suigetsu that was brave of you to protect Naruto-kun, Sasuke you did good as well for trying to protect Tazuna" the silver haired nin praised and Naruto sat there sulking.

Before he realized that there was a cut on his hand and wigged out especially when he was told there was poison in his body "Don't flail knucklehead and stop moving around so much do you want the poison to spread" the pinkette scowled at Tazuna one last time.

Digging into her medical pouch for the pills she'd stocked up on, which held the antidote to all common poisons "I..I'm sorry Sa..Sakura-chan, I was useless" the blonde hung his head feeling like a total loser in that moment.

All he'd done was scream, trip and stare frozen in shock and he even got injured like an idiot "Can someone please explain to me what the hell that freaky chain thing was and where did it even come from" the pale blue haired purple eyed preteen huffed.

Feeling as if he was being left out of some huge loop "A chakra chain Suigetsu, Sakura-chan can create many, that one was for restraining people and something she's been practicing for a very long time" the red head that was his teammate admitted.

Leaving her only teammate so far staring at her sister with a dumbfounded and slightly horrified look in his purple eyes "Yeah now you know why I call her scary, though you must not tell anyone you know about them" the ebony haired preteen warned.

The purple eyed preteen nodded his head sagely in understanding, because he had a weird ass ability himself that caused trouble whenever he used it and he promised himself right then and there no matter how big of a mouth he had he would never tell anyone about Sakura's secret.

She understood what it was like after all to be weird and have abnormal abilities, Tazuna cleared his throat "Why on earth were we attacked anyway" the bridge builder asked feeling faint, it was his fault and he knew it but he wanted to play it safe and feign ignorance for as long as possible.

Every eye turned on him when he spoke "You know I was hoping you could tell us that Tazuna-san, why are two rogues from the Hidden Mist Village after you, leave this to me, you just tend to Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" Kakashi narrowed his eye on the bridge builder.

Who stammered out excuses as he was led away, leaving the demon brothers tied around a tree "Here we go Naruto just take this pill and that should deal with the poison, while I handle healing the injury and wrap it for good measure" Sakura turned to the boy before her.

Despite not wanting to take any nasty medicine he reluctantly took the pill "I promise Sakura-chan that I won't be useless next time, I won't back down or run away that's my nindo from now on" Naruto vowed watching as her hand glowed a slightly brighter green than usual.

Healing his injury before grabbing a roll of bandages to wrap around his hand "Don't worry about us, we're all good Sakura-chan" Karin assured when emerald orbs shifted her way, Naruto was about the only one who'd gotten injured after all.

"Kami I've never seen you use create one that fast before" Sasuke blew out a breath as the tension dissipated to the point he felt like he could relax a little, any other enemy out there wouldn't try anything so soon after the first two had failed.

Sakura shrugged lightly "Must have been frightened huh" Suigetsu was the one to comment and the girl grimaced before nodding sheepishly, he didn't know what had happened to her or how she'd already lost people, and that definitely wasn't his place to pry into her business.

Just then Kakashi came storming back with Tazuna on his heels "My apologies for lying about the mission rank and putting all of you genin in danger" Tazuna bowed his head feeling like a terrible person because these kids had put their lives on the line for him and they could have died.

For a moment they were all quiet as they decided on what they should do from that point on, they knew it would be dangerous "I think we should turn around and let someone else handle this mission turned A Rank" the silver haired nin glared.

He'd promised Hayate, Yugao, Genma, Itachi, Shisui and Ibiki that he wouldn't let any harm befall these kids and yet Naruto had been both injured and poisoned, all because he'd wanted a C Rank mission and bad luck just had to follow them.

"No way, even if the old man is mean and called me short, we can't just abandon him Kakashi-sensei" the blonde was the first to jump to Tazuna's defense because he'd already vowed to never run or back down that meant no abandoning the mission no matter how hard it got.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists and grit her teeth "But Naruto what happens if the next rogue we meet is a lot stronger than these two what then, Tazuna-san shouldn't have lied in the first place about the mission rank" the red head didn't share his sympathy.

"As much as I hate to agree with the Dope sometimes, no matter the rank, if we abandoned it and the bridge builder we would be made a laughing stock" the ebony haired preteen sided with the knucklehead because he didn't want to seem like a coward.

Suigetsu glanced at Sakura, who was glaring furiously at the ground "Uh does my opinion count as well, I kind of like the old guy and don't want to see him die even if this all is his fault" the pale blue haired preteen gulped as the glare turned murderous.

"Fine, fine, you guys are going to be the death of me one of these days, sorry Karin-chan, we made a vow to never abandon someone in need" the pinkette sighed looking exhausted and she knew that this mission was going to wear down on her very soul.

Tazuna blew out a breath of relief "Thank you and I promise that should you abandon me before the end I won't blame you" the bridge builder grimaced getting the feeling that these kids were about to go through hell.

With a long suffering sigh and knowing he was outnumbered four to two the Jonin quickly finished off the demon brothers "Right then come on you lot we still have a ways to go before we reach Tazuna-san's village" Kakashi led the way forward.

Promising that when they stopped for the night he would have them train to keep improving themselves so that they would have an edge over who else would be sent to end Tazuna's life, he couldn't allow the genin to get hurt again.

Moments later he had a certain pink haired girl pacing along at his side "Is there a way to make a barrier with my chakra chains Kakashi-ni" Sakura asked unable to call him sensei, but she knew he was the only one that truly understood her ability and all it could do.

He glanced down at her and crinkled his eye before nodding promising to help her once they stopped for the night, Sakura let out a relieved breath and slowed her pace to walk with the others again and kept her guard raised the entire time.

Until finally they were pulled to a halt and camp was set up "Wait you want us to train out here where we're more susceptible to getting attacked" Sasuke gaped incredulously at his temporary sensei, not only that but chakra control training, why did life have to suck so bad sometimes.

"Come on Teme, they wouldn't try anything so soon after the first attempt, so suck it up and let's train" Naruto scowled being wise for once as they were led over to a tree and told to try and climb without their hands by focusing chakra into their feet.

It wasn't an easy task and once Kakashi was sure the two boys were practicing he set his sights on the two girls and of course his only male student so far "How come I don't get to tree climb" Suigetsu pouted not liking he was being left out.

Surprisingly "No doubt Kakashi-sensei has something else in mind for you and I, right Kakashi-sensei" Karin piped in looking up at her sensei with wide trusting crimson eyes, thankfully the man nodded and led them towards a different area of the clearing.

But still near and instructed them to work on their taijutsu because they both kind of sucked at hand to hand right now before he focused his attention on Sakura and began telling her how to use her chakra chains to create a barrier with them.

"What kind of training is that" Tazuna gaped in horror as six chakra chains burst out of Sakura's back and flashed a pale yellow, neither Kakashi or the girl answered him as Sakura focused her efforts on using her chakra chains to protect instead of restrain and heal.

For a while all she could manage was to keep the chakra chains all six of them that pale yellow and just before Kakashi was going to call it a day so they could eat and head to bed, they all flashed a glowing pale blue.

And just like that the chakra chains receded "Do you remember how you felt when they turned blue Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin questioned as they all sat and he doled out food to feed the genin knowing they'd all be hungry after training for a couple of hours.

Sakura paused and glanced to him before nodding seriously "My feelings to protect those that are precious is what changed them to barrier chakra chains, I wonder what else I can do with them" the pinkette mused probably going to wonder until she'd practiced with the barrier chakra chains.

She'd probably turn her attention on figuring out what else she could do with them afterwards "You really are scary then Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen blurted after munching on the fish that had been cooked for them.

In response she just kind of flashed him an innocent smile "No doubt because of her Father, he is Head of T&I so some of his mannerisms had to have rubbed off on her such as that KI of her's" the ebony haired preteen shuddered.

"Just sore that she used it on you aren't you Sasuke, I get the feeling that the both of you are always going to compete" the crimson haired girl of the group shook her head in exasperation, though she was glad to be part of this world now even if she thought it was crazy the mission they were on.

Naruto sniggered "Not just him, Sakura-chan's used it on me to and Kiba and Shisui-san, though in that respect that guy did deserve it" the blonde admitted tossing down his clean stick into the fire wishing there was ramen but not daring to complain to much.

"Better rest up you lot, we have to get to the dock early for the boat that will help us cross the water to my village" the bridge builder warned as they set out their bed rolls and crawled into them, obviously use to getting some early shut eye cause soon they were all snoring the night away, he wasn't long in following.

Like he said they were awake extra early to get in a little more training before they were stuck on a boat "Can we switch today, like have those two spar and us work on the tree climbing exercise" Suigestu asked when he and Karin were once again led towards the area of yesterday to spar.

A lone onyx eye swiveled in his direction "Very well and remember focus chakra into your feet, not to much, not to little or you won't stick, find the right amount and for starters you want to run" Kakashi instructed, gesturing his head at Naruto and Sasuke.

Who both sighed "Might as well, it will keep us on our toes and ready for anything that will come our way today" Sasuke shook out his arms stretching a bit so that he wouldn't pull or strain any of his muscles one of the first lessons they'd ever been taught make sure to stretch.

"Right here I come Teme better be careful or I'll knock you out this time" Naruto grinned dashing forward and trying to punch his sparring partner, he was glad it was Sasuke because Sakura was scary to fight especially when she had a sword in her hands.

Kakashi chuckled "Thanks Suigetsu and you can do it Sakura-chan, I'm rooting you on" Karin called as her sister took up the same spot from yesterday and those chakra chains burst out of her back again in a pale green this time.

Until they flashed pale yellow and finally the pale blue she wanted "Okay Kakashi-ni I want to see how long I can hold them like this" Sakura faced Kakashi as her chakra chains surrounded her in a barrier, it was small but had room to grow if she felt like lengthening the chakra chains.

Sakura was right and like that he made a clone and had it attack her "Are you insane man, if you attack her with that much force those things will break" Tazuna gaped in horror, but to his surprise when the jutsu that had been set off slammed into the chakra chains.

They held up quite strongly and the barrier only flickered for a brief second before returning to normal, this continued for about thirty minutes until the barrier flickered out of existence and Sakura slid to the ground on her knee's exhausted and out of breath.

"Okay you lot time to get moving, here Sakura-chan, this will help" the silver haired nin held out a chakra restorative pill he'd pulled out of his pouch, Sakura took it gratefully glad she wouldn't have to use up all of her supplies so soon.

Cee would probably scold her horribly if he found out about that even if she prepared days in advance she felt as if she still didn't bring enough "Thank you Kakashi-ni" the pinkette smiled brightly crunching the pill and feeling her chakra reserves rebuild slowly.

Tazuna creased his brow "Why do you call him that and those other ones call him sensei" the bridge builder asked as they packed up camp and started moving swiftly in the direction that would lead them to a boat that was stationed at a dock for them.

In response the girl blushed a light red and cleared her throat sheepishly "Habit, cause Kakashi-sensei has been with her since she was really little" the scarlet haired preteen quipped glancing around warily.

"Really so you two aren't family in the least, is that just a Leaf thing to call one another brother or sister even when your not related" the pale blue haired boy tilted his head to the side in confusion, thankfully Sasuke nodded in answer.

Naruto grinned widely "Yeah cause of the will of fire that Iruka-sensei and old man Hokage always told us about" the blonde bounced after the rest of the group as they got further and further away from home, he was scared but he wasn't going to run away now.

Sasuke snorted "Guess it's kind of true, even if we aren't real family, after losing my parents I've seen you lot as my family" the ebony haired preteen admitted quietly, earning bright smiles from the two girls and a whiskered grin the knucklehead.

For awhile after that chatter died down and soon they reached the dock and boarded a boat that got them across the water, once they were on land again they all started walking, hoping beyond hope that they would make it to Tazuna's without further incident.

Obviously that was to much to ask for because as soon as they stepped into a clearing surrounded by tree's and even had a lake the bushes to their right rattled and dark orange shuriken whizzed through the air.

Emerald orbs widened "Baka what the hell do you think your doing making a ruckus like that do you want every rogue that might be in the area to be on our tail because of your ridiculousness" Sakura scolded something fierce.

His skin paled "I heard something though Sakura-chan, what if it was an enemy" Naruto whined quietly not daring to be to loud because he didn't want to be scolded like that again, Sakura scowled furiously and pointed at the bushes.

With a long suffering sigh Naruto went forward and moved aside the bushes to find out what had made that noise only to find "Aww Naruto you nearly hurt that poor bunny" Karin frowned and looked around cautiously getting the feeling they were being watched.

It wasn't just her because beside her Sakura went rigid and her gaze flashed around quickly trying to pinpoint where that feeling was coming from "Now, now it was just an accident right" Tazuna tried to play mediator, even while he was cussing out the boy for being reckless like that.

And trying to give him a bloody heart attack "Kakashi that's a snow rabbit, he still has his winter coat" Sasuke one of the smart ones pointed out bluntly and shifted closer to Tazuna, like Karin and Sakura already had.

"The rabbit will be okay won't he" Suigetsu glanced around noticing the tension filling the air and glanced to Naruto, who was still hugging the bunny to him and apologizing for almost killing him or hurting him however he'd been.

Up in the tree's dark brown eyes watched the group of seven, malice in his gaze 'So that's why the demon brothers failed' the man mused to himself gripping the hilt of his sword prepared to throw it with a smirk he tossed his blade and it flew through the air.

"Everyone got down now" Kakashi yelled and Sakura lunged at Naruto, while Karin and Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and he himself pulled Suigetsu down as that giant sword whizzed over their heads and embedded itself into a tree.

Moments after its appearance came a man, no shirt, no eyebrows and his mouth covered in bandages wearing a headband sideways on his head "Well, well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan the man who copied over a thousand jutsu" a dark rumbling laugh filled the air.

Full of hatred and killing intent, Sakura fought the urge to relax at hearing such a sound, instead forced herself to stand dragging Naruto onto his feet as well and jumping towards Tazuna intent to protect him clear in her mind as they made a formation around the civilian they were escorting.

Kakashi stepped forward "And your Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, a rogue, scum of the earth" the silver haired nin stated calmly as if he was starting an easy going conversation with someone who wasn't there enemy.

Three of the genin gaped at him in horror i.e. Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu and even Tazuna gave him a disbelieving stare "My you have a lot of guts to say that to my face, you must really want those genin brats to die" Zabuza chuckled darkly.

Dark brown eyes shifting to the genin, two of which stood tall under his penetrating gaze, while two of them cowered and the last wouldn't even look at him, in fact he recognized that little brat, Suigetsu Hozuki and he wondered how the boy had come to be in the Leaf Village.

"Why you freak with no eyebrows as if Kakashi-sensei would ever let you harm us" one of the ones who'd cowered, the blonde who looked like an idiot shouted becoming braver when no more was said between the jonin.

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it before rubbing her forehead "Idiot shut up would you, in case you don't remember this is mostly your fault for requesting this damn mission in the first bloody place" the pinkette growled glaring harshly.

Her adopted brother gulped and quickly slammed his mouth shut to prevent any further insults from spewing from it "Ahaha so the pink haired brat has spirit and is smart, how would you like to join me girl" the raven haired rogue offered.

Knowing she wouldn't accept but the surprise and then disgust that showed on her face before she managed to shut out her emotions gave him a good laugh "Never in a million years would Sakura join someone like you, who has no morals and kills people for fun" the raven haired preteen scowled.

Arms crossed over his chest "You know I don't think it's wise you insult him" the pale blue haired preteen kept his gaze low doing his best not to stare at someone he use to know, his senpai from the Hidden Mist Village or the sword he had wanted to wield someday.

"I agree with Suigetsu, our priority right now should be to protect Tazuna-san right" the red head mumbled quietly shaking lightly, unknown males scared her, it wasn't the fact he was a rogue, but a male that could use her ability that got her.

Tazuna nodded his head in agreement just as the fight started, a mist covered them and soon he was surrounded by the five genin "Please don't tell me you plan on using those things" the bridge builder rushed out when he saw them all being surrounded by pale blue chakra chains.

Viridian orbs flashed his way before it got to hard to see and then all they could hear was Zabuza voice listing off various organs and giving them points, "Don't worry I promise to protect you with my life" Kakashi's voice filled their ears after that.

Just as the sound of a large weapon hitting the chains sounded through the air "What the devil are these" Zabuza's shocked voice sounded from outside the chakra chain barrier, he cursed himself when he found a kunai to his neck.

"Better not underestimate these genin, they've been training for a long time or so I've heard" Tazuna was relieved that the barrier had held against the attack that had been for his life, and he quickly shot a look to Sakura.

Who flashed him a small smile as a short water style clone battle happened before Kakashi was kicked through the air "Kakashi-sensei no" Karin was the one to scream this time as she realized that her sensei had actually just been sent flying through the air into the water.

And then he was trapped in the water prison jutsu she and Sakura had read about "What are we going to do Sakura-chan" Naruto latched onto her sleeve as their temporary sensei/sensei ordered them to run away and get help.

Just then he realized that she was scared to but hiding her fear a lot better than the rest of them, even Sasuke "I..I don't know Naruto, this is a bad situation, bu..but I know we can't abandon Kakashi-ni" Sakura whispered, voice shaking as she spoke.

Petrified of losing someone else who was important to her "You hear that Kakashi-sensei, we're not leaving you until we get you out of this mess" Suigetsu shouted when the man continued to convince them to run away and leave him behind.

Kakashi sighed wishing the genin weren't so stubborn "Do what you want I won't get in the way, save your sensei" Tazuna joined in on the madness as well and Zabuza laughed darkly in amusement thinking that it would be easy to kill them all off.

"What's the plan Sakura, your our best bet after all" Sasuke turned his attention on his female teammate/best friend/rival she always won though and that's why he worked hard in order to become strong to stand on equal footing with her.

Sakura blew out a breath and glanced at the water clone stood before them, keeping her barrier of chakra chains raised in defiance of the rogue, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment "Right I'll distract him, Naruto you create a clone, and turn yourself into a giant shuriken" the pinkette instructed.

"And have my clone throw it to Sasuke right" the blonde interrupted keeping his voice lowered and talking behind his hand to avoid having the water clone hear their plan in order to set their sensei free.

Sasuke gulped "Let me guess I have to get past that guy and throw the giant shuriken, what about those two" the ebony haired preteen pointed to Karin and Suigetsu, who hadn't been included into the plan so far.

"We'll stay here and keep Tazuna-san nice and safe so don't worry about us, I..I can use my special ability to heal myself and him if need be" the crimson haired girl admitted quietly making her choice and a decision.

If it was to help those that were important she would utilize that which she hated most about herself in order to keep them safe, Suigetsu gave her a look "You have a special ability to" the pale blue haired preteen nearly shrieked but remembered not to speak to loud.

The girl nodded silently and they took up post on either side of Tazuna even going so far as to create their own clones in order to help out "Good luck you three" the bridge builder grimaced as the barrier of chakra chains was lowered.

Before the clone realized what was happening a chakra chain erupted from the ground behind him and wrapped around him, this one a pale yellow and it began squeezing, dark brown eyes widened before the clone popped out of existence.

"That girl just destroyed my water clone without a single ounce of hesitation" the raven haired rogue growled not liking that he'd just been showed up by a brat of all things and went to make another clone when a giant shuriken came sailing at him.

Distracting him for a moment and making him unable to create another clone as he caught it, imagine his surprise when the shadow of the giant shuriken came next "Those kids" the silver haired nin caught on immediately.

Even as the rogue that held him captive jumped over the shadow, the sound of the transformation jutsu filled their ears from behind and a kunai came flying at Zabuza, forcing the rogue to release him from the Water Prison Jutsu.

Zabuza was furious and rightly so but before he could kill the little brat one of those blasted chains shot forward and wrapped around the blonde and brought him to safety and his weapon was stopped by the Copy Ninja himself.

"Like Tazuna-san said never underestimate those genin, three of them were the top of the class at the academy, one's a knucklehead and won't back down on anything and the last is braver than you could ever hope to imagine" Kakashi was furious.

Zabuza had dared to try and harm what he'd chosen to protect "Just a bunch of brats and when I get my hands on them that little pink haired brat is going to die first" Zabuza growled shoving back with the giant shuriken.

Until it was knocked clear out of his hand and he back flipped a distance away speeding through hand signs "Well done you kids and thanks for standing guard Karin-chan, Suigetsu" Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief as the fight began again between the jonin and rogue ninja.

"Your welcome Tazuna-san, even though that was really scary and I thought that guy was going to murder Naruto" Karin slid to the ground, glad that Zabuza's attention was on her sensei and not on them any longer because she was certain the rogue was pissed at them.

Or rather her sister who was the mastermind behind most of their plans, idea's, pranks whatever they came up with really "Me to Karin-chan, but I'm glad Sakura-chan got me out of the way" Naruto flopped down next to his adoptive sister.

"Don't go relaxing just yet you two, the fight isn't over" Sasuke scolded keeping his back to Sakura's as they stood look out after he'd joined them again, glad he didn't have to sneak past a water clone again.

With a long suffering sigh they both stood "Who do you think is going to win Sakura-chan" Suigetsu joined them as they made a protective formation around Tazuna again and he found himself right next to the girl.

Peridot orbs flashed his way "It's hard to tell Suigetsu, their both running low on chakra, and Kakashi-ni's sharingan is putting a strain on him from using it so much during this fight" Sakura grimaced as the two jonin circled around one another.

Just then a giant vortex of swirling water rose from the lake surface and crashed into Zabuza, who was sent spiraling into a tree, followed by several kunai slamming into his body in multiple places "Not possible unless you can see into the future" the raven haired rogue growled.

As Kakashi appeared before him "Yes and do you know what I've seen, your death Zabuza" the silver haired ninja held a kunai out prepared to put an end to the rogue before him, when out of no where throwing needles embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck.

"Your right his day to die was today, I've been tracking him for weeks, so thank you for wearing him down in order for me to finish him off" a youthful sounding voice came from behind the Hunter Nin mask as Kakashi landed beside Zabuza and felt for a pulse.

Sakura to focused on holding Naruto back didn't realize that the scene before her seemed a little fishy until it was to late and the boy had taken off with Zabuza's body "Am I missing something" the bridge builder frowned.

"It's not just you Tazuna-san, I thought Hunter Nin were suppose to dispose of the body no matter who was in front of them" the red head in the group commented glancing to her twin for answers since Sakura wanted to be a hunter nin herself someday.

Thankfully Sakura nodded and she no longer felt like an idiot "He's in league with Zabuza I bet, but we don't have time to mess around with another guy after Tazuna-san, not with Kakashi-ni practically passed out" the pinkette stated.

Gesturing her hand to the Copy Ninja, who'd went to take a step towards them and completely blacked out from the strain of using his implanted Sharingan, Sasuke sighed "Come on Tazuna-san let's get him to yours" the ebony haired preteen groaned.

Marching forward with the bridge builder on his heels and together they lifted the Jonin up and began carrying him in the direction of Tazuna's home, Sakura sent a look to her sister, who glanced to Naruto "I'm coming, what about you Suigetsu" the blonde popped up from the ground.

Looking exhausted "Of course I'm coming what kind of question is that" the pale blue haired preteen snorted, though he did look around extremely warily as they loped towards the village and finally happened upon a house.

Within the house "Good heavens Father what happened to the poor man" was a raven haired woman that was beautiful and kind it seemed as she helped by preparing a room for the injured shinobi that was currently passed out.

On their heels was the fuscia haired preteen since she was the medic as they'd all deemed her, Tazuna sighed watching the young girl work with glowing green hands "How did he end up like that" his daughter Tsunami asked.

"A fight with a rogue ninja, girly there thinks that the guy is still alive and that the hunter nin that came after him is in league with the rogue" Tazuna explained carefully knowing the girl had to be exhausted from using her chakra like she was.

He wasn't wrong "Well there's nothing more that I can do except let Kakashi-ni rest and wake up on his own, may I make use of your kitchen Ma'am" Sakura stood and gave a little bow at the older woman, who gasped in surprise at her manners.

"You most certainly can little lady, though aren't you tired" the ebony haired woman questioned as they started down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, the others following them for lack of anything to do since the jonin was out for the count.

Sakura flashed the woman a tired smile proving her right that the girl was tired "Is Kakashi-sensei going to be alright Sakura-chan" Karin attached herself to her slightly older twin sister hoping beyond hope the man would be okay.

To her relief Sakura did nod quietly as she pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed the contents, a plethora of ingredients "Are you going to make ramen Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as he realized what she was going to do, this earned yet another silent nod.

"Probably for the best and you can make some chamomile tea as well to help us sleep better tonight" Sasuke suggested noting the tea canister of that very same tea, knowing that he would have nightmares if he didn't drink something to keep his mind calm.

Tsunami and Tazuna were in awe "You go above and beyond don't you Sakura-chan" Suigetsu shook his head in amusement as she began mixing the dough for noodles, then spreading it out to cut them into even lengths and flour them to keep the noodles from sticking to one another.

"Of course, we've all had a long day, even Tazuna-san, Momochi-san will no doubt be back and Kakashi-ni is going to be hurting for a couple of days" the pinkette explained hefting a pot of water on the stove to boil and she even poured a good measure of salt into the water.

For two reasons, flavor and to keep the noodles from sticking to the bottom of the pot, while in a different pot she made the broth and cut up ingredients to cook with it, while putting a kettle on to boil more water for tea and left out some honey.

Everyone nodded in understanding "Sakura-chan that's your name, would you like any help" Tsunami inquired getting the feeling she was about to be turned down, she was right as the young girl shook her head lightly.

Considering there wasn't much left to do except wait for the water to boil and cook the noodles "Don't worry she's like this all the time, selfless to a fault" the ebony haired preteen snorted and got an exasperated glare that morphed into a tired sigh.

Holding everyone together was hard work "Indeed if it weren't for you that rogue would have surely gotten to me" the bridge builder nodded his head in agreement, she didn't have to protect him since all he'd gotten the lot of them into was trouble, but she had.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan those chakra chains of yours are awesome" the blonde blurted out waving his arms before he found himself to tired to be his usual self, though he did wince as he realized that he should have kept his mouth shut.

Thankfully the woman didn't ask what he meant and left it at that as she bustled about the kitchen pulling out bowls, place mats and chopsticks "Grandpa your home, Mom what's that smell it smells so good" a little eight year old boy flew into the kitchen seconds later.

Before he realized that the kitchen was full and someone other than his mom was cooking food "Who are they" the ebony haired boy glared noting their headbands and realizing that they must be ninja so his gaze turned hateful.

"Be nice Inari, these nice ninja escorted your grandfather all the way home to us despite the danger" Tsunami scolded knowing that it would be hard to get her son warmed up to the shinobi especially since he continued glaring but didn't say another word.

Instead choosing to watch as the fuscia haired girl padded about as she checked on her teammates making sure they weren't injured somehow "We're fine really, Kakashi-sensei was the one who got hurt the most" the pale blue haired preteen huffed.

"Quite though I've a question to ask you, are you three related somehow" Tazuna pointed at the three Uzumaki in the kitchen as they'd told him at the very start of their journey here and he wished he could go back and request more help.

Emerald orbs shot in his direction "Uh yeah me and Sakura-chan we're actually fraternal twin sister's, she was born a few hours before me and we were separated at birth until I was brought safely to Leaf and reunited with her" the red head admitted.

Like that chatter died down as the young girl focused on finishing up dinner for the lot of them before making her bowl first and let the others attack it afterwards, she went back for two more bowls and stopped reminding herself to leave some for Kakashi, he'd be hungry after all, when he woke up.

So the rest of the ramen was sealed away in a scroll once everyone was full on ramen and chamomile tea and Tsunami distributed the rooms two to a room and finally everyone in the small house went to bed intending on catching up on some much needed rest.


	13. A Rough Week

When Kakashi still hadn't woken up by the next morning, after they'd all had breakfast courtesy of Tsunami this time, and Inari had run off to play, Sakura made the others gather in the living room for a meeting and Tazuna stuck around to listen as well.

"How much longer do you think it will take for Kakashi-sensei to wake up Sakura-chan" Naruto questioned as they all sat, he was worried, he'd never seen the man stay down for this long ever and it concerned him more than usual.

Peridot orbs shot his way "Either sometime today or early morning tomorrow, that Sharingan puts a lot of strain on him, anyway that's not what I asked you guys to stick around for, we need to come up with a plan to ensure Tazuna-san's safety until Kakashi-ni does wake up" Sakura said.

Reminding them all that the man was still in danger from anyone else that Gatou might send after Tazuna while Zabuza was recovering "Should we take turns guarding him, though we need to have someone stay with Tsunami-san as well" Suigetsu asked.

Glancing to the woman as she appeared in the living room doorway, Sakura nodded her head "How should we do this then Sakura" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest waiting impatiently like usual though he was slowly understanding the importance of having patience.

Sakura blew out a breath and opened her mouth "Maybe those of us that understand the tree climbing exercise should be the ones on guard duty, I understand it pretty well and I don't mind staying here with Tsunami-san, Sakura-chan" Karin piped in.

"Not a bad idea, you could help me with chores and with my garden" Tsunami nodded in agreement knowing that the genin wouldn't dare leave her by herself, they were all very loyal after all and cared for one another greatly.

"And Sakura can come with me until one of you others understand the basics of that exercise" Tazuna announced knowing that having the girl around was his best bet at staying safe, if someone did come after him, he knew that she would take care of them.

Thoroughly at that and probably scare the hell out of that bandit/rogue "Okay, which leaves you three, Sasuke is mostly in charge, but all of you must work on the tree climbing exercise" the pinkette glanced at the boys.

Who all nodded their heads in understanding "The forest out back is a good place to train, keep us close in case of an emergency" the ebony haired preteen stood knowing that this was the best they were going to get right now until Kakashi did wake up.

"Right maybe we can even spar a little bit to warm us up before working with our chakra" the pale blue haired purple eyed boy suggested hopping to his feet carefully and starting for the door after one of the very few Uchiha left in existence.

Naruto sighed and followed after the duo "We'll all come back here for lunch right" the blonde questioned peering at his adoptive sister, who paused in heading up the stairs to check on their temporary sensei one last time before leaving.

Then she shoved her hand into her pouch and pulled out a scroll, before unsealing it's contents, apples, pears, banana's and bottles of waters, those that were leaving grabbed what they liked and vanished the door shutting behind them.

Like that the fuscia haired girl disappeared up the stairs "Come along Karin-chan, we'll start by weeding my garden and picking some herbs" the beautiful raven haired woman called to the young girl that had been left behind. 

Karin hopped up "Of course Tsunami-san and don't worry I promise to not let anything happen to you" the red head vowed, her sister was counting on her to ensure the woman's protection after all and she couldn't, wouldn't fail.

Moments after her own departure, her sister came traipsing down the stairs again "Very well then the bridge is this way and you don't have to help if you don't want to" the bridge builder grabbed his bento and tool belt and together they headed out the door.

And started towards the village which led them to the bridge, the construction workers there paused at the sight of the young girl following their boss, but not a single one of them commented as she peered over the edge into the water.

Before glancing around warily keeping her guard raised and senses spread, by the time it was lunch everyone was curious about her "Oi Tazuna who's the little lady with ya and why is she just standing there" Giichi called.

The girl gave a start and her gaze swung around to land on the one who'd spoken for the first time since she'd got there "I'm Sakura Uzumaki, my adopted last name is Morino and I'm Tazuna-san's guard for the day while he works" Sakura introduced herself and explained.

"She speaks the truth Giichi, she's one of the shinobi that escorted me back from the Leaf Village" Tazuna nodded when disbelieving looks were shot his way, if he hadn't seen her in action himself he wouldn't be so calm at this particular time.

He had though and that's why he trusted Sakura "A might young aren't you miss to be a shinobi" Giichi narrowed his eyes not liking that a shinobi village would put children in danger by sending them on missions like this.

Jade orbs shifted towards the elderly male "Perhaps Giichi-san, however I've been trained since I was younger and can handle myself should anything happen and be able to protect Tazuna-san and the rest of you as well" the pinkette explained.

Tazuna chuckled "Very kind of you Sakura, now are you ready for lunch" the bridge builder gestured to a bench and together they sat and while he dug into his bento of leftover breakfast, she had a pear, a banana and a bottle of water.

~Meanwhile~

"Ugh I wish Sakura-chan was here to help us, cause I don't understand what it is we're exactly supposed to be doing" Naruto complained as he slid back down the tree yet again, because his chakra refused to stick to it.

Obsidian and purple irises glared at him "Kami Naruto, focus your chakra, add a little more than what you've been using and go from there if you have to little keep going until you find the right amount" Suigetsu grumbled before returning his attention on his own tree.

Marking his previous place with a kunai and trying to pass that mark "Just keep trying Dope, you'll eventually get it" Sasuke sighed wishing that he already understood this blasted exercise cause he'd rather be on guard duty and saving his energy than training.

Naruto sulked but stood, focused chakra in his feet and got a running start, this time he went a little further than he had been "Hey I think I've finally got it" the blonde exclaimed in excitement as he tried again, adding a little more chakra than before.

Suigetsu and Sasuke rolled their eyes "Good job Naruto, now all that's left is to get to a good point and hopefully we won't have to do this blasted training no more" the pale blue haired boy snorted making another scratch in the tree.

Before slipping down, he looked up and noted his progress from the start to now "I think now would be a good time to stop and eat lunch so that we don't starve or run out of chakra, here, Sakura gave me these chakra restoration pills to help us" the ebony haired preteen said.

With that they all sat down and pulled out what they'd chosen for lunch that day "You think Sakura-chan's doing alright by herself, how about Karin-chan" Naruto questioned munching on his apple, wishing it was ramen but knowing better than to think she'd make any more.

"Probably Naruto, those girls are smart cookies and can handle themselves without our protection" Suigetsu huffed, though he was worried, those guys had seen Sakura's special ability, would they develop a way around the chakra chains was his primary concern.

To Naruto's chagrin the Uchiha in their midst nodded his head in agreement "Right cause their scary and no guy will want to mess with them when their angry" Sasuke shuddered remembering the last time someone had pissed the Uzumaki sisters off.

And then lunch was polished off and they were working on perfecting their chakra control exercise, because they wanted to come away that day knowing a little more so that they would be able to help out more rather than spend their entire time training.

~Back at the House ~

Karin was having a grand old time helping Tsunami with chores "Why you've got it my dear, tell me of your mother" Tsunami smiled brightly grabbing the second basket of freshly washed and rung clothes and towels and headed out the door.

"My mother huh, she was way to nice to those that tortured her, see we got taken in by the Hidden Grass Village and my mother had this ability that if you bit her and sucked out her chakra you would be healed, they killed her the same day I got brought to Leaf" Karin sighed softly.

Tsunami was positively horrified "So that means you haven't had a mother for how many years, what of your father surely you know him, how does he treat you" the raven haired woman inquired carefully not wanting the girl to get offended.

A sad look was the first response "Never met my real Dad and it's been two years since she died, but Sakura-chan's and I's adoptive Father is great, he takes very good care of us and makes sure we're able to defend ourselves" the red head smiled brightly in the next moment.

"Poor dear to not have a mother's love is a tragedy, well don't worry I'll make sure you get all the tender love you need while here" Tsunami announced determined to show the two girls that having an older woman around would shape them into proper young ladies.

Ruby eyes brightened "Thank you very much Tsunami-san, I'm sure Sakura-chan would like it as well" Karin grinned from ear to ear helping to hang the laundry, while keeping her guard raised since they were outside.

Upon entering the house a loud groan filled the air it was a sound made by a man in agony "Sounds like your sensei is awake Karin-chan, better go see how he's doing and take this with you, I'm sure it will help him feel better" the ebony haired woman shooed the young girl off.

Holding out a storage scroll of the leftover ramen "Be back soon Tsunami-san" the crimson haired preteen took the scroll and shot towards the stairs like a projectile weapon, nothing was going to get in her way of checking on her sensei.

The groaning continued and then she was there sliding the door open to enter the room Kakashi had been resting in "K..Karin-chan what's going on, where's Sakura-chan, the others please tell me their alright" Kakashi raised his head looking as if he was in complete and utter body wracking agony.

She slid to her knee's before him "Sakura-chan is with Tazuna-san, Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke are training and I offered to stay with Tsunami-san, here Kakashi-sensei it's ramen to help you regain your chakra and energy" Karin held out the large bowl.

Kakashi was extremely relieved by the news "Guess I worried for nothing that Sakura-chan has always had a good head on her shoulders" the silver haired nin shook his head carefully and winced at the painful throbbing.

"Yeah she thought it would be better that way just in case, here Kakashi-sensei" the ruby haired girl held out her wrist, she'd promised to only use her ability for those that she cared for and this was one such instance cause she wasn't like her sister who could use the mystical palm.

The Copy Ninja stared in horror "If I did that Morino would kill me Karin-chan, I can handle the headache until Sakura-chan gets back" Kakashi rejected gently, though he was proud of the girl for trying to be brave in regards to her special ability.

Doing her best not to feel hurt that he would refuse to be healed her special way "R..Right then best eat up Kakashi-sensei, I promised Tsunami-san I wouldn't take to long, I'll come back for the dishes later" Karin stood and disappeared from the room and ate a delicious lunch.

Hours later those that were out finally returned "Phew that was quite the day, kami am I starved" Tazuna said the moment he walked through the door, stomach rumbling in hunger despite being offered some fruits and water to snack on.

"If you'd munched on an apple you wouldn't be so hungry Tazuna-san" Sakura scolded with an unimpressed look, promising to make something a lot more filling for lunch tomorrow for everyone who would be out and about.

Karin snickered at the sulk that appeared on Tazuna's face "By the way Kakashi-sensei is awake" the red haired girl announced, Sakura didn't hesitate and flounced up the stairs not waiting for anyone else as it took them a few minutes to digest what they'd been told.

"Thank kami, well at least we'll finally have a full proof plan for the next week until that rogue comes back" Sasuke flopped down on the couch looking exhausted, helping the two other boys with their chakra control training had been absolutely draining.

At least though they understood a little bit of what they were supposed to be doing, enough hopefully that they wouldn't need anymore instruction "Remember Teme, Sakura-chan said that it would take a couple of days before Kakashi-sensei was fully recovered" Naruto reminded.

"Ugh that was exhausting, not sure how much more of that training I can take" Suigetsu groaned plopping down on the floor uncaring for the moment, no one gave him any sympathy in the least but he wasn't to worried about that.

Tazuna shook his head at the point in amusement just as Sakura returned helping Kakashi down the stairs so that he could eat dinner with them no longer seeming as if he had a headache "Dinner's ready you lot, oh is Inari still out" Tsunami called.

Not to loudly since she was stood in the living room doorway where everyone was gathered in the living room, just then "Grandpa, Mom I'm back" Inari yelled loudly and Kakashi visibly cringed at the volume as the door slammed and stomping sounded before the eight year old was before them.

When he spotted them Inari glared and disappeared into the kitchen "He has some kind of problem with shinobi" the second Uchiha Heir summed up the situation not realizing he was kind of wrong until a certain someone set him straight.

"Heroes Sasuke, Inari doesn't believe in them and thinks we're all going to die like his step-father because he stood up to Gatou, like we are sort of" the crimson haired preteen explained having spent the entire day with Tsunami who'd told her.

Sasuke blinked at his friends slightly younger twin sister before shrugging and following the others into the kitchen "Better hurry up Suigetsu or you won't get any dinner" the lone blonde in the house poked Suigetsu then sped off.

The boy let out a long suffering sigh and stood on sore legs "Ugh so sore and tired, I'm not use to such intense training" the pale blue haired boy sulked plopping down in a chair hoping that someone would take pity on him and make his plate.

Luck was shining down on him as a plate and a glass of chamomile tea appeared before him in the next moment "Don't say I never did anything for you Suigetsu, and yes I'll heal your sore muscles just enough that you can still train" the pinkette said.

Even if he didn't want to train anymore the fact that she was offering to heal him a little bit made his night "Okay eat up you lot then we have to talk" Kakashi ordered knowing he didn't have to because these kids had manners, always had, well most of them.

As he spied Suigetsu and Naruto, who were shoveling food in their mouths at a rapid rate racing to see who could finish first probably "Honestly you boys if you eat that fast you'll puke" the raven haired woman that was their hostess scolded.

Just as the boys went and did just that "Boys will be boys Tsunami" the bridge builder shook his head, thankfully though after their puke fest they settled down and ate normally, only because they were being glared at, by the Uzumaki sisters.

No one dared mess with them especially not Naruto or Suigetsu, soon enough dinner was eaten and dishes were washed, dried and put away, their hosts didn't have to lift a finger in order to clean up the kitchen and Inari vanished elsewhere.

"Upstairs in my guest room" the silver haired nin said rising to his feet carefully and then he was being helped along by the fuscia haired preteen, together they all disappeared upstairs to his guest room and he was settled on the futon and propped up by a ton of pillows.

Then they seated themselves properly on the floor and before he could even begin "Zabuza's still alive and that Hunter Ninja we saw is in league with him, because their supposed to dispose of the body where it's found, not take it away" Karin jumped in.

A lone onyx iris turned her way and the Jonin nodded his head "We're still working on that chakra control exercise you set us except for those two since they understand and can use it more effectively than we can" Sasuke pointed out.

"If you want we can also work on our taijutsu and kenjutsu throughout the week Kakashi-sensei" Naruto piped in, wanting to get in some good practice with his sword, he wanted to come back stronger so that his own sensei would be proud of him.

He didn't want to be useless anymore after all "And once we do understand and can use the technique we'll switch off with those girls" Suigetsu joined the conversation, not wanting to be left out, he wanted to be praised to.

"Guess that's that, though tomorrow I'll stay with Tsunami-san, Sasuke can go with Tazuna and you two girls can practice the water walking exercise and practice kenjutsu atop the water once you understand the concept of that exercise" Kakashi added wanting the girls to improve as well.

With that they all split up, he was helped onto his back so he could rest up for the next day, though while while Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke headed for their assigned room, Sakura went back down stairs an idea firmly in mind.

The two adults were surprised to see her "Is something the matter Sakura-chan" Tsunami asked as the girl stood there with a look of contemplation, no doubt wanting to ask her something but unsure of how to go about it.

Emerald orbs flashed her way "Let me guess I'll have a different babysitter tomorrow" Tazuna sighed, this was turning out to be a crazy week, then again if he hadn't lied then these kids wouldn't be in danger and perhaps Zabuza would already be dead.

Sakura smiled brightly "May I use your kitchen again Tsunami-san and the fridge, I promise to clean up after myself and yes Tazuna-san, Sasuke will be going with you tomorrow" the pinkette requested quietly, answering Tazuna's question in the same breath.

Tsunami wondered how Sakura had turned out so polite and well mannered without a mother's influence "Would you like any help Sakura-chan" the raven haired woman offered hoping for a chance to spend time with the young girl.

Peridot orbs turned contemplative again "O..Only if you want to Tsunami-san, I was going to make some chakra restorative tea for tomorrow, plus lunch in the form of ramen" the rosette admitted softly not daring to be to loud.

Her lips curved upwards "Then by all means let's go Sakura-chan" Tsunami stood relieved that she had a chance to get to know the young girl like she had Karin all day, Tazuna watched them go and about an hour and a half later.

The fuscia haired girl trudged from the kitchen and up the stairs obviously intending on getting some shut eye, she probably wasn't use to staying up this late "Poor kids, this is my fault" Tazuna grimaced guilt making itself known.

Moments later Tsunami emerged and disappeared to get some sleep herself and he wasn't long in following, the next morning was vastly different than the day before as the Jonin joined them at the breakfast table thanks to a certain pink haired girl.

"And I'll be staying down here the whole day Tsunami-san, I'm sure I'll be able to deal with any trouble should something happen despite still feeling a little bit of strain from my last fight" Kakashi explained as he sat with Sakura's help yet again.

Feeling much like a child "Here you go Kakashi-ni, a nice, healthy, nourishing breakfast, with some orange juice" Sakura giggled making his plate and pouring him a cup of said juice before placing it down before him.

Kakashi sulked and pouted especially when more giggles filled the air "Not only that but she made a delicious lunch last night and some chakra restorative tea for everyone today, even you Kakashi-sensei" Karin snickered behind her hand.

"When it comes to Sakura, you just can't win can you Kakashi" Sasuke snorted eyeing the sulking man in amusement and keeping well out of the Jonin's way in case he decided to scuff him over the back of the head like his brother and Sakura were fond of doing.

In that respect he ducked when he felt the air shift behind him "Seems as if your getting better at keeping your guard raised Teme" Naruto sniggered but wasn't quick enough as knuckles rapped on his noggin and he felt that scary stare.

Sufficiently chastised Sakura walked away handing Karin her own plate of food and juice of choice "My you really don't have to share all this food with us you know" Tsunami was just shocked at how much the girl had prepared.

"That's Sakura-chan though, she made sure each of us had lots of supplies for this mission" Suigetsu grinned just glad that he'd had the sense to stay out of the morning antics so he didn't get whacked, he already felt sore enough despite being healed after all.

"Right is that something your Dad taught you girls" Tazuna glanced over at the fraternal twin sisters, both of whom nodded and chewed with their mouths closed until breakfast was thoroughly devoured and the entire kitchen was cleaned with all the dishes washed up and put away.

The first one out the door surprisingly "See you later Grandpa, Mom" was Inari as he vanished before he could be scolded for being rude to the ninja, he didn't care, they were going to die anyway so it was better not to get attached.

With that the others did the same grabbing pre-made bento's with canteens of tea and split up in two different directions, while Kakashi stayed at the house as promised, for the rest of the week every day was different.

Until finally they'd trained all they could "I've got a bad feeling about tomorrow" the pinkette grimaced knowing that since they weren't training anymore they'd all be going with Tazuna to the bridge, except for Naruto because he'd run himself ragged and needed a little more rest than they did.

"Me to Sakura-chan, I think that Zabuza guy and the fake hunter ninja are going to try something, we have to be on our guard, though should one of us stay behind with Naruto" the crimson haired girl frowned deeply not liking that her adopted brother would be unprotected.

They were all gathered in a single guest room, their temporary sensei/sensei already asleep like their hosts except for Naruto, who was snoozing the night away "Maybe Sakura, us three will be able to handle ourselves until you two get there" the ebony haired preteen suggested.

Suigetsu nodded his head in agreement "Cause we've all been training super hard and I'm ready to put my new skills to the test" the pale blue haired boy exclaimed quietly, knowing that he would be scolded for trying to show off in a serious fight.

He was right as a warning glare was shot his way "Better not Suigetsu, just stick with Tazuna-san, I'll do the same, Sasuke you should stay mostly by Kakashi-sensei" Karin split them up, knowing that it was for the best if they decided on a course of action before anything happened.

Otherwise tomorrow would be extremely chaotic, her sister blew out a long suffering sigh "Just promise me you won't do anything reckless until Naruto and I get there Sasuke, Karin-chan, Suigetsu" Sakura stared at them a pleading look in her jade irises.

All three of them nodded seriously "Don't worry Sakura, we won't and we'll make sure Kakashi doesn't jump the gun either" Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest and shifting, he had this feeling that tomorrow was going to be absolutely horrible on them.

With a gulp "R..Right anyway we should all go to bed now so goodnight see you girls in the morning" Suigetsu turned on his heel and disappeared from the guest room that was being shared by the Uzumaki sisters, Sasuke was next and soon the entire house was snoozing the night way.

The next morning after breakfast "You coming Sakura-chan" Kakashi noticed that the pink haired girl stayed seated at the table while the rest of them stood, just before she explained he understood "Maybe it's for the best you stay here with Naruto" the silver haired nin said.

Sakura nodded her head "Just be safe you guys" the fuscia haired preteen grimaced not liking this in the least, that foreboding feeling was only growing stronger and stronger, she wrung her hands nervously as they started out the door.

"Don't worry your pretty little head to much Sakura, we'll be alright" Tazuna flashed her a small smile before the door shut and her shoulders slumped, his words while nice didn't help her feel better at all, instead she sent a smile at Tsunami and vanished up the stairs.

Tsunami shook her head "You better be alright Father or I'll…." the ebony haired woman trailed off with a worried look, hoping beyond hope that he came back unharmed because she wasn't sure if she could lose someone else that was precious to her.

Awhile later a ruckus started above her "Why didn't you wake me Sakura-chan instead of letting me sleep, man Pops is gonna strangle me for sleeping in so late" Naruto's slightly obnoxious voice cried obviously trying to wake up quickly.

The woman below them shook her head again this time in amusement "Because knucklehead you needed the rest and Father would understand, plus you still need to eat breakfast" came Sakura's voice next scolding her adopted brother.

Naruto whined loudly "Mean, we should be heading straight to the bridge to help Kakashi-sensei" the blonde huffed as they came down the steps together, he tried to a pull a fast one and bolted for the door only to be dragged back by his shirt collar.

When those jade irises were way to close for comfort he squeaked in fear "Eat then we'll head out" the pinkette pointed to the kitchen, with a long suffering sigh the only blonde Uzumaki in existence did as he was told and ate breakfast.

"Just be safe you two" Tsunami asked once the last of the dishes were done up and put away no matter how much the boy was in a hurry, he still washed the dishes, the two preteens turned and flashed her a bright smile before they were gone.

~During all this~

The others had reached the bridge and found it enshrouded in mist, the construction workers all knocked out "What the devil" the bridge builder asked staring at those that had been helping him build the bridge that would lead them to freedom.

Kakashi knew though "It's Zabuza, he just couldn't wait for round two" the silver haired nin glanced towards the end of the unfinished bridge, wishing that he'd made someone else stay behind because Sakura would definitely be helpful in this sort of situation.

Suigetsu and Karin jumped in front of Tazuna as that dark rumbling laugh came from the mist, before several water clones surrounded them "Look that one's trembling this time, to afraid to face me without your little girlfriend at your side" Zabuza taunted.

Pointing at Sasuke who gave a furious scowl "That's disgusting, Sakura's like a sister to me and I don't need her to always be here" the raven haired boy snapped taking out the water clones with ease thanks to all that training during the week.

Zabuza was surprised "Seems like you've got some competition Haku" the rogue growled to his apprentice as the teenager came to stand at his side, all eyes were on the teenager in the next moment as Haku spoke.

"Indeed however I feel as if only that young girl would be able to stand toe-to-toe with me" Haku laughed gently wishing he didn't have to fight but for Zabuza's dream he would and he would kill if it was asked of him as well.

Sasuke shook his head "As if we'd let you touch her, Sakura's ten times the shinobi than you'll ever be, we knew right away that you were nothing but a fake wearing that hunter ninja mask" the red haired girl spat.

Holding her head up high as dark brown eyes shot in her direction a glare within their depths "Th..That's right because her dream is to be a real Hunter Ninja" the pale blue haired brat piped in both of them still stood before Tazuna.

Who was surprised at their bravery since they hadn't spoken directly to the rogue the first round "Like Tazuna-san said before don't underestimate these genin, their a lot stronger than you think" Kakashi smirked getting under the rogues skin.

A growl tore through the air "Haku kill them, start with that punk that mocked us first" Zabuza snarled pointing at Sasuke first yet again and his apprentice dashed forward throwing needle held out intend on ending the boys life.

Onyx eyes widened then narrowed "Do you really think I'll go down without a fight, ha what a laugh" Sasuke glared clashing weapons with the older teenager sparks flew as they traded blows and then the teenager started forming one handed hand signs.

But once again he was glad for all that training as he jumped out of the way of the deadly jutsu "Just be careful Sasuke, think what Sakura-chan would do to you if you got injured before she got here" Karin warned as the fight got reckless soon after it started.

The preteen gulped quietly and calmed down trying not to let his temper or cocky attitude get the best of him like it usually did, Karin blew out a relieved breath "Sakura's gonna strangle us all probably" Suigetsu grimaced at her side.

Keeping up a constant guard, it wouldn't do to let any bandit or rogue they hadn't met sneak up on them "Probably but it's best if we didn't get to distracted by talking amongst ourselves" Tazuna spoke up still watching the fight.

"Now what will you do Hatake, if you leave to go save that brat I'll take the bridge builder out" the raven haired rogue taunted when mirrors of ice surrounded the little brat who thought he could win against his apprentice.

In a dome and a barrage of throwing needles rained down on him, an agonized yell filled the air, Kakashi grit his teeth and then something was tugging on his senses, dashing by him "I don't think I have to worry" the silver haired nin smirked.

Just as the first ice mirror shattered into several pieces, the rogue whipped around "What just happened" the ebony haired teenager frowned intending on making a new crystal ice mirror when a large plume of smoke filled the air beside the bridge builder.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here believe it" Naruto burst out in his usual exuberance creating a ruckus, a standard distraction tactic and soon all eyes were on him and then another mirror shattered drawing their attention to the dome of ice mirrors.

Sakura blew out a breath hoping that her illusion tag held up for a little longer as she charged head first into the dome while everyone was distracted "Run Sasuke, get out of here, I'll protect you" Sakura whispered in the Uchiha's ear.

Despite that he thought it was mildly disturbing he couldn't see his teammate Sasuke stood on his feet "Be careful alright and promise you'll be right behind me" the ebony haired preteen winced making a mad dash for the opening that had been made.

He was almost there when the guy in the mask whipped around and threw more senbon needles "If you think your going to touch him any further your dead wrong" the pinkette unveiled herself and launched herself at her teammate.

Pale blue chains wrapping around them to defend from the rain of throwing needles and then they were to safety "Kami Sakura-chan I think your more reckless than we are" the crimson haired preteen nearly slid to her knee's in relief.

Glad that nothing to horrible had happened besides Sasuke "Yeah and what were you thinking bursting in here like that Naruto, don't you know that you could have been targeted for that dumb stunt" the pale blue haired preteen scolded the blonde.

Who shrunk back in surprise "B..But it was Sakura-chan's idea, to distract while she rescued Teme" the blonde sulked not liking that he was getting scolded for something that hadn't been his idea in the first place.

Tazuna stared at them in horror as another snarl filled the air, the rogue from Mist was pissed and rightly so "You can argue later I think it's best you focus your attention on the fight before you" the bridge builder grimaced.

"Quite that was exceptionally thought out Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin nodded as the genin surrounded the older man in a protective formation, her chakra chains at the ready to rise and protect at a moments notice.

Fury glinted in the depths of dark brown eyes "When I get my hands on you girl, your gonna wish you were never born" Zabuza snarled gripping the hilt of his ginormous sword and charging forward forgetting his entire plan.

Leaving his apprentice behind "Zabuza this was not the plan remember you were going to hide in the mist and prevent Kakashi from using his Sharingan" Haku sped after his master not liking that Zabuza had lost his temper so soon.

Zabuza swung his blade back as he appeared before those brats "Sakura raise them now" Kakashi shouted running towards the genin and Tazuna knowing he wouldn't make it in time, peridot orbs flashed his way.

And then those pale blue chakra chains formed a barrier around them just in time to as that sword swung down full force only to be pulled back and slam down again and again until Zabuza was knocked back by Kakashi.

"Ow that kind of hurt" Sakura winced as the rogue was distracted by the silver haired male and they started fighting, she hadn't thought that she could actually feel anything through the chakra chains but she just had and it had hurt like a mother fucker.

Ruby eyes peered at her in concern "You gonna be alright Sakura-chan" Karin asked noticing the pained expression, it went away in the next moment as Sakura took a deep breath before nodding, keeping the chains raised.

Karin blew out a breath crimson orbs peering out of the barrier as the two jonin fought, the teenager staying out of the way as it was clear he had no idea what to do, then to their horror Zabuza's giant sword sliced Kakashi.

Straight across his chest "Please for the love of kami let us make it out of here alive, all of us" Suigetsu prayed squeezing his eyes shut, he wouldn't be able to stand losing his sensei or any of his friends that he'd made since coming to Leaf.

"We will just have to please in Kakashi-sensei" Naruto clutched the back of Sakura's kimono, baby blue eyes watching the fight until Kakashi gained the upper hand against Zabuza somehow and pinned the rogue down with a bunch of ninken.

Then in the palm of his hand blue chakra formed and it crackled like lightning, making the sound of chirping birds "Oh god that guy is going to sacrifice himself to save Momochi" Sasuke choked out as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

From the teenager who was flying through a set of hand signs, "Is this really the end" the raven haired rogue asked himself quietly as the Copy Ninja came running towards him, his jutsu held in the palm of his hand which was held out.

'Please let me make it in time' the ebony haired teenager pleaded finishing the hand signs to his jutsu and disappearing in a swirl of leaves intent on saving his master because it was expected of him since he was the tool.

Kakashi continued charging forward "Your time is up Zabuza" the silver haired nin thrust his hand out with his jutsu intent on ending the rogue's life right there and then, what none of them expected was for the scream.

That came from Sakura "AIM LOWER KAKASHI-NI" the pinkette shouted not wanting to see anyone die, in shock the jonin did as told and then blood was splattering across his face as his hand embedded itself into the stomach of a young teenage boy.

"What did you do that for Sakura" Tazuna frowned realizing that her actions had just saved the enemy from certain death, but when he looked to her, he noticed her pale skin and he wondered what was going through her head.

Blood poured from his lips but he was alive if only just "I..I wo..won't l..let you ki..kill Zabuza" Haku choked out grabbing the Leaf Jonin's wrist to keep the man in place as his master drew back his arm and swung his massive blade intent on hacking straight through the both of them.

"Damn it" Zabuza cursed as the man back-flipped with Haku and a pained yell flew from the boys lips before he completely blacked out from blood loss and the body wracking agony he currently felt, the Jonin lay him down gently on the bridge.

Rising to his full height fury etched in his mismatched eyes "He just spared you and you try to kill him, that's cruel Zabuza treating him as nothing more than a tool, we're all human even you" Kakashi spat furious of the man before him.

Zabuza chuckled darkly making it seem like he didn't care, when he actually did and then he was off after those brats again only to be stopped yet again by the Jonin "Do you think you can keep them raised for a little longer" the red head asked in concern.

As the barrier started flickering, it was obvious her sister was reaching her limit with the barrier chakra chains, emerald orbs flashed with renewed determination and she dug into her medical pouch for a chakra restorative pill and crushed it quietly.

"That was scary, I really thought that guy was going to get Kakashi-sensei for a moment there" the blonde let out the huge sigh of relief that he'd been holding since the moment his adoptive sister/teammate had screamed at their temporary sensei.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement "I'm glad you screamed I don't think I'm ready to see someone die in front of me just yet" the ebony haired preteen shuddered wanting to do the same as the Dope and latch onto the girl he saw as a sister but didn't because he didn't want to be called a baby.

Even if she wouldn't laugh at him right now, she would eventually and that was what stopped him from doing something as childish as that "Same here that would have been horrifying enough" the pale blue haired preteen grimaced.

Tazuna shook his head "Hopefully this will all be over soon right" the bridge builder asked as the fight continued on and Zabuza got beat up nearly beyond recognition, the genin were sure the fight would be over soon.

When commotion started at the other end of the bridge "Looks like they've done a number on you huh Zabuza, so called demon ninja, more like a demonic wet kitten" Gatou and a plethora of bandits were there and the short fat man was mocking the rogue.

They all turned just as the barrier flickered out of existence and the chakra chains receded into the rosette's back "Well, well what do we have here, if it isn't the little traitorous bitch Karin" a bandit stepped forward eyeing the red head.

Said girl recognized the man immediately and quickly hid behind Sasuke, dark brown orbs shot their way before focusing on Gatou "What is the meaning of this Gatou" Zabuza narrowed his eyes on the man that had hired him.

"I'm cutting you off, according to the new deal you die right here on this bridge Zabuza" Gatou smirked slamming his cane on the ground before his gaze trailed to the unconscious Haku and he walked forward carefully and swung his foot back.

Emerald eyes widened in horror and fury before a chakra chain burst out of her back and sailed forward "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" Sakura snarled wrapping the chain around the injured and knocked out teen and brought him to safety.

Zabuza was surprised at her actions and sent her a questioning look "She's lost someone Zabuza, it's better to not question her right yet while she's to emotional" Kakashi shook his head knowing how she felt, Haku was almost the same age as her dead uncle.

Of course she'd be a little protective "You are one weird girl Sakura" Tazuna chuckled lightly as the teenager was placed gently near them and Sakura knelt, hands glowing green to heal the gaping hole in the teens stomach.

"Probably but then again I would have reacted the same way" Karin said, still staring warily at the Grass Shinobi, how on earth did that man get mixed up in this business, had they heard she was out of the village and saw their chance to try and get her back into Grass.

She gulped hoping that wasn't the case "Just how does that guy know you anyway Karin, why did he call you that awful name" Suigetsu scowled at the glaring Grass Ninja, not liking the way the man was staring at his friend and teammate.

Karin shuddered and opened her mouth "Enough take them all out, I want them dead" Gatou snapped furious that someone had dared interrupt him when he was trying to get revenge on the boy who'd broken his arm.

"Leave the two girls alive Gatou, I have something special in mind for them, their going to come back to the Hidden Grass Village with me" the Grass Ninja smirked and spoke loudly waiting to see the despair on their faces.

Imagine his surprise when neither girl cowered and glared furiously at him "As if we'd let you take them bastard, Sakura-chan and Karin-chan aren't going anywhere with you" Naruto growled voice turning feral until a hand was on his arm and he was calm once again.

"Agreed, we'd sooner die than let you touch them, then again you have no idea what these girls are capable of and you'd be the one turning tail and running once they get a hold of you" Sasuke smirked knowing that the Uzumaki sisters were a force to be reckoned with.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath "We have no quarrel right Kakashi, since I'm no longer in Gatou's employ the bridge builder is safe" the raven haired rogue asked practically useless but if he was going to make things right he would have to do this.

"Guess not, however I don't think your going to be doing much fighting in your condition" the silver haired nin snorted making light of the situation, which prompted a couple of groans from the genin who definitely didn't appreciate his attempt at humor.

He slanted a look at one of them and she came forward with a tired sigh "But Sakura-chan what if he tries to take off with Karin-chan" the blonde frowned as Sakura walked towards the Jonin not daring to disobey the command in the Copy Ninja's mismatched eyes.

Sakura smiled fondly "She has you three and don't forget Karin-chan can protect herself as well" the pinkette threw over her shoulder and then was there beside him the rogue that had threatened her life two times now and yet here she was getting ready to heal him.

As her hands glowed the brightest green yet and undid the damage done to Zabuza courtesy of Kakashi and his ninken "W..What's going on I..I thought fo..for sure I was going to d..die" the ebony haired teen chose that moment to wake and sit up carefully.

With the help of the remaining girl "Sakura-chan screamed at Kakashi-sensei, if he hadn't lowered his hand that hit would have killed you" the red head stated matter of factly, keeping her eyes forward, she wouldn't be caught off guard after all.

"Gave me quite the fright it did that scream of hers and she even went so far as to bring you to safety away from Gatou when he tried to kick you" the bridge builder admitted, chocolate orbs flickered in the girls direction.

Where she was healing his master "He betrayed you guys, intends to try and kill Momochi with all those bandits, we also have to be wary of the Grass Shinobi" the second Uchiha Heir pointed out keeping close to the duo.

Until the teenager carefully rose to his feet, holding his stomach gingerly but alive, even if he hurt like hell "Sakura-chan is healing him so he can fight against them" the pale blue haired preteen added as commotion drew their attention.

Of Zabuza dashing forward right into the midst of all those bandits that thrust weapons at him and tried to hack him with their swords a few got lucky, spears got stuck in his back, but he kept on running until he was before Gatou.

And then Gatou was dead as he was thrown over the edge of the bridge, despite wishing for the day to be over he reached up carefully and ripped the weapons from his back and started back towards the others.

He didn't make it very far and fell flat on his face as exhaustion caught up with him "ZABUZA" Haku gave a shout and body flickered to his side, in that moment of distraction the Grass Ninja that had stayed out of the way made a mad dash towards Karin.

Who screamed as she was grabbed up "SAKURA-CHAN HELP M….." Karin screamed and was cut off as a hand slammed into the back of her neck, knocking her out for the time being, her sister whipped around and Zabuza struggled to his feet.

"NO YOU DON'T BASTARD" Sakura snarled chakra chains in pale yellow bursting forth from her back and flying after the bastard that had her sister just as the man jumped over the edge of the bridge the chakra chains wrapped around him.

Causing him to drop Karin who plummeted towards the water below, another chakra chain caught her in the nick of time but the weight was to much for Sakura who was dragged towards the edge herself, panic in her gaze.

She sent a chakra chain to the remaining genin and it wrapped around Sasuke who dug his heels into the ground "Hold on Sakura we won't let you or her fall" Sasuke assured linking arms with Naruto as they started carefully pulling the Uzumaki sisters to safety.

"Damn brats just helpless on your own aren't you" Zabuza growled stomping forward sluggishly and grabbing the girl who had healed him and drug her back bringing the other two with them and with a great big heave Karin was to safety once more.

Sakura blew out a breath of relief and kept the Grass Ninja restrained "Let me handle that guy Sakura-chan" Kakashi was furious at the idiot who'd dare try and snatch Karin away while they were all distracted.

Peridot orbs flashed his way and the shinobi was released into his care moments later before the both of them disappeared as the villagers came to scare the rest of the bandits away "Why do you have to try and give me heart attacks" Tazuna groaned feeling relieved.

It was over, they'd won and now he and his family were no longer in any danger "Can't help it that's just how those girls are I think" Suigetsu sniggered also glad that the fight was over and hopefully they'd be able to go home and have a nice relaxing break with no missions.

"No duh, but at least we're all okay" Naruto grinned bounding forward with Sakura to check on Karin, and after sending a jolt of healing chakra into her system Karin woke and on shaky legs was helped towards the other genin.

Zabuza and Haku watched them "Looks like you lot have had quite the rough day eh" a familiar voice to four of the genin cut over the excited chatter of the villagers and all eyes turned towards him as he came forward, tall, dark, intimidating but for two young girls soothing.

Both girls let out a shout and lunged "Father what are you doing here, did something happen back home" the pinkette peered up at him through her dark red glasses once she was within range, just glad to see him for whatever reason had brought him there.

The man chuckled and ruffled her bangs "Heard about your mission, Hatake sent a message a couple days ago with one of his ninken and I came to make sure you brats weren't being endangered" Ibiki glared around.

"We're fine Dad, though I almost got kidnapped Sakura-chan saved me in the nick of time" the red haired brat he'd adopted that was his first brats fraternal twin sister admitted quietly letting his presence sooth her frazzled state of mind.

Ibiki sighed just as Kakashi returned from his self assigned task "M..Morino" the silver haired nin grimaced thinking he was about to get a scolding from hell for endangering the Uzumaki sisters and the other genin.

"Don't worry about it, their fine and none of them are injured except for Uchiha who has some scratches but I think you for taking care of them" the Head of T&I tilted his head in thanks to the Jonin who'd kept his promise.

The Copy Ninja exhaled in relief "Mean I'm here to Pops" the blonde sulked drawing that intimidating gaze onto himself earning a dark chuckle, glad that he was given a little bit of attention the boy perked up and stopped sulking.

Zabuza stared and stared some more before turning his gaze onto Kakashi who shrugged "Even I know who that man is, that's their Father" the raven haired rogue questioned in confusion not sure what was going on anymore or what to think of the developing situation.

"Adopted Zabuza-senpai, Ibiki-sensei adopted all three of them, Karin-chan, Naruto and Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen piped in standing next Sasuke still and just glad that no more fighting would take place.

Haku shook his head "Now what, we can't keep running Zabuza-sama, per..perhaps you'll take us both back to the Leaf Village" the ebony haired teenager inquired quietly not wanting to run for the rest of his life as he looked to the Jonin.

Ibiki heard and he tilted his head to the side in consideration before looking at his adopted brats "He could be the last member of their team" the raven haired preteen pointed out finding a use for the older teenager.

"For now lets head to where you lot have been staying and let you get some rest" the Anbu Commander clapped his hands and like that he was being led through the small village to a house by his adopted brats.

By that point Inari had calmed down accepting that heroes did exist thanks to Naruto and Sakura saving him and his mother was glad to see them alright "Ni-chan, Nee-chan thank you for protecting Grandpa" the little eight year old boy jumped the duo the moment they walked through the door.

"Inari their probably exhausted, come sit down, eat then rest up for the rest of the night" the beautiful raven haired woman gestured them through into the kitchen where they ate, took showers and flopped down on a futon to get some shut eye.


	14. Going Home

Upon waking up the next morning Sakura realized that the C turned A Ranked mission was almost over and that her Father was there in the small village in the Land of Waves, with that thought in mind she threw the covers off her person and stood.

Before taking a quick shower and dressing for the morning, not wanting to wake any one up stairs she silently creeped down the stairs and to the living room where her Father was already wide awake like usual at this hour "Pink brat" Ibiki greeted.

"Father good morning" Sakura couldn't help it as she smiled brightly at the man just relieved that he was there and she wouldn't have to go however long until she could see him again, though she would be glad to be back in the Hidden Leaf Village soon as well.

Since she missed her sensei, Genma, Shisui, Itachi, Yugao and whoever else she'd met and grown up with which included Anko "Is that really how you greet each other" Zabuza wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for the girl or laugh.

Viridian irises snapped his way and alighted on his awake form much like his own brat apprentice was awake and rearing for the morning, Sakura tilted her head to the side before shrugging quietly and sitting at Ibiki's side.

"Don't you think your to formal to one another to be family" Haku frowned this was the oddest situation ever, Ibiki raised a nonexistent brow and glanced down at the first brat he'd adopted, who smiled up at him brightly.

Earning a chuckle "Maybe but then again this brat has always been way to formal since she was four, and I don't know where she got that from" the Head of T&I snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes lightly in amusement.

"Me either good morning Karin-chan, I didn't wake you did I" the pinkette turned her head to the living room doorway where her fraternal twin appeared, looking as if she could sleep for the next year or so after all that had happened.

Though at the greeting "Good morning Dad, Sakura-chan, Zabuza-san, Haku-san" Karin yawned tiredly and flopped down on the ground before her sister wanting to be close after that scare from yesterday she didn't want to be to far from Sakura right yet.

A few minutes later she was out snoring again "If she was that tired why didn't the brat stay in bed" the raven haired rogue scoffed still not sure what to think about the situation he'd gotten himself in, were they really going to go back to the Leaf Village.

He doubted the Hokage would let them in and they'd probably be executed on sight or maybe just him and Haku would get to live his life in happiness "Perhaps Karin-san just wanted to be close to her family" the raven haired teenager piped in quietly.

Still extremely sore from getting a hand shoved into his gut plus a jutsu "That's right, she's not the only one after that scare of her almost getting snatched away it's better if none of us are left alone" Naruto came padding down the stairs next use to waking up early.

Onyx eyes rolled up in mock annoyance as the last two remaining genin appeared after the blonde brat "Considering we all are a little special, and I can go home now and say I've finally unlocked the sharingan" Sasuke smirked proud of himself.

Just knowing that the training with his sharingan was going to be grueling but ready to go through it in order to be on par with his teammates who put themselves through hellish clan training themselves day after day.

"Guess I could train hard myself when we get back to cause it sucks being left in the dust by you guys" Suigetsu sulked quietly as he plopped down lightly next to the others as they pulled out their weapons intend on cleaning them or sharpening them if need be.

Sakura grinned and settled back on the couch watching silently the antics of her friends, an hour later at seven Karin woke again "Ugh can't wait to go home and take a break hopefully from all training" the red head sent a hopeful look at her adoptive Father.

Who raised a brow "I'll think about it brat, you lot still have to get through the next few days until that bridge is finished remember" the Anbu Commander reminded knowing he didn't have to as they all sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Don't have to tell us Morino, we know at least we don't have to train like crazy this time and very few probably no one at all will come after Tazuna" the ebony haired preteen shrugged glad they didn't have to fight against rogues no more.

At least not at that current moment anyway "Oh I didn't realize you lot were up already" Tsunami chose that moment to come trailing gracefully into the living room before pausing at the sight of them all awake and talking amongst themselves.

Ibiki glanced up into ebony orbs "That's right Tsunami-san, would you like any help with breakfast this morning" the blonde brat popped up from where he was laying flat on his back, it seems the woman had shaped him into someone who was a little more respectful.

Making Ibiki curious as he watched the woman wave the blonde towards her, not only Naruto, but Sakura and Karin went as well "It's been like that all week, I think they like her a lot Ibiki-sensei" the pale blue haired preteen admitted.

Just then another little brat came running down the stairs "Wait for me mom" Inari called not wanting to be left out, he'd come to care for the genin like family himself and it was really going to suck when they all had to leave and go home to their village.

"Honestly Inari-kun, come along then and get out the eggs would you Karin-chan, Inari you can help her crack them in the bowl" the raven haired woman instructed with ease, she'd gotten use to the help from the preteens.

Inari grinned brightly "This is the most fun I've had in ages" the little ebony haired eight year old exclaimed helping to carefully crack the eggs in the bowl before the bowl was passed over to Sakura, who'd heated up the pan and scrambled the eggs properly and added seasoning.

"Gonna be hard to separate them" Kakashi spoke up drawing Ibiki's gaze onto himself, who nodded with a light grimace, this was the first time his brats had ever gotten attached to an older woman to this degree anyway.

Yugao and Anko were different stories they were like older sisters to the brats in a creepy way "Perhaps Morino you could…." the silver haired nin trailed off not speaking his idea aloud because he wasn't sure how it would be taken.

Didn't seem like the man heard him any as a contemplative expression formed on his features and then Ibiki stood and vanished out the door saying he'd be back in a few minutes he just needed to walk around for a bit and think.

"Looks like a full house" Tazuna trailed down the stairs the last one to be exact and seated himself in a chair while pulling a book from a shelf to read and keep an eye on the two who'd threatened his life as discretely as possible.

While he was looking around "Where the tall one go, you know with the scars on his face" the bridge builder creased his brow, the man hadn't left while they were all sleeping had they, it would be a little creepy if he had.

"Left to take a walk, he said he'd be back in a bit, just needed to think about something" Zabuza snorted harshly and crossed his arms over his chest, things had just gotten even odder now that the man he'd been after was sitting across from him without a spec of fear in him.

Not daring to pry any further the gray haired male lowered his gaze to his book and got to reading "Breakfast is done" Inari appeared to make the call since the others were still setting up the table, just as the tall scary guy returned.

The door closed behind him quietly and he followed the others into the kitchen to eat breakfast and watch his brats interact with the woman "After this Sasuke and Suigetsu can come with me to the bridge and keep look out" Kakashi spoke up leaving the Uzumaki's alone.

Since he got the feeling that it was what was wanted by Ibiki "Okay at least I'm not being left behind this time" Suigetsu shrugged lightly wishing that he'd gotten to train more before they'd come on this mission but glad that he was useful hopefully.

"Ugh why not the Dope, he's not the one who got beat up yesterday" Sasuke sulked lightly feeling sore himself, he slunk low in his seat when obsidian irises shot his way and he wisely didn't comment again.

Everyone else was similarly confused "Right then if you lot are ready" Tazuna stood so did the others and surprisingly Zabuza, who announced that it was better if he came along so he could recognize any of Gatou's thugs that could still be around waiting to get their revenge.

Tazuna didn't argue and out the door the five of them went, soon enough the rest of them were finished eating breakfast as well and the remaining genin helped clean up "What am I meant to do" Haku frowned not liking that he'd been left behind, he felt so useless at that moment.

Crimson orbs shot his way "Better to rest up Haku-san and try not to over do things since your still sore from yesterday" Karin pointed out gently putting away the glasses as she padded about the kitchen knowing where everything went because of how much time she'd spent there.

Haku sighed and left the kitchen intent on trying to do as told and rest a little more, Ibiki chuckled, yes the boy would most definitely benefit from being put under Hatake's command, then his gaze snapped to the woman, Tsunami.

At that exact moment their eyes met and a blush rose to her cheeks under his gaze "You've raised them well Ibiki-san" Tsunami spoke up softly swallowing thickly when he continued to stare at her, kami never had she been so nervous under a male's gaze.

Well at least not for a long time anyway, not since, she broke the staring contest and glanced to the wall where the picture of her former husband was hung, Kaiza, and she wondered would he mind that she found someone else, became happy again and gave Inari another Father.

Perhaps this time around they wouldn't loose him so soon "Quite, I've done the best I can do, though it seems they are quite taken with you Ma'am" Ibiki raised a brow perusing her standing form yet again trying to imagine himself with a woman at his side.

Maybe this woman to be precise since his adopted brats seemed to like her so much, oh yes he knew what Hatake had wanted to say, he just needed to think long and hard on the subject "Of course we are Pops" Naruto piped in with a whiskered grin.

"Cause Tsunami-san is kind and has taught us each valuable lessons" Sakura smiled brightly ruffling Inari's hair as she walked by and the boy giggled childishly basking in the affection being given to him by the preteens.

Ibiki saw this and sat back until they all moved into the living room for a little while "Okay, okay you go off and play for a bit Inari-kun, Karin-chan, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun if you wouldn't mind going to pick some herbs for me the help would be appreciated" the raven haired woman spoke up suddenly.

Wanting to be alone with Ibiki for a minutes, the eight year old immediately did as told and ran off to play "See you later Mom, Sakura-nee, Karin-nee, Naruto-ni" the ebony haired eight year old waved vanishing out the door.

And the preteens moved towards the back door "We'll be back in a bit are there any specific herbs you want Tsunami-san" the pinkette glanced to the woman, who shook her head indicating that any herbs that were picked would do.

She got the feeling that a serious conversation was about to happen and ushered her sister and adopted brother out the door a little quicker "You don't have to shove Sakura-chan" the blonde whined as he was hurried.

"Yeah what's the big idea" the ruby haired preteen raised a crimson brow before her eyes widened in realization and she could barely contain her excitement if all worked out, they might be going home with a mother, a dream come true.

Left alone with each other now the remaining adults stared at each other for a few minutes "I realize I might be asking a lot of you Ma'am, but would you consider taking them on as your official children" Ibiki broke the silence.

Ebony orbs going wide in shock because she hadn't thought he'd ask outright at least not like that anyway it took her a few moments longer to right herself "They need a mother and Inari-kun needs a Father, let's see how the next few days go" Tsunami suggested.

Ibiki nodded in agreement "Quite, I'm sure it will be trying but they care for you and I don't think I could deal with the pouting when it's time to go home" the Head of T&I sighed, he just wanted those brats to be happy to be honest.

And leaving without Tsunami or her own little brat would make them the exact opposite of that, they'd be depressed and pouty, Tsunami giggled "So Ibiki-san why don't you tell me something about yourself" the raven haired woman inquired wanting to learn something about this man.

Not sure how well this was going to go, he blew out a breath "I'm the Head of the Torture and Interrogation unit in the Leaf Village, rest assured I don't let them anywhere near any of that stuff, just my office, which is safe and secure" the Anbu Commander relented.

Seeing the horror in the woman's gaze almost immediately after parting with some information on himself, though at the assurance it faded "Oh I see, well that's very interesting, I've been married twice that's not a problem is it" Tsunami bit her lip hoping the man wouldn't mind.

"Better to have experience than none at all, I'm afraid I'll be going in blind if things do work out as I've never married" Ibiki admitted with a grimace, Tsunami sat down at that mulling over the new information before shrugging.

Looks like she didn't mind in the least "That's fine, now tell me about these scars" the ebony haired woman raised her hand and traced the scars on his face gently, they were rough, despite how long they might have been there.

Ibiki chuckled at her curiosity "Hmm most of them I've gotten on missions, accidents you see, but these here were given to me by a man named Aoi Rokusho" the Head of T&I pulled his headband from his head revealing the hideous scars beneath.

The woman instantly sat back staring in horror "Just horrible, d..did you kill him" Tsunami whispered unable to stop staring until the headband was replaced and the scars were once again covered up by the blue cloth.

"Unfortunately no, he escaped and because of him my brother was marked as a rogue ninja, he died several years ago, his death traumatized the pink brat" Ibiki explained for the eavesdropping teenager, who left them to their conversation in the next moment.

With wide eyes Tsunami frowned deeply "Poor girl is that why she spared that boy, Haku-san from certain death you think" the ebony haired woman inquired softly not wanting to be to loud since she thought said boy was still asleep.

He nodded "Yes, Idate is about the same age as that boy give or take a year or so, she doesn't handle death well" the Anbu Commander winced remembering when the Uzumaki sister's mother died, the pink brat had blacked out for three solid days.

And then Idate that was the worst he couldn't stand it when his brats were hurting especially Sakura since she'd been with him the longest "I'd really like this to work, see if we can be together I mean" Tsunami leaned back finally done tracing the scars on his face.

"Precisely because those brats, need a mother" Ibiki chuckled the word brats was said with fondness, they knew and it seemed Tsunami understood as well and just like that they jumped back into conversation trying to learn more things about one another.

~Meanwhile~

Naruto sighed for the millionth time in an hour "I'm pretty sure Tsunami-san didn't mean for us to try and pick her entire garden of herbs Sakura-chan" Naruto sulked at his adoptive sister, why wouldn't she let them stop.

Then he looked over and realized she and Karin had only picked a few herbs and were settled on a bench staring at the backdoor with excited expression "Knucklehead your just as oblivious as usual" Sakura giggled lightly.

"Yeah, their in there learning about each other, we might possibly leave here with a Mom" Karin snorted bouncing in place eager to see the outcome of the next few days, she hoped with all her might that it happened.

A choking sound filled the air as Naruto gaped "What you mean Pops is putting the moves on Tsunami-san that's gross" the blonde completely misunderstood what his adoptive sister's had meant and they sent him matching unimpressed sighs.

"Brainiac no, their talking, getting to know one another the old fashioned way" the pinkette rolled her eyes lightly and then focused her gaze on the door again knowing that when the adults were done one of them would come and let them know they could come back in again.

Karin giggled "This is so exciting what do you suppose he's telling her Sakura-chan, you don't think he'll tell Tsunami-san about being the head of that unit do you" the red head inquired curiously but also worried.

Emerald orbs widened "Kami that would scare her away super fast, I hope Pops doesn't cause I do want someone to call Mum like you guys do" Naruto plopped down on the bench on the other side of Sakura doing the same as the Uzumaki sisters.

"You don't give Tsunami-san enough credit, she wasn't afraid of those thugs remember, I bet he did and she handled it like a pro" Sakura grinned from ear to ear knowing the woman very well from spending time with her all week.

Beside her, her fraternal twin sister nodded in agreement "Agreed, Tsunami-san is a woman, a very strong independent woman who won't make a decision like this lightly" Karin pointed out, grabbing up the basket of herbs just as the door opened.

And a hand beckoned them back into the house, where they spent the rest of the day chatting about this and that, cooking lunch together until the others returned around dinner time "Phew almost done with that bridge and then I can relax" Tazuna announced.

Upon settling down at the dinner table that night and a plate of piping hot delicious looking food was placed before him by Sakura and he graced her with kind smile "Father after this I need to speak with you and Inari-kun" Tsunami spoke up in the next moment.

Tazuna blinked in confusion "What for Mom, we haven't done something that's made you mad have we" Inari frowned not sure what was going on or why his mom had such a serious expression on her usually gentle features.

She shook her head but said nothing more on the subject indicating that she wanted it to be private "I think tomorrow, Sakura-chan and Karin-chan can come to the bridge, give Suigetsu-kun and Sasuke-kun a break" Kakashi piped in with the plans for tomorrow.

Both girls nodded in acceptance and glanced to their adoptive Father "Fine by me, though have the blonde brat go with them, you lot deserve a break as well Hatake" Ibiki suggested knowing his adopted brats could handle themselves for the day.

"Haku and I will go as well for lookout again" Zabuza commented and earned a dirty look, Kakashi pressed his lips together, seems Karin disapproved of Zabuza trying to make Haku work while he was still sore.

Though she proved to have amazing restraint and kept her mouth shut "That's okay I suppose, though I doubt I'll be much help right yet" Haku grimaced trying his best not to sound reluctant, he hoped he wasn't sore like this tomorrow, it would suck if he was.

"Geez slow down would ya" Suigetsu snorted in amusement glad that there was just a couple more days to go and they'd be home free, with a couple of extra's sure, and hopefully no more outside the village missions for awhile.

Next to him was the ebony haired preteen of the bunch "I don't think that's in their vocabulary Suigetsu" Sasuke huffed earning laughter from the two girls and a couple of eye rolls from Kakashi and Ibiki both.

Soon enough dinner was devoured and like it had been for a week the preteens helped clean up while Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari vanished elsewhere to have that talk "Okay what's up Tsunami, don't think I didn't notice the looks you kept sending a certain someone" Tazuna narrowed his eyes.

His daughter swallowed thickly "Huh what do you mean looks I never noticed anything" Inari piped in, in complete and utter confusion, nobody ever told him anything and it sucked, he was about to start sulking when his mother looked down at him.

"We..Well how would you like to have another Father, Inari-kun, one that's strong and capable of defending himself against a lot of people" Tsunami asked carefully unsure of how her son would handle the idea of leaving this little village behind.

Because that's how it would end up, Inari tilted his head to the side "That would be great Mom, are you talking about that tall scary looking guy" the ebony haired eight year old questioned in confusion still a little lost put getting there slowly.

"You don't mean….Tsunami are you sure that's what you want" the eldest member of the family questioned catching on in the next moment, his daughter would go that far to give her son a father and care for those kids, he was pretty surprised.

Tsunami looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke to her son "I am, we decided to see how well we get along during the next few days and if all works out, well we might move" the raven haired woman admitted waiting for the blow up.

When no outbursts of anger came for even considering the idea "Okay but does he even want another little kid to help raise" Inari frowned, how would someone that scary be a good influence on him anyway, though looking at Sakura and Karin, they were raised very well.

"Of course he does Inari-kun and perhaps give you a little sibling as well in the future, not right yet but someday" Tsunami smiled thanking her lucky stars that her little boy had grown up a little bit during all this chaos.

Then she looked to her Father "Guess it wouldn't hurt to make some changes, he'd protect you well" Tazuna relented and just like that their future was decided upon, while the bridge was being finished they'd start packing and walk to Leaf with the Leaf Shinobi as their escorts to make their life there.

It would be hard leaving behind everyone they knew but sometimes a change was necessary, the village would be fine without them, "What do you suppose their talking about anyway" the raven haired preteen asked as all of them gathered in the Uzumaki Sister's guest room.

"Moving to the Hidden Leaf Village of course, Tsunami-san and Father are going to try being in a relationship, she likes us that much" the pinkette announced bluntly grinning from ear to ear, signaling that she had zero problem with this idea and wanted a mother to call her own.

Sasuke choked on spit and slid to the floor "Kami that's pretty fast don't you think, then again if they did move, they'd have more time to get to know one another and decide if their well suited to each other" the pale blue haired preteen said with a shrug.

"Wow I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said" the red head that was his current teammate teased gently not trying to be mean or hurt his feelings, since the boy was sensitive to certain comments, thankfully this time he didn't take offense.

Off to the side Naruto shook his head "I for one am for the idea as well, even if it took me awhile to catch on" the blonde spoke up not wanting to be left out as they chattered amongst themselves for a little while until they got tired.

"Right we'll see you in the morning for breakfast Sakura, Karin, come on Dope, Suigetsu" Sasuke rose to his feet seeing everyone yawning more and more as time wore on, the girls would need their sleep for the next day after all and Naruto as well.

Both of the Uzumaki Sisters nodded in agreement "Yeah totally Sasuke c..cause break..breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Sakura yawned tiredly, exhausted from the mission as it started wearing down on her.

He shook his head quietly in amusement "Go on to bed now Sakura-chan, Karin-chan" Naruto ushered the two girls towards their futon and waited until they were beneath the covers before turning and heading after Sasuke.

"Night Suigetsu" Karin waved sluggishly already on the verge of passing out, just before her eyes fully closed she got a wave back and then she was out like a light, Sakura smiled fondly and directed her gaze to Suigetsu.

Who grinned "See ya in the morning Sakura-chan" Suigetsu whispered turning on his heel and shutting the door to their guest room extremely quietly before walking across the hall into the guestroom he shared with the two boys to get some shut eye himself.

~Downstairs~

"Did you mean that, I mean from earlier, someones death has traumatized her" Haku was unable to hold his tongue any longer, letting the tall scary male know he'd been eavesdropping on his and Tsunami's conversation earlier.

Ibiki wasn't the only one who sat up straight but so did his Master and the Copy Ninja that was still awake going over plans for the return home "So I was right in the fact you were listening brat, but yes, the pink brat was traumatized by my little brothers death" Ibiki nodded.

Relenting and answering the question "That's why she spared Haku from his fate, stupid brat, but I suppose I can thank her as I didn't want to see this brat dead" Zabuza snorted admitting his feelings and Haku gave him a surprised look in response.

But no more was said "By the way Ibiki, is it just me or was Tsunami-san staring at you a lot during dinner" Kakashi cleared his throat asking a question that had been bugging him since earlier while they'd been eating.

"Yeah I noticed that as well, you didn't do something to piss the woman off did you" the raven haired rogue prodded curiously, he supposed he could get use to being nice since the Leaf Village was full of baby shinobi anyway.

A brow twitched and Haku had to keep himself from laughing at the man's misfortune "The woman and I have decided to try for a relationship, those brats care for her and vice versa" the Head of T&I coughed.

Kakashi choked "Wait what, you mean you actually asked her outright if she'd be their mother" the silver haired nin gaped through his mask shocked beyond belief, the Anbu Commander would go that far to give those kids something they desperately needed.

"T..They spent over an hour getting to know one another this morning" the ebony haired teenager admitted, he hadn't heard much just bits and pieces but at least he knew what had been going on while the preteens had been outside.

In response the man snorted "And we're going to see how the next few days go as well, those three will probably be walking with us to Leaf, now if you don't mind I'm getting some shut eye" Ibiki scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Not daring to press for anymore answer "Goodnight then Morino, Zabuza, Haku-kun" Kakashi saluted and vanished up the stairs to the guest room he'd been assigned from the very start of their stay in the little village in the Land of Waves.

"Seems like it's going to be quite the trying walk, better get some shut eye and perhaps girly will check you over in the morning see how your soreness is" Zabuza snorted and lay back on the futon he shared with his brat apprentice.

"Right, Sakura-san is rather kind" Haku smiled lightly and did the same as his master and soon enough the entire house was fast asleep, snoozing the night away and then morning came, breakfast was made and they all ate.

Just before they left the house Sakura checked his stomach over with a glowing green hand and smiled brightly at him "Looks like your almost all healed up Haku-san" the fuscia haired preteen exclaimed as they headed out the door and towards the bridge after Tazuna.

Leaving everyone else behind to rest up and recover and before they knew it the little house was all packed up, the bridge was done and named and it was time for them to leave "Are you really leaving Tazuna" Giichi questioned.

"We are, I'm leaving the village to your capable hands Giichi" Tazuna grinned widely still not sure how this was going to work out but willing to try his best in order to make his daughter happy by moving with her all the way to Leaf.

Giichi sighed "Good luck then on your future ventures Tazuna, be safe Tsunami and grow up strong Inari-kun" Agari nodded at the little family that had changed their village for the better and just like that they were gone.

Zabuza blew out a breath keeping his guard raised much like the little brats are doing "So what's going to happen once we get there" Haku couldn't help but ask when the silence had stretched on for way to long in his eyes.

"I sent a message to the Leaf Village a couple days ago and when we arrive someone will be there ready to escort us to the Tower, where you'll be evaluated by our very own Hokage-sama" Kakashi explained carefully, hoping that everything went well.

Because Zabuza and this boy would be a great asset to their village "If you pass the evaluation you'll be put on a trail based period for a month, be given headbands, the boy will be put on a genin team and take on low ranking missions" Ibiki interjected.

"And once that is over then what we're official Leaf Shinobi is that it" Zabuza raised a nonexistent brow, it seemed to easy, way to easy actually and he couldn't help but be wary about what would soon be upon them.

The two males before him nodded and fell silent "Well I for one am taking a nice relaxing break when we get home" Suigetsu huffed tired of training and working so much, even if it was just a few days it would be nice.

Karin giggled "There's a possibility Suigetsu that we might not get one, just so you know, so I wouldn't get my hopes up to much" Karin just had to go and burst his bubble and Suigetsu started pouting, neither preteen noticed the amusement on Ibiki's face.

As he thought on the request "It will be nice to see Shisui-san, Ni-san and Hayate again" Sasuke commented eager to show off his new skills, especially his sharingan, he'd already promised that he would train hard with his dojutsu after all in order to be on par with his teammates.

"Me too, I feel like it's been forever since we've seen Hayate-sensei you know" Naruto perked up and started walking a little quicker, he couldn't wait to finally be home in the village and get to sleep in his bed again and take on stupid D Rank missions.

Even if they'd be a drag, he wouldn't complain this time as he'd learned his lesson "May I ask who this Hayate person is, I thought this guy was your sensei" Inari piped in confused by the conversation going on around him.

Thankfully someone decided to take pity on him "Since we're genin we call just about any Jonin a sensei, but Kakashi-ni was assigned as our sensei for this mission, Naruto, Sasuke and I have a different sensei than Karin-chan and Suigetsu, his name is Hayate Gekko" Sakura informed gently.

Inari stared wide eyed in surprise "Goodness and when will you be able to move up in rank from this genin position" Tsunami inquired politely curious about their way of life, it's possible that any future children of her's could become a ninja after all, if things worked out like she wanted.

"Er we're not sure Tsunami-san, that's pretty much kept all hush, hush until it's time for that sort of thing" the pale blue haired preteen sulked while Sakura grimaced, she knew obviously and whatever she was thinking couldn't be good.

As she stared hard at the ground "You alright Sakura, you've been quiet for awhile now" Tazuna spoke up several minutes later when chatter continued around them from the other genin except for Sakura, who'd remained silent since Tsunami's question.

"Oh I'm fine just thinking that's all" the pinkette pasted a super bright smile on her lips that anyone could tell was fake, well maybe not anyone but a few did recognize that it was fake, her sister being one and Sasuke as the other.

Sasuke winced "Don't worry Sakura, that's probably far off anyway" the ebony haired preteen squeezed her hand discreetly knowing she needed a little boost of courage until they could get home and his Ni-san protected her daily again, even her heart.

"Can't wait to see Tenten-chan and maybe even Kiba again, it feels like it's been forever since we got to see our friends" the crimson haired girl pouted in the next moment as her sister finally dragged her thoughts out of the depressing place they were currently in.

And smiled widely in agreement "No kidding, though I think I've learned a lesson from all of this, don't ask for higher ranked missions until we're ready next time" the lone blonde winced thinking he was going to be made fun of.

"Well at least you learned something blonde brat, stick with D Rank, train and get better first before asking for a slightly more difficult mission and for the love of kami if you lot get stuck on another A Ranked Mission accidentally I'm gonna go ballistic" Ibiki grumbled.

Making the brats laugh or giggle at him as was the case of Sakura and Karin "Totally not our fault by the way" Suigetsu huffed not liking that they were possibly being blamed for this whole sham of a stinking mission.

Tazuna flushed "Father what exactly did you do to get these guys on the mission anyway" Tsunami questioned of her Father, since she hadn't been given the whole story when the lot of them had shown up at the house.

"Oh uh well you see I lied about the mission rank, I'm sorry for putting you all in danger" Tazuna rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the guilt lessening when they all sent him reassuring smiles proving they didn't hold it against him.

"Grandpa honestly no wonder they trained like crazy during that entire week" Inari grinned taking the mickey out of his grandfather, who rolled his eyes and turned forward ignoring the teasing with as much grace as possible.

Kakashi chuckled "What's done is done we can't change the past, only look forward to the future" the silver haired nin commented looking forward himself, just glad to be on the way home after what felt like the longest mission of his life.

He really thought he was going to be strangled but thanks to some kind of luck they'd managed to get away scott free "So how long will it take us to reach the Leaf Village" Haku inquired yet again when silence had reigned down on them for an hour.

"A day and a half boy" Zabuza snorted and like that silence settled upon them like a blanket, it was such a nice day that no one wanted to disturb the peace, soon enough though they were stopping for lunch and eventually dinner hours after that and getting some rest.

And after walking for several hours the next day when it was nearing lunch time the big red wrought iron gates of the Hidden Leaf Village came into view, the genin sped up exponentially especially when they saw who were waiting for them.

Genma, Hayate, Shisui and Itachi "Welcome back you kids, how was the mission" Genma chuckled knowing damn well how the mission had gone since they'd all been briefed, his questioned earned groans from two of the boys.

While the others shrugged lightly "Right lets get to the Tower first before we explain how the next couple days are going to cough" Shisui looked straight at Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, he was glad those kids were alright and he let out a sigh of relief upon seeing them.

Unharmed and happy for the most part "Exactly and then you can go home and rest up" Itachi smiled softly at the five genin who worked harder than most children in order to be accepted by those that they cared for.

Hayate was last "I think since you worked so hard on this mission you three deserve a three day break, take these next few days to visit with friends and rest us" Hayate coughed greeting his students, he was relieved to have them back in one piece.

Like that they were on their way to the Hokage Tower, where the Hokage launched into a long winded congratulations on completing the mission speech and handed over the pay that was due before dismissing the genin which left Zabuza and Haku.

By the time they were allowed to find accommodations it felt like their ears were ringing despite the fact they had new headbands situated upon their heads and soon enough they were crawling into beds in a guestroom at the Morino house for some shut eye, exhausted after a long day.


	15. Break and Back to Training & Missions

Like usual she found herself one of the first few up the following morning after their return to the Hidden Leaf Village "Sometimes I wish I could just sleep in but I've been on this schedule for so long that I don't even need an alarm anymore" Sakura sighed quietly to herself.

Padding barefoot towards her dressing and pulling out a casual outfit, a dark pink undershirt with a black sleeveless hoodie, and a pair of pale red knee length pants, then left her bedroom and headed across the hall to take a shower before dressing in her outfit of choice.

Before finally heading to the kitchen where Ibiki was already waiting "Figures you'd be up early like usual brat" Ibiki chuckled working on breakfast, he knew Tsunami liked to make breakfast but this her first day so he'd cut her some slack, plus he liked cooking as well.

Maybe they could take turns or something, he'd have to talk it over with her once she finally woke "Yeah, I don't even need an alarm anymore I just wake up at the same time every single morning" the pinkette huffed jumping forward and helping him scramble the eggs.

As she'd gotten use to during the last week and a half, Ibiki shook his head "Could have gone back to bed for another hour or so" the Head of T&I offered, knowing that his brats and the other brats had worked hard on the accidental A Ranked Mission they'd gone on.

Emerald orbs brightened and Sakura considered the idea "Nah, no need plus I feel well rested anyway and if I slept any longer I'd get lazy" the fuscia haired preteen giggled, pouring a little oil in the pan and turning on the stove so the eggs could be cooked.

Ibiki snorted "Wouldn't want that now would we brat" the Anbu Commander rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as his first adopted brat smiled brightly at him, then went to answer the door when someone knocked on it.

She had her guesses as to who it was and upon opening the door found herself right "Thought we could eat breakfast with you Sakura-chan" Shisui grinned widely not noticing just yet that the girl had her hair down for the morning.

Her best friend did though and so did his brother "Didn't feel like throwing it up this morning huh Sakura" Sasuke smirked glad they had a few days off from training, both team and clan, Shisui paused and stared wide eyed before letting out a low whistle.

The young girl blushed softly "Ignore Shisui, you look wonderful with your hair down Sakura-san" Itachi came to the rescue and Sasuke was the next one to stare before shrugging, he supposed there was no better person for his friend than his brother if they did end up liking one another.

"Right anyway breakfast will be done in a few just take your sandals off and come in" Sakura smiled shyly pulling her gaze away from Itachi while twisting a lock of her lower back length pink locks around her finger.

Upon their return to the kitchen her fraternal twin trudged wearily into the room "Ugh I feel like I could sleep for a year still" Karin yawned and plopped down in her usual seat at the table, which was on the other side of her adoptive Father.

"Maybe, but if you did that Karin-chan you'd miss out on a lot of things" Naruto skipped happily into the kitchen after his adoptive sister, looking cheerful and full of energy somehow despite how tired he'd been last night when they'd all gotten home.

A snort followed his exclamation "So when will breakfast be done" Zabuza slunk warily into the kitchen still unsure if someone was going to attack him and sat down in one of the few remaining seats, it was then that Sakura realized that unless more chairs were gotten not everyone would be able to sit.

"Go get some more chairs brat and soon Momochi, it's almost done, and not everyone is awake" Ibiki lifted a brow knowing that the man was wary, he would be to being in unfamiliar surroundings, he chuckled inwardly, he'd also be armed out the wazoo.

Doing as told Sakura scurried off to collect more chairs and returned as Haku walked cautiously into the kitchen himself "Oh thank you Sakura-san" Haku nodded to the younger teenager as she placed a chair down for him, right next to Zabuza.

Knowing he'd feel more comfortable that way and he was "You cook Ibiki-san" Tsunami was the next person to walk into the kitchen/dining room only to be massively surprised, she'd thought she would have to make breakfast.

Turns out she didn't and now was definitely more curious as she wondered what other hidden talents the man had, Ibiki nodded and flashed her a half smile as he focused on finishing up so they could all eat and he could head into work.

"Mom you didn't wake me, that was mean" Inari skidded to a halt beside his mother in the next moment pouting at her for not even attempting to wake him from his sleep so he could greet everyone, Tsunami smiled at him and ruffled his hair as he climbed into a chair.

A few minutes later the last person trudged wearily into the kitchen "Feel like I'm half starved or something, that walk was long and unrepentant" Tazuna groaned seating himself in the last chair just as breakfast was deemed done.

Sakura stood quickly and made four plates "Here you go Tsunami-san, Inari-kun, Karin-chan" the pinkette handed three over, one to her sister, one to the older woman and the third to the little eight year old boy and re-seated herself in the next moment waiting patiently.

Not even daring to touch her food yet since not everyone had gotten their plate yet "Brat go answer the door for the Hozuki brat and get another chair" the Head of T&I ordered in the next moment feeling the brat headed this way.

Perhaps he should just have the boy move in since he ate there more often than not, Sakura did as told "Sorry I just didn't want to eat alone this morning" Suigetsu apologized sheepishly once he was seated around the crowded table a plate in front of him.

"I know how you feel Suigetsu cause I use to feel that way to before I asked Pops to adopt me and I moved here permanently you know" the blonde piped in holding himself back from digging in as Tazuna finally got his plate and sat.

Suigetsu looked surprised "Very interesting and do you normally go around adopting orphaned children Ibiki-san, by the way I love that outfit Sakura-chan" the raven haired woman shot an amused look at Ibiki who shrugged.

"Only if they have the guts to ask isn't that right Dad" the red haired brat he'd adopted giggled impishly at her adoptive Father, eating with her usual manners now that he'd taken the first bite, which signaled the rest of them could eat.

In response to the teasing Ibiki rolled his eyes and snorted "Hozuki I'm not gonna adopt you, but since you find yourself here more often than not I'm sure we can clear out a room for you" the Anbu Commander stated simply.

"What really you'd let me move in and that's okay I don't want to be tied down that way anyway" the pale blue haired preteen perked up not in the least bit bothered that he wasn't going to be adopted, but happy to finally not wake up to an empty apartment.

Tsunami giggled quietly to herself "Hey do you know if they'd accept me at the school, I don't want to be a ninja but I'd like to um learn more about this place" the little ebony haired boy asked suddenly being as brave as he could in the face of the scary tall guy as he'd dubbed Ibiki.

Every eye turned on him in that second and he couldn't help but duck his head fearing that what he'd asked was not possible "I could take you, Shisui Uchiha at your service" the twenty one year old Uchiha gave a showy bow.

That had his best friend/cousin's rolling their eyes at his exuberance "Honestly could you not be so weird Shisui-san, anyway he's your best bet Inari, word of advice just ignore him if he gets to weird for you" the ebony haired preteen grunted between bites.

Making the Uchiha sulk and become depressed the two young girls at the table snickered unsympathetically at his antics "So what are you two girls going to do today" the ebony haired seventeen year old directed his gaze onto the Uzumaki sisters.

Both of whom shrugged still unsure on what they wanted to do right at that moment "What about us, aren't I suppose to be doing some of those D Ranked Missions" the raven haired teenager spoke up for the first time since he sat down earlier.

"Precisely, how are we going to do that if you lot have the next few days off" the former rogue turned Leaf Jonin on a trial period raised a brow in question not sure how this was all going to work out if they were off lazing about for the next three days.

Ibiki lifted a brow "Take a load off you two, explore, get use to your surroundings, then in a few days missions will start up or you could go find Hatake and have him take you around" the Head of T&I said with a little shrug.

Finishing up with breakfast "Leaving already huh" the gray haired elder watched the man stand and head over to the sink to wash his dishes and put them away once he'd dried them, at his question though he turned.

"Have work at T&I to catch up on see you brats for lunch, don't forget to clean out a spare room for the Hozuki brat and help him move his stuff here, otherwise enjoy your break" he looked to his adopted brats, then to Suigetsu before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Suigetsu blew out a breath "We can do that later, I want to see how Tenten-chan and Kiba are doing" Karin popped up doing the same as her adoptive Father had done before putting her dishes away and after her was her fraternal twin sister.

Until soon enough everyone had done their dishes even the youngest person in the house currently, though he'd had to stand on a stool in order to do so "Okay I'm ready Shisui-san" Inari stared up at the older Uchiha.

"Very well then Inari-chan, let's go and perhaps afterwards I could take you around, you should come as well Ma'am, Sir" Shisui directed his gaze at the two obvious civilians, knowing that it would help them adjust if given a tour around the village.

Both of them stood "Guess we'll see you later Sakura-chan, Karin-chan, Naruto-kun, a tour sounds nice Shisui-san" Tsunami smiled pleased for a chance to see more of the lovely village she'd found herself suddenly moving to.

Her Father sighed "Probably for the best, see you kids later and have fun whatever you plan on doing" Tazuna waved as the four of them traipsed out the door and headed towards the school, Shisui took care to go slow so they'd be able to find their way without help someday.

"The boy and I are going to go find Hatake, see you brats around" Zabuza grouched out intent on getting use to the village as fast as possible, he didn't want to be thrust out or executed for not trying his best after all.

Knowing there was no point in arguing "Maybe next time I can join you" Haku smiled following his Master out the door leaving the genin behind with their usual companion, who led them out of the house next and on a straight path to the weapons store they'd met Tenten at.

"You're back, when, what was your mission like, ooh give me all the details" Tenten latched onto the two slightly younger girls the minute they entered the shop her own Father owned, chattering a mile a minute since it had been two long weeks since she'd seen them.

Karin grinned and launched into explanations "And then they followed us all the way home" Sakura finished bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, because she couldn't wait until those two took the next step and became an official couple.

Tenten leaned back in disbelief "It's true Tenten, the woman liked those three so much she wants to take them on as her official kids" Sasuke nodded giving truth to the Uzumaki Sister's story, even the Dope, who'd joined in a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah and that's not all, Suigetsu is gonna move into our place as well once we clear out a room and help him pack up his apartment" Naruto was practically bouncing all over the place in his excitement of what would soon happen.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement "We haven't met yet but I'm Suigetsu" Suigetsu greeted with a lame wave to the slightly older girl, Tenten tilted her head to the side and gave him a thumbs up accepting him as part of the group.

And the seventeen year old stood back just keeping an eye on the genin as they scattered and searched the shop "Goodness their in quite the mood aren't they Uchiha-san" the Shop owner chuckled quietly watching their antics as well.

"Quite, however I suppose they are just happy to be back home after a long two weeks" Itachi explained keeping his guard raised, he wouldn't allow for anyone to harm those he'd chosen to protect, those girls deserved to be happy after all.

Just then one of the girls chose to gasp softly in the suddenly quiet shop "I see you found our new kunai, shuriken and throwing needle set, their unique because of their color" the brunette grinned meandering leisurely towards Sakura who was the culprit.

It was hard leaving them "As much as I want them, Father would probably whack me for buying something as defining as that, as he always says anything could become a defining mark if it has color" the pinkette forced herself to turn away.

"Don't think I'd have the guts to leave them on the shelf, to bad their expensive as hell so I can't get them" the pale blue haired preteen grimaced eyeing the price as Sakura continued looking about the shop for anything interesting that was within her price range.

Tenten watching them have fun for the most part and extremely amused by their antics "Where are you lot going to go after this, perhaps after this Tenten could join you until she has team training" the Shop Owner suggested.

Earning a surprised and excited look from his daughter "Gonna find our friend from the academy and see if he can hang out, it's been a long time since we've seen him, not since we all became genin" the red head announced.

"Kiba Inuzuka is who their talking about, how we became friends was Sakura helped him find his ninken a long time ago when Akamaru got lost" the ebony haired preteen explained wondering if the wild boy had mellowed out any since they'd become genin.

He doubted it but it would be nice to see the guy and hang out if possible "Yeah cause Sakura-chan is an amazing tracker" the blonde piped in with one of his usual whiskered grins that could blind people.

"Tracking is different than sensing things exceptionally well Naruto-san" the raven haired seventeen year old informed the boy politely earning a sheepish smile from said boy before he disappeared behind a shelf for a bit.

Fifteen minutes later they all headed for the counter, Sakura got a new pack of throwing needles, Sasuke some shuriken this time, Karin got a dagger with a sheath and arm strap so she could keep a weapon on her at all times like her glasses.

Naruto he picked out a whetstone to sharpen his weapons with and Suigetsu he got some makibishi spikes "Okay are you lot ready to go find your friend Kiba" Tenten exclaimed once the new weapons were put away in pouches or a bag in Karin's case.

"Course we are Tenten-chan since it's been forever" Naruto bounced out of the shop first though stood there until everyone else had exited the store since he wouldn't have the first idea of where to look for Kiba.

Before they fully headed off "Have fun you kids" the Shop Owner called knowing that they would and he didn't truly have to worry, plus his daughter would come back happier than ever and be ready to face her team and the training that would come.

She use to be reluctant about training but ever since befriending those kids she'd accepted it even if she came home looking like she'd been put through hell "So how are we going to find this Kiba guy" Suigetsu questioned.

"Leave that to Sakura-chan, Suigetsu, she knows his chakra like the back of her hand, I do to but my senses aren't that developed yet" Karin grinned excited to watch her sister in action, she could probably find anyone she wanted if push came to shove.

Her statement earned an amused smiled "Go on then Sakura-san I don't think it will take long to find him" Itachi urged the girl to start locating the Inuzuka Heir's chakra, she turned and closed her eyes spreading out her senses as she'd been taught.

"Wait why did you say it won't take her long to find him" Sasuke was seriously confused at his brother's statement before Itachi could explain Sakura opened her eyes and started forward indicating she'd already found Kiba.

That was faster than usual and Sasuke couldn't help but gape "Is something the matter Sasuke" Sakura questioned getting the feeling he was staring at her, his brows raised but Sasuke shook his head choosing to keep quiet until they found the wild boy.

Not that it took long as he came out of no where and tackled Naruto who was unprepared and he let out a yelp of fright "Kami Dog Boy did you have to scare the crap out of me" the blonde sulked not liking he'd been the only one jumped.

Kiba snickered "You didn't even sense me coming knucklehead, anyway it's been forever, and who are you two" Kiba narrowed his eyes on the duo that were stood out of the way for the time being as he greeted his friends from the academy.

"I'm Tenten, met these guys at the Weapons Shop, my Dad owns it and they invited me to hang out" the brunette waved, know she understood why Ibiki got all hyped up about Sakura and Karin making a friend in her, she was the only female friend those two girls had.

If she was being honest with herself it was kind of sad to only have one female friend to hang out with "And I'm Suigetsu, I came to the Leaf Village about two and a half weeks ago and was put on Karin-chan's genin team" the pale blue haired preteen explained.

Kiba raised a brow before shrugging "Nice to meet ya I suppose, Kiba Inuzuka and I've been friends with these guys since we were eight" the brunet puffed out his chest earning giggles from the girls which is exactly what he wanted.

Though from Sasuke he earned an eye roll "Only cause oomph" the ebony haired preteen started in with a round of teasing and got an elbow to the stomach courtesy of Karin who had no qualms about reigning the preteen in.

Her ruby eyes glittered with mischief "Anyway we were hoping you could hang out with us for a little while since it's been forever like you said" the crimson haired preteen inquired hoping that the boy could cause she couldn't stand going so long without seeing her friends.

The idea was thought over and then suddenly they had another person in their group "Alright so now your all together is there anywhere you want to go or do for the day" the raven haired seventeen year old questioned from behind them.

And Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration "Mm perhaps we could uh go shopping for new outfits" the pinkette suggested sheepishly unsure of how her idea would be taken, imagine her surprise when even the boys got excited and with that they were off to the market and clothing store.

Upon entering they found Genma and Hayate within searching through a rack of Jonin vests "Didn't think we'd see you today, looks like you kids are having fun" Genma noticed them first wondering what they were doing.

"Shouldn't you kids be resting up not wasting energy on silly things like shopping" Hayate couldn't resist teasing his students, only one of which huffed in exasperation, while the remaining two rolled their eyes lightly and sent him smiles, nodding before spreading out around the store.

Genma shook his head with a snort and directed a look at the Uchiha who was pretty much permanent protection detail "Their full up on energy like usual" the brunet with brown eyes commented glancing around warily.

"Indeed seems like a goodnight sleep was exactly what they needed" the brunet with onyx eyes coughed glad that his students were back without a single injury, it would have bugged him to no end if one of them had been injured.

Their curiosity earned a chuckled "Not only that but their spending time with each other and the few friends they've made" Itachi admitted keeping an eye out for trouble like usual and trouble was definitely headed their way as it burst into the shop.

Like she owned the place, one Ino Yamanaka "Looky here if it isn't the billboard brow freak and her ugly sister" Ino put a hand on her hip and smirked as the Uzumaki Sister's appeared with their arms full of neatly folded clothes intending on trying them on to find which one worked best.

Her face twitched "Really Ino get over yourself, the only one that's ugly here is you and I mean the inside of you because that's what really matters" Karin scowled much like her adoptive Father was fond of doing when someone ticked him off.

"Yeah so stuff it Yamanaka and leave Sakura-chan and Karin-chan alone" Naruto popped out of the aisle of clothing a pile of clothes in his arms, though not neat like his adoptive sister's but it was the fact that he had them that got their attention.

Ino opened her mouth and closed it like a fish out of water "She's just jealous I bet because you girls had the highest grades in class and passed with flying colors, not only that but she wouldn't know how to be nice even if it bit her in the a….ow that was mean" Kiba sulked.

As he was elbowed in the stomach courtesy of Karin yet again "Better to just ignore her because all Ino-san seems to think about are her looks, which aren't going to get her anywhere in life" Sakura shook her head and vanished towards the changing booths.

Her sister on her heels "What's your beef with them anyway, they didn't do a single thing to you I bet" Suigetsu was confused because he'd never seen Karin be outright hostile to another girl, then again he didn't know all the other genin that had graduated from the academy yet.

"It's like Inuzuka said Yamanaka's just jealous, plus she doesn't like it that I'm friends with Sakura and Karin, which she needs to get over" Sasuke pointed out bluntly and disappeared after the others intending on trying on some clothes.

Leaving behind the only other girl "Hehehe right um bye" Tenten smiled awkwardly and hurried towards the remaining changing booth to try on some new clothes and buy a few outfits, casual only cause she hated wearing her training outfit all the time.

The Jonin were surprised "Guess I shouldn't be to surprised" Hayate commented as the blonde heiress stomped her foot in anger then stormed out of the clothing shop in a fit because she hadn't even managed to get in another word edge wise what with all those guys coming to their rescue.

Which infuriated her to no end "Just why exactly is that girl so angry with the kid anyway" Genma creased his brow not sure what was going on, Itachi shrugged and that was that until the genin appeared dressed in a new outfit of their choice.

Brows raised at that "Very nice Sakura-san, Karin-san, I believe those outfits suit you well" the ebony haired seventeen year old nodded his acceptance of the choice in clothing by the two young girls and they both blushed lightly in response.

Tenten snickered "He's right you should totally get those outfits" the brunette grinned looking comfortably in her choice of outfit as well and the Uchiha that was a permanent presence nodded at her as well.

"Agreed those outfits look good on you two girls" the brunet heir nodded his agreement of the clothes as well and the two girls smiled at Kiba thanking him and Tenten for their compliments in regards to their chosen outfits.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in mock annoyance "Perhaps you should help the Dope pick out a new outfit as well otherwise all he'll ever get is orange" the raven haired preteen pointed out gesturing to Naruto who was wearing another outfit in orange yet again.

His adoptive sister's sighed "Naruto's hopeless, well at least it's dark orange and only a casual outfit" the ruby haired girl shrugged knowing it was pointless and glanced down at her outfit in her favorite color dark purple and black.

The top was an off the shoulder shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbow and a black lower thigh length skirt and dark purple sandals "Great choice Karin-chan" the pinkette grinned looking over her own outfit.

Casual like the rest of them had picked out a black and dark green shirt with the Leaf Village symbol and a pair of upper thigh length black shorts and her open toed calf length black sandals "I'd say you have a way with clothing as well Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen commented.

Earning a bright smile from said girl "Are you done or did you guys want to get a couple more outfits" the blonde chose to ask in the next moment looking his casual outfit over in his favorite color only darkened because he didn't want to get scolded to bad.

"Perhaps you should pick out a couple more outfits, one training outfit and maybe sleepwear" the brunet with onyx eyes suggested with a quiet chuckled knowing they'd head off after this and he wouldn't see them until it was start team training sessions and missions again.

With that suggestion in mind the genin scrambled back into the changing booths to redress in their own clothes to pick out more outfits "Guess it was a good idea" the brunet with brown eyes snorted in amusement watching them run around in moderation looking for the suggested clothing.

Until they had three outfit each, bought and paid for, just like that they were gone from the store, as they passed by the Jonin they nodded and bid them farewell amusing the duo as they got what they wanted from the store as well before leaving themselves.

"So now what are you going to do, perhaps someone else can suggest something" Itachi questioned as they meandered around the markets just staring into windows that had something interesting for a short time.

Before one of the genin came up with an idea "Maybe now would be a good time to go help Suigetsu pack up his apartment" Tenten chimed in knowing that she had limited time with these genin before her team training session alongside missions.

It sucked that she wouldn't get to eat lunch with them this time but that was the life of a ninja "Good idea and then we can all go back to the house clean out that spare room and eat lunch afterwards" Suigetsu jumped in all excited.

And with that in mind they headed towards his basically empty apartment, he didn't have any furniture except for a bed "Honestly this is unacceptable" Sakura scowled the boy had very little to his name and it rankled her big time.

Suigetsu ducked his head with a sheepish smile "Now, now Sakura-chan he hasn't been here very long so he wouldn't have much stuff" Naruto soothed, thankfully Sakura relaxed as she pulled out a couple of scrolls, her storage scrolls to seal all of Suigetsu's belongings away.

Thirty minutes later the entire apartment was empty "Don't worry it will take time but you'll get lots of stuff once you save up some ryo" Karin assured that's how she'd felt when she first came to the village and then Yugao had taken her shopping and she suddenly had a lot of stuff.

"Okay time to go back to the house then and clear out that spare room" Sasuke announced knowing that Ibiki would have already sent a memo to the Hokage explaining the situation so along the way they dropped off the keys and paid what was owed before traipsing back to the house.

"Yeesh you girls are just the same as usual, I'm glad you haven't changed much since becoming genin" Kiba commented as they reached the house, Sakura had to pull out her key because the door was locked and upon entering they found it empty.

Because everyone was still out, until they got started cleaning out one of the spares which wasn't easy in the least "Ugh when was the last time you cleaned this particular room" the brunette grimaced eyeing the dust.

"Usually we leave these rooms alone, I don't think anyone's gone into this particular room since we started living here" the pinkette laughed sheepishly wishing she hadn't been so negligent on cleaning all of the rooms it wouldn't be so hard otherwise if she had.

Karin blew out a breath "Perhaps we should clean up the other rooms as well, that way Inari-kun and Haku-san don't have to share" the ruby haired girl suggested knowing that it was a good idea and the former rogue would be appreciative to having his own space.

"Not a bad idea and it will go a long way to making them feel at home until they can find their own accommodations later on down the road" the ebony haired seventeen year old nodded in agreement knowing that the idea would be well received.

Sasuke smirked "Then lets get a move on" the raven haired preteen clapped his hands jumping in to help himself because he knew that the room would be cleaned that much faster if all of them were working to get it cleaned together.

"Ugh this is a giant pain in the neck" the Inuzuka Heir complained lightly knowing better than to do more than that or risk getting elbowed in the side or stomach again by his two female friends who were quite vicious sometimes.

Just before the clock read 12:00 the entire room was cleared and Suigetsu's things were set up including his bed and all the belongings he had no matter how few there were "Guess it's time for you to go huh Tenten-chan" the blonde pouted.

As the older girl headed towards the door "Yep but never fear I'll see you all again maybe tomorrow if I can" Tenten waved and after tugging on her sandals disappeared from the house leaving them to head towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry brats it's not the end of the world" Ibiki snorted already working on cooking lunch for the hungry bunch just as the others returned themselves after an extremely long morning of going around and familiarizing themselves with the Leaf Village.

The most energetic of the bunch "I'm an academy student now enrolled into the regular classes" Inari cheered excitedly hardly able to wait one whole week before getting to but that's what he'd been told which gave him that entire week to get use to the village and memorize the way.

Sakura gave the little boy an indulgent smile "Good for you Inari, I wish I could have gone to but I only got to take the test before becoming a genin" the pale blue haired preteen admitted quietly before perking up in the next moment.

Ibiki shook his head wondering if the Hokage had been to hasty "Either way I'm sure by the end of this week we'll be walking through the village as if we know it, well maybe not the entire village but some of it" Tsunami stated simply.

"So what did you lot do while you were out and about" Tazuna turned his gaze onto the genin who looked as if they were ready to go a round with someone or something to affect, actually he couldn't be to sure really.

At his question they all straightened in their seats "First we went to the Weapons Shop, got some new weapons or a whetstone in Naruto's case, Tenten-chan joined us and then we found Kiba a friend of ours from the academy and got some more clothes before coming here" Karin explained.

"Before that we helped Suigetsu pack up his apartment and we cleared out that room for him, we also made the decision to clean out a couple of the other spares for you Haku-san and Inari-kun" Sakura announced.

Earning a semi-shocked look "Guess it won't hurt to have my own space" Zabuza shrugged liking that they'd thought up the idea on his and Haku's behalf as well as the boys, who looked excited to have his own room again.

"Right at least that way I can have my own bed for once" Haku admitted sheepishly, he'd never gotten to have his own bed, only a couch that he could sleep on so he was kind of excited to have his own space as well.

He wasn't the only one as Inari hugged the two girls "Shouldn't you guys slow down and take it easy, you only just got back yesterday after all" Shisui frowned not liking that they were pushing themselves even while on break.

"Pointless to tell them that besides they are taking it easy and not pushing themselves past their limits" Itachi spoke on the genin's behalf knowing they were just having fun while they could behaving like normal teenagers would.

Shisui sulked at that and his cousin's rolled their eyes "It's not the end of the world Shisui-san besides it's better to clean out those rooms now than wait until more dust can collect in them which will make them almost impossible to clean up" Sasuke grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah cause that room we just cleaned out was pretty bad so I can imagine the others are gonna be just as bad if not worse you know" Naruto piped in wisely waiting for his turn to get his plate as it was a very basic lunch.

Then moments later they were all digging in "Now I don't have to walk clear across the village every morning" Suigetsu exclaimed, happy to be accepted for once and not be considered a freak for his special ability.

Soon enough lunch was devoured like usual and after cleaning up the lot of them split up to do their own thing for awhile 'See you around Karin, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu" Kiba waved disappearing out the door.

By the time it was dinner and they'd all grouped back together to eat two more spare rooms had been cleared out, with beds set up in them, while the remaining two spares were thoroughly cleaned before it was time for bed.

That was their first day back home and the second consisted of showing Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari around some more while Zabuza and Haku hung out with Kakashi, who was taking a much needed break from them.

They'd probably driven him crazy or something during the two weeks they were gone and the third was made up of doing absolutely nothing, sitting at home and being as lazy as possible to Ibiki's amusement.

Until it was finally time to get back into the swing of training again "You know I'm kind of glad our break is over, not sure if I like being that lazy" Sakura frowned as she padded into the kitchen dressed in her new training outfit.

A mesh undershirt, with a dark white tank top and over that was a sleeveless black zip up half shirt, a pair of dark white shorts that went to her upper thighs and a black skirt that went to her lower thighs and to top the outfit off almost knee length open toed boots.

Which hid the bandage wraps that covered her legs plus the weights much like the mesh hid the weights and bandages on her arms, followed by elbow and knee warmers in a pale pink and her various pouches, weapons, kunai, senbon, storage, and medical all found their places on her person.

"Me to just remember to show up for your usual after team training and missions, by the way that's a good one, did you get it recently" Ibiki eyed his first adopted brat curiously until she nodded her head and joined him in finishing up making breakfast.

Just then they were joined by the others minus the Uchiha's who chose to ate breakfast at their place that morning "So first day of missions, where is Hatake going to meet you brats" Zabuza spoke up directing his gaze onto the duo his brat apprentice would be becoming a team with.

In response the red haired girl raised her head from where she was resting it on the table "Training Grounds Seven, we train near Team Seven which is Naruto, Sakura-chan and Sasuke's usual spot" Karin yawned perking up when tea was placed before her.

"So do our teams train separately of one another or together" Haku asked still lost on the whole being a member of a genin team thing plus this would be his first time doing teamwork training and going on missions, he wasn't sure how well everything would work out.

The next to speak was the Hozuki brat "Mainly separately though if I know Kakashi-sensei he's probably be late again and make us do some crazy training to work on our teamwork" Suigetsu sighed knowing they'd be in for a long wait.

Unfortunately when Haku looked to Karin, Karin nodded "And yes he's been late to every single one of training session so far by a couple hours if I'm not mistaken" Naruto shook his head, the man was extremely odd if he was being honest, always had been.

Zabuza felt his face twitch and Haku stared in horror before sighing "I still have four more days to wait before I can go to the academy" Inari sighed looking exceedingly bored, going to the park wasn't much fun since he didn't have any friends yet.

"Be patient Inari-kun and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends" Tsunami patted her son on his head and joined in on the morning chaos of making breakfast, she and Ibiki had talked things over and so they either took turns or helped where it was needed.

Her Father sat back watching the morning antics with an amused smile "Suppose I could go around and find work, fixing up things and whatnot" Tazuna mused unable to truly give up being a construction worker.

Perhaps he'd find a nice old lady to settle down and enjoy the rest of his years with, now that was an idea and he was eager to get started on searching for that perfect lady, Tsunami rolled her eyes and soon enough breakfast was finished.

Twenty five minutes later it was thoroughly devoured and at exactly 7:30 in the morning the genin traipsed out the door, Haku and Zabuza on their heels "Right I have to get to work, see you for lunch" Ibiki nodded his head at Tsunami.

Who nodded back as she watched him disappear in a plume of smoke like she had for the last three days "Why don't we walk around for a bit Inari-kun perhaps go to the market" Tsunami offered to her son knowing he was bored.

"Good idea let me come with you so that I may look around and see if anyone needs help fixing stuff up" Tazuna stood quickly not wanting to be left behind especially after he'd made up his mind to find someone to be happy with again.

Like his daughter currently was trying to do "Okay I guess the market isn't so bad, but what happens if we get lost" Inari frowned not liking going around without an escort because chances are they could get lost, Tsunami shook her head but they headed out anyway and went to the market like suggested.

~Meanwhile~

The members of Team Seven and Fourteen arrived on their usual training grounds with an extra and found it empty "Maybe we were a bit early I think our excitement to return to our usual training had us a little to hyped up, I know we could stretch and get in a bit of exercise" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea I suppose, Karin-chan, Suigetsu, Haku join us" Naruto gestured the duo over as they stood on what had been deemed their half of the training field since they didn't use up the entire thing by themselves.

Their last member snorted "And if Hayate still isn't here when we're done with that we could meditate as well help sharpen our senses" Sasuke suggested as they all stretched properly and did kata's to loosen up their muscles.

Even if Haku was new to this and was basically winging it "How do you propose we get in a bit of exercise, were you thinking about kenjutsu Sakura-chan" Karin raised a crimson brow on her sister who nodded with a smile.

Haku's own smile dropped "But I don't have a sword yet" Haku sighed feeling like he was ill-prepared already and the day had barely started, moments after his statement a sword was pushed into his hands by Sakura.

"And there you go Haku now you have a sword like the rest of us" Suigetsu grinned eager to work on his own skills with the rest of the genin as Sakura led them into normal sword swings and stances before they eventually got bored of that and sat down to meditate.

None of them even realizing that they were being watched from the shadows "Guess you weren't kidding about Hatake being late" Zabuza grouched out as he sat down and leaned against a giant boulder that was on the training field.

Just then two blurs shot forward out of the tree's and slung a variety of weapons at the genin, Zabuza jolted and was on his feet in the next moment much like the six genin to knock the weapons out of the air "Hmm seems you haven't been slacking after all" Hayate commented.

Being one of the culprits "Of course not you know these kids their all training orientated" Genma snorted revealing himself as the second attacker, though he was impressed by the other two kids, Suigetsu and the boy he didn't know yet as they proved to be just as ready for an attack as the others were.

"That wasn't very nice Hayate-sensei" the pinkette sulked at her sensei as she put away her weapons, heart rate returning to normal after that sudden scare, was her sensei trying to give them all heart attacks.

Hayate held up his hands "Just wanted to make sure you lot haven't been slacking on your training and see if you were keeping your guards raised to always be ready for an unexpected attack" the brunet with onyx eyes coughed.

Sasuke shook his head "Right, so why were you in on it as well Genma" the ebony haired preteen directed his gaze onto the other Jonin that had been a constant presence since they'd been assigned under Hayate's command.

Genma smirked "Felt like it plus it would have been fun to see you little kiddies running around in a panic thinking you were being attacked, alas you ruined my fun and congratulations on improving while you were gone" the brunet with brown eyes shrugged coolly.

The Uchiha sighed in exasperation "Anyway can we just get to training now please Hayate-sensei" the blonde pouted tired of being so lazy himself, plus he was glad that pretty much everything was back to normal.

And just like that they were being attacked once more by their sensei who decided to participate in their training session that day by having them try to take him on together "Ugh I wish Kakashi-sensei wasn't so late all the time" the crimson haired girl sighed utterly bored.

"Me to Karin-chan cause this definitely sucks having to wait for him to show up" the pale blue haired preteen patted her on the back as they sat down to meditate some more in hopes of staving off the boredom they felt.

Haku sent a look at Zabuza "Better join them cause I get the feeling your going to be waiting for awhile" the raven haired male shooed the fifteen year old off towards his teammates and he joined them on the ground to meditate.

"This kind of sucks" the ebony haired teenager said a minute later unable to shut away the noise and calm his mind in order to work on developing his senses further, he opened his eyes and focused his gaze on Team Seven and their sensei, all of them hard at work.

Five minutes later Team Fourteen got their wish as their sensei finally showed up "Yo sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life and had to help this little old lady get home by carrying all her bags" Kakashi saluted lying through his teeth.

Karin, Suigetsu and Haku just gave him unimpressed glares "Okay, okay right so why don't we get started on training by having you come at me with the intent to kill, if you can't get these bells before noon I'll fail all three of you" the silver haired nin explained.

~On the other side of the field~

Hayate was mildly impressed "Looks like you kids have really been working on developing your skills" Hayate coughed dodging one of Naruto's various shadow clones that scattered the training grounds they used all the time.

"Course we have Hayate-sensei, each of us worked super hard for the two weeks we were gone, Teme and I learned how to tree climb with our chakra while Sakura-chan and Karin-chan learned how to water walk" Naruto said smartly.

He definitely hadn't expected that "Perhaps that can be your next training session learning how to water walk" Genma suggested knowing that it would be extremely hard for those who didn't have good chakra control.

Naruto nodded his head "Hn that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Sasuke relented grudgingly to the idea as he ducked low under Hayate's sword in order to avoid being beheaded, he didn't think the man would seriously injure them, scratch up a bit sure but not maim seriously.

"What am I meant to do then" Sakura sulked not liking that she would be left out during the next training session they all had together and Hayate sent her a reassuring smile before leaping out of the way of her chakra chain as it burst it's way out of the ground.

Sasuke sniggered at her and earned a glare "To predictable Sakura and you can work on sparring atop the water's surface with myself" the brunet with onyx eyes appeared behind his sole female student and brought his sword down.

Though what happened next he definitely wasn't expecting as the chakra chains turned from that pale yellow to a pale blue and surrounded her creating a barrier "Your getting faster with those" the blonde on her team called lunging forward intent on tackling his sensei.

Only to be dodged yet again "Of course I am cause I practiced none stop for nearly two weeks" the pinkette snorted sending a chakra chain after her sensei again determined to not be so predictable like he said she was.

"Right scary and what else have you learned while you lot were gone" the brunet with brown eyes questioned flinging handfuls of throwing needles at the genin every once in awhile, very few hit their target while the rest were dodged.

The one they seemed to all be hitting was Sasuke who groaned as another pierced his flesh "Those things hurt you know Genma" the ebony haired preteen scowled lunging after his sensei again sword held out but was once again dodged.

~Meanwhile~

"This is insanity" Haku pointed out as they did their best to work as a team and get the bells from their sensei all the while he played tricks on them like making them think he'd dropped the bells or putting them in a genjutsu, the hell viewing technique to be exact.

His only female teammate shot him a look "You think this is bad, when Suigetsu first became my teammate he attacked us like a crazy person and wouldn't stop throwing weapons at us until we faced him seriously" Karin huffed.

Looking around warily because she didn't want to get caught in that awful genjutsu again the one that brought her worst nightmares to life "Ugh I thought that day was never going to end" Suigetsu grimaced standing close to his teammates.

"You know if you brats continue to stand there he's going to get you again" Zabuza pointed out bluntly, though he would never admit that it was slightly amusing watching them scramble around trying to figure out a way to snatch two bells from Hatake.

Who chose that moment to body flicker in front of them "Zabuza's right" Kakashi smirked and the three genin jumped and fled before one of them got it into their heads to spin around and launch himself at the Jonin.

Just as he vanished in another plume of smoke, Suigetsu fell flat on his face "I was sure I had him" the pale blue haired preteen sighed rising to his feet again and arming himself with a kunai intent on beating his sensei at his own game.

"Don't be so obvious next time Suigetsu" the ruby haired girl on his team snorted lightly standing back to back with him as they waited for when their sensei decided to try and sneak up on them again as they were more use to his antics than Haku was.

Haku sighed "We're fighting an impossible battle if Kakashi-sensei doesn't show himself" the raven haired teenager joined his unlikely teammates and kept a wary eye out for the elusive Copy Ninja who liked to try and scare them out of their wits.

With their heads together now they started coming up with a plan, so the next time Kakashi showed himself they'd be able to get him "Failed" the silver haired nin whispered from behind them and they whipped around.

Zabuza straightened when the girl lunged this time only to stop midway and smile impishly, Kakashi looked mildly confused as Suigetsu came up behind her while Haku stood back focusing his chakra into the ground and ice surrounded the Jonin's feet grounding him in place.

Until suddenly the bells were snagged "Nice plan brats" the former rogue smirked they'd come up with a sound plan to get what they wanted and their sensei rolled his visible onyx eye before congratulating them and ending their session.

Much like Hayate did for his own students "Okay I think we've trained enough now it's time for missions" Hayate put away his sword prompting his three genin to do the same and for Sakura her chakra chains receded into her back like usual.

"I'm glad it's regular ole D Rank missions again" Naruto exclaimed as they hurried towards the Hokage Tower to get their list of missions do for the rest of the morning until lunch, Hayate lifted a brow at the statement.

Causing Naruto flush "He learned a valuable lesson, don't ask for higher ranked missions because they could turn into something you don't expect or be harder than you could ever imagine" Sasuke announced for the knucklehead.

Hayate nodded in acceptance "Good now perhaps you'll think twice about asking for another C Ranked mission for a good long while" Genma sniggered earning a glare from his friend and the little Uchiha on Team Seven.

"We all learned a valuable lesson not just Naruto, but the importance of telling the truth is another lesson that was imparted onto us" Sakura piped in not wanting to be left out and her sister nodded in agreement just before they all split up for mission.

And they all grouped together for lunch at Ichiraku, Hayate joined his genin for only the second time before he dismissed them to do whatever, which was basically head off for Uzumaki or Uchiha Clan training as it was called.

Before they all trudged wearily home for dinner, Ibiki shook his head in amusement as when the lot of them were immediately done with supper they cleaned up and headed to bed after taking showers so they wouldn't be so sore the next day.


	16. Chunin Exams and Sakura's Mental Turmoil

For the next four days everything went well, Team Fourteen was finally getting into the swing of being an actual team and Team Seven were content with going on regular ole D Rank Missions so the morning of the eighth day they'd been back in the Leaf Village.

They each saw Inari off to the academy after breakfast "I'm nervous" Inari admitted as he slid his feet into his brand new sandals and grabbed his backpack full of supplies and put it on as well before turning to face everyone.

"Don't be Inari-kun, good luck and just remember you'll make a friend or several I promise" Tsunami bent to hug her first born child scared to let him go off on his own in the great big Leaf Village, but knowing that he wanted this despite how scared he was.

Inari inhaled deeply and returned his mother's hug "Have fun Inari, do your Grandpa proud" Tazuna waved as the eight year old started forward, being tailed by Shisui Uchiha to ensure he made it to the academy without incident.

The call earned a wave before the boy was out of sight "Guess that means we should get going as well" Karin sighed hoping that for once her sensei wouldn't be late, but knowing better than to think Kakashi would be early as they started traipsing out the door as well.

"Someday we'll get him back for all the time's he was late Karin-chan just you wait" Suigetsu patted his teammate on the back eager to get to training and do dumb D Rank Missions, after that accidental A Rank he'd rather do D than any other rank.

Beside them their last remaining teammate smiled softly "Yes that sounds like an idea, though it will have to be when he's least expecting it" Haku commented joining the conversation, they'd all gotten use to being a team and working together so none of them were left behind.

Ahead of them Sakura smiled pleased to see that the members of Team Fourteen were getting along with each other well "Perhaps we should get in on it as well, cause he's been avoiding me as well" Sakura huffed not liking that the Jonin had been so weird since returning to the Leaf Village.

"Ooohh sounds like this is going to be a prank to remember" Naruto sniggered and glanced around warily afterwards because he didn't want the Jonin getting wise to the plot to prank him before they could even set up for it.

Karin nodded eagerly knowing that her biological sister and adopted brother were quite the pranksters when they wanted to be, she could be as well but not to the degree they could "Guess we're all going to prank him" Sasuke shrugged relenting to the stares.

Forgotten for the moment as he trailed behind the six genin Zabuza smirked "And I'll be there to watch the entire thing" Zabuza chuckled darkly and they all paused to stare at him before smiling as they realized he had no intention of warning Kakashi of their plotting.

A few minutes later they were on their usual team training grounds, surprise, surprise though there was another team there "Sakura-chan, Karin-chan what are you guys doing here" Tenten paused in stretching as she recognized the genin that had wandered onto the field.

"We were here first and you need to leave" the brunet with lavender orbs demanded harshly in the next moment not liking that their training session was being interrupted before it could even begin, his statement earned him a glare from his female teammate.

Tenten scowled at the Hyuga and rolled her eyes "Now, now Neji-kun, perhaps this is the team we are going to spar against today" the boy in green spandex with a bowl cut hair style piped in playing mediator to avoid any sort of blow up.

Off to the side was the Jonin in charge of their team "Precisely now which of you kids are Team Seven" the older man in the same outfit with the same hair cut as the younger puffed out his chest and laughed creeping each of the genin out.

But they knew better than to disobey a question from another Jonin sensei "Us three, I'm Sakura Morino" the pinkette raised her hand as did Naruto and Sasuke, while Suigetsu and Karin sighed as they realized they were being left out again of some awesome training sessions.

Like the one from a couple days ago where Team Seven's sensei had made Naruto and Sasuke practice the water walking technique with Genma as their instructor and Sakura, she got to spar with her sensei atop the water as she already understood the mechanics of the technique.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it" the blonde bounced on his heels with his usual exuberance hardly able to wait to start that days training session as it seemed like it was going to be a good one since their sensei had invited another team to join them for spars that day.

And the last to introduce himself was Sasuke who shrugged "Sasuke Uchiha and as neither Hayate or Genma are here yet we have a bit of time to stretch and get in a quick but light exercise" the raven haired preteen grunted.

Making Tenten laugh "Couldn't put a little more enthusiasm into your introduction could ya Sasuke" the brunette shook her head in amusement bounding towards her fellow genin even if she was slightly more experienced.

Her pink haired friend sighed and shrugged as if saying that's all one could expect nowadays "Just how is it you know them Tenten" Neji cut in to their conversation from his spot, he wasn't going to move an inch until the other Jonin had showed up.

Tenten turned "We met Tenten-chan in her Father's weapon shop and became instant friends" the red head with ruby eyes piped in bravely and got a glare that could scare the devil himself into submission but it hardly fazed her for some reason.

"Barring that I'm Rock Lee at your service and you are very cute Sakura-san would you please be my girlfriend" Lee made his own introduction before making his request to the fuscia haired preteen in their midst.

Everyone froze even Sakura herself "Don't think she's interested any especially not when she has I…owww that was mean Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen pouted as he was elbowed firmly in the stomach by his friend.

Lee hung his head as Sakura sent him an apologetic smile well at least she wasn't being cruel in her rejection like most other girls would be "And I'm Might Gai the Jonin of these genin" Gai nodded at the genin.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei always late" the raven haired teenager sighed as the genin on Team Seven got started on kata's then moved onto a bit of kenjutsu, his own teammates shrugged in response before they did the same so they'd be ready.

Zabuza shook his head "Ridiculous" the raven haired male snorted like Ibiki was fond of before moving to a spot underneath a tree, the usual one he sat beneath as the genin readied themselves for a couple hours of training.

And then Hayate and Genma were before them "Our apologies for being late Gai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hokage-sama was informing us of something" Hayate coughed apologizing for being a little behind his usual time.

Imagine his surprise when they all smiled and waved him off indicating they didn't mind "Good then you'll have no qualms jumping straight into a spar current" Genma raised a brow and the three genin shook their heads.

"Very well then Gai, how do you propose we split them up" the brunet with onyx eyes questioned of the other Jonin that he'd invited for a day of spars against his genin, each of them had improved and he wanted to see what they needed to work on now.

Gai tilted his head at the six genin lined up before him all neat and proper "Maybe Sakura-san could spar against Neji, Naruto-san against Tenten and Sasuke-san against Lee" the ebony haired Jonin suggested eager to see how the spars would go.

Hayate nodded his head in agreement "Rules, no seriously injuring and taijutsu only that means no clan jutsu" the brunette with brown eyes cut in seeing the spiteful look in the Hyuga's lavender irises as they spread out ready to get started on their spars.

His friend sent him a strange look before shrugging and brought his hand down and with that the taijutsu spars were off to a great start "Ooohh sorry Naruto" Tenten grimaced as the boy went flying back from a mild exploding tag she'd set off.

"I'm okay Tenten-chan if I can't handle something as simple as a mild exploding tag then I won't be considered a worthy opponent to anyone" Naruto blew out a breath and righted himself before lunging after the girl again only to be thrown back again by a kick to the stomach.

Off to the side of them Lee and Sasuke were finding themselves in a deadlock as well though Sasuke definitely knew the guy before him was stronger than the average genin "Sakura-san is rather beautiful as she fights" Lee pointed out eyeing the duo out of the corner of his eye.

Ebony orbs turned to spy his teammate "Of course, Sakura's been training a long time, since she was six or seven" Sasuke retorted dodging to the right of a powerful kick that would have sent him flying across the field no doubt.

~During this~

Team Fourteen had finished kata's and doing a light exercise and they'd even meditated but their sensei was still not there "Not cool Kakashi-sensei" Karin glowered when the man did finally show up an hour after Team Seven had already been well into their spars.

In response to this Kakashi held up his hands "Sorry I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi gave the same lie as he usually did before summoning his ninja hounds "The point of today's exercise is evasion and avoiding detection by my ninken" the silver haired nin explained.

Sending his genin running "Are you for real has Kakashi-sensei lost his mind" Suigetsu sulked as he and Karin fled into the forest that was on their training grounds, Haku hot on their heels, hiding did little good as a large black bulldog found them moments later.

"Did we do something to Kakashi-sensei that made him angry with us or did he hear about our plan to prank him" Haku panted as they dashed further into the forest and did their best to suppress their chakra in order to hide better this time.

Both of his teammates shrugged as they hid in the tree's staring fearfully down at the ground and all around them as they certainly didn't wish to be caught unawares by the eight ninja hounds that were currently trying to find them.

~Back on the Training Field~

"Your cruel Hatake, those three are going to end up hating you one of these days if you keep that up" Zabuza couldn't hold his tongue as the man pulled out an orange book and began reading just as the first scream sounded from the forest.

Making everyone on the other side of the training field pause "I admit you are a rather interesting opponent Morino, if I may ask how did you end up with that last name" Neji questioned as they jumped back into their spar.

Knowing it was better not to ask just yet what on earth was going on "Through adoption, the Head of T&I adopted myself, Karin and Naruto" Sakura explained carefully bringing her arm up to defend from the punch and striking out with her foot.

Neji leaped over it and cartwheeled backwards out of range eyeing her slightly warily as she stood back in a defensive stance watching him carefully as well, they were just about to lunge at one another again when the sensei's called the end of the spars.

"Alright, you've all done well, now I believe it's time to work on other skills, such as water walking, Naruto, Sasuke" Hayate announced wanting to give his students a chance to work on other things and not just spar the entire time they were together.

Naruto blew out a breath of relief "Bout time Hayate-sensei, Tenten-chan is way to strong for me right now believe it" the blonde sulked as he wandered towards the lake on the training grounds and began focusing chakra into his feet.

"Sorry Naruto, just keep training, someday you'll become stronger than me I'm sure of it" the brunette with gray eyes called as she picked up the few weapons that she'd used in moderation, she hadn't wanted to get into trouble for accidentally hurting Naruto when it had been forbidden.

Her call earned a scoff "You shouldn't get attached Tenten" the brunet with lavender orbs snorted derisively as he turned his back on his sparring partner and headed towards his sensei, glad that the spar was over and he wouldn't have to limit himself anymore that day.

Sakura rolled her eyes "What will you have me do Hayate-sensei, did you want me to spar with you again with our swords" the pinkette turned her attention onto her sensei deciding it was better not to say anything towards the cocky jerk.

"We'll meet again lovely Cherry blossom don't forget me" the raven haired teenager blew kisses at the fuscia haired girl as the three of them headed towards the exit of the training grounds in order to do whatever else their sensei had in store.

Genma shot a look between the duo trying not to laugh "Thank you for inviting us, Genma, Hayate" the ebony haired Jonin nodded at his fellow Jonin and former classmate/teammate before vanishing after his students.

Put out he hadn't gotten an explanation Genma turned to face the kiddies of Team Seven "One of you mind telling me what that was all about" Genma raised a brow at the lone girl on the Team under his friends command.

It was Sasuke who answered "Lee asked her to be his girlfriend" the ebony haired preteen admitted carefully then hurried after his goofy blonde friend to start practicing the water walking technique in order to fully understand it like Sakura and Karin did.

~Back on the other side of the training field~

Karin, Suigetsu and Haku were all huddled together in the bushes doing their best to suppress both their chakra and scent in order to not be found instructions courtesy of one of the ninken trying to find them "This is insanity" the pale blue haired preteen whispered sulkily under his breath.

Before slapping his hand over his mouth and glancing around with wary purple eyes, Karin sent him a grimace and nodded in agreement "It just means we really need to get Kakashi-sensei back for this stunt" the raven haired teenager pointed out.

"Exactly cause he's just being plain mean right now" the crimson haired girl scowled angrily as they dashed to another hiding spot when a tan fur coloured ninken wandered close to their hiding spot, when he was gone they let out silent sighs of relief.

Unknowing of the danger behind them until it was upon them and they were running for what felt like their lives again "Told you before didn't I you need to learn how to suppress both your scent and chakra" the pug scolded harshly as they fled, he hot on their tails.

Then they found themselves on the training field again "Okay I think that's enough for the day, why don't you kids work on the water walking exercise now" the silver haired Jonin in charge of them suggested feeling the time limit for the summoning jutsu wearing off.

Just before the eight ninken vanished in plumes of smoke and his three genin let out sighs of relief before meandering slowly towards the lake as well to work on developing their chakra control "Like I said before keep that up their going to eventually hate you" the raven haired former rogue shook his head.

An hour later it was time for missions "Do you think you understand the technique a little better this time" the brunet with onyx eyes asked of the two boys on his genin team as they left the training grounds behind with Team Fourteen.

Both boys nodded their heads "Good cause I'm sure your going to be sore tomorrow from how much you practiced" the brunet with brown eyes chuckled earning glares from the two while the lone girl got lost in thought.

While they went around doing menial D Rank Missions, which all members of Team Seven were content to complete at their own pace alongside the members of Team Fourteen until it was finally lunch time "Sorry kids, Genma and I have a mission again" Hayate apologized.

As he left his students at their usual choice of restaurant "Yeah, tomorrow we'll not be having team training so just meet us here at 9:00a.m." Genma handed over a map to the pink haired girl before both of them vanished into plumes of smoke.

"Just follow them to the bridge you three as their something of importance I need to tell you" Kakashi saluted to his own genin and disappeared on them as well, but Team Fourteen was slowly becoming use to this.

Moments later they were all seated on a stool at Ichiraku Ramen "Guess we'll have to wait to enact our plan to prank him huh" Haku huffed really wanting to get back at his sensei for the hell he'd been putting them through for the last four days.

Next to him his Master chuckled darkly "Probably for the best brats, you'll have your chance eventually, just make sure your prepared for it" Zabuza snorted, he couldn't wait to see the plot in motion, surely it would teach the man not to be so harsh.

"I don't get it though why has Kakashi-sensei been so mean and weird this entire week, he doesn't even show up at Clan training anymore" Karin frowned deeply wondering deep down if they actually hadn't done something to make the Jonin angry with them that he actively avoided them.

Her sister sighed "Better not to think on it Karin-chan, you know Kakashi-ni he's always been a little weird and I get the feeling that something is going to happen and he's just trying to prepare you three for it" Sakura piped in glancing around warily.

Zabuza narrowed his dark brown irises on the girl who was pretty much the one who'd saved their asses back in the Land of Waves "Still even if that is true, he doesn't have to be so mean about it" Suigetsu huffed digging into his ramen with vigor.

Like the others "Maybe but at least you don't have to go through extra clan training like the four of us do" Sasuke pointed at himself, then the trio of Uzumaki's, Suigetsu grimaced and nodded in understanding because it was the truth.

"Either way we're improving because of all that extra training" Naruto said smartly ordering his second bowl much like Sakura and Karin did, while the others placed down the payment for their first bowl to wait.

And Teuchi happily obliged the hungry genin by making more ramen for the three Uzumaki's until they finally reached their limit, Naruto at five bowls, Sakura at four and Karin at three before they placed down the ryo owed and headed off for even more training.

"Glad to see Kakashi-senpai hasn't driven you to insanity yet" Itachi greeted as they made their appearance, only Naruto, Karin and Sakura, while Sasuke made his way to the abandoned Uchiha Compound for Sharingan training.

He wasn't the only one there "Morino-sama asked me to help out a bit as well since Kakashi-senpai has been skipping more often than not" Yugao waved at the preteen's who'd been training since they were young.

"And I promised Hatake to teach you kiddies about making poison and antidotes" Anko snickered unveiling herself from the corner of the training room beneath T&I HQ, with that Naruto, Sakura and Karin jumped into their clan training.

By the time they were done, they all looked a little beat up courtesy of Anko sending non-poisonous snakes after them every once in awhile to keep them on their toes "Ugh I feel like I need five more bowls of ramen" the blonde groaned as they trudged from the training room.

Itachi shook his head in amusement "Perhaps we could make a pit-stop at Morino-sama's office and you could petition to have ramen tonight Naruto-san" the ebony haired seventeen year old suggested gently.

The boy perked up immediately "Honestly Itachi-san now their definitely going to pester him" the purple haired twenty one year old with warm brown eyes shook her head in amusement as they turned down the halls and headed for Ibiki's office.

"Let me Naruto, since I know how to make it really well" the pinkette slid before her adopted brother to knock on her Father's door and the familiar voice of her adoptive parent echoed out into the hallway like usual.

With that she opened the door "What brats, I have work to do so Tsunami is going to cook dinner this time" Ibiki grunted out not looking up but knowing exactly who it was that was disturbing him during his work.

"Oh we um just wanted to say hello before we left" the ruby haired girl smiled sheepishly, there was no hope to have ramen if they didn't hurry home before Tsunami got started on making dinner for them.

Ibiki rolled his eyes "Go on brats" the Head of T&I snorted softly, he hadn't been able to see them much lately as he'd had to work hard on catching up on paperwork he'd been behind on since he'd gone after them on their previous mission.

Just like that they were gone from his office "See you brats around" the purple haired interrogator disappeared the moment they were outside T&I HQ, leaving them with just Itachi and Yugao as they trekked quickly across the village to the academy.

"Sakura-nee, Naruto-ni, Karin-nee" Inari was waiting impatiently for them and the moment the eight year old saw them he lunged chattering a mile a minute about the friends he'd made so far as they hurried home.

Thanking their lucky stars that Tsunami hadn't started dinner yet "Welcome home you four, Suigetsu-san, Zabuza-san and Haku-san are home as well" Tsunami looked up from her book where she was perched on the couch reading.

Inari vanished down the hall to his room for a moment to dress in more casual clothing, though he kept his backpack "Gonna get started on homework" the ebony haired eight year old said seriously as he sat on the floor and spread his homework on the table to begin.

Her lips curved upwards into amusement "Do you need any help I'm sure one of these guys know their way around homework still" Tazuna jumped in seeing the confusion on the boys face moments after he'd started.

But his grandson shook his head "Oh by the way before we forget Tsunami, do you think we could make ramen tonight please" Naruto pouted at the woman who would hopefully become his mom in the near future with wide blue eyes.

Tsunami looked up again and at the trio before her "That's fine as I hadn't put out anything yet, were you lot going to cook" the beautiful raven haired woman asked gently knowing that the genin had some talents in the culinary arts.

"Of course Tsunami-san" Sakura nodded her head already halfway to the kitchen door just as a knock came, the ruby haired Uzumaki vanished to answer it and when she returned Sasuke and Shisui were with her.

Itachi's brows raised at his brother's singed appearance "He set off several fire jutsu's on me while trying to help me learn how to master the Sharingan" the ebony haired preteen flopped down lifelessly onto the couch.

His face twitched at his best friends antics "What the best way to learn his through physical training" Shisui shrugged knowing that the boy was being a little melodramatic since he was still having difficultly truly understanding his dojutsu at this point in time.

Even after training for several years to awaken he didn't understand "Honestly" Itachi shook his head in exasperation "Otouto don't push yourself to hard, you'll just get frustrated" the seventeen year old turned his attention on his brother.

Who sulked "I know Ni-san" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead looking exhausted before steeling himself and hopped up before disappearing into the kitchen after the others intent on helping out so he didn't get lazy again.

Shisui sniggered "Well he has guts that's for sure, do you know if Kakashi plans on nominating them" the twenty one year old Uchiha lowered his voice and glanced at the doorway of the kitchen warily, it was best not to let them know just yet what would soon be upon them.

Unfortunately his best friend shook his head in answer "Nominating them for what" the gray haired elder in the house questioned but he didn't get an answer just yet as the two turned towards the doorway and waited with baited breath.

After a few minutes none of the genin appeared and the two relaxed "It's almost time for the Chunin Exams isn't that right you two" the ebony haired former rogue spoke up from the door to the hallway quietly as he appeared.

Both Uchiha nodded seriously and glanced to the wall where there was a picture of Sakura, Idate and Ibiki all together smiling happily like a true family "Oh boy smells like ramen" the pale blue haired preteen flashed by in the next moment.

Paying no attention to what had just been said, all he could focus on was the smell in the air and he knew it well "Ramen again, we just had that for lunch" the raven haired teenager shook his head in exasperation.

Though he did hurry after his teammate to help cook if it was needed and Tsunami smiled after them in amusement, nearly a full hour later, the crimson haired girl returned "Dinner is served" Karin called softly having already gotten her first bowl.

And knowing that there would be plenty left over after everyone had eaten their fill for a couple more bowls after that "Man I think this is better than last time" Suigetsu grinned as he eyed the delicious noodles and sniffed at the broth.

Full of nutrients, herbs and healthy vegetables "Let's not forget the tea that Sakura-san made for us" Haku smiled softly at the girl earning a smile back as they all dug in to the delicious ramen that had been made to refuel them after a long day of training and missions.

"Can you save a bowl back so I can have this for lunch tomorrow" Inari pouted suddenly at his mother who opened her mouth just as a plume of smoke filled the kitchen signaling the return of the Anbu Commander.

He grabbed a bowl, filled it and sat "Better than usual pink brat, did you have help" Ibiki narrowed his eyes on his adopted brats, all of whom nodded, alongside the rest of the little genin that invaded his house more often than not.

"It seems to me like you have more paperwork backed up than usual why is that" Tazuna questioned seriously wanting to find out what the Chunin Exams were and why the two Uchiha had stared at the picture, he still didn't know the full story it seemed.

Obsidian irises went wide before narrowing and he glanced at his first adopted brat "Now, now Father there's no need to be so pushy with your questions, perhaps it's classified information that Ibiki-san can't tell us and I suppose we could do that Inari-kun" Tsunami cut in.

Not wanting an argument to break out especially as they were all getting along rather well with one another "Since we don't have team training tomorrow and don't have to meet our sensei's until nine what should we do after Inari-san goes off to the academy" the raven haired fifteen year old asked suddenly.

Ibiki pressed his lips together "Wonder for a bit, but try not to get into trouble, both you Uchiha's will go with them to ensure their protection" the Head of T&I grunted out, as much as he complained he knew that those two would nominate those brats for the Chunin Exams.

Which infuriated him to no tomorrow "Got it Morino-sama, you don't have to worry about these kids, we'll keep an eye on them as we always do" the seventeen year old Uchiha Heir nodded in acceptance not that he would ever refuse the job.

Seeing as it was his duty to keep them safe anyway "Okay guess I have no choice" the twenty one year old Uchiha sulked earning an eye roll for his antics before chatter died down for a bit and they ate their filled.

Making sure to leave enough for one more bowl so that Inari could have his requested lunch "Here we are all cleaned up" the pinkette smiled brightly as the kitchen was put back to rights and the moment that was done her adoptive Father disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, Karin, Dope, Suigetsu, Haku" the second Uchiha Heir waved as he, his brother and cousin vanished out the door and headed across the street to take showers and get into bed for some shut eye.

Karin sighed "Kakashi-sensei's just gonna be late again" the red head huffed as she left the kitchen behind and headed into the bathroom she shared with her sister, hurriedly showered, dressed for bed and then padded barefoot into her personal bedroom.

After her was the fuscia haired preteen's turn and soon she was snoozing the night away "Heavens, you know I wonder why they go to bed so early" the raven haired woman mused as she tidied up and started locking the doors and windows.

"Probably habit, they've been on a routine no doubt for years" the ebony haired former rogue turned Leaf Jonin pointed out trailing the woman and setting up traps to make sure the house was secure and safe like usual.

Tazuna tilted his head to the side "What about you Naruto-kun do you know" the gray haired elder questioned of Naruto, who was still awake much like two of the other genin, though it seemed like they'd each be soon crashing as well.

At being addressed "Pops has had them on a go to bed wake up early schedule for a long time, I think it started when Sakura-chan started going to the academy and Karin-chan got into the routine, anyway I'm gonna hit the hay myself so goodnight" the blonde yawned.

Before vanishing to his own room, making a note to take a shower in the morning so he would be refreshed and ready to face the day "Agreed I believe after the day we all had we're all exhausted" the raven haired teenager nodded and turned on his heel to do the same.

His master watched him go before finishing up with setting all the traps in the house before disappearing to his own room "Goodnight Mom, Grandpa" the little eight year old boy waved tiredly exhausted from his first day of going to school and went to bed as well.

"Guess that just leaves me, so goodnight everyone" the pale blue haired preteen nodded at the others and hurried off to his own bedroom, it had a few more belongings than a couple days ago and slid into bed to get some shut eye.

It wasn't long after that, that the others headed to bed as well and around midnight the Anbu Commander body flickered home intent on getting some sleep before he had to get back to work preparing for the Chunin Exams.

The next morning was a little chaotic as Inari was toted off to the academy for his second day and everyone split up to do their own thing, leaving the six genin on their own with the two older Uchiha's to keep an eye on them.

Not a single one of them had a clue as to what to do for two whole hours "Why don't we just do as Dad suggested and wander, enjoy our village" Karin suggested after several minutes of silence, even her sister was quiet which left a bad feeling in her gut.

"Right maybe we can explore the back streets since neither Suigetsu-san or myself have seen those very much" Haku piped in as they set forth from the house and headed into the village, though at the question they turned down an alley and wandered to their hearts content.

Still the fuscia haired girl in their midst was quiet especially as she grew tenser and tenser with every step they took "Maybe we should turn back" Naruto frowned never having seen her so tense like this.

"Is something the matter Sakura-san" Itachi inquired gently, had she figured things out already, it was definitely a plausible explanation as she was smart enough or was she perhaps feeling something and felt as if something was going to happen.

At his question she turned "Just get the feeling that we're about to encounter some unpleasant people" Sakura frowned unsure of her own feelings for the moment as she'd only ever felt this way once before and it caused dread to fill her.

Karin smiled "Relax Sakura-chan everything will be okay, Shisui-san and Itachi-san won't let anything happen to us" Suigetsu bounced forward and tapped Sakura on the shoulder with a bright smile hoping to help ease her nerves.

"Suigetsu-chan is right, we wouldn't ever allow that to happen" Shisui nodded in agreement to Suigetsu's outburst, though he couldn't help but sneakily look around in cautious because Sakura's gut feelings were to never be brushed aside.

He wasn't the only one who became a little more wary of their surroundings "Well so much for a relaxing morning walk" Sasuke sighed as three academy students rounded the corner and sped past them and rounded another corner, followed by screams of fright.

Which got their hearts racing as they ran forward to find out what happened "That's the Hokage's grandson" the ebony haired seventeen year old whispered to his best friend who nodded and stepped forward as he was the eldest one there.

"If I were you I'd let that boy go" the twenty one year old Uchiha said in a warning tone as the teenager in a cat hoodie drew back his fist intent on punching the grandson of their beloved Hokage, at the call the teenager paused.

And glared in their direction "What's it to you punks if I punch this little brat, he ran into me and didn't even apologize" the brunet with onyx eyes and purple face paint spat and reared back his fist once more.

"Hey didn't you here Shisui-san, he said to let Konohamaru go" the idiot looking blonde boy shouted jumping forward intent on saving his friend only to trip over his own two feet or at least that's what he thought happened.

Until Sakura stomped forward "Using chakra strings how childish, but their right, you need to let him go otherwise you could get in big trouble for threatening to harm Hokage-sama's grandson" the pinkette explained as calmly as possible.

While at the same time she helped her adopted brother onto his feet and healed his scraps "How about that one of you brats actually have a brain in their head" and just like that Konohamaru was released and he flew over to his savior.

"Idiot what would you have done if they hadn't come and stop you, we could have been disqualified and then he would have been angry" the teal eyed blonde scowled at the teenager who had a bad attitude.

At the scolding the brunet held up his hands "Whatever Temari, I still think he should still have to apologize for running into me" he glared at the eight year old again but didn't make a move forward as he didn't want to get in trouble.

The teenage girl named Temari sighed "Kankuro just get over it for the love of kami" Temari scowled yet again at her slightly younger brother, who was being absolutely ridiculous and at the same time she was peering around warily.

"Maybe I should torment them a little bit" Kankuro smirked pulling the bandage wrapped thing from his back, Temari's eyes widened and she hastened to dissuade the idiot from further stupidity just as a dark voice washed over them.

All eyes turned to the newcomer as he spoke "Kankuro enough you're an embarrassment" a red head rumbled in a gravely tone of voice before disappearing in a swirl of sand and appearing before his older siblings.

Giving everyone the chance to see him better, Sakura dragged Naruto and Konohamaru back with her immediately "Is something the matter Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen noticed her expression and it wasn't one he liked very much on the girl who'd become his friend.

Sakura shook her head indicating now would not be a good time to draw attention onto themselves "Hey you the guy with the gourd what's your name" obviously one of her friends didn't get the memo as the Uchiha on her team called out to the other red head.

She sent him a look that could kill and the preteen shrunk back in surprise "Gaara of the Sand, I'm most curious about you as well" Gaara turned focusing his pale green irises on the group of genin before him that bore Leaf Headbands upon their persons.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha and we need to be going or we're going to be late" the crimson haired girl reminded getting the feeling it was best if they left quickly and hastily because she certainly didn't like the newcomer.

Her sister shared her sentiments as they all hurried towards the bridge they were meant to meet their sensei's at "What was that all about" the raven haired teenager frowned as they arrived on the red bridge and Sakura whirled on her friend.

"Idiot, what were you doing calling out to him like that Sasuke, you need to learn how to use your senses better" Sakura snapped harshly before stomping a short distance away from the Uchiha who was cowering away from her.

They all stared even Itachi "Did you sense something from that boy Sakura-san" Itachi asked gently like he had earlier, though he supposed it was their fault for not paying attention, then again Konohamaru could have been injured.

Sakura frowned deeply "Not just her but I did to, he had another presence to him, a darker more malicious chakra" Karin explained having sensed that much about the red head known as Gaara, immediately the idiot in question paled.

Before sighing "Sakura, I'm sorry for drawing attention onto myself cockily like that and I swear that I'll work on enhancing my senses more" Sasuke grimaced feeling like an idiot like she'd called him and Itachi smiled soothingly.

A moment later she sent him an apologetic smile herself apologizing without words for jumping down his throat like she had and just like that all was right as rain in their world again "Weird" Haku shook his head in amusement leaning against the railing as he stared down at the little river below the bridge.

"Me and you both Haku but that's how they've always been competitive and hot-headed but the best of friends since the first day at the academy" Naruto grinned and peered up at the bright blue morning sky relieved nothing had happened.

Even if he was angry that, that guy had tried to hurt Konohamaru "I'd say your weird yourself Naruto-chan, but all of us are a little special" Shisui piped in with a chuckle as he stood around keeping an eye out for trouble with his cousin/best friend.

"Agreed but that's what makes us suited to being friends with one another right" Suigetsu asked curiously earning amused smiles before they all found a spot to sit and meditate seeing as there wasn't much room to get in a light exercise.

Nine minutes later at exactly 9a.m. two plumes of smoke filled the air "What is Kakashi not here yet, damn that man why is he determined to drive us to insanity with his antics" Genma cursed realizing that the Copy Ninja intended on playing his late game on a very important day.

Causing the genin to laugh at him "You should know him by now, anyway it's probably best if you find something to occupy your time while we're waiting as I don't intend on revealing the reason why I asked you to meet here until he's here as well" Hayate instructed.

With that the six genin sat back down and to absolutely no surprise Sasuke pulled out a stack of cards drawing the other five into a game of Koi-Koi "Ha beat that Sasuke" the pinkette of the group smirked flashing her hand as she won the game for the third time in a row.

In an hour since they'd started playing, it was now going on 10 o'clock "Urgh how do you keep doing that" the ebony haired preteen groaned put out that he kept loosing, seems as if their competitiveness hadn't worn off any even after they'd become teammates.

Karin rolled her eyes "Do you really need to ask Sasuke, it's Sakura-chan, super smart and sneaky" the ruby haired girl snorted fondly as the cards were piled neatly together and shuffled before being doled out again between the six of them to play another game.

"Were they like this in the academy as well" the pale blue haired preteen questioned eyeing the duo as literal sparks flew between them, next to him Naruto nodded seriously getting amusement out of watching the two compete against each other again.

They all sweat dropped at that "Unfortunately though Sakura-chan always beat him at everything" the blonde sniggered discarding one card from his hand because he couldn't make a match and the next person took their turn.

Behind them Itachi chuckled "Yes indeed for he always complained about losing to a girl, though he faced her the next day determined" the seventeen year old smiled pleased that the tension from earlier had vanished like it had never been there in the first place.

"And every day after academy let out after spending time with Sakura-chan in Morino's office he would come home and demand a training session" the twenty one year old Uchiha sniggered earning an eye roll from his baby cousin.

Genma and Hayate stood back listening to the conversation and learning more about the genin than they ever had before "What is Hatake not here yet" Zabuza wandered onto the bridge in the next moment making the genin look up at him.

"No Kakashi-sensei is late like usual and we can't learn what they have to tell us until he shows up" the raven haired teenager huffed not liking that they always had to wait for the Jonin that was in charge of Team Fourteen.

Zabuza grimaced "Maybe after this you could set up your prank that we know you've been plotting" the brunet with brown eyes suggested with a smirk oh to see the great Copy Ninja bested by a bunch of genin it would be such sweet revenge.

Hayate stared at his friend/partner in surprise "Just make sure you don't go overboard as there could be consequences" the brunet with onyx eyes warned being the voice of reason amongst the various pranksters before him.

Each genin nodded very seriously at this "How long do you think it will be until he gets here" the rogue turned Leaf Jonin asked leaning against the railing, earning various shrugs as the genin threw themselves back into their game of Koi-Koi.

By the time it was eleven the third game had been finished that round going to Karin and they were about to start another when the familiar sound of the body flicker technique reached their ears from above.

"Yo sorry I got lost on the path of life, had to take a detour as a black cat crossed my path and a little old lady needed help carrying her bags home on a cliff" Kakashi saluted as he finally showed up late by two hours.

The genin rolled their eyes "Okay, okay" the silver haired nin held up his hands getting the feeling that none of the kids were very happy with him especially his favorite pink haired genin, that he'd been kind of avoiding.

With that he jumped down and the Jonin turned serious "Right now that your finally here Kakashi, we'd like to inform you of a very important event coming up soon" Hayate began eyeing his female student carefully.

Knowing that it was going to be hard news for her "Precisely, it's very important and that's why everyone's been running around trying to prepare for it, I'm sure you've noticed Morino becoming bogged down by a lot of extra paperwork right" Genma joined in.

Gaining nods "Well the reason is it's because the Chunin Exams are almost here, a week away and all six of you have been nominated" Kakashi finished keeping his lone ebony iris on Sakura, who immediately froze and her eyes widened.

Then the Chunin Selection Exam forms were passed around until each genin had one "We're not forcing you to participate only said you were nominated and if you choose not to we won't be disappointed" the brunet with onyx eyes assured.

He knew that it would be difficult for one of the genin to accept that they'd been nominated for the exams that had killed her adoptive uncle "Hayate's right, we'll tell you though if only two of you show up at the building you won't be allowed to participate" the brunet with brown eyes warned.

"Because all three members are necessary, so talk things over and let us know of your decision before the end of next week" the silver haired ninja finished yet again before vanishing in a plume of smoke, prompting two of the other Jonin to do the same.

Leaving the genin on their own "Sakura if you feel as if your not ready I won't hold it against you" Sasuke turned to his friend/teammate cautiously and met her viridian irises with his ebony, only thing he couldn't tell what she was thinking as there was a guarded look in her eyes.

Making everyone worried "Teme's right Sakura-chan we understand that this is like your nightmare come true especially after Idate" Naruto grimaced talking in a small voice and trying to be gentle with his adoptive sister.

She sighed quietly and turned away "I..I need some time to think" Sakura admitted trying to work through the sudden pain in her heart, participate in the Chunin Exams, the very same exams that had killed her uncle or pass and hold back her teammates, it was a hard decision.

"I'll go with her, Shisui stay with these five" Itachi hurried after the young distraught girl knowing she needed her space so tailed her at a distance allowing her to think like she wanted because this was an extremely difficult situation.

The remaining genin sighed "Well that went well is it about that Idate guy" Suigetsu questioned as they wandered away from the bridge and started heading home intending on eating lunch there for once even if an integral part of their group was missing.

"Yeah, he died during one of the various Chunin Exams that was held here and we nearly lost Dad to" Karin stared off into the distance still able to sense her sister and the hurt she was feeling because the upcoming event.

Behind them the two Jonin grimaced "Just what the hell were they thinking nominating them if they weren't ready in the first place" Zabuza growled not liking that the brat was upset and he could do nothing to help her over the trauma she'd experienced.

"No idea but Sakura-chan is strong so none of you better count her out just yet" Shisui called out sure that she would overcome this sudden obstacle in her way and come back to them determined to get through this with her team.

Sasuke smirked and relaxed "Understood Shisui-san" Haku nodded as they finally reached the house and found it empty along with a note, apparently Tsunami and Tazuna were searching for work to keep themselves occupied during the day.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura was still wandering aimlessly around the Leaf Village avoiding large crowds as she thought long and hard about what her ultimate decision should be, she was starting to get frustrated and swung around "Itachi-san" the pinkette called questioningly.

Knowing he wouldn't leave her on her own like she thought the Uchiha appeared and smiled down at her like he always did "Having trouble Sakura-san" the ebony haired seventeen year old asked gently as they began walking towards a familiar destination.

It was always the Hokage Stone Mountain whenever she was having trouble coming to terms with something "What am I meant to do, I know that if pass I'll just be holding Naruto and Sasuke back despite them saying they were fine with it, yet I'm scared what if something happens" Sakura frowned deeply.

Feeling tears swelling within her eyes threatening to spill over, his gaze softened and he reached out touching a thumb beneath her eye "Sakura-san what do you feel inside of you right now" Itachi questioned carefully.

She stared up at him with a heartbreaking expression "Disappointment in myself for allowing this to control me and that I could possibly end up disappointing Father if I chose not to participate and those two boys" the fuscia haired preteen mumbled.

He sighed softly "None of which will happen, Morino-sama cares for you deeply Sakura-san as do Naruto-san and Otouto, they could never be disappointed in you and as for the other matter, it is understandable, you were traumatized by what happened to Idate" the raven haired Uchiha said.

Earning a wide eyed look "But what if I'm not strong enough yet, I'd just be holding them all back still" Sakura exclaimed and a single tear spilled over which was quickly wiped away by the thumb that was pressed beneath her eye.

"You may not realize it Sakura-san but you are strong, stronger than you think, Naruto-san and Otouto know though why do you think they never argue with you seriously" Itachi chuckled lightly trying to help her.

This got another surprised look "Wait what why are they scared of me, besides yelling at them sometimes for pulling stupid stunts I don't do much more than that" the pinkette frowned in confusion not really understanding.

Itachi shook his head in amusement "Just trust me alright and place faith in yourself Sakura-san, do what you feel is right for yourself for once" the Uchiha Heir turned serious again in the next moment continuing their conversation.

"Place faith in myself and do what's right for myself for once" Sakura echoed feeling the pain in her heart lessening, she'd promised that she would become a shinobi worthy of the last name Morino and that meant putting her feelings on Idate's death to the back burner.

Her eyes burned with newly reignited determination "Exactly now let's go see if lunch is ready" Itachi held out his hand knowing that the girl would be alright now and she would make whatever decision suited herself.

With a bright smiled she took the proffered hand and they body flickered to the Morino House "Sakura-chan your just in time for lunch, Tsunami-san made delicious rice and curry" her adopted blonde brother bounced all over earning a laugh.

Inwardly he was silently relieved that whatever had been bothering her before had faded and she was able to laugh again "Honestly would you sit down Naruto-kun before you knock something over" Tsunami scolded in amusement.

"Yeah knucklehead and then you'll get a scolding from Father" the fuscia haired preteen giggled sitting down in her usual seat, Karin sent her a look but she shook her head indicating they'd all talk after lunch when they were alone.

Karin shrugged "Either way I'm kind of excited for what's going to happen in a week" the crimson haired girl grinned hoping that her sister didn't have any sort of problem with her deciding to participate in the Exams.

Thankfully the bubble gum haired girl didn't so much as flinch and she knew everything would be alright from then on "What's going to happen in a week, no one will tell us anything" Tazuna sulked as he sat at the table with the others.

"Chunin Exams, their sensei's nominated both Teams Seven and Fourteen" the former rogue turned Leaf Jonin growled still unsure if this was the best idea they'd ever come up with, even if the girl didn't seem to be as bothered now like she had when she'd wandered off.

Tsunami and Tazuna shared a look "Is that wise what if something happens" the raven haired woman questioned gently trying not to sound as if she was against them trying to rise up in rank like a couple of them no doubt thought they were ready for.

"Yeah this Chunin Exams thing sounds pretty dangerous" the gray haired elder frowned deeply tapping his fingers on the table eyeing the six genin crowded around the table and they all nodded seriously at his statement of how it sounded dangerous.

"Probably but they'll face it head on no doubt with bravery and courage" the Uchiha Heir smiled lightly at them earning shocked looks at the encouragement from the seventeen year old Anbu Black Ops member.

Shisui snorted "That is if they get past the ooooomph…" the twenty one year old started and was cut off as an elbow was shoved into his stomach courtesy of his best friend, he cringed and fell silent thanking the kami he hadn't told.

Though the genin didn't ask getting the feeling they wouldn't be told even if they did "Anyway we're totally gonna blow everyone away cause of how much training we've had" the pale blue haired preteen grinned.

"Indeed and I expect my own brats to do me proud" Ibiki body flickered into the kitchen just as the last person got a plate of delicious rice and curry, his gaze trailed in the direction of his first adopted brat, but she seemed to be doing well so far.

He didn't know that she had already agonized over it but had made her decision in order to make him proud "It's going to be difficult no doubt, but we'll get through it together as a team" the ebony haired teenager piped in as he and his teammates had already decided to participate.

Ibiki snorted "Eat up you brats" the Head of T&I rolled his eyes thanking the kami he didn't have an overemotional pink haired brat at the moment and he wondered if she was slowly getting over the trauma that had been dealt to her.

When everyone had eaten and all the dishes had been washed, dried and put away the Anbu Commander body flickered back to his office to get some more paperwork done having an overabundance of it like usual stacked upon his desk when he returned.

Leaving the genin and their usual protection detail with them as the two civilians wandered off again having only come back because they'd been hungry "Well what did you decide Sakura" the ebony haired preteen asked carefully.

And his teammate turned towards him "It's like we said earlier Sakura-chan, we don't care if you don't feel ready and we could never be disappointed if we skipped out this time" Naruto chimed in unable to keep quiet any longer.

She took a deep breath and glanced to Itachi who nodded gently "Naruto, Sasuke, I've decided to participate with you in the Chunin Exams" Sakura admitted seriously holding their gazes with her own determined one.

Naruto sighed inwardly "Good for you brat now all that's left is to train like crazy this week before the exams right" Zabuza was just as relieved because he wanted to see her succeed and prove to everyone that she had what it took to be a Chunin.

"Yeah definitely and we'll all be training right alongside you Sakura-chan" Suigetsu grinned from ear to ear glad to see her smiling again after earlier he'd thought she would be to depressed about her Uncle's death to even give the Chunin Exams a try.

His own teammates nodded in agreement "And we'll help you train as much as necessary" Itachi announced knowing that these genin needed a lot of extra training because the Chunin Exams that year would be extremely difficult no doubt.

"Then what we waiting for let's go to training grounds seven" Sasuke stood from his chosen seat, they'd all sat back down around the kitchen table to talk and find out Sakura's decision, with that the others stood and they all started traipsing back to their usual training grounds.

Which was empty "Maybe we should stretch first and then afterwards start with kenjutsu" Karin suggested it was something she was more familiar with because of how long they'd been training with swords.

Itachi chuckled "And I'll lead you into some sword attacks and defensive positions" Shisui grinned getting excited just watching the genin as they each pulled out a sword and after going through kata's followed him into different sword swings and defensive positions.

By the time they were done training it was going on three in the afternoon and all six of them looked extremely exhausted and a little beat up "Ouch you hit hard did you know that Sakura-san" Haku winced poking a bruise feeling sore all over.

Sakura grimaced and her hands glowed their usual bright green to heal all of them of their injuries before they traipsed back into the village to pick up Inari from the academy, she flashed him an apologetic smile and then they were on their way home to eat dinner and rest up for the rest of the day.


	17. First and Second Round (Part 1)

Six days later with only one day left before the Chunin Exams still found Team's Seven and Fourteen training like crazy "Maybe we should work on evasion and avoiding detection" Karin suggested when they'd pretty much exhausted all other avenue's.

"But how besides Zabuza-sensei no other Jonin will help us" Suigetsu huffed, it was the truth besides the former rogue all the other Jonin had taken to avoiding them as the Chunin Selection Exams drew closer and closer.

Off to the side "We could find Inuzuka, see if he'd help us with that, that ninken of his would be the perfect solution" Sasuke offered up an answer when everyone else was drawing a blank and all eyes turned to him.

And Sakura pursed her lips in consideration "If we can find him, then again we don't know if his sensei is making he and his teammates train like this as well" Sakura pointed out gently as they left the training grounds and started trying to find the Inuzuka Heir.

Sasuke shrugged either way they would be taking a quick break and he was just fine with that even if they didn't get in that kind of training they'd be ready for anything the Chunin Exams could possibly throw at them hopefully.

The lot of them did end up finding Kiba twenty five minutes into their search "Guess that would be okay, but seriously did your sensei not tell you about the Chunin Exams, this last week is supposed to be like a break to rest up and mentally prepare ourselves" Kiba creased his brow.

Looking at his friends as if they were crazy for even training during this week "Mentally preparing ourselves isn't enough Kiba-san, we have to physically prepare ourselves as well" Haku chimed in gently explaining their reasoning for training like they had been.

Kiba shrugged in acceptance as they all turned and looped back to the training grounds "Okay so how exactly are we going to do this evasion/avoiding detection training" Naruto asked when they were stood on the training grounds again.

Sakura eyed him in amusement "First I think we should practice avoiding detection in the forest, have Akamaru try to track us and then after a couple hours or so we can group back together and see what he has to say about how we can improve" the pinkette said.

Every one eyed her strangely even the Jonin and Anbu that were secretly tailing them like usual "That's actually not a bad idea, I know that pug ninken of Kakashi-sensei's was telling us we needed to learn how to suppress both our chakra and scent I didn't understand" the red head nodded.

Beside her Kiba nodded in agreement "Yeah that's the tricky part, you have to be aware of your own scent, impromptu lesson if you want to suppress it take your chakra and wrap it around you like a cloak it all has to do with chakra control really" the brunet with onyx eyes instructed.

Immediately his friends all focused on doing just that and in the next moment Sakura's scent vanished alongside her chakra "Whoa I can't feel you anymore Sakura-chan" the blonde exclaimed as his adoptive sister practically disappeared from all senses.

Understanding a little better of what she was supposed to do Karin was the next one to make a disappearing act with her senses by extinguishing her chakra to nonexistent levels and erase her scent from existence as well.

"That's a little creepy you both can do that so well, guess we know who the chakra control experts are here now" the ebony haired preteen sighed trying to do as they had but only managing one part of the task that lay before him.

Haku was next "I think I get it a little, it's kind of like making a cloak of chakra around yourself and tucking everything inside" the raven haired teenager said lightly managing to suppress his scent but only suppress his chakra to the level's of a civilian.

Suigetsu pouted as did Naruto "Kind of sucks that we still have a long ways to go, but I swear we'll keep practicing, we have the rest of today and tomorrow to, you'll help us won't you Kiba" the pale blue haired preteen flashed a hopeful look at the wild boy.

Who nodded with a grin "Course I will since your so determined now practice that for a couple more minutes then run into the forest, I'll send Akamaru after you five minutes later once you think your fully hidden" Kiba announced.

It would certainly be a training session to remember "Those brats I swear they couldn't take a breather could they" Zabuza snorted, though he was pleased that they were trying so hard in order to prepare themselves like this.

"Your talking about the kids that have been obsessed with training since they got back yeah right Zabuza" Shisui rolled his eyes watching the genin in amusement as they tried to practice and then they all just up and vanished into the forest.

He sighed and his best friend chuckled under his breath "Relax Shisui-san, they'll be fine, we can still get to them in time should something happen" Itachi reminded, they were as close as they could be without alerting the genin that they were there.

Though they were all pretty certain that the genin knew they were being tailed to some degree "Either way at least they'll be prepared" the former rogue grimaced, he just got this feeling that the exams would be rough on those brats and that one of them would get hurt somehow.

Shisui shook his head "True I suppose, I just wonder if Sakura-chan feels as if somethings going to happen and is trying to go into this with as much information as possible, you know they've been studying in the library to" the twenty one year old creased his brow in worry.

Beside him Itachi grimaced "Indeed, however there will not be anything we'll be able to do once they start the Chunin Exams, only be there for the aftermath" the ebony haired seventeen year old grit his teeth and with that they fell silent, keeping watch once more.

~In the forest on Training Grounds Seven~

"Gah Akamaru you are way to good at finding me" Suigetsu jerked as something landed on his head for the third time in twenty minutes, he was completely alone for once and he couldn't sense either of his teammates, or Sakura or even Sasuke, he could sense Naruto though.

Which definitely sucked because the others understood the task way to well, in response to this the ninken on his hand yipped and vanished into the forest searching for someone else to sneak attack, Suigetsu sighed and stumbled through the brush focusing on suppressing his scent and chakra.

A moment later he stumbled across Sakura "Oh hey Suigetsu, guess your still having trouble huh, think of it like a cloak, manipulate your chakra and wrap it around yourself then pull it inward and suppress both scent and chakra" Sakura instructed gently helping the boy.

Suigetsu was relieved that he had a little more instruction to go by and tried again to complete the task that had been set before them that day, when Akamaru ran by for the fourth time and didn't notice him he was pleased for a split second.

Then he lost control of his developing skill and the pup whipped around and tackled him again, by the time two hours had passed, even Naruto understood a little of what he was supposed to do "Ugh that was a giant pain in the neck you know" Naruto groaned.

Flopping down on the ground utterly exhausted of manipulating his chakra and running around in the forest trying to avoid being found by Akamaru "Hey at least we all got better because of it and tomorrow we'll improve even more" Haku smiled gently.

"Yeah and at the end there you kind of understood the technique a little" Karin patted her adopted blonde brother on the back before directing a proud kind of smile at her two teammates, the next time Kakashi tried to make them do this type of training they'd be ready for it.

Sakura giggled lightly "No kidding and I'm very proud of you Dope" Sasuke smirked, Naruto's baby blue eyes lit up as he hopped onto his feet and soon they were well into their evasion training which basically meant dodging Akamaru's dynamic marking.

In the end they all ended up smelling a little worse than they'd imagined and trudged home quickly to take showers to the Jonin's amusement "So what did you train in today you brats" Ibiki asked that night during dinner.

"We learned how to somewhat avoid detection by suppressing our chakra and scent, we even had evasion training, which we're going to do again tomorrow with the help of Kiba and Akamaru" the pinkette piped in.

Ibiki's brows raised at that before he shook his head in amusement "Goodness you kids are quite training orientated" Tsunami did the same with a soft laugh, she was glad though that her first born didn't get interested in becoming a ninja.

And just like that she directed her gaze onto the youngest person at the table just as he looked up "Don't worry Mom, I just want to learn lots of things about the Leaf Village, I'll leave being a ninja up to those guys" Inari grinned reassuringly.

More mature than she'd ever seen him "Seems like coming here actually was a good idea after all, you've grown up so much Inari" Tazuna chuckled proud of his grandson, who knew his way around the village rather well now thanks to his new friends.

"Just take care of yourselves that's all I ask brats" the Head of T&I sighed inwardly grimacing, when they saw him in that room they were going to become worried, he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea or not.

His first adopted brat nodded "We promise Dad that's for certain" the crimson haired preteen piped in quietly from his other side, it was as it had always been both girls always sat on either side of him and he couldn't change that even if they wanted to.

"Yeah and I won't let anything happen to them either Pops" the blonde knucklehead he'd adopted vowed seriously, he'd grown up to in the time frame he'd been adopted, he was still an idiot sometimes though but it balanced out those two girls.

The Anbu Commander snorted "And we promise to avoid trouble as much as possible" the raven haired teenager joined the conversation in a soft tone, looking around the table at the two girls, the goofy knucklehead and Suigetsu.

Who grinned widely "That's a fact, plus I don't want to be scolded" the pale blue haired preteen laughed sheepishly earning smiles from everyone sat at the table currently, missing the three Uchiha's that had become an integral part of life for all of them.

Next to him Zabuza snorted "Brats I swear, just try not to…." the former rogue trailed off falling silent and not finishing his sentence, then he polished off dinner and disappeared with a growl, he was still having trouble expressing his feelings.

His brat apprentice stared after him knowingly while the others finished up as well then cleaned up after themselves "Well goodnight you kids, sweet dreams" the ebony haired woman bid the genin goodnight as she headed to her bedroom.

"Indeed that means it's bedtime for you Inari-kun" the elder in the house directed his gaze onto the youngest person in the house, who sighed, checked over his homework one last time, shoved it all in his backpack and hopped up.

Before hugging everyone "Night, night Sakura-nee, Naruto-ni, Karin-nee, Suigetsu, Haku" the raven haired eight year old yawned hurrying off to get dressed for bed and fall asleep to rest up for the next day where he'd be toted off to the academy again.

The kitchen emptied quickly and now that everyone was in bed Ibiki went back to T&I like usual to hopefully make a large dent in the stack of paperwork he had waiting on his desk and at exactly midnight all of it was done so he headed home to get some shut eye himself.

Quiet chatter woke him the next morning and he saw the brats off for the millionth morning in a row, proud of them that they were trying so hard as he got to work on his paperwork wanting to do his best as well.

Before they all knew it, it was finally the day of the Chunin Selection Exams "Right then you brats are all prepared aren't you" Ibiki looked all six genin in the eye wanting to make sure he wasn't making a mistake in letting them participate.

"Yes Father, we pushed ourselves past our limits this last week, made sure to buy supplies if necessary and rested up as much as possible" Sakura nodded seriously holding tightly to her fraternal twin sister's hand.

Who smiled at her before nodding as well "We promise to do you proud Dad and come back stronger than before" Karin vowed returning the grip of her sister's, they were worried because anything could happen but they'd get through it together.

"Don't worry Pops I'll take good care of Karin-chan and Sakura-chan" Naruto puffed out his chest when those onyx eyes landed on him, he wanted to make the man proud just like his adoptive sisters and by promising that he hoped it would.

Ibiki rumbled out one of his usual dark soothing chuckles, it washed over the trio of Uzumaki's like a breath of fresh air helping them to relax somewhat "You mean we'll take care of them Dope" Sasuke snorted in the next moment.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment and nodded silently agreeing with his friend/teammate "Should anything happen I'll help to protect them as well" Haku promised in the next moment, as mentally and physically prepared as they could be.

"Guess that's, that then and we'll be back before you know it Ibiki-sensei" Suigetsu gulped wishing he had someone to hold onto like the Uzumaki sisters had each other and then suddenly his hand was clasped in Karin's and his purple eyes widened in surprise.

Before he relaxed, Ibiki sighed "Just come back without getting injured that's all we ask" Zabuza grumbled watching the brats turn and head towards the building the Written part of the Chunin Exams had been designated.

"Kind of sucks that their using the academy for that Chunin Exams thing and that I don't get to see my friends or sit in class today" Inari sulked as he flopped down on the couch with a book, intent on reading.

His mother sent him a fond smile "You'll be back in class before you know it Inari-kun, anyway I'm going out to buy some groceries we're out of" Tsunami grabbed her bag and slid her feet into her new sandals before heading out the door.

Ibiki saw her off before heading to where he was needed "Looks like it's just you and me for the day Inari-kun" Tazuna chuckled sitting down next to his grandson and pulled a book from the shelf to read as well.

During this like usual the remaining two Uchiha's were tailing the group of genin to ensure they reached their destination without trouble "I seriously think Hayate and Kakashi were a bit hasty" Shisui grumbled nothing like his usual self.

Only because he didn't want those kids getting hurt or crying, seeing Sakura or Karin cry was the worst thing imaginable "Even if I think the same, those kids are strong, they'll come out of this alright, I'm sure of it Shisui-san" Itachi pointed out.

Completely on edge himself, Shisui eyed him strangely "Yeah but what if something happens and they can't handle it" the twenty one year old blurted unhappily, this was the worst idea in history especially when everyone was tense for some reason.

His eye twitched and before Itachi really realized what he was doing he was before those genin "Pardon my interruption, Sakura-san there is something I'd like to ask you" the ebony haired Uchiha Heir asked politely.

Sakura peered up at him curiously, then glanced to Sasuke who nodded, before taking the held out hand in the next moment she found herself on the Hokage Mountain and being hugged for the first time by Itachi Uchiha.

In response to this her cheeks flared in embarrassment "I..Itachi-san w..what's the matter" the pinkette blushed never having seen the Anbu so out of sorts before, he'd always been calm and collected so what was eating at him.

The seventeen year old sighed "My apologies, I don't really know what I'm doing right now, I just can't stand the thought of you going off without me" Itachi grimaced, he'd always been there and to not be able to protect her should something happen really irritated him for some reason.

Emerald orbs widened and her mouth dropped open shocked at the answer she'd received before her eyes softened and filled with understanding "Oh Itachi-san, everything will be alright, together we're strong and we'll come back, I'll come back" Sakura turned and even darker shade of red.

Obsidian irises narrowed "Just so you know Sakura-san, I'm keeping you to your word" the raven haired seventeen year old pulled back a little back to peer down at the young girl he'd known since she was just a six year old.

Her heart thundered in her chest as he leaned down and then suddenly there was warmth on her forehead before it was all over "R..Right" the pinkette blew out unable to look the Uchiha in the eye any longer as he grabbed hold of her hand and body flickered them to the academy.

Where the others were waiting, when she joined their group again, everyone noticed her odd silence "Finally realized it didn't you Itachi-chan, you care about her more than you thought you did" Shisui sniggered when his friend returned to his side to keep watch over the genin.

"If Morino found out he'd blow a gasket so let's just keep that quiet shall we Shisui-san" Itachi grimaced, what the hell was he thinking by doing that, he felt like a cradle robber now for even having those sorts of feelings.

~Meanwhile~

At the entrance of the academy "So...what did Ni-san what to ask you Sakura" the ebony haired preteen questioned carefully noticing her distracted state of mind, though at the question, she blushed three shades of red.

His brows rose in response "Wait why are you blushing Sakura-chan" the blonde knucklehead was seriously confused, while Karin stared at her sister in amusement, oh yes she knew all about Sakura's crush on one Itachi Uchiha.

"Did something happen during your little talk Sakura-chan" the crimson haired preteen giggled drawing viridian irises onto herself, Sakura bit her lip and looked to her toes in embarrassment, it was hard to say obviously.

Sasuke smirked and patted her on the shoulder gently "Either way that's a conversation for later, their finally letting people in" the pinkette cleared her throat shoving her feelings to the side and stepping forward, her sister at her side.

"Right what do you think the Chunin Exams are going to be like anyway" the pale blue haired preteen of the group asked curiously as they headed towards the entrance of the academy and went inside like the other genin were doing.

"None of us know, the Jonin wouldn't tell us what to expect remember Suigetsu" the raven haired teenager reminded gently as a strange feeling settled around him, he couldn't quite pinpoint what he was feeling as they as a whole headed up a flight of stairs.

Though upon reaching the second floor he found out what that strange feeling was "Genjutsu" Haku murmured under his breath quietly and the fuscia haired girl nodded imperceptibly at him, having already guessed what was going on.

Haku sighed and rolled his eyes lightly as they watched the confrontation between familiar genin and a couple of disguised Chunin "Okay I think that's enough messing around, this is the second floor not the third so cut it out with the genjutsu" Sakura finally got tired of watching this.

And called out "Wait genjutsu, second floor what are you talking about Sakura-chan" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, having not even realized what was going on, oblivious like usual to the things going on around him.

"Really knucklehead, come on think, do you remember how many flights of stairs we climbed….exactly only one so this is all an elaborate genjutsu to throw us off and make us possibly late for the exams" Karin asked and Naruto thought before holding up one finger before explaining the situation.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment wishing he wasn't so oblivious to genjutsu's "It's okay Naruto, I didn't sense it either" Suigetsu admitted quietly as they headed down the hall intent on turning in their signed forms with hopefully no more interruptions.

Feeling slightly better about that Naruto straightened and walked as confidently as possible like his teammates were "Dope honestly" Sasuke shook his head and nudged the knucklehead gently earning a sheepish smile.

Before they knew it they were heading towards the doors to the room the first exam would take place in, they were all a little surprise who was before those doors though "Pleased to see you all again and I'm proud of you for choosing to participate after all" Kakashi greeted them.

"Quite, see this is something as sort of a tradition the sensei's greet their genin before they head in and give them a little pep talk, good luck in there, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" Hayate was at his side smiling gently at them.

Warmth filled them at the encouragement "Make sure you do your best in there Karin, Suigetsu, Haku and no matter what happens be strong" the silver haired jonin patted each of his genin on the head kindly knowing he'd put them through hell.

Each of them were surprised and unable to really say anything as the man poofed away "Take care of yourselves and with that I'll see you in a few days" the onyx eyed brunet held open the doors and with that the six genin headed into the room.

The door shut behind them with a quiet bang and suddenly all eyes were on them, Sakura gripped Naruto and Karin by the hands tightly in response, feeling nervous beneath all those stares "Come on you guys let's go over there" the pinkette whispered softly.

Being as quiet as possible to avoid to drawing to much attention onto herself, was this how Idate had felt when he'd participated "Y..You go..got it S..Sakura-chan" her adopted blond brother stuttered not daring to disobey her suggestion.

He definitely didn't like those glares in the least "Relax Dope, your not alone, you have all of us here with you" the ebony haired Uchiha stood tall, not cowering in the least and patted the boy on the shoulder lightly hoping to give him courage to do the same.

In the next moment the knucklehead straightened though he didn't dare release his adoptive sister's hand "Yeesh I didn't think it would be this scary before the first part ever even began" the raven haired fifteen year old winced wishing the other genin weren't glaring at them.

"Me either Haku, but we promised to be strong and come back no matter what happened or how scary or difficult things got" the ruby haired preteen reminded quietly keeping hold of her fraternal twin as well drawing strength from her.

A smile formed on his lips "At least we aren't being separated yet" the pale blue haired preteen murmured fidgeting nervously and practically hiding behind the two girls that understood what it was like to have weird abilities.

Just then the doors opened and slammed into the wall with a great loud bang and a moment later Team Ten was in the exam room drawing attention onto themselves like idiots, well Ino was, while Choji and Shikamaru looked uncomfortably, probably wishing they were anywhere but there at that moment in time.

Several moments later Team Ten moved off to the side Ino oblivious to the glares she was getting and then finally Team Eight entered the room, followed by Team Gai, which made all the rookie genin of the Leaf Village participating in the Chunin Exams.

Before anyone could say anything a silver haired teenager approached the six genin "Hey you need to keep it down and not draw so much attention onto yourselves" he scolded missing the irritation on the fuscia haired girls face.

Her eye twitched and her sister released her hand "Excuse me but in no way were we making noise or purposefully drawing attention onto us until you approached us and did that so if I were you I'd turn around and just go back to your teammates" Sakura snapped.

Unhappy that this teenager had drawn those glares onto them once again, surprise appeared in onyx eyes "My apologies, even if you were unaware you were still talking amongst yourselves" the silver haired teenager pushed his glasses up his nose smirking.

Sakura grit her teeth "Quietly and no one was paying us any attention until you called out to us" Karin glared messing with her glasses, furious because now everyone was uncomfortable again in their group.

Realizing that he had no one backing him up the teenager turned and went back to his teammates and the tension faded once again "Someone's a little on edge" Sasuke grimaced eyeing his friend warily as she grabbed Karin and Naruto's hands again keeping them next to her.

No doubt she was worried that something would happen "It's okay Sakura-chan, your not the only one upset he did that" Suigetsu couldn't help but glare at the teenager who'd pissed his friends off to the point where they couldn't relax like they had been earlier.

"Why did he do that anyway, it's like he was purposefully trying to get us in trouble or something" Naruto frowned not liking that someone was possibly trying to sabotage them before the exams ever even began.

Beside him "No idea Naruto and it's probable, or he had an ulterior motive" Haku narrowed his doe brown eyes, usually the Uzumaki sister's were nice to strangers, but something about that silver haired teenager's chakra was bugging him.

It was probably doing the same on a much larger level to Karin and Sakura, he had no more time to think about what was going on when suddenly there was a large plume of smoke in the room they were in and all eyes were drawn towards the podium.

When the smoke faded away there were a line of Chunin dressed in T&I's uniform and the Head of T&I himself was stood there "Alright you baby faced degenerates pipe down and listen up, it's time to begin, I am Ibiki Morino and from this moment on your worst enemy" Ibiki smirked.

"Line up and turn in your paperwork, in return you'll each be given a number that shows where you'll sit before start the first part of the exam, the Written portion" the Head of T&I held up a stack of numbers.

Naruto paused "Wait did he just say written" the blonde asked in horror and one of the Chunin waved a stack of papers at him with a smirk, he fell to his knee's lost in despair, he sucked at written exams, that was his worst point in the academy.

Sakura winced "It'll be okay Naruto, trust us alright" the pinkette helped him back onto his feet as they all formed the line her Father had ordered them to make, she'd never seen the man like this before and she wondered was this really what he was like.

This side of him kind of scared her "S..Sakura-chan we should hand those out now before it's to late" the red head that was her sister reminded hastily as the line moved forward quickly, viridian irises widened and she quickly dug into her pouch.

And handed a tag with the transportation seal on it to each of her friends, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in consideration trying to figure out what the two girls meant by handing these out "There to help each other out in case we have to cheat isn't that right Sakura" the raven haired teenager guessed first.

Earning a serious nod "Great idea Sakura-chan" the pale blue haired preteen exclaimed in a whisper, the Uzumaki sister's were absolutely unbelievable, who'd have thought they'd come up with a plan to ensure they all passed these exams.

Sasuke smirked and tucked his into his pouch "Thanks, I'm counting on you Sakura, Karin if I'm struggling" the ebony haired preteen nodded and took his turn at grabbing a slip of paper and finding his seat which was far away from his teammates.

Before to long all of them were seated and the tests were being passed around, Ibiki cleared his throat and started rattling off all the rules "And with that let the exam begin" the Anbu Commander ordered glancing to the clock.

Immediately everyone flipped over their papers and started reading through the questions, Sakura was horrified 'Even Shikamaru would have trouble answering them' Sakura thought to herself with a grimace, maybe, just maybe that's why Idate…she shook her head dispelling the thoughts.

Then put her pencil to the test paper and began cranking off the answers quickly and easily, at the same time she was scratching down each answer and the question they belonged to on a spare sheet of paper, she was done not long after.

And the first person she sent the cheat sheet to was Naruto, placed it on the transportation tag and made a hand sign beneath the desk, focusing on her adopted knucklehead of a brother, in the next moment the cheat sheet was gone.

Down below Naruto fought with himself to not jump when he felt something pop into his pouch and as sneakily as possible he pulled it out 'Thank you Sakura-chan' Naruto sighed inwardly in relief then hurriedly scratched down the answers from the cheat sheet.

Sneakily looking around he found the next person he should send it to and barely remembering how it was supposed to be done, he sent it off to Suigetsu 'Holy crap I wish there was someway that wouldn't scare the hell out of me by getting the answers' Suigetsu flinched.

When he felt something appear in his hand out of no where, but he did hurriedly write the answers on the cheat sheet and handed it off to the third person 'Kami I didn't think it would work quite like this' Karin giggled inwardly to herself.

Pleased that she and Sakura had worked hard on their idea in order to make it work as she wrote down the answers Sakura had copied down on the spare sheet of paper and sent it off to Haku 'Amazing those girls' Haku smiled to himself.

Last to receive the cheat sheet was Sasuke 'Just wonder what are those girls not capable of' Sasuke shook his head in amusement quickly jotting down the answers before returning the cheat sheet to it's original owner.

Eighteen minutes later everyone was told to put down their pencils as it was time for the final question, the remaining genin straightened in their seats and waited with baited breath "I must tell you that if you choose to answer and get it wrong you'll be stuck as a genin for the rest of your lives" Ibiki warned.

Filling the air with his killing intent weeding out the weak stomached brats that had zero chance at becoming genin, Sakura stared at him knowingly before glancing down at the knucklehead who raised his hand, Ibiki was surprised.

Until he stood and slammed his hand down on the desk "I don't quit and I don't run, I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday" the blonde shouted at the top of his lungs.

Giving the rest of the brats confidence to stay seated "Well then there's only one thing left to do and that's congratulations you've made it through the first round of the Chunin Exams" the Head of T&I grinned.

"Now wait just a minute what about the final question" Temari shouted from her seat in confusion had they been duped, every second that ticked by made her certain that they had been especially when their proctor smirked at them.

Sakura sighed and hid her face "Father honestly" the pinkette groaned quietly embarrassed for the first time by her own Dad, though she had known that something was fishy the moment he'd started leaking his KI.

He'd probably wanted to see who could withstand it and who couldn't, playing his usual mind games "Why does my Dad have to be so bloody weird" the crimson haired preteen shook her head in exasperation earning a couple of looks from her row mates.

"Are you saying that crazy guy from T&I is your Dad, man I feel sorry for you, I bet he tortures you all day right" one of them spoke up and she realized something as her ruby eyes widened, the boy that had just spoke was from the Hidden Grass Village.

She shot up like a rocket, shaking her head and hurried towards her sister, latching on, "Everything okay Karin-chan" her adopted blonde brother joined them in the next moment just before a commotion started at the front of the room.

Where a purple and brown blur shot through the window and a banner went up "Congratulations I'm your proctor for the second round Anko Mitarashi" Anko grinned creepily at the genin before realizing that there were still so many left.

Then turned "You let to many pass Scar-head" the purple haired interrogator scowled at her co-worker making the genin that knew her sweat-drop at her childish antics, though they all knew not to get on her bad side.

"Like seriously what the hell is going on, I don't understand" the pale blue haired preteen huffed not getting what happened in the least as their two proctors argued about something leaving the rest of them feeling a little terrified and slightly exasperated.

His friends shrugged silently "No idea but I get the feeling this is normal for them isn't that right Sakura, Karin" the raven haired teenager sidled up to his friends and teammates eyeing the two jonin at the front of the room.

Practically in each others faces by now as the Uzumaki sister's nodded "Maybe they should get a room" the ebony haired preteen snorted not daring to say that to loud because he didn't want to cause trouble.

Suddenly the purple haired special Jonin turned to face them clearly ready to move on "Alright you maggots follow me it's time to head to the second round of the Chunin Exams" Anko called drawing their attention.

With that they were leaving behind the academy and following after their second proctor, Ibiki watched them go, wishing those brats all the luck in the world and that they each made it to the center of that forest without injury.

Upon arriving at the Forest of Death, a chill crawled down her back and Karin grabbed her hand tightly "I don't like the looks of that forest" the ruby haired preteen shook, peering at the gates and forest that they surrounded.

"Me either Karin-chan but we made it through the first round, we can make it through the second round to, together" Sakura smiled bravely shoving her fear to the back burner as much as she could to give the others confidence to face their new task.

Karin relaxed a little bit and opened her mouth to speak again when their proctor did the same "They call it the Forest of Death and soon enough your gonna find out why" the purple haired special Jonin smirked.

His eye twitched "They call it the Forest of Death and soon enough your gonna find out why" Naruto mocked not liking that they were being taken lightly especially when they'd made it that far already, Sakura's mouth dropped open.

Before she winced as Anko threw a kunai at the idiot cutting his cheek, it was what happened next that freaked her out as a Grass Ninja appeared behind Anko, holding the woman's kunai in her tongue which was super long.

Karin gripped tighter to her hand and even Suigetsu couldn't help but grab hold of something "K..Kami that's just wrong" Suigetsu shuddered feeling a chill crawl down his spine a moment later it was over and the tension dissipated.

"I agree with you there Suigetsu, that was just completely wrong" Haku grimaced, keeping a wary look on the Grass Ninja, remembering the last time one had appeared before them and stepped a little closer to his teammate.

He'd made a promise to protect her no matter what "Yeah no arguments here" Sasuke nodded, inwardly gagging how on earth anyone could stand having that long of a tongue creeped him out to no end.

They had no more chances to talk amongst themselves as Anko began explaining the rules of the second round to them, it hit them then "We're being separated by team, which means…." the raven haired teenager trailed off in realization.

"Which means we're opponents during this round" the pale blue haired preteen finished already not liking that they were being pitted against each other, it just wasn't fair to make them fight against each other just for a stupid scroll.

Sakura gave him a sad smile before perking up "There's no rule against genin teams teaming up with one another" the pinkette offered suddenly emerald orbs bright and full of determination, no matter what she couldn't leave her sister on her own with only Haku and Suigetsu.

"Only thing is we'd have to find each other and with Sakura-chan's above average sensory skills it will be easy" the crimson haired preteen exclaimed softly not wanting anyone to get wise to their plot to team up with each other.

Sasuke smirked "Like I said earlier no arguments here, I'm all for it as well, because being on our own in that creepy forest is not a good idea" the ebony haired preteen suppressed a shudder eyeing the forest warily and getting a bad vibe from it.

"Guess we're all in agreement then, oh but what if we have the same scroll or something, wouldn't that make it harder" the blonde knucklehead waved his arms whispering to the best of his abilities, earning a couple of laughs.

It wasn't long after that, after signing the consent forms that stated their proctor wasn't responsible for their lives while in the forest and if something happened and they died it wasn't her responsibility either, and they were stood before their assigned gates, scroll hidden on one of them.

That they realized the second round was going to be a lot more difficult "We have a week and a half in there, after finding Team Fourteen how should we go about getting the scrolls we need" Sasuke questioned eyeing their gate warily.

His sole female teammate turned to him at that "Probably best to search out the weaker teams, set up traps or head straight to the tower in the center of the forest" Sakura suggested, those were the best idea's she could come with right off the bat.

A moment later the gate they'd been assigned creaked open eerily "Gah what the hell was that noise, is it starting already" Naruto freaked out as a buzzer sounded until his hand was grabbed and the three of them dashed into the forest where screams sounded in their ears.

~Meanwhile~

"I don't like this, at all, how on earth is Sakura-chan going to find us" Suigetsu sulked as they ran head first into the Forest of Death where the gate they'd entered through shut eerily behind them, trapping them in the forest now.

Slightly ahead of him "She'll find us Suigetsu, just have to believe in her above average sensory skills that's all" Karin focused her own senses on finding her sister and got a lock on the girl's chakra, which was definitely speeding their way.

"And then we'll complete this test together, cause I don't like having to fight against one another" Haku grimaced keeping his guard up and senses spread, he didn't want to be caught off guard, he'd promised and he couldn't break his promise to Ibiki or Zabuza.

For an hour Team's Seven and Fourteen dashed through the forest until they finally met up and that's when trouble caught up with them as a huge gust of wind tried to blow them all away "Karin, mud wall" the pinkette called over the noise in her ears.

Chakra chains bursting forth from her back to wrap around the others and anchoring herself in place with chakra "Right got it Sakura-chan" the red head called back as they went through familiar hand signs.

Then placed their hands on the ground "Doton: Mud wall" they shouted over the wind in sync and a giant wall made of mud rose high above their heads shielding them from the obvious jutsu "I'm glad you two have earth nature chakra" the ebony haired preteen sighed in relief.

Not more than a minute later the jutsu died down and they heard creepy laughter "Wait a minute I recognize that voice, it's the creepy Grass Ninja with the long tongue" the pale blue haired preteen whispered under his breath.

In the next moment their mud wall was completely destroyed by a giant snake "I thought Anko-sensei's snakes were big, but that one's huge" the blonde stared in horror before realizing someone was atop it's head.

"My, my the little mice sure are strange, running about and teaming up with one another" came that creepy voice again and killing intent washed over them, the six genin froze in terror as they saw their deaths.

Before it was all over and they couldn't help but puke 'Got to get them out of here and to safety' the raven haired teenager thought to himself biting his lip harshly making it bleed until he was able to move again.

"Oh what's this you have quite the skill to brush off my KI" the Grass Ninja tilted her head in his direction as he rose to his feet and stood before the younger genin, holding a kunai out in defense remembering his promise.

Thankfully the older of the Uzumaki sisters was the next person to snap out of it and find her will to move even with that massive KI bearing down on them, suffocating them and making them feel as if they really were going to die.

"S..Sakura-chan my legs won't move" Karin trembled so much that she found it hard to steel her nerves, even with her sister there and trying to help her, emerald orbs narrowed and she turned forward to glare at the Grass Ninja furiously.

And took a deep breath, flaring her chakra outwards and over the others lessening the KI they felt helping them to stand "Come on Karin-chan you can do this" Naruto shoved back his own fear, finally Karin was able to stand though still shook horribly.

It was obvious the Grass Ninja didn't like that they were able to brush off her KI and the snake lunged towards them "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Suigetsu screamed only able to see that snake coming right at them.

Before everything went dark "A..Are we dead" Sasuke asked shakily unable to hear anything only static electricity in his ears, a moment later light filtered into his eyes again as the snake moved allowing them to see what had happened.

"S..Sakura wh…what" Haku couldn't help but stare in horror as he realized in the moment the snake had landed on top of them, the fuscia haired preteen had raised her barrier chakra chains protecting them from harm.

Not without repercussions it seemed as pain was written all over her face and there was a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth "C..Couldn't let an..anything happen to you guys" Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes before falling forward.

Landing face first on the ground unconscious, they all stood frozen in horror before Naruto lost it "Y..You BASTARD WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU AND NOW SAKURA-CHAN" the blonde snarled features turning feral as red chakra swirled around him violently.

Dashing forward only one thing on his mind getting revenge for his friend who'd selflessly protected them and had gotten hurt somehow, Sasuke jolted "DOPE DON'T BE RECKLESS" the ebony haired preteen ran after the idiot knucklehead.

That was lost to his anger, Karin swallowed back her tears "Why did I just stand here and do nothing, I'm useless" the red haired girl cried falling to her knee's next to her sister, tears pouring from her eyes despite not wanting to cry.

It was in that moment anger like never before filled her and she rose to her feet "Karin don't do anything that will make Sakura worry" the raven haired teenager on her team noticed the fury in the girls crimson orbs.

Just as glowing red chakra chains burst from her back and shot forward after the Grass Ninja "Whoa uh-oh that can't be good, Naruto, Sasuke get out of the way" the pale blue haired preteen shouted at the genin from the other team.

Sasuke whipped around and his onyx eyes widened and then he jumped at the idiot who came to his senses in the next moment just as those chakra chains sailed over head after the Grass Ninja who'd attacked them even if she was a contestant in the Chunin Exams, the woman had gone to far.

Realizing that these genin weren't normal and that they were in a secured area the Grass Ninja made his retreat in the next moment "Seriously Dope what the hell were you thinking" Sasuke scowled as he stood carefully.

"B..But S..Sakura-chan" Naruto sniffled tearfully rising to his feet as well and together they trudged carefully back to the fallen girl, it wasn't just her but Karin now to, who'd blacked out after awakening the ability to use chakra chains.

"What are we going to do, we can't stay here that creepy lady might come back" Suigetsu asked worriedly eyeing the passed out Uzumaki sister's, though any doubts he'd had about them being fraternal twins had been erased finally with Karin using the same technique as Sakura.

They were undoubtedly Uzumaki's and sister's "Carry them, can you lift her Sasuke, we have to move away from this spot and find a safe place to let them rest and wake up before continuing our task of getting to the tower" Haku bent down.

And with some trouble lifted the unconscious red head onto his back, Sasuke blew out a breath before bending down and doing the same for his own teammate until the two girls were situated properly and just like that the awake members of Team's Seven and Fourteen started forward.

Jumping through the tree's carefully and keeping hold of their cargo until they found a safe place to rest beneath a hollowed out tree, there was limited room sure, but it was better than staying out in the open at that particular moment.

It was nearing late afternoon after setting up various traps and looking for a river to catch fish in that one of the sister's woke up, the younger "Ow I hurt like never before" Karin winced feeling sore all over and especially her back.

"That would be because you went crazy like the Dope and awakened the chakra chains that Sakura can use, they were a color I've never seen before though" the ebony haired preteen explained carefully drawing ruby eyes onto himself.

Karin looked down shamefaced, what would her adoptive Dad say to her losing her temper like that "Wait did you just say a color you've never seen before" the crimson haired girl asked snapping her head up to look at the Uchiha.

He nodded seriously "Red, I wonder if it had anything to do with your anger, perhaps Sakura can do the same if she feels the same level of anger you felt, for now it's best to just rest" the raven haired teenager on her team answered gently.

"I was worried Karin-chan, promise me you'll never scare me like that again" her remaining teammate latched on tears in his purple eyes and pale blue hair messed up to an ir-repairable state as if he'd messed with it for hours and that was the result.

Feeling bad for making the boys worry tears gathered in her own eyes "I didn't mean to worry anyone either" the blonde in the group flinched as they all sat around a small fire, Sakura still unconscious for the time being.

As the others ate and shuffled about keeping their guards raised in case more trouble tried to catch up with them, it was something they all wanted to avoid like the plague now that one of them was down for the count.

Just as it was nearing dinner time finally a soft sigh filled their ears and everyone looked over to see Sakura slowly waking up "Feel like every single bone in my body is broken" the pinkette cringed opening her eyes carefully.

They were all relieved to see her awake "Wish I knew the mystical palm to, but all I've got is that stupid ability to heal people" Karin scowled feeling useless once again as her sister sat up gingerly looking as if she was in utter body wracking agony.

"Karin-chan I'll be fine just need to take a dip in a river or something and rub some muscle relaxing herbs on my body is all" Sakura reached out with a smile and grasped Karin's hand gently within her own.

Crimson orbs met her emerald before filling with tears and then Karin practically threw herself at her sister crushing her in a hug because she'd thought Sakura would never wake up "She awakened the chakra chains" Haku explained why the girl was a little more emotional than usual.

Sakura's eyes widened and she hugged her fraternal twin with all the strength she currently had which wasn't much but it got her point across, that everything would be okay and they'd get through the second round of the Chunin Exams together.

"Right there's a little river ten feet that way, you girls should go, we'll go as lookouts and promise not to peek" Suigetsu remembered what Sakura had said and mentioned the river, with that both girls stood carefully on their feet.

Helping each other walk forward as they felt sore from the use of their chakra chains and the boys stood to follow them until they vanished through the brush "Do you really think their going to be alright" Naruto asked quietly in the silence that settled upon them.

"No idea Dope, but we'll support them just like they've supported us all this time" Sasuke glared at the ground, wishing he hadn't been so useless during the confrontation, all he'd done was tackle the knucklehead while Sakura and Karin had protected them from harm.

Before to long the Uzumaki sister's returned, supper thrown over their shoulders as they all wandered back to the place they'd designated as camp, cooked the fish, ate and thus came the end of their first day in the Forest of Death.


	18. Second Round (Part 2) End

Upon waking up on the second day in the Forest of Death, the members of Team Seven and Fourteen gathered around a little fire munching on fried vegetables and fish covered in herbs "So what's the plan to get the scrolls needed" Sasuke asked when he was almost done.

"Well there's always continuing on to the Tower and set up a trap for genin teams that show up, but both of our teams have the Earth Scroll so we'd have to do that twice and more than once is just asking for trouble" Haku pointed out.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples "There's also searching out another team since we still have a week and two days, before heading straight to the tower and setting up the trap" Sakura piped in tossing her stick into the fire so as not to leave behind any evidence of them being there.

Her teammate/best friend did the same "You know those idea's don't seem half bad, we could try to find the other team of Grass Ninja and see what they have" Karin suggested feeling a little vindictive towards her old village.

Two of the boys eyed her warily "I don't think we're going to get a plan any better than that" Suigetsu swallowed thickly, fear threatening to drown him as they packed up and made sure no one ever figured out they were there in the first place.

"Guess we better get going then, by the way how are we going to find another team in here" Naruto stared into the distance, all he could see was tree's and possibly man eating insects, poisonous creatures and deadly plants.

In response his adoptive sister's smile "Our sensory skills of course knucklehead, why do you always ask how we're going to find something or someone" the pinkette shook her head in amusement feeling the same as her slightly younger twin.

Those Grass Ninja had pissed her off for the last time and they were going to pay big time, Naruto flushed in response at the teasing "Hehehe" the blonde laughed sheepishly making sure all of his belongings were where they were supposed to be as they started forward into the creepy forest.

For awhile the six of them were quiet, suppressing their chakra and scent as they'd practiced for two days straight "Wait I think I felt something in that direction Sakura-chan, it's that guy who was sitting in my row, he was a Grass Ninja" the red head exclaimed thirty minutes later.

Making them all stop and turn in the direction she felt chakra, Sakura tilted her head that way before nodding and so with that they all headed that way "Really hate this forest, I'd rather be surrounded by water" the pale blue haired preteen sulked.

As he nearly tripped over a tree in the next moment "Agreed, whose stupid idea was it to have the second round in a bloody forest anyway" the ebony haired preteen grumbled under his breath watching out for any huge insects that might try to attack them.

His grumbling earned viridian and ruby eyed glares "Better not Sasuke and most likely Hokage-sama and you know complaining to him will get us no where" the raven haired teenager pointed out keeping his guard raised like usual.

Before they knew it the six of them were before the Grass Ninja "You, your the one from my row during the first round" one of the boys stepped forward staring at the red head with recognition in his dull gray eyes.

"Yeah that's right and we've come to take your scroll" Karin smiled distracting them from her words for a few minutes, focusing on the feeling she felt before and like she was use to seeing from her sister, chakra chains glowing a pale red burst forth from her back.

Only thing is they fell lifelessly to the forest floor before receding in the next moment "Karin-chan you have to practice with them before being able to use them" Sakura scolded manifesting her own chakra chains these in a familiar glowing pale yellow color.

They sailed forward wrapping around the three Grass Genin, Karin stared in awe as Sasuke dashed forward pilfering through their pouches "Found it and they have a Heaven scroll, which means…." Sasuke trailed off wondering what they were going to do to the Grass Ninja.

"Which means we knock them out, tie them up and hope someone comes to let them free before they starve to death" Haku had no qualms about suggesting that sort of thing, he didn't want the idiots coming after them to soon.

Sasuke eyed him warily "Even if they are jerks that's a little extreme Haku, I say we just knock them out and get the hell out of here" Suigetsu frowned, Haku sighed softly before relenting to the nicer suggestion of just knocking the genin out.

Decision made Sasuke and Haku did just that and soon enough they were trekking through the forest once again this time on their way to the tower at the center of the forest "Can't believe how fast and easy it was to get their scroll" Naruto mused relaxing just a little.

"Me either Naruto, you really are good with those Sakura-chan, how long did it take you to learn how to control your chakra chains" the crimson haired girl in the group pouted at her slightly older twin because she felt useless again.

Sakura sent her a smile "Three months Karin-chan, the hard part was learning how to manifest more than one link to a chain at a time and moving the chains as an extension of yourself" the pinkette explained lightly.

Keeping her gaze forward while talking "Wow that's amazing Sakura-chan, I don't know how you managed to train for that long on one thing without going insane" the pale blue haired preteen whistled carefully he didn't want to alert anyone creeping around of their position after all.

"That would be, because Sakura was six and Kakashi was the one who trained her during that time" the ebony haired preteen grunted quietly getting the feeling that before they reached the tower that something else would happen to them.

Naruto nodded seriously "Yeah and all that time I thought she was sick but to find out she was training all that time was kind of surprising" the blonde announced staring around warily and stepping closer to his adoptive sister's.

Who much like he and the others felt as if something was going to happen "Is it just me or does it seem like trouble is about to find us again" the raven haired teenager grimaced completely on edge again and frustrated because of it.

Like seriously couldn't they get a break for once without having something happen, apparently that was to much to ask for as they jumped to the tree's and started forward at a break-neck pace, wanting to minimize the distance between them and their objective.

Just as the sun was going down on their second day and they were taking a meal break the bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs finally caught up with them "Well if it isn't the Leaf brats" a teenager wrapped in bandages and wearing a straw raincoat stepped out of the tree's before them.

Followed by his two teammates, one was a girl and the last another male, all of them wearing Sound Village Headbands "Man was it hard to find you, but I'm glad we did, now hand over Sasuke Uchiha, our master wants him dead" the teenager with spiky black hair ordered.

The six Leaf Genin stared around in surprise "Didn't you hear him hand over the Uchiha brat now" the lone girl with long black hair demanded earning glares from her teammates and she shrunk back a little.

Anger filled the air "And you guys are idiots as if we'd hand over the Teme just cause you say so" Naruto glowered at the two unfamiliar shinobi, not liking that they were being ordered around or that somebody wanted Sasuke dead for some reason.

"Dope I can handle myself you know" Sasuke snorted though he did stand a little closer to the Uzumaki sister's who weren't kunoichi anyone wanted to mess with on a regular day and they'd already been having such a horrible time in this awful forest.

Making their tempers a little shorter than usual "Just where the hell do you get off threatening us" Karin crossed her arms over her chest itching to use her newest ability but knowing better than to try again after the earlier failed attempt.

"Exactly that's not normal talk for contestants of the Chunin Exams and I think maybe your in league with that creep from yesterday, which means we're going to do the exact opposite and….." Sakura trailed off with a smile.

Filling the air with her own KI, it was a lot stronger than usual, distracting them just as her chakra chains burst out of the ground and wrapped around the genin from the Hidden Sound Village "Wh..What the hell is this thing" the guy that was wrapped up like a mummy shouted.

Obviously confused, Sasuke smirked starting forward "You messed with the wrong genin" Haku was on Sasuke's heels as they once again pilfered through the opponent genin team's pouches and found the scroll they needed, the second Heaven scroll.

Which was handed to Sakura "Hahaha the stupid looks on your faces, that's why you never mess with Sakura-chan and Karin-chan when their having a bad day" Naruto laughed joyfully glad that they could head to the tower and not worry about seeking out any other team for a scroll.

"Bitch when I get out of this your going to wish you were never born" the teenager with spiky black hair snarled wiggling as much as possible but whatever that glowing thing was it had a strong grip on him.

In the next moment something cracked him over the back of the neck and he lost consciousness "Please let me go, I swear I won't do anything and I'll even do my best to prevent them from coming after you again" the lone girl pleaded not wanting to meet the same fate as her teammates.

"Only cause I saw how they were treating you, when you spoke up and they glared at you" Suigetsu sighed taking pity on the slightly older girl, he'd grown soft it seemed as Sakura lowered her onto her feet and the chakra chains receded into her back again.

Thankfully the girl kept to her promise and with that they were packing up their belongings hastily intent on running through the night without stopping, before they left though "If you find yourself lost with no one to go to, Hokage-sama is very kind" the pinkette called to the kunoichi.

Her head snapped up "Thank you uh Sakura-san, my name is Kin Tsuchi" Kin introduced herself surprised that the genin of the Leaf Village were a lot kinder than she had ever imagined as they vanished into the forest one by one.

"Is there a reason you offered something of that degree to her Sakura" the ebony haired boy of Team Seven questioned as they ran as fast as they could to hopefully reach their destination before the nights end.

Emerald orbs flashed in his direction "Because she's being mistreated by them, teammates should care for one another like family and yet when Kin-san spoke up it seemed to me like they didn't want her interjecting herself" the red haired girl was the one to answer.

Having seen it herself and Suigetsu nodded "Yeah, yeah so if she get's her head on straight and becomes tired of being mistreated like that she'll have a place here in the Leaf Village" the pale blue haired preteen chimed in quietly.

Feeling bad for the older girl "Hopefully she figures out what path she wants to follow" the raven haired teenager commented lightly, not wanting to see anymore death, he'd killed enough and he didn't want to see anyone else die for poor decisions.

Naruto gulped softly "Scary like usual Sakura-chan, Karin-chan" the blonde shuddered thanking the kami that they were on his side and not enemies, he couldn't imagine having to face them if he was being honest with himself.

It seemed to be the thought going around as the remaining males suppressed shudders as they ran through the night and finally reached the tower just as the sun was rising and allowing light to filter through the leaves.

"Looks like we have no choice but to split up now" Karin sighed seeing team numbers on different doors, this definitely sucked first that blasted written exam and then this creepy forest and now they really were being separated.

Viridian irises turned her way "No matter what happens together your strong as a team, don't make any decisions without talking things over with each other" Sakura hugged her sister kindly, hugged Suigetsu and even Haku.

Before taking her own teammates by the hands and leading them seven doors down to the door numbered 7 "Suppose we better get this over with eh Karin-chan, Haku" Suigetsu gulped as Karin gripped the doorknob and slowly twisted it.

Then they were inside and the door was closed behind them "Huh this is definitely not what I expected, look over there it seems like some kind of riddle" Haku creased his brow in confusion, he'd thought maybe, just maybe that their torment was over but no now they had a stupid riddle to figure out.

He wasn't the only one feeling just a tiny bit frustrated over the new developments "Oh come on a riddle this sucks how are we going to figure it out" Naruto whined flopping down on the floor with a sulk and crossing his arms over his chest completely done with this stupid sham of a test.

Making his teammates sigh "Dope it's not that bad, we just have to figure it out and maybe we'll be able to rest once that's over since we still have over a week left for the second round" Sasuke grimaced eyeing the chalkboard with the riddle on it.

Sakura wandered near it in the next moment going over the riddle within her mind, likewise in the room the members of Team Fourteen were gathered in Karin was doing the same "I..I think I've got it Haku, Suigetsu" the ruby haired girl breathed.

Pulling out both scrolls "What but how that riddle it seems so hard to figure out" the pale blue haired preteen on her team popped up from the ground, sue him he was tired and just wanted to take a break from this crazy exam.

"We have to open the scrolls together don't we Karin" the raven haired teenager guessed finally figuring out the riddle himself, the lone girl on their team nodded with a smile and handed a scroll over to him.

And together they opened the scrolls laying them across each other in an x completing the transportation formula written on both scrolls and in a plume of smoke their sensei was before them crinkling his eye at them like they were so use to and had missed the last two days.

"Yo sorry I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi gave them a two fingered salute and his usual lame excuse for why he was late all the time even if they knew it was a complete and utter lie and he just liked to read his dumb orange little book, none of that mattered as they were just relieved to see him.

~Back in the other room~

"I think Sakura its telling us to…..open the scrolls" the ebony haired preteen offered suddenly reading over the riddle one last time to make sure that he wasn't making a huge mistake in saying that, he was pretty sure, but one could never be truly sure of any answer or decision.

Sakura turned to face him and bit her lip "Me to, what do you make of the riddle Naruto" the pinkette asked unthinkingly until Naruto turned to her and shrugged his shoulders signaling he had no idea what the riddle was explaining.

With a sigh she handed over one scroll and together the scrolls were opened until they crisscrossed and completed the formula written on them upon completion the scrolls glowed blue and then there was a plume of smoke.

"What now, please don't tell me we have to face some kind of monster now" the blonde flinched diving behind his teammates as familiar chakra chains surrounded them ready to defend at all costs if someone attacked them from within the smoke.

Though when it dissipated their hearts filled with relief "You kids look a little worse for wear did something happen" Genma raised a brow when all of them slid to the ground in a heap clearly glad that he wasn't some kind of attacker.

~Meanwhile~

"Oh Kakashi-sensei it was awful this creepy lady with a long tongue attacked us and one of her humungous snakes tried to crush us but Sakura-chan protected us and blacked out then I awakened the chakra chains and then those Sound Ninja tried to attack us to" Karin cried.

Latching onto her sensei, no longer caring that he'd been such a jerk lately or that she wanted to prank him for putting them through hell, all she cared about was that she was glad he was there and they didn't have to go back out into that horrible forest.

Kakashi froze at her words "Humongous snake, like a summons, are you sure Karin-chan" the silver haired Jonin frowned and Karin nodded pulling away to stare up at him with fear filled ruby eyes, it had been a long time since he'd seen her this afraid.

"She had a nasty KI, we saw our deaths, not only that but she was from the Hidden Grass Village" Haku explained the situation further to his sensei at that Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened in realization of who these kids had met in the Forest of Death.

It hit him a moment later "Wait a minute were you with Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke this entire time" the Copycat ninja asked in confusion before sighing when his genin nodded, then again he couldn't blame them.

"Yeah we were Kakashi-sensei, if we hadn't been I'm sure we would have never made it through that spooky forest by ourselves" Suigetsu waved his arms madly before finding he didn't have much energy and leaned heavily against the wall exhausted.

They'd run all through the night after all "Anyway congratulations on making it through the Forest of Death, you have a week to rest up and prepare yourselves for the preliminary rounds, just head on through that door there and I'll see you in a week" Kakashi gestured at the door.

His students sighed in relief as he poofed away and they headed through the door at his suggestion thankful to have a chance to catch up on sleep and eat food they didn't have to cook, even if they'd be on their own again.

~Back in Team Seven's room~

"Something happened alright Genma, this creep with a long tongue attacked us for absolutely no reason and then we were attacked by the Sound Ninja who demanded I be handed over so they could kill me, by the way why are you here" Sasuke scowled.

Genma blinked "Ah Hayate was a little tied up so I offered to greet you in his place since I'm pretty much a second sensei to you kids anyway" the brunet with brown eyes chuckled lightly earning a sulk from the preteen before him.

"Either way it's over right we don't have to go back into that awful forest do we" Sakura peered up at him with hopeful emerald eyes, she'd rather back out of the exams than be forced to step foot in that creepy ass forest again.

Thankfully the Jonin shook his head "Nope so just go ahead through that door there and I'll see ya in a week kids, rest up, eat, take showers whatever just don't get into anymore trouble" Genma patted them on the head before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

"Whatever at least we get to take showers and change clothes and eat real food that's not charred, kami I hope they have ramen" Naruto huffed as the three of them headed through the door and met up with Team Fourteen as they found their way to the cafeteria in the Tower.

None of them felt the need to fill the silence with chatter as they ate then got directions to the showers before finding a spot on the stone benches to get some shuteye, all six of them were exhausted after all and soon enough all of them were snoozing the day away.

Only waking up around dinnertime "Ugh I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the week" the pale blue haired preteen yawned resting his head on the table, deep black bags beneath his eyes indicating that he hadn't really been resting.

"I kind of know how you feel, this is worse than being on the run with Zabuza-sensei" the raven haired fifteen year old sighed tiredly barely able to concentrate on eating, even if it was his favorite food, he was just so tired.

The rest of them agreed with their sentiments "Well at least we have all week to rest up, maybe even train if we're allowed" the pinkette suggested lightly, though she doubted that any of them wanted to train at that particular moment.

Imagine her surprise "You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea, maybe you could help me practice with my you know what Sakura-chan and perhaps teach me the mystical palm" the crimson haired girl fidgeted.

Emerald orbs widened behind dark red glasses before a smile formed on pale pink lips before the fuscia haired preteen nodded in acceptance "That leaves us and I don't intend on being left behind either" the ebony haired preteen grunted out wanting to train as well if it was allowed.

"Crazy, just crazy, oh well that's probably for the best anyway" the blonde shook his head having just a little more energy than the others which wasn't much and with all of them decided they finished up eating dinner and went back to bed intent on getting as much sleep as possible for the next day.

During the time they slept Kakashi was informing the Hokage of who was slithering about in the Forest of Death "Are you sure Kakashi-kun, did they really meet Orochimaru in there" Hiruzen questioned worriedly.

Kakashi nodded his head seriously "Yes, Karin specifically said snakes, who else do you know besides Anko that has snake summons, only Orochimaru and he has a long tongue" the silver haired nin said.

Hiruzen sighed "We can't cancel the exams, but security will be increased and tightened" the Hokage straightened and started doling out orders, putting protection in place for the occupants of the Leaf Village.

This lasted throughout the night and when morning broke out over the village, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waking up after finally getting the rest they needed, and after breakfast went in search of a Jonin wandering about.

Until they found one and asked if they were allowed to train "Sure it's not disallowed, then again no one's ever asked before since you lot are meant to be resting until the next round" the Jonin looked at them as if they were crazy.

Might as well be cause they shrugged and with a sigh the Jonin led them to a room "Here you kids go, just try not to go overboard and ruin anything" the man warned before leaving and shutting the door behind him on his way out.

Relieved that they all had this chance "Okay Sakura-chan I'm ready to learn how to use my chakra chains first, then afterwards the mystical palm" Karin turned to her slightly older by a few hours sister ruby eyes full of determination.

"Guess that leaves us, come on Suigetsu let's work on our kenjutsu a bit and then chakra control" Sasuke chose his own partner for the morning use to sparring against different people all the time because his sensei was fond of inviting different genin teams to their training grounds.

A little surprised that the Uchiha had picked him for that sort of training earned Sasuke a shocked look "If your sure, I mean wouldn't Haku be a better choice" Suigetsu ducked his head until he was drug off towards a corner.

"Which leaves me and you Naruto-san so what will it be, what do you wish to work on during this week we have" Haku faced the remaining genin with his usual gentle smile, they each wanted to improve to show they had what it took to be Chunin hopefully.

For a moment the knucklehead contemplated what he needed to work on the most "Taijutsu is that okay Haku, Hayate-sensei is always telling me I need to learn the proper form and all that jazz so could you help me get better please" Naruto smiled sheepishly earning another smile.

Before they two vanished off to a corner to train in their chosen form of training, "Alright Karin-chan focus on the feeling you had when you first awakened your chakra chains" Sakura instructed gently as her own chakra chains burst out of her back in a familiar pale green color.

Karin took a deep breath remembered the feeling of deep anger and just like that three chakra chains burst out of her back in a pale red only to drop lifelessly to the ground in the next moment, this time though they didn't recede into her back like before.

"Now what Sakura-chan how do I move them independently" the crimson haired girl asked in confusion eyeing her for the moment useless chakra chains because she didn't even now how to get them to move as an extension of herself.

Sakura smiled lightly "First close your eyes, think of them as a part of you that you can control, concentrate Karin-chan, will one to move and go from there, it will get easier after awhile" the pinkette explained carefully as best she could.

Watching with keen emerald orbs as her sister did as told and closed her eyes, concentrating on figuring out how to will one of the three chakra chains attached to her to move, it didn't take long as one started moving and then ever so slowly rose up off the ground before dropping once more.

The thunk it made when it hit the floor made Karin open her eyes wide in surprise before focusing on her task once more "Just amazes me what those girls are capable of when they put their minds to it" the raven haired preteen shook his head watching the Uzumaki sisters.

"Me to Sasuke, out of all of us I feel as if they'll be the ones to become Chunin" the pale blue haired preteen admitted softly bringing his sword down again and again practicing the proper way to swing a blade as suggested.

Off in the corner Naruto and Haku paused momentarily in their own training "Wow I think Karin-chan might get it down at least partially before the end of this week" the blonde whistled under his breath in awe of the fraternal twin sisters.

"Agreed, their going to go far and we'll be there to help them Naruto" the ebony haired fifteen year old smiled lightly and with that jumped back into their training session, taking care not to go overboard until a few hours had passed.

Then someone's stomach rumbled in hunger, all eyes turned to the ruby haired girl, who blushed and smiled sheepishly, all of them laughed as they headed out to eat lunch and refuel their chakra in order to train more.

By the time they returned they found the room occupied "Hey you brats we were here first" Kankuro snapped angrily not liking that they'd been interrupted in the least especially while they were getting an early afternoon workout.

Ruby and emerald orbs flared with dislike "Uh excuse me but we were here first, we've been training in this room since this morning, we got permission from one of the Jonin" Karin spat not liking that her training was being put on hold.

"You mean you have to get permission to train first that's bullshit" Temari grumbled picking up her fan and shoving it onto her back angrily, irritated beyond believe as she stormed out of the room Kankuro on her heels.

Karin grimaced "Now, now Karin-chan you can't help it sometimes" Naruto awkwardly tried to cheer the girl up who was now sporting a pout on her lips, clearly upset that she'd lost her temper for absolutely no reason beyond not wanting to wait to train.

"Though Karin-chan did have a point, we got permission first, sounds like they just came and took over the training room without doing that" Suigetsu piped in as they found their partner from that morning and returned to their previous spots in order to continue training.

Naruto nodded with a sigh, that was the truth after all "Either way I'm sure they'll be back and when that happens we'll just pretend they aren't here" Sasuke grunted, those Sand Genin rubbed him the wrong way for some reason.

Making the two level-headed genin out of the group sigh and share exasperated smiles "Best to just get to training, it's not like their going to see much after all" Haku shrugged lightly settling into a defensive stance as he and Naruto got started on their taijutsu practice.

"Right the mystical palm, let's see I think I have a melon somewhere stored away in one of these scrolls" Sakura shifted through her pouch and finally found her supply scroll before unsealing a melon for her sister to learn medical ninjutsu.

With that the six of them were training the afternoon away again, fifteen minutes in "My siblings are in quite the snit" the door opened and the creepy red head Gaara walked in speaking in that same gravely tone as before.

All eyes turned to him "Do you think I should apologize, I lost my temper because Sakura-chan had promised to teach me the mystical palm this afternoon and I got a little impatient" the ruby eyed girl offered quietly feeling like an idiot.

Gaara tilted his head in her direction, "Apologize what do you mean" the red head asked in confusion obviously unsure of what the girl before him was even talking about, and the cherry haired girl stared at him in her own form of confusion.

"She meant saying she was sorry for snapping at them, Gaara-san" thankfully the pinkette took over on that initiative since she was better at explaining things to people, the red haired boy eyed her before snorting and leaving the room.

Clearly not impressed "The heck is that guys problem anyway" the pale blue haired preteen huffed, before focusing on his chakra control by walking up the wall and hanging upside down, though he was certain he'd have a headache when it was time to come down.

Likewise Sasuke was doing the same thing "It's best if we don't get involved, their up to no good I'm sure of it and I won't be dragged into it nor will I allow any of the rest of you to be dragged into it either" the raven haired preteen scoffed.

His female teammate rolled her viridian orbs before resting them on her sister in order to continue the mystical palm training "Man I really do suck at this taijutsu stuff" the knucklehead blonde sighed feeling a little depressed.

"Now, now Naruto don't give up just yet, you have many redeeming qualities such as your ability to use the Shadow clone jutsu so naturally" the ebony haired fifteen year old offered in order to cheer the boy up and with that he hopped up and they all got to training again.

Until the older of the Sand Siblings burst their way into the room "We got permission to train in here to so if you don't like us being here you're all more than welcome to leave" the brunet with purple face paint scowled.

It was his sister that said it "So Gaara told us that you were going to apologize, better do it quick cause I'm still pissed about earlier" the teal eyed blonde snapped in a demanding tone interrupting the two younger girls from whatever they were doing.

With a sigh the one who'd snapped at her earlier turned "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap or lose my temper as I did, it's just my sister promised to teach me the mystical palm and I got a little impatient, so my apologies um…Temari-san" Karin offered apologetically barely remembering the older girls name.

A little surprised at the sincere apology the teal eyed blonde narrowed her eyes "Fine whatever guess I can understand" Temari snorted then found a spot that was unoccupied to get in the workout she'd wanted to do earlier.

"Suck up" Kankuro taunted at the brat who turned to face away from him in that exact moment, she was obviously itching to turn back around to glare at him but didn't as she focused her efforts on learning whatever it was she was trying to learn.

The fuscia haired preteen shook her head "Ignore it Karin-chan okay, now show me the hand signs again and then try to heal the rind in this melon" Sakura smiled before instructing her sister on how to use the mystical palm again.

Off to the side "Can't believe those guys, their just jerks aren't they Haku" Naruto glowered at the older duo, not liking how rude they were especially to Karin, who had wholeheartedly apologized and still those guys had to be rude about it.

"Better to just leave them alone Naruto and focus on ourselves, their attitudes will catch up with them one of these days and bring them bad luck and bad karma" Haku soothed in a whisper helping Naruto with his taijutsu form still.

In the other corner "Oooh this is starting to get to my head Sasuke" Suigetsu groaned and dropped from the ceiling to the floor managing to stick his landing for once and not fall flat on his ass, his partner for the day followed him in the next moment.

"Could you heal our headaches Sakura so that we can continue our chakra control training, perhaps this time we sit upside down instead of standing that might help us" Sasuke requested carefully and Sakura flounced over to them hands glowing green to do as asked.

Then returned to help her sister work on developing her own medical chakra, eventually their empty stomachs called to them and they abandoned their training for the day in order to head to the cafeteria and eat.

Lo and behold who would be there eating as well none other than Team Eight "We didn't know you guys were here Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Haku" Kiba blinked at them, how on earth hadn't he gotten a whiff of their scents.

"Just how long have you been here is the question" Shino narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses suspiciously, were their fellow genin and former classmates really that good or did they cheat somehow and get help from a Jonin.

Next to him "Shino don't be so suspicious may..maybe they j..just have trained a l..lot wh..which helped them get through the fo..forest quickly" Hinata was shocked before offering up an explanation stuttering quite a bit.

Sakura shifted her gaze onto the Hyuga Heiress "Since yesterday, though we had a bit of trouble and we've been training all day in a room they have here, only thing is you have to get permission in order to use it" the pinkette said, then sat down.

"Aren't you offended by what I said, I basically suggested that you cheated" the Aburame Heir frowned behind his coat collar, how was it the girl could be so level-headed even at a chaotic time like this it was odd and a little disconcerting if he was being honest.

Viridian orbs focused on him before the fuscia haired preteen shrugged "That's Sakura-chan for you, hardly ever looses her temper unless Ino Yamanaka enters the equations" the blonde on her team snickered earning an exasperated glare.

He shrunk back with a sheepish whiskered grin before digging into his ramen "Yeah anyone would lose their temper on her because she's annoying" the last member of Team Seven groaned with a grimace running his hand through his raven locks.

"Did you guys say you've been training all day, you guys are insane, this is supposed to be the time we rest up and regain our chakra not use it" the Inuzuka Heir gaped at his friends, why did they have to so bloody obsessed with training.

In response the two girls sitting opposite him giggled "Of course we have and we'll be fine Kiba, I don't think we'll train any for the last day we have and rest up good and proper for whatever the next round will be" the scarlet haired girl announced.

And her fraternal twin sister nodded "So it's just us that don't know who you other two are, sorry I'm Haku Yuki, I came to the Leaf Village awhile ago and joined Team Fourteen" the raven haired fifteen introduced himself.

Hinata's eyes widened "Your not the only one who doesn't know everyone just yet Haku, I'm in the same boat as well" the pale blue haired preteen sighed looking exhausted, sitting down on the ceiling had proved to be a little more difficult than he'd initially thought it'd be.

"W..Well I'm H..Hinata Hyuga and t..this is Shino Aburame, our sensei is Kurenai Y..Yuhi" the pale eyed blue haired heiress stuttered out an introduction for herself and her mostly anti-social teammate, with that the chatter died down.

Soon enough they all finished eating and headed off to find a place to sleep for the night, once they were all settled down in a sleeping bag on a bench or the floor, the members of Team Seven and Fourteen drifted off into a restful slumber.

The next morning was a repeat, take showers, eat breakfast, then head off to train, of course that's where things became difficult the minute Karin had manifested her chakra chains that's when trouble appeared in the form of the Sand Siblings.

"Uh what the hell are those creepy things" Temari freaked out eyeing the pale red chains sitting lifelessly on the floor, ruby eyes shot her way before the chains receded quickly into her back, fear filled her like never before, someone had seen one of her freaky abilities.

And then she just ran "Thanks a lot Temari-san as if she's not self conscious enough" Sakura whirled glaring furiously at the teal eyed blonde before vanishing off to find her sister who was suppressing her chakra to the point where she couldn't even sense her.

"Great, come on Dope, let's help Sakura find Karin and calm her down" Sasuke sighed, there went their morning training and with that he left the training room heading after his teammates rapidly vanishing chakra.

With a groan "Perfect, it's going to take forever to find Karin-chan, cause she can extinguish her chakra just like Sakura-chan can" Naruto sulked upset that his adoptive sister was upset, it was understandable, they'd always been told not to let anyone see their chakra chains.

Now someone had that didn't know about them and it hadn't ended well "Oh well more room for us to train huh Temari" Kankuro smirked, glad that the brats from the Leaf Village had mostly left except for two boys.

"Might as well Suigetsu, five pairs of eyes are better than three and with all of us looking Karin will be found faster" Haku shook his head, he knew his teammate was sensitive to comments like that but he hadn't thought she'd run.

Just a tiny bit ticked off "Thanks a lot you jerks, if Karin-chan gets hurt we're blaming you" Suigetsu snapped losing his temper for once as he stalked out of the room in hopes of finding his teammate before something happened.

It took an hour with the lot of them searching, they found her hiding out in the library "I'm sorry for running off you guys, I just don't like being made out to be some sort of freak you know" Karin sniffled looking shamefaced.

Sakura smiled softly and held out her hand, Karin took it and then she found herself being hugged where the others joined in and just like that they were on their way back to the training room, Temari and Kankuro were still there, so when they entered this earned glares from the older genin.

But they were brushed off "Their called chakra chains, not like you'd understand it" the pinkette glowered right back and manifested her own, just as the door opened for a second time, and the youngest Sand Genin entered.

What happened next shocked them all the pale green chakra chains moved of their own free will and sailed forward to wrap around the red head from Sand "What are you doing" Gaara grumbled completely chained in place.

Emerald orbs widened "Yes we'd like to know as well Sakura" the crimson haired girl frowned, why did her sister suddenly attack Gaara like that it was weird even if the guy gave them the heebiejeebies with his demonic chakra.

"Umm they moved on their own, sorry Gaara-san" the fuscia haired preteen winced and willed them to fade out of existence, thankfully at her command the three chakra chains receded into her back without trouble releasing their captive.

"They didn't hurt, there was warmth in them" the red head raised a nonexistent brow wondering if the girl had lost her mind somehow, though he hadn't sense any malice or intent to harm, they'd just wrapped around him loosely.

His siblings were a little wary as well "That's because those particular ones are meant for healing people isn't that right Sakura" the raven haired preteen smirked, he'd been the one to see her train with those chakra chains right from the beginning after all.

"You mean there is more than one type of chakra chain" the brunet with purple face paint asked in confusion this was turning out to be one fucked up week, why did they have to get stuck in the bloody Leaf Village.

Both girls nodded "Exactly there's ones meant for creating a barrier they glow pale blue, restraining something pale yellow and lastly Karin-chan's which are red, perhaps their the ones meant for attacking or something" the blonde ticked off his fingers.

"Is it wise to talk about that, what if they try to use you guys or something" the pale blue haired preteen questioned not liking the look on the Sand Genin's faces in the least, they were plotting something he was sure of it.

Temari shuddered "Creepy as all hell I'm out of here" the teal eyed blonde couldn't stand the thought of staying in that room a moment longer and hightailed it out of there, leaving behind her younger brothers, one of whom quickly followed.

And her youngest trailed out of the training room slowly leaving the six Leaf Genin behind to their own devices thankfully "Should we get back to training or is today a free day" the ebony haired fifteen year old asked.

Just like that they all got to work on their individual training sessions, for the boys, kenjutsu, chakra control or taijutsu, which they switched up from day to day and the girls worked on their chakra chains and medical ninjutsu.

Before they knew it there was only one day left and they didn't dare train any that day choosing to sit in the library and study up on things that they felt they needed to know and then finally the end of the second test came to close as the remaining genin gathered at the tower.


	19. Preliminaries and the Mission

"Now I know why Hayate-sensei couldn't greet us in that room" Sakura commented under her breath as they all moved to the balcony's to start the preliminary rounds to choose the final round contestants of the Chunin Exams.

Ruby eyes shifted in her direction before glancing down into the area as the electronic board chose the first to contestants of the preliminary rounds "Why me, well no point in complaining I guess and I swear not to fail" Sasuke grimaced realizing his name was picked first.

Sakura winced and flashed her teammate and friend a reassuring smile as he walked by "Good luck Teme and kick that weirdo's ass" Naruto shouted encouragingly from the balcony as his friend and his opponent faced each other down in the area.

Onyx orbs shot in his direction before rolling upwards in mild annoyance/amusement "Alright then, let the first round of the preliminary's begin" Hayate announced starting the first match and with that the two shot at each other trying to gain the upper hand.

In the balcony "Something's not right Sakura-chan, do you feel that, that guy is stealing Sasuke's chakra" Karin gasped in a whisper to her sister as they focused their senses on the Uchiha's opponent who was indeed stealing Sasuke's chakra.

The three remaining boys were a little surprise "What a jerk, is that even allowed, I would think it wouldn't as it seems like he's cheating to me" Suigetsu grumbled, already this was turning out to not be such a good idea.

His final teammate grimaced "There's no point in complaining, the least we can do is cheer Sasuke-san on Suigetsu and hopefully boost his confidence to win" Haku forced a smile onto his lips as the fight got brutal.

Blue irises widened as Sasuke kicked his opponent up into the air and sent him crashing to the arena floor with a kick "Lions Barrage" the raven haired preteen called skidding backwards and flipping onto his stomach.

Everyone was stunned silent as they waited to see who would be announced the winner, Hayate stepped forward to check on Yoroi before glancing to his student who slowly rose to his feet "I declare the first match over, Sasuke Uchiha is the winner" the brunet with onyx eyes called.

Sasuke stood fully and smirked, nodding at his sensei before hurrying up into the balcony again to stand with his teammates and friends "That was awesome Teme, I can't wait until it's my turn" the blonde knucklehead bounced up and down in excitement.

Viridian orbs narrowed in fondness "Well done Sasuke, here let me heal you up a bit, that guy was just plain awful" the pinkette held out glowing green hands, only to have them pushed gently away, Sasuke shook his head quietly.

"It's probably best if you save your chakra Sakura-chan, that way if you get a tough opponent you'll be full up" the crimson haired preteen understood why Sasuke was refusing to be healed and got a nod in acceptance.

Their eyes all turned to the electronic board as the next preliminary round contestants were chosen "Could that guy be even more oblivious" the fifteen year old in their midst shook his head as Shino and Zaku squared off.

Already sensing something wrong the Uzumaki sister's were quiet as the fight progressed "Seriously could that guy be even more idiotic and cocky" the pale blue haired preteen snorted shaking his head knowing that the Aburame Heir was going to win hands down.

Five minutes later Shino was called winner as Zaku's jutsu rebounded onto himself and tore his arms to shreds, the Bug User had plugged up the wind holes in Zaku's hand with his kikaichu and won without ever having to exert himself.

Just a little horrifying how brutal Shino could actually be as he returned to his team's side, Team Eight's sensei stood behind them watching over the fights as well as the board started up again to choose the next match contestants.

Apple green eyes widened "You can do it Tenten-chan, kick butt" Karin cheered for her friend, who was pitted against the Sand Kunoichi Temari Sabaku, feeling vindictive towards the teal eyed blonde for being rude the entire week they'd been in the Tower.

Tenten flashed them a thumbs up and Hayate started the match, ten minutes later it ended badly "Oooh poor Tenten" Suigetsu grimaced as the brunette was carted away on a stretcher and Temari was announced the victor of her match.

Moments after returning to the balcony sporting a smug smile the fourth round contestants were chosen "Sakura-chan good luck alright" Kakashi spoke up from behind her suddenly as she headed down to the arena after her opponent.

Who happened to be Ino Yamanaka, the fuscia haired preteen paused then sent a smile at the Copycat Ninja "Get ready to go down forehead cause I'm going to prove once and for all I'm the better kunoichi between the two of us" Ino boasted like an idiot.

She was tempted to roll her eyes and glanced to her sensei who stared between the two girls "Right then, let the fourth match of the preliminary's between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Morino begin" Hayate brought his hand down.

Immediately his sole female student jumped back running through a set of hand signs while Ino charged head first "Suiton: Rising Water Cutter" Sakura finished kicking a powerful wave of water at her opponent.

That sent Ino flying backwards towards the other end of the arena, falling short of nearly crashing into the wall actually "Bu..But how I'm supposed to be stronger" the blonde heiress stood on shaky legs soaked through to the core and in pain.

"Never underestimate someone Ino, don't get cocky or boast about something because chances are someone's going to end up making you eat your words" the pinkette pointed out bluntly done playing nice with the girl who'd tried to make her life a living hell in the academy.

Anger like never before filled her and the Yamanaka Heiress charged again "Why you stupid little billboard brow how dare you make fun of me, I'm from a Clan and I'm going to beat you and knock you down off that pedestal you've put yourself on" Ino spat furiously.

Her opponent shook her head then vanished in a swirl of cherry blossom "Like I just told you Ino, just because your from a clan doesn't mean a thing, did you actually put in the effort to train, no then stop running your mouth and acting like your such a big shot" Sakura stated in a cold tone.

Placing her sword to the girl's neck as she appeared behind her, Ino froze in terror feeling that KI washing over her in waves "You couldn't do it forehead, there would be so many consequences" the blonde shook fearfully.

"Death is a part of this world Ino, no one would miss you, someone who's weak and unable to fend for herself, perhaps I should just do it" the pinkette smirked drawing the sword closer and closer to slitting the other girl's throat.

Panic swelled up on her and the Yamanaka Heiress managed to get loose somehow and swing around throwing a punch "Freak your nothing but a monster" Ino accused as her hand was deflected and she was kicked in the stomach and sent flying again.

"We're all monster's Ino and the sooner you learn that, maybe you'll finally realize your just not cut out for the Shinobi life" Sakura shrugged callously with a smirk and Ino couldn't believe how cruel the fuscia haired preteen was being.

Then, then it hit her "Release" the blonde heiress called putting her hands together and dispelling the genjutsu that had been placed on her somehow, she didn't know when but when she did finally come to she found herself laying flat on her back.

Sakura sat on her stomach glaring down at her "Do you get it now Ino, boasting and acting cocky gets you no where" the pinkette said pinning the blonde down firmly, pupilless blue eyes filled with tears and the blonde turned her head to the side.

"I forfeit this match, Sakura is to strong for me at this point in time, just remember forehead one of these days I'm going to fight you and beat you, after training super hard of course" Ino sighed realizing that she was outmatched but warning the other girl of an intended rematch later on.

Grinning Sakura kept the other girl down until her sensei called "Very well then, winner of the fourth match Sakura Morino" Hayate coughed announced and Sakura hopped up helping the Yamanaka girl up.

"May you train well Ino and I hope the day comes that we can fight on equal grounds" Sakura smiled patting the girl who'd tried to make her life a living hell so far, on the back and moving towards her teammates.

As Ino did the same and then the opponents of the fifth match were decided on, which ended with the Sand Genin Kankuro being named the winner of his match vs the last remaining teammate of Kabuto's, who'd tried to approach them in the Written Exam room.

"Ugh when will it be my turn" Suigetsu sulked as they were given a quick break in order to refresh themselves before the sixth match began, when all of them were gathered at the balcony again at the end of their break.

His female teammate shot him an amused look "Be patient Suigetsu that's all we can really do" Karin giggled softly, then a hand landed on her shoulder and she glanced back to her sensei, who then pointed at the electronic board.

Crimson orbs widened and out of the corner of her eye she saw a genin from the Hidden Grass Village "Kami how brutal can these exams be" Sasuke shuddered realizing that his friends twin sister was pitted against someone from her old village.

But Karin bravely headed down the stairs to the arena to face her opponent "You can do it Karin-chan just remember how hard you've trained this past week okay" Naruto shouted yet again cheering on his adoptive sister.

Who settled into a defensive stance, Hayate looked between the two "Let the sixth match begin" the brunet stated firmly watching with onyx eyes as the two launched into a round of taijutsu for a moment it seemed like they were evenly matched.

Then Karin was sent rolling across the floor "Traitor, the Grass Village gave you and that bitch mother of yours a home and you abandoned it" the Grass Genin insulted having been told the truth about his opponent if he ever came across her.

Karin rose to her feet, anger in her ruby irises "Yeah cause who would want to stay in a village that tortures you and doesn't care in the least how you feel" the crimson haired preteen snapped anger burning through her veins.

Those watching and listening from the balcony were horrified at the revelations of what had gone on "Nothing but a weakling, by healing them when it was demanded of you ha you're a joke and I'm going to kill you and become a Chunin" the Grass Genin boasted.

Rushing forward intent to kill in his gaze, "Like I'd ever let that happen, I have a family that cares and it's that family that gives me strength to persevere and remain strong" Karin stood tall concentrating and just as the genin reached her.

Pale red chakra chains burst from her back and wrapped around her opponent slamming him to the arena floor, winding him before he was thrown firmly to the opposite end of the arena, he crashed into the wall before sliding to the floor completely unconscious.

Silence was the only indication that maybe she'd gone to far until Hayate cleared his throat "Winner of the sixth match Karin Morino" Hayate stated and clapping filled the air, it was familiar and her gaze shot to the balcony area that was off limits.

To find her adoptive Father staring at her with a proud look in his ebony irises as she headed back towards her teammates "Wow I had no idea that you could be so brutal Karin" Haku laughed sheepishly, guess he'd underestimated his female teammate just a little bit.

He wasn't the only one as Suigetsu inched away from her a little bit "Guess Sakura-chan's not the only one who can use the chakra chains now" their silver haired sensei chuckled from behind them again as the seventh match was decided on.

Kin Tsuchi another genin from the Hidden Sound Village and Shikamaru Nara, the fight was a little bit ridiculous and then Shikamaru managed to capture Kin with his shadow possession jutsu and tilt his head back, making the teenager knock herself out as her head cracked into the wall.

And moments later she was carted away on a stretcher unconscious and Shikamaru was named victor of his match, the genin that hadn't fought yet were growing weary and bored of standing around so the eighth match was started.

Naruto froze as his name appeared on the board alongside Kiba's as his opponent, but he dutifully shuffled down the stairs and onto the arena to stand and fight with his sensei watching over the match, encouraging cheers filled his ears from his adoptive sisters.

Even Sasuke threw in some encouragement as the match began, at first it seemed like he was at a disadvantage until he managed to trick Kiba into thinking he was Akamaru and then trick Akamaru into thinking he was Kiba.

Causing the Inuzuka Heir's ninken to attack his partner but then when he really felt like he was going to loose as he began running out of chakra, Kiba was right behind him to close and nervousness welled up on him, causing him to pass gas.

"Ooohh my nose, my nose" Kiba reeled back at the stench dazed before passing out from the overwhelming smell that had entered his nose, Hayate stood off to the side with a shocked look while everyone in the balcony sweat dropped at the ridiculous ending to the fight.

In the end Naruto was called winner and he traipsed sheepishly back up the stairs to stand with his teammates again, they congratulated him and together they faced forward just as another break was called.

"Not cool and this preliminary round thing is taking way to long to finish" the pale blue haired preteen huffed as he slid to his butt against the wall, glad for a break but wanting this round to be over all the same.

Sakura and Karin stared down at him in amusement "Usually I wouldn't agree, but this time I think Suigetsu is right, this is taking way to long because there's so many of us that finished the survival round" the ebony haired preteen grunted wishing he was home and able to sleep in his bed again.

Beside him Naruto nodded along "Maybe that's why we're having this though to cut back on how many final round contestants there are" the blonde stated wisely for once sitting on the floor himself exhausted from his own match.

Despite getting healed a little bit courtesy of Sakura and Karin "True, just makes me wonder what the final round is gonna be like, will we have to jump straight into that like we did with the survival round" the ruby haired preteen grimaced.

Hoping that wasn't the case "Wouldn't worry to much Karin-chan, for now relax as you did very good during your match" the silver haired Jonin in charge of her and her teammates patted her gently on the head.

Just as the break ended and with that they were all on their feet again, "It's your turn Suigetsu so good luck out there" the fifteen year old of Team Fourteen patted his teammate on the back as his name appeared on the electronic board.

With another genin from the Hidden Grass Village, the preteen gulped like Naruto had before heading as confidently as he could down to the arena "So your that traitor's teammate huh, I'll kill you in front of her" the girl commented casually.

Karin was filled with anger again and then the match started "Come on Suigetsu, don't just stand there" Karin murmured under her breath as the girl from Grass charged at her teammate who didn't move a muscle.

And when he was punched he turned into a puddle of water revealing his abilities for the first time, it was definitely an interesting fight so far as he reformed "Na, Na, Na, Na, Na can't get me" Suigetsu taunted pulling out a sword that had been given to him by Karin.

Thrusting it at his opponent and becoming formless again when he felt like she was getting to close to him "What are you chicken, to afraid to face me seriously is that it" the girl yelled fed up with her opponents antics.

Never mind that she didn't know how she was ever going to get a hit in on him if he could become water, her eyes narrowed and she sped through a set of hand signs, conjuring a ball of lightning, Suigetsu reformed at that exact moment.

Dodging to the side and lunging in the correct stance to make a long deep cut on the teenager's side, she fell to her knee's just as she was kicked in her injured side and sent careening towards the other end of the arena like many had before her.

She hit the wall with a thud and let out a pain filled gasp as blood trickled from her mouth and dripped from her chin to the floor "I would never let you hurt Karin-chan who didn't deserve what you and that stupid village did to her or her mother" the pale blue haired preteen announced.

Walking forward intent on ending his match and being called the winner "Why you little, you'll pay for that insult to the Hidden Grass Village" his opponent struggled onto her feet and settled into a stance intent on carrying out her promise of destroying all that bitch cared about.

"If you don't like your dumb village being insulted, then don't insult my friend cause I don't take kindly to it nor does her sister or any of the rest of her friends" Suigetsu spat becoming formless once more as the teenager from Grass lunged at him.

He didn't realize it at first until it hit him and he was electrocuted with a timed lightning jutsu, it really hurt him because he was a mass of water, but that didn't stop him from pushing himself to his feet swinging his sword.

Until it made it's mark straight through his opponents stomach, brown eyes widened and blood spilled from her mouth as she fell unconscious "Winner of the Ninth Match Suigetsu Hozuki" the brunet with onyx eyes named him the victor.

As his opponent was taken away on a stretcher to be healed "You did good Suigetsu, now let us hope I manage to beat my opponent as well" Haku smiled gently at his teammate, who was now being healed by Sakura and Karin.

While the contestants of the tenth match were chosen, two genin from the Hidden Grass Village vs each other and only one of them managed to come out of the fight as the victor, making one Grass Ninja in the final rounds.

"Man there's still lots of us left" Sasuke sighed tempted to take a nap to regain some of his chakra during the rest of the fights, but he didn't want to be scolded for doing such a thing so kept himself awake as the eleventh match was decided on.

Gaara vs Lee, Sakura straightened "Everything okay Sakura-chan" Naruto eyed his friend/teammate/adoptive sister warily as she focused her emerald orbs on the eleventh match combatants, she didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Just get the feeling that something bad is going to happen is all" Sakura gripped the railing tightly applying chakra to her hands unconscious and bending the metal as the fight progressed and became outright brutal.

Until the teenager that was on Tenten's team, Rock Lee as he'd introduced himself was caught in Gaara's sand and his bones were crushed, only then did Lee's sensei interfere in the fight and Gaara came back to his senses as he was named the victor.

Lee was carted off by the medics on a stretcher like many others only he was in much worse condition than simply being unconscious "Kami pitting family against each other" the crimson haired girl gasped in the next moment.

As the twelfth round combatants were decided on Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Sakura cringed as the fight turned south almost immediately and Hayate had to intervene to stop Neji from killing his cousin just as she went into cardiac arrest and was carried away to be healed.

Now they were down to very few remaining genin "Guess it's my turn now" the ebony haired fifteen year old said as finally his name appeared on the board alongside the last remaining genin from the Hidden Grass Village for the thirteenth match of the preliminaries.

"Why the hell do we keep getting pitted against her blasted teammates, never mind I guess, I won't fail like the others and will kill you" the boy boasted idiotically not realizing that he didn't really stand a chance.

He found out in the next moment as his feet were frozen to the floor and his opponent appeared behind him slamming his hand into the pressure point on the back of his neck, he lost consciousness immediately "Winner of the thirteenth match Haku Yuki" Hayate coughed.

Breathing a sigh of relief Haku returned to the balcony "Yikes I'd hate to be the one fighting you during the final rounds" the pinkette laughed teasingly knowing that out of all of them she stood a chance against the teenager with Ice Style Kekkeigenkai.

Doe irises widened slightly before their gazes returned to the arena as the final contestants were pitted against each other, which ended up with Dosu Kinuta being the winner and then they were all called down to the arena to decide on how the final round matches would go.

They drew numbers from a box "Now read of your numbers and that's how each match will go" Hiruzen explained looking over the fourteen contestants of the Final Rounds for the Chunin Selections Exams and feeling never prouder that each of them had come this far.

"I got number one" the blonde knucklehead that was Minato's son shouted exuberantly earning smiles from those that knew him well, he realized that he was behaving like a buffoon in the next moment and quickly settled down.

Allowing the next person to go "Number two" Neji Hyuga grunted and Naruto glared at him, he vowed to win to avenge Hinata in that moment, because the gentle natured girl hadn't deserved to be brutally beat down like she had.

Number three was Haku "Number Four" Dosu the only Genin from the Sound Village announced glaring at his opponent, he would win in order to prove to Orochimaru that he had what it took to be at his side to make up for failing to get Sasuke in the Forest of Death.

"Five, what a drag" Shikamaru said in the next moment glancing down at the slip of paper in his hand with a bored expression, he wanted nothing more than to be able to go home and be lazy for as long as possible until he had to train.

Beside him a certain blonde smirked "Then that makes us opponents Nara because I've got number six" Temari commented gleefully hardly able to wait until the Final Round came about, even if she would have to follow through with the plan.

Shikamaru sighed "Well I have number seven" the ruby haired girl admitted quietly holding up her own slip with a number on it, which was indeed the number six and she had no idea who her opponent was going to be.

Until he called out "And I have number eight prepare to lose you traitor of the Hidden Grass Village" the only genin from the Hidden Grass Village that had made it stated smugly glad that he'd been pitted against the traitor of his village.

Karin was horrified inwardly but outwardly didn't dare look the teenagers way as Shino announced that he'd got number nine and his opponent was Kankuro who'd drawn the number ten from the box.

"Let's see here, I've got number eleven" the fuscia haired preteen announced calmly looking towards those that hadn't called out their number yet and trying to discern who her opponent would be, never could she have guess though.

That it would be him of all people "Number Twelve" the ebony haired preteen on her team called staring at her with an unreadable expression, fear threatened to swallow her because she couldn't understand what he was thinking.

And then she was distracted "And I've got number err thirteen I guess" the pale blue haired preteen of Team Fourteen grimaced glancing to the only other genin that hadn't gone yet and realizing exactly who he was pitted against.

"Fourteen" Gaara rumbled out in his gravely tone of voice, and just like that their matches were decided on, what order they'd go in and who they'd be fighting and then they were all body flickered out of the tower and back to the village.

Where they were released to go home for the night, as they had an entire month to train and improve themselves before the final round "Before I forget, tomorrow you lot gather on the red bridge, we'll tell you, who you'll be training with" the silver haired Jonin said.

Before body flickering off as the six of them trudged home "Heavens are you lot alright" Tsunami was a little horrified at the sight of them, they'd been gone for so long but she hadn't expected them to return like this in the least.

"Oh um there was a preliminary round to choose the contestants for the Final Round, it was kind of rough that's all" Karin explained quietly still wondering how it was she'd got pitted against two genin from the Grass Village during this exam.

It kind of wasn't fair in the least as she disappeared to take a bath and go to bed "Is Karin-nee okay Sakura-nee" Inari was extremely concerned, she hadn't even greeted him or anyone else, simply had gone off to bed.

Emerald orbs flickered in his direction "Came up against her past, Grass Ninja and one of them is her opponent for the final round, I've no doubt her mind is in turmoil" Sakura said with a tiny wince feeling for her sister, it just wasn't fair after all.

Obsidian irises rounded in horror even he knew that Karin had, had it rough back before she'd been brought to the Leaf Village and just like that Sakura was gone as well "That's nothing, Sakura-chan was pitted against Sasuke" Naruto announced.

Looking a little disturbed, this whole exam was turning out to be less than impressive pitting teammates and friends against one another it just wasn't right "The brats will be alright brat" Zabuza snorted before the blonde flounced off to take a shower and go to bed.

"I got paired against Gaara one of the genin from the Sand Village" Suigetsu grimaced, he had no idea how he was going to win, but at the very least he would try and with that he to was gone intending on getting some good shut eye.

With that there was only one more brat in the living room "Yeesh sounds like you kids had it rough during the first couple rounds of that Chunin Exam" Tazuna directed his gaze onto the fifteen year old that had remained.

The teenager nodded quietly "We all did, what with being attacked during the survival round by a Grass Ninja that definitely had way to much chakra to even be considered a genin and nearly being crushed by a giant snake if it hadn't been for Sakura" Haku admitted.

Zabuza's dark brown eyes widened and he watched his apprentice wander off to probably go to bed like the rest of the brats had or take a shower before doing so and he wondered exactly what had happened to make the boy look like that.

~Meanwhile~

"And I can't believe I got pitted against her of all people, Sakura, she'll beat me hands down I just know it" Sasuke was ranting and raving to his brother and cousin about all that had gone on while he'd been participating in the Chunin Exams.

On their parts they were handling the news okay for the time being "Sakura nearly died for you guys and your worried about loosing against her wow Sasuke-chan that's kind of mean since she would have sacrificed herself for you" Shisui was not impressed by the rant.

Sasuke froze in response at the scolding, never had he heard Shisui sound like that before as the Uchiha was usually all smiles and radiated happiness "Now, now I'm sure Otouto didn't mean it like that Shisui-san, anyway you should head to bed Sasuke" Itachi interfered a moment later.

With the command Sasuke didn't hesitate and trudged down the hall to take a quick shower and head to bed like told, he was to tired to really argue about being told to go to bed like a child anyway and soon enough the lot of them were passed out sleeping.

The next morning after eating breakfast they all grouped together once again "For certain I'm glad that I'm able to tail her again" the seventeen year old Uchiha Heir sighed in relief, he'd found himself with to much time on his hands if he wasn't watching Sakura 24/7 like he was use to.

His best friend/cousin snorted "You are one sad person Itachi-chan, Morino's going to blow a gasket when he realizes your crushing on her" the raven haired twenty one year old sniggered unsympathetically of his friend, earning a crimson glare before the Sharingan faded.

"That's nothing, awhile back the boy on that Gai's team the one in spandex asked the pink haired brat out" the former rogue from Mist turned Leaf Jonin snorted suddenly and that sharingan flared to life once more before he managed to reign in his temper.

Moments later they were watching from the shadows as Team's Seven and Fourteen gathered on that bridge for a meeting on who'd they'd be training with for the duration of the month they'd been given to improve upon their skills.

Eight minutes later they were all still standing around waiting "What is Kakashi still not here, should have known he'd go back to his usual being late antics" Genma appeared and eyed the group of genin lazing about on the bridge looking utterly bored out of their skulls.

At his appearance though, they all straightened "Now, now there's not point in being impatient, he'll get here, when he'll get here" Hayate coughed earning a concerned glance from his pink haired student and he sent her and small reassuring nod.

Just as the missing Jonin appeared "Yo sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi saluted spewing his usual lame excuses but this time none of the genin complained for some reason and he wondered if it didn't have something to do with what had happened to them in the Forest of Death.

But they all straightened once more and faced the three Jonin "Right then for Naruto, you'll be training with Jiraiya of the Hidden Sannin, he requested it actually, Sasuke you'll be with me for this entire month, Haku with Zabuza of course and Karin with Ibiki" the silver haired nin said.

"Guess I'll see you guys in a month" Sasuke turned to face his teammates and graced them with an extremely small smile before hurrying after his trainer for the month, while Naruto disappeared to find his own trainer and Haku headed towards where he felt his master's chakra.

Leaving behind three genin "As for Suigetsu-san I've decided to train you myself and Sakura will be with Itachi-san, I believe Hokage-sama has a special mission for the two of you while you train during this month" the brunet with onyx eyes finished.

A tiny bit shocked that her trainer for the month was Itachi and a little wary of what special mission she'd be on Sakura nodded "Got it Hayate-sensei and I promise to prove that I have what it takes to be a Chunin" Sakura vowed softly.

Turning to find the Uchiha "Thank you for this opportunity to train under you Hayate-sensei and I will get better with my kenjutsu" Suigetsu flashed the jonin a quick smile following after him so they could start training, Genma trailing behind them.

"Suppose I shouldn't be to surprised that you offered to train me Zabuza" Haku gave that same gentle smile that he always gave as he faced his usual training partner seriously, determined to become stronger in order to be a Chunin.

~Meanwhile~

Naruto was headed towards the spot marked on the directions he'd been given and who he ran across was the last person he expected "What are you doing there, are you seriously peeping on girls in the bathhouse" Naruto gaped at the pervert.

Talking in a loud voice as he was known to do and screams erupted from the ladies bathing "Gah you stupid Gaki what the hell did you do that for now my research is ruined" the white haired male turned with a scowl.

Before recognizing the face before him "It's not my fault, so I'm looking for this guy named Jiraiya that Kakashi-sensei said asked to train me" the blonde sulked itching to go find his adoptive sister's and stick by their sides.

"Well your in luck Gaki cause I happen to be that who you seek, a Sage from Mount Myoboku the one and only Jiraiya" Jiraiya introduced himself with flare but the boy that was his students son was clearly not interested, so with a sigh he got Naruto started off on training how to be a toad summoner.

During this time Karin had run to T&I "About time got here brat and yes I know about your chakra chains so that's one of the things we're going to work on" Ibiki greeted her when she appeared in the training room.

"Right and I promise to do my best, even if I don't become a Chunin, I'll know I tried my hardest and trained super hard, plus I'll be prepared for the next time" Karin saluted jumping into the difficult training regimen that she was use to.

Lastly Sakura found her own trainer for the month allotted to them for the Chunin Exams "So we're going on some kind of mission and your my trainer" Sakura stared up into ebony orbs, they reflected so much emotion it was kind of overwhelming to her.

"That's right Sakura-san, Hokage-sama has asked us to find Tsunade Senju and convince her to come back and man the hospital, that won't be until tomorrow though for now I'd like to see where your at and what you need to work on so I can help you improve" Itachi smiled.

Explaining the situation and just like that all six of them were hard at work training to get better and hopefully show to the judges that they had what it took to become Chunin, when they all trudged home that night they looked a lot worse than they had the night before.

"Good heavens do you really need to put yourself through such training that you look like someone beat you all up" Tsunami was once again horrified though she shouldn't be because they'd warned her this would happen, but she was once only because she was worried for them.

Naruto and Suigetsu sent her sheepish smiles "Pervy Sage is mean, he tried to kill me believe it" the knucklehead blonde Uzumaki huffed glaring at Ibiki, who'd relented to the Toad Sage's demands of training him in the first place.

Ibiki shrugged "He's exaggerating a little bit Tsunami, everything the knucklehead went through today had been run by me and it was perfectly acceptable" the Head of T&I assured the woman he was slowly coming to care for.

It was taking time and effort sure but they were slowly getting to know one another, work well together and care for each other for those brats "Hayate-sensei is scary with a sword" the pale blue haired preteen shuddered eyeing Sakura who nodded.

"Yeah when we first met him he told us to come at him with the intent to kill, at that point I thought my kenjutsu skills were good but he really proved me wrong" the pinkette giggled lightly thought she wouldn't trade her sensei for any other sensei in the entire village.

Zabuza snorted moving past them "At least you understand that this world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows brats" the former rogue stated simply and vanished down the hall and into his room to tend to his sword that was covered in scratches thanks to his apprentice.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little touchy about me nicking his sword several times" the raven haired fifteen year old explained carefully glancing to his clothes that were practically falling apart so he quickly disappeared to change and hopefully eat as they'd all skipped dinner the night before.

From being to exhausted "How about you Sakura-chan what was training like for you with Itachi-san" the crimson haired Uzumaki eyed her sister carefully wandering what she'd had to do to train for the rest of the day.

Sakura pressed her lips together and shook her head "Never mind about that you guys are going to eat dinner tonight aren't you" Inari latched onto the Uzumaki sister's dragging them into the kitchen just as dinner was declared done.

Just then the others that had vanished returned "Mm I think this is the best dish yet Tsunami" Tazuna murmured his appreciation of that night's dinner, she blushed lightly and turned a darker red color when Ibiki sent her a smirk.

Making everyone smile at the developing attraction between the duo, before they were rudely interrupted by a horrible banging noise on the door, Sakura stood and Suigetsu followed her, when the two of them returned another girl was trailing behind them.

"Um I'm sorry for intruding but I uh think I'm in danger" the raven haired girl shook horribly under Ibiki's gaze, for he knew who she was working for no doubt and wondering why she was in his home "I defected" she blurted.

Eyes widened in response from those gathered around the table "And um she offered that if I needed it that I could so I went to the Hokage and told him everything so he sent me here" Kin continued not wanting to be thrown out.

A long suffering sigh filled the air "Damn brat making me work hard cause of your morals, fine, fine you can stay until the danger passes, you can use the pink brat's room while she's gone on her mission for the rest of the month tomorrow on, for now sharing is what you'll get" Ibiki groaned.

"Oh Ibiki-san your just so…" Tsunami trailed off feminine laughter falling from her lips, unable to really finish her sentence for fear of embarrassing the man or making him angry, even if he was extremely sweet to the girls and indulgent she didn't want to ruin the progress they'd made.

Ibiki cleared his throat "Come on Kin-san I'm sure your hungry, then I'll show you my room" Sakura gestured at an empty seat and quickly made up a plate for the fourteen year old and once the older girl was eating, sat to enjoy the rest of her own dinner.

"You know I'm actually surprised you did end up taking Sakura-chan's offer, but I'm glad cause your teammates were horrible" Suigetsu commented quietly a few minutes later after he'd taken a sip of water from his tall glass.

Kin looked at him before glancing to her plate "H..He was going to sacrifice me for something called the Reanimation Jutsu, and his creepy retainer Kabuto Yakushi tried to lock me in a vault somewhere in the village, I escaped before he could" Kin admitted.

Even Zabuza couldn't help the wince "Well your safe now brat just stick close to us and we'll make sure those bastards can't get to you anymore" Zabuza grunted spearing the rest of his steak onto his fork and polishing off dinner.

Then he was on his feet and washing his dishes before quickly vanishing "Just got to wonder why does that guy always eat so fast instead of savoring the flavors of the meal" Inari frowned in confusion having learned a lot since he'd started going to the academy.

He was ever so glad that classes had started up again after the Written Exams had ended "Ah it's habit, he'll get use to eating slower eventually for now it's what he and I are mostly use to since we had been on the run for a long time" Haku announced with a small smile.

Pondering inwardly over everything they'd been through since coming to the Leaf Village "Goodnight everyone" Tazuna yawned exhausted from a long day of walking around the village helping people fix their houses.

Not long after that the others headed to bed themselves "Night Pops" Naruto waved disappearing to his bedroom first, not even bothering taking a shower that night but promising to take one in the morning if he remembered.

All was peaceful as the house settled down and the occupants let sleep take them away, it was about four in the morning that she sat up straight in bed, feeling chakra flickering in distress and fading out of existence.

It was a familiar chakra as she hopped out of bed and flew out of her room and into her sister's "Sakura, Sakura, something's wrong, Hayate-sensei's chakra is fading, he's hurt real bad" Karin practically shouted shaking her slightly older twin awake.

Who practically jumped out of bed like it was on fire, jolting the other occupant of her bed awake "Get Father Karin-chan we have to save him no matter what" Sakura announced emerald orbs burning with the determination not to lose anyone important ever again.

So after following her sister's command, Karin ran through the house towards her adoptive Father's bedroom waking him by pounding on his door "What brat it's four in the morning" Ibiki grumbled not happy to be woken up.

But when the situation had been explained he was wide awake and together the three of them hurried off to find the injured Jonin and he was very seriously, "Oh no if we try to move him he could lose even more blood" the red head was in a panic.

"Calm down brat, panicking is not going to help Gekko now" the Head of T&I barked gently before turning to his first adopted brat "Use the chakra chains be gentle brat alright" the Anbu Commander ordered carefully.

With a deep breath Sakura focused on manifesting her chakra chains and like usual they burst from her back glowing that pale green color she was so familiar with, then very carefully had them wrap around her sensei "Sorry" the pinkette winced when he grit his teeth in his unconscious state.

Until all four chains were wrapped firmly around him healing him slowly, fear of losing him was coursing through her veins and without realizing it concentrated like never before, until the chains lit up in the brightest green they'd ever witnessed.

Much like the mystical palm and right as Sakura lost consciousness, Hayate woke up healed mostly, sore and dizzy but when he saw his female student falling forward he was up on his feet "What happened" Hayate looked around warily.

"I sensed your chakra fading Hayate-sensei, Sakura-chan healed you with her chakra chains and Dad came with us to ensure that nothing happened to us while we were out" Karin explained quietly eyeing her sister in concern.

Breathing an inward sigh of relief "Here let me take her, get to the Hokage, tell him what happened, we're going back to bed, she'll be fine, just used up to much of her chakra" Ibiki grunted taking his adopted daughter into his arms.

And with that after Karin attached her hand to his sleeve he body flickered them back home while Hayate went to speak to the Hokage about what just happened, security was once again increased and Sakura was placed in her bed to rest for the duration of the night.


	20. Weeks of Training 1&2

The following morning was chaotic in the Morino Household as everyone scrambled to eat and hurry off for training or in Sakura's case, eat, prepare for her mission and vanish out the door "Guess I'll be back towards the end of the month" Sakura announced.

"You'll be fine brat and I know you'll be stronger when you return" Ibiki ruffled her loose bangs not daring to do much more than that because he didn't want to seem overbearing even if he was a little ticked off that she was going off with a male of all people.

Even if it was someone she'd known nearly her entire life give or take a few years "Be safe Sakura-chan and I promise I'll train super hard to improve as well" Naruto saluted disappearing from the house first to the designated spot that Jiraiya had chosen to train him at.

"Me to Sakura-chan, I won't lose against that stupid Grass Ninja" Karin vowed hugging her sister for all she was worth, it would be hard being separated for nearly an entire month since they'd been together since they'd been ten.

Sakura smiled softly then glanced down into ebony irises "If you remember would you get me a souvenir, other than that come back safe Sakura-nee" Inari sulked, it would kind of be lonely without the pink haired girl around.

"Right so I'm just going to stick with these two while your gone" Kin pointed at Ibiki and Karin as they all split up, Haku, Zabuza and Suigetsu having already vanished in order to start on their training as they wanted to be ready for the Final Round.

With that Sakura turned on her heels "Just take care of yourself out there Sakura-chan" Tsunami called before the door could shut fully, Sakura flashed her a smile over her shoulder and then she was gone from sight.

Inari sighed and grabbed his pack "Have a good day at the academy Inari-kun" Tazuna waved the eight year old off as they went separate ways, his grandson to the academy and he deep into the civilian section to find houses that needed maintenance work done on them.

~Meanwhile~

Upon arriving at the gates she found herself there a little ahead of schedule "Don't you know it's forbidden to leave the village during the Chunin Exams" one of the Chunin at the sign in desk hollered at her a moment later.

Confusion filled her and Sakura opened her mouth "Unless a contestant has permission, Hokage-sama assigned a mission to me and I'm training her for the month" Itachi appeared in the next second handling the situation with ease.

Glad he was there Sakura closed her mouth keeping quiet for the time being as the mission scroll was checked over before they were allowed to sign out and head down the path to start searching for Tsunade Senju.

For awhile they walked in silence "How exactly are we going to find Lady Tsunade, Itachi-san" the pinkette questioned when she could no longer stand it, Itachi chuckled down at her and smiled his usual kind smile.

"Actually I've been searching for her for awhile and I believe I've finally found some information on her whereabouts, in a village very nearby called Tanzaku Town if I'm not mistaken" the ebony haired seventeen year old explained lightly.

She tilted her head to the side "Tanzaku town is only a few days away, so what are we going to do to convince her to come back and man the hospital for the Final Round" Sakura inquired carefully hoping she wasn't being to annoying.

This earned her another smile "No idea, but I'm sure we'll think of something" Itachi admitted and Sakura stared at him in surprise, basically they would be winging this entire mission while having her train at the same time.

It was strange if she was being honest going on a mission and having this person as her trainer for an entire month all by their lonesome, then she remembered what he'd done before the start of the Written Exams and blushed.

Making Itachi just a tiny bit curious as to what she was thinking, "Err Itachi-san about before, wh..why did you kiss my forehead" the pinkette managed to ask several moments later during a now uncomfortable silence.

He froze and they stopped in the middle of the road, out of all the things she could ask, she just had to mention his moment of stupidity "Sakura-san that is not a question I can answer at this moment in time, perhaps someday but for now it's a secret" the Uchiha Heir said.

Clearing his throat quietly and just like that they were walking again, the tension in the air faded allowing him to relax as they trekked forward until it was time to stop for lunch, a fire was set up and fish were caught and they ate in silence.

And then they were cleaning up after themselves "Um Itachi-san shouldn't I train as well" Sakura spoke up when she realized they were just going to walk again, ebony orbs swiveled to meet her emerald irises.

Before he nodded "Very well then, I think one of the things you should work on at first is your mind, as you know Sasuke-otouto has his Sharingan which gives him the ability to place genjutsu's on you with it, you must fortify your mind" Itachi instructed.

Sakura understood immediately "By having you place me in genjutsu's that are so like reality it will confuse me and make me really believe it's the truth and fight against it" the fuscia haired preteen finished.

"Exactly Sakura-san prepare yourself it is going to be difficult and you'll feel like dying before it's over" the ebony haired seventeen year old activated his sharingan and before she could really compose herself was deep in a genjutsu.

Like nothing she could have ever imagined really and once again she was face to face with her thought to be dead Uncle, it was a different setting this time, a memory of her past, the first day she entered the Morino Family.

"Who's she and why is she clinging onto you like that" little seven year old Idate glared accusingly at her and she found herself to be a mere four year old again, her mindset was different this time as she was much older in reality.

Opening her mouth to explain she found no words would come out "Your niece Idate, I adopted her, she can't speak" her adoptive Father explained and Sakura creased her brow in confusion, this was certainly playing out a lot differently than she thought it would.

Frowning deeply she tried to force her vocal cords to work, but no sound would escape "Great just perfect now we have to treat you special just because your mute" Idate snorted callously before vanishing from the living room.

Tears filled her emerald orbs "Don't mind him, he'll get use to you brat" Ibiki assured releasing her hand and disappearing from the living room, and for a brief moment she really thought the genjutsu she was in was real.

Before she remembered and focused on breaking free of the jutsu and came to with a gasp, practically falling forward until she was caught in strong arms that held her up "N..Not good enough Itachi-san, I still knew it was fake" Sakura breathed heavily.

Sweat rolling down the back of her neck and a headache pounding through her skull like a sledgehammer, a chuckle filled her ears, a shudder crawled down her spine as she glanced up into unfamiliar gold eyes "Did you little rabbit" a menacing voice spoke.

Fear filled her as she found herself back in the forest of death, only this time she was alone, could it have all been a dream, was she still unconscious "No, no, no, no, no" she squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands together.

Releasing the second genjutsu, falling flat on her back this time and scrambling away from Itachi as he reached for her "Sakura-san it's alright, I only placed two genjutsu" Itachi grimaced, perhaps he'd gone overboard and should have only started off with one genjutsu.

Trembling like never before Sakura wrapped her arms around her body, feeling cold all of a sudden "There was no warmth, I knew they were fake, but still seeing her again scared me" the pinkette shook.

Itachi frowned "You mean the person who attacked you six in the forest, you don't have to worry, he can't get to you, I made a promise to protect you after all" the raven haired teenager kneeled and gently helped her onto her feet.

It took a little while for her to talk to him again as they began walking once more in hopes of finding and convincing Tsunade to come back with them "I think from this point on, you should place in genjutsu's when I'm not aware of it" Sakura cleared her throat.

After silence had reigned for nearly an entire hour "Probably for the best and we can also switch up your training tomorrow and work on kenjutsu if you'd like" Itachi offered not wanting to cause more harm than good.

Sakura nodded quietly and a few hours later they'd reached one of the several outpost towns that Fire Country had, they checked into a hotel and got separate rooms before finding a restaurant to eat dinner at "You know I was thinking that while I'm training I could also come up with plans" the fuscia haired preteen admitted.

Earning a chuckle "Not a bad idea what were you thinking as a plan, but don't forget you must always have a back up plan for your back up plan and so on and so forth" the seventeen year old reminded gently.

Viridian orbs turned contemplated "Well for starters I know that Sasuke can use genjutsu's, what about reverse genjutsu, that would really throw him off at first if he used one" Sakura suggested after swallowing her bite of ramen.

He was a little surprised at that "Just how long have you been thinking about that" Itachi chuckled a little amused, Sakura was certainly an interesting girl as she mulled over her other options and considered a back up plan if her first plan failed.

"There's also countering his fire style with my water style, but if Kakashi-ni teaches him lightning style it wouldn't be good, then again if I time my jutsu right the jutsu could rebound on him" the pinkette mused aloud, Itachi blinked at her.

Before offering a few suggestions himself "You also have your chakra chains at your disposal, and earth nature, make a clone and use the head hunter jutsu" the Uchiha Heir commented knowing that there were several ways that Sakura could come up with to beat his brother.

It would be extremely amusing to see the boy pout if he lost, but Sasuke would definitely put up a fight against his teammate and friend "Right that's true" Sakura hummed finishing off her dinner and placing down the amount of ryo she owed.

Her trainer did the same "Come along Sakura-san time for bed it seems" Itachi led her back to the hotel and soon enough after showering and dressing for bed, she bid him goodnight, crawled into the bed that was in her separate hotel room and fell fast asleep.

A knock on the hotel door woke her the next morning and Sakura creased her brow, it was only four in the morning, surely Itachi wouldn't get her up that early, but when that knock came again Sakura sighed and threw the blanket off her body.

Getting up to answer the door, "Mm looks like I got the wrong room, tell me pinky where is Itachi Uchiha, our leader wants him for our organization" the blue fish like person bent until he was practically leaned over her.

Before she could really help herself a shrill scream escaped from her mouth "Damn brat" the blue skinned man grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth cutting off any further sounds "Just couldn't answer me like a normal brat could ya" he sighed sounding put out with her.

Unsure of what she was supposed to do to get herself out of this situation, Sakura stood there held captive for several long moments, before she managed to shove his hand away from her "ITACHI-SAN HEL….." she shouted at the top of her lungs before being knocked out.

Seconds later the door to her separate room slammed open "Release her now Hoshigaki Kisame" the Uchiha demanded knowing exactly who it was who held his charge, how the hell hadn't he sensed this man's chakra.

"Oh the brat's important to you is she, well if you want her back, you must agree to come with me to Akatsuki" the rogue from Mist bartered, the seventeen year old grit his teeth trying to think of something that would help him retrieve Sakura without her being accidentally injured.

While he was thinking Sakura regained consciousness and realized she was still held in unfamiliar arms, she only raised her head enough to meet Itachi's gaze "I would never betray my village or those that rely on me" Itachi stated firmly.

Nodding at the twelve year old girl who focused on manifesting her chains and they burst from her back in a pale yellow, making the rogue hastily let go of her in order to gain a respectable distance and just like that she lunged "Thought for sure" Sakura gripped onto Itachi.

Practically hiding behind the seventeen year old now shaking lightly as her chains receded vanishing out of existence "Creepy little brat aren't you, just what the hell were those things anyway" the shark like ninja demanded harshly.

Making the girl flinch "You will gain nothing by staying any longer Hoshigaki Kisame, leave now and be warned the next time you try and lay a hand on this girl I will kill you" the ebony haired Uchiha Heir warned darkly.

A shudder crawled down her spine never having heard the Uchiha speak so harshly to someone "Very well next time though I'll be more cautious about that brat" Kisame grumbled, escaping through the window.

Sakura slid to the floor "Why is some guy after you Itachi-san" the pinkette frowned up at her guardian for the month, looking horribly upset that this had happened in the first place and to her, that guy could have taken off with her if she hadn't managed to yell out.

With a sigh the seventeen year old knelt until he was eye level with her "Because of my Sharingan, I could become one of the Leaf Village's greatest enemies, but I have people that count on me, Shisui-san, Otouto, you, I would never go with them and would find a way to rescue you and anyone else they threaten" Itachi vowed.

Reaching out and placing his hand on her head and smiling softly, it was her undoing as tears rushed to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks "I w…was so sc..scared and his chakra felt wrong" Sakura cried lightly shaking much more visibly now.

Itachi grit his teeth and hugged her for only the second time, he couldn't tell her the truth about his feelings yet, but he would damn sure never let her out of his sight again where she could be held captive by a rogue ninja that was coming after him to recruit him for that Akatsuki Organization.

They stayed that way for the better part of five minutes until her tears abated and Sakura fell asleep, he sighed softly lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, then after making a clone to collect his belongings sat down to wait.

Not wanting to wake her up after she'd managed to go back to sleep until it was truly necessary, at exactly 6:30, Sakura woke up on her own "Oh um go..good morning" the pinkette greeted warily shocked that he was still there.

He chuckled lightly "Go on and get ready for breakfast Sakura-san, then we'll move on to the next town alright" the Uchiha Heir ushered her towards the bathroom pack in arms and twenty minutes later she emerged wearing one of her favored outfits.

Moments later they were eating breakfast and leaving the outpost town behind an hour later intent on making good headway to Tanzaku town, because he couldn't be certain or not if Tsunade hadn't already left the town.

Which wouldn't be good in the least, the silence lasted much longer this time until they stopped for lunch a couple hours later than they were both use to "Say Itachi-san I was wondering who was that guy anyway" Sakura asked as the fish were cooking over a hand made fire.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, he's from the Hidden Mist Village, a rogue and one of the Legendary Swordsmen as he wields the great blade Sharkskin or Samehada if you will, it's a chakra eating sword and he's one of the few who can control it due to his massive chakra" Itachi rattled off.

Hoping that answer satisfied the young girl and it did "Do you really think we'll find Lady Tsunade" the fuscia haired Uzumaki inquired softly unable to look Itachi in the eyes, she wasn't usually such a downer but she just had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Onyx eyes widened "Of course we will Sakura-san, it's a mater of convincing her that's going to be the difficult part" the ebony haired seventeen year old admitted with a grimace, her head snapped up and locked gazes with him.

No more questions came though and after lunch was eaten the two of them took a couple of hours to get in some kenjutsu practice before making haste towards Tanzaku Town, they were still several hours away when night fell over them.

"Guess we're camping out under the stars this time huh Itachi-san" Sakura commented feeling a little queasy, never had she slept outside and she feared what could happen during the night, would that rogue come back, she shuddered to even think about it.

A little unsure himself, he tried to send her a reassuring smile "I'm an Anbu Sakura-san I won't allow anyone to harm you during the night or sneak up on us, so try to get as much sleep as possible" Itachi said carefully.

Eating dinner quickly before Sakura unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled into it, sorely missing the privilege to take a shower but as told she closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep snoozing the night away, Itachi breathed a sigh of relief at that before keeping watch.

~Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village~

"Ugh that damn pervy sage is so mean, first he pushes me off a cliff, now he wants me to learn how to wield the stupid foxes chakra" Naruto complained for the third night in a row, not only that he was missing his adoptive sister badly, as she was the one who usually reigned him in.

Next to him, his other adoptive sister sent him a dirty look "Naruto seriously stop whining like a baby, he's trying to help you get stronger" Karin snapped just a tiny bit harsher than she intended earning an upset expression.

Karin sighed and lowered her head "Goodness it's like they fall apart without Sakura-chan around" Tsunami grimaced seeing first hand the effects Sakura's absence had on the family, it was mildly amusing and partially sad to see them like this if she was being honest.

"Pretty much, the pink haired brat was the one that brought them all together after all" Ibiki snorted watching the antics with amusement in obsidian orbs, though he wouldn't verbally admit it but he did miss his first adopted brat much like the others.

He was just better at hiding it than the brats were "Kami just a sad bunch aren't you brats" Zabuza was as equally as amused, he wouldn't say much more than that because his brat apprentice was missing the girl as well.

This earned a glare from the two Uzumaki's "Maybe you have it right Zabuza-senpai, it kind of sucks she's not here" Suigetsu mumbled leaking depression, if it hadn't been for Sakura, he would have never really found his place in the Leaf Village as one of her friends.

"What are you guys worried about anyway, it's not like she's going to get into any trouble while gone right" Kin frowned trying to understand the others and their current mindset, sue her she was still trying to get use to a life free of a mad man's clutches.

Ruby and blue eyes widened before Sasuke scoffed "Sakura is a magnet for trouble, even if she doesn't actively go out of her way to find it, it comes to her" Sasuke scowled unable to really concentrate on his dinner.

"Unfortunately Sasuke-chan is right, Sakura-chan always manages to get in trouble despite avoiding it like the plague" Shisui winced wishing he'd been selected to go on the find Tsunade and bring her back mission as well but sulking because he hadn't.

Zabuza had to agree as well "She threw herself headfirst into danger before in order to save them" Haku reminded, while the girl tried to avoid trouble as much as possible, she was as equally as reckless on the other hand.

"Yeah I remember that to, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when that Grass Ninja tried to take off with you Karin and then she just used those chakra chains of hers nearly falling after you because of the weight" Tazuna shook his head.

Inari was quiet listening to the adult's and older kids talk amongst each other until it was time for bed "Night everyone" Inari yawned padding down the hall to his room to get some shut eye, because he didn't ever want to be late for class after all.

~Near Tanzaku Town~

Upon waking her determination was renewed "We have to find Tsunade-sama and convince her to come back today" Sakura vowed not wanting to ever feel like she had the day before, weak and afraid unable to do anything for herself.

Her statement earned a fond smile "Let us eat quickly then and hurry the rest of the way to Tanzaku Town alright Sakura-san" Itachi said, getting the fire started and setting up fish to cook so they could fill their bellies.

Fifteen minutes later the fire was put out and packs were situated on their backs again, then at a faster pace than the other days practically running they hurried towards the town in the distance determined to complete their mission no matter what it took.

When they did eventually reach Tanzaku Town it was almost noon and so with that in mind, they ate an early lunch before starting on their search "If I were Lady Tsunade what would attract me most about a tourist town" the pinkette mused looking every which way.

In hopes of spotting their mission target, it occurred to her then that she had no idea what the woman looked like and turned to face her trainer and mission partner with a wide eyed look "Here Sakura-san, Jiraiya-sama gave me this photo to use as reference" the Uchiha relented.

Presenting a picture of a younger Tsunade to his charge who quickly scanned it and committed the woman's features to memory like she was use to and with that they set forth to search as much of the town as they could.

By the time it was almost dinner their search had proved fruitless "Do you think we could take a break and eat Itachi-san" Sakura sighed feeling exhausted for some reason and starved like never before, she'd also been training to increase her stamina this entire time as well.

Using chakra to increase her speed and upping the pounds on her weights by four extra pounds than she was use to "Alright I think we've earned a break after all the searching we've done today" Itachi nodded leading the way to a restaurant.

Lo and behold who would be in there at that particular moment drinking the evening away would be their mission target, peridot orbs widened when she caught sight of the woman "Itachi-san it's Lady Tsunade" the fuscia haired Uzumaki burst out exuberantly relieved they'd found her.

"Indeed it is and now comes the hard part Sakura-san are you ready for it" the raven haired seventeen year old reminded carefully as they walked forward together, him slightly in the lead until they were at the woman's booth and he was clearing his throat to gain her attention.

Honey and obsidian irises snapped their way "The hell do you want" Tsunade snapped angrily clearly inebriated from the multiple sake bottles that littered the surface of the booth table and obviously in a foul mood for some reason.

Not really having expected that the young girl shrunk back avoiding drawing attention onto herself right yet "I apologize for Milady's attitude, we've just had a bit of bad luck lately is all" the ebony haired woman apologized sheepishly.

"Tsunade-sama I know you have the ability to sober up, please do so as there is a matter of most importance I must speak with you about" Itachi cleared his throat again, speaking this time and hoping he wasn't decked in the face.

Obviously she was very temperamental at that moment in time as well because those honey irises glared furiously at him "Fine whatever now what is it you wanted to speak with me ab…." the honey eyed blonde trailed off.

Catching sight of who else was with the idiot who was interrupting her "Goodness your just a doll, pardon my manners I'm Shizune and you are" Shizune gasped finally introducing herself to the young girl as the two sat on the opposite side of the booth.

"S..Sakura Mo….Uzumaki but I was adopted by Ibiki Morino when I was four" Sakura introduced herself and gave her real last name to the two females before her, then fell silent waiting for someone else to speak up.

A little shocked because it had been such a long time since she'd seen another Uzumaki, Tsunade continued to stare at the young girl with glaringly bright pink hair "No way, there's never been an Uzumaki with pink hair" Tsunade snapped in the next moment.

Itachi straightened "I assure you she is, she can use the chakra chains and is adept in fuinjutsu, however the reason we've sought you out Tsunade-sama is that Hokage-sama requests that you return and man the hospital during the Final Round of the Chunin Exams" the Uchiha Heir explained.

"You don't mean the Head of Torture and Interrogation do you Sakura-san" the ebony haired woman was slightly horrified at the revelations of who the young fuscia haired girl had been adopted by and wondered how the girl had ever survived as his daughter.

Unfortunately Sakura did nod "That's the one Shizune-san" the pinkette answered politely before becoming silent once more, even if she'd been sent on this mission, her primary task was to train and improve for the Chunin Exams.

In the next moment Tsunade burst out "Absolutely not, no matter what I'm not going back to that village" the blonde snapped refusing the request outright, she wouldn't do it even if her old sensei begged her.

Having known this would happen the Uchiha sighed lightly "You cannot wallow in the past Tsunade-sama it's detrimental to your health" Itachi pointed out carefully ready to flee in case the woman took a swing at him.

"Why you how dare you talk like you know what I've been through" Tsunade shouted slamming her hands on the table and rising to her feet, honey irises betraying her feelings, fury and sadness, in the next moment she sat back down and Itachi gave an inward sigh of relief.

Then glanced to his charge hoping she had something in that brain of hers "U..Um wh..what about a bet then, s..say I train under you for the next week, if I stick out the training you have to come back to the village and take me on as your second apprentice" Sakura burst out suddenly.

Even Tsunade was stunned at the idea "But Sakura-san you'll be hurt and never last" Shizune felt fear fill her, that was it, the end of the pink haired girl because as soon as Sakura saw what her mentor was really like the girl would run and never look back.

But Sakura proved to be to stubborn "Hmm it's not a bad idea I'll admit, though why do you want to be my apprentice, what do you gain out of that position" the blonde narrowed her honey eyes on the young girl, who claimed she was an Uzumaki.

"For my family and friends I must get stronger and improve, plus my dream is to be a really good medical shinobi plus a Hunter Ninja as well" the pinkette admitted quietly determination searing through her veins.

And Itachi couldn't be prouder of her "Well what do you say Tsunade-sama will accept the terms of her bet" the seventeen year old turned his gaze on the older woman in hopes that she wouldn't refuse the bet.

Tsunade grumbled for a few minutes before relenting and accepted the bet "Guess we'll see you tomorrow morning outside the village" the ebony haired woman sighed hoping this didn't end in disaster as they split up and went to bed in different hotels.

Upon waking the next morning and after eating breakfast the four of them gathered outside the village "Are you ready brat, I hope you are cause this training is going to be like nothing you've ever been through before" Tsunade stood opposite the young fuscia haired girl.

Who took a deep breath steeling her nerves to get her through this training "Just so you know Tsunade-sama I don't give up easily" Sakura stated pushing her glasses up her nose and settling into a defensive stance ready.

And with that training began and she had to hastily back-flip in order to avoid getting decked in the face with a fist, concentrating while dodging was a lot more difficult than she'd imagined but soon enough she was able to manifest her greatest weapons.

Chakra chains "So she really is an Uzumaki like she said" Shizune gasped, not only that but Sakura was very good at wielding the special chains while dodging and throwing in her own attacks at the same time, mind no doubt going a mile a minute as she thought on what to do.

"Of course, Sakura-san is a very special girl, has a high intelligence that could give even probably Shikaku Nara's son a challenge with her skills during a fight as she's been training since she was six" Itachi nodded.

Keeping his gaze focused on the two training females, who were really quite a like in some ways which made the training session interesting until Sakura ran out of energy and chakra just a little before noon and flopped on the ground after getting punched for the millionth time.

Thanking her lucky stars that the woman she was training against wasn't using chakra to enhance her attacks for the time being "Heh guess you do have some guts after all brat, go eat, find something to do I'm going to find a hot spring to soak in for a bit" the blonde snorted.

Bending to heal some of the damage she'd dealt to the brat before stalking off "Ugh Tsunade-sama is kind of brutal, I like it" the pinkette grinned feeling as if she could really improve and become stronger under that woman's tutelage.

"You are something else Sakura-san, come on let's find a restaurant that has your favorite" the raven haired seventeen year old shook his head in amusement helping the girl onto her feet as they headed back into the town to eat.

Leaving behind Tsunade's assistant who hurried after her mentor "Mean why did you leave me behind like that" the ebony haired woman sulked cradling her precious pig Tonton in her arms as she caught up with her dead Uncle's lover.

Eventually they did find a hot spring to relax the rest of the day while their two unexpected guests were eating before wandering about the town on the search for souvenirs to bring back as promised for everyone, even the ones who hadn't requested a souvenir.

In the end they both had fun trying out some amusement in the town as there seemed to be some kind of festival going on before finding a restaurant to eat dinner and then return to their chosen hotel to get some shut eye for the next day.

Which was a repeat of the day before "Just give up brat you'll never last" Tsunade snapped itching to get her hands on the brat again, though it seemed her evasion skills had improved since yesterday which really irked her for some reason.

"Never Tsunade-sama, I have to win this bet, Hokage-sama is counting on us to bring you back and I hate failing at missions or disappointing those that are important to me" Sakura shot right back ducking low and swinging her foot out.

Making the woman retreat to get out of range from the chakra chain that came after her in the next moment at that point she was extremely out of breath but she would push herself past her limits because she didn't like loosing.

Tsunade ground her teeth in frustration and shot a glare at the Uchiha that had come with the pink haired brat who really was testing her patience "It's like she's grown even more determined since yesterday" Shizune frowned watching the training session from a safe distance.

"She has, that's Sakura-san, she'll struggle until she manages to complete something" Itachi nodded lightly, glad that she'd thought of something to convince the woman to come back with them, even if he was no longer training her.

Of course though he could if she regained some chakra later on in the day take her out for a training session of his own in order to help her improve on other things and not just her taijutsu, it was an idea he'd run by her later.

Especially as the second training session between Tsunade and Sakura came to an end at the same time it had the day before "Damn stupid little brat" the blonde glowered down at the girl who was flopped on the ground again breathing heavily and sweat pouring from her entire body.

Looking exhausted "S..Still not giving up Tsunade-sama no matter how much you complain" the pinkette panted out of breath and struggling to get back onto her feet to no avail, she'd really pushed herself it seemed.

"Honestly what do you hope to accomplish pushing yourself like that" the ebony haired woman shook her head trailing after Tsunade as they vanished into Tanzaku town like they had the day before to probably find something to do.

That day was gambling, "Right time for lunch and I had an idea, after you regain some of your chakra we can come back out here and I'll train you in other area's to help you improve on other skills that you want to" the Uchiha Heir offered.

Peridot orbs lit up with excitement and the fuscia haired girl nodded her head eagerly as they found a restaurant that served ramen before returning outside the village to work on kenjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu as well if she felt like it.

Before returning to the hotel to eat and go to bed, where the days repeated until it was the final day of the bet "For kami sake just give up brat like hell I'm going to lose to you" Tsunade wasn't very happy to realize that the brat had pushed on despite the odds.

"Likewise Tsunade-sama you will be coming back to the Leaf Village with Itachi-san and I" Sakura snapped back being extremely careful that day as she wanted to last longer than she had the other days, it would really prove to her that she was becoming stronger and improving.

Off to the side watching like usual were Tsunade's attendant and the Uchiha "Just don't understand what drives her to be like that" Shizune was concerned for the girl's mental state, had she been traumatized or something.

A moment later she had her answer "When she was ten, Morino's younger brother was branded a traitor and died during a previous Chunin Exams, it traumatized her of death and so she vowed to never let anything like that happen again to those she cares for by training" Itachi admitted.

He wasn't as quiet in his explanation as he thought for Tsunade had a moment of weakness as pity filled her for the young girl in front of her "SHANNARO" the pinkette took advantage of that hesitation and knocked Tsunade back a couple of feet.

"Guess you really have surprised me brat" the honey eyed blonde smirked aiming a kick at the girl's stomach and sending her flying until she crashed to the earth several feet away barely conscious but still awake to make a sound of pain before blacking out.

Itachi jolted "Did you have to kick her that hard Tsunade-sama, she is still a child despite her advanced abilities" the ebony haired Uchiha frowned hurrying towards his charge and bending down to pick her up.

Only to be stopped as the woman herself healed Sakura fully "So what are we going to do now Tsunade-sama" the raven haired woman questioned in confusion, technically Sakura had made it a whole entire week training with Tsunade thus completing the bet.

And the loser was her mentor "Fine, fine looks like we're going back to the Leaf Village and the pink brat is my second apprentice now" Tsunade groaned storming towards the village intent on packing her belongings so they could go back.

Relieved that it had only taken a week and three days "Thank you Sakura-san" Itachi murmured lifting the unconscious girl into his arms like he had wanted to earlier and carrying her gently back to the hotel he'd chosen for them.

"Can't believe it" Shizune was stunned, still not really understanding what made the only pink haired Uzumaki in existence that she knew about push herself past her limits in order to prove herself to others.

Forty minutes later said girl was awake again "Wait a minute I lost the bet didn't I" Sakura realized that they were in the hotel and Tsunade was not around, great she just had to go and pass out like an idiot didn't she.

Itachi chuckled under his breath "Not at all Sakura-san, she conceded defeat and agreed to come back to the village with us while taking you on as her second apprentice" the Uchiha Heir explained turning to face his charge.

Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness "Yay, yay I did it, I did it, can't wait to tell Father" the pinkette cheered hopping about eager to return home and hand out souvenirs, plus brag about becoming the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sannin to Sasuke, it would totally make him jealous.

Knowing what the girl was thinking probably he ushered them from the hotel after paying the rent and together they made their way to the exit of Tanzaku Town "Bout time you got here I was getting sick and tired of waiting for you" the blonde grumbled.

"Don't mind Tsunade-sama, she's just a little put out that you managed to last for a week training with her is all" the raven haired woman said, kind of excited to return to the Leaf Village since it had been so long if she was being honest with herself.

And just like that they started down the path, their destination the Hidden Leaf Village, hours later though when it was nearing dinner time they stopped to set up camp and sleep out under the stars for only the second time.

While fish were cooking over the fire Tsunade rummaged about in her pack for something "Come on brat if your going to be my apprentice you have to learn how to be a Slug Summoner and summon slugs" Tsunade ordered finding that which she sought.

Pulling out a storage scroll which was unsealed to reveal a huge scroll that was for creature summons, not just any summons but Slugs "Right and I promise to train hard beneath you Tsunade-shishou" Sakura vowed not realizing the change in title.

The others did though and so did Tsunade but no one commented on it as she had the brat unroll the scroll and sign her name on it "Before we leave tomorrow after breakfast you can practice if you'd like" Itachi offered knowing that Sakura was excited to begin her new training.

Immediately Sakura nodded her head, emerald orbs burning brightly with her determination "Why are you determined to train so hard right now, this was just a mission wasn't it" Shizune questioned having not been paying attention lately it seemed.

"Chunin Exams, Shizune, and I'm guessing you brat are a participant of the Final Round" the blonde raised a pale brow on her newest apprentice who gazed up at her before nodding seriously in answer.

Shizune's eyes widened "Suppose I shouldn't be to surprised, do you know who your fighting against in the Final Round" the raven haired woman inquired curiously while reaching for a stick as dinner was deemed ready to eat.

Next to the young girl Itachi chuckled "My otouto, Sasuke, they've always been competitive towards each other and it should be quite the match" the Uchiha Heir announced and Sakura giggled under her breath.

"Somehow though I always manage to beat him in a spar, that was when we were little though, now he'll be difficult and be able to keep me on my toes" the pinkette admitted mulling over her options again in order to figure out a full proof plan.

There was absolutely no way she was going to lose even if Sasuke was her friend, silence reigned over the four of them as they ate before crawling into their sleeping bags to get some shut eye for the night and regain the chakra they'd lost during the day.

Upon waking the next morning Sakura found herself one of the first one's up, not only that it was only six and she had way to much energy to spare for some reason, with that mindset she went a few feet away from the camp and unsealed her sword.

Working on her kenjutsu in that manner twenty minutes passed by "Fuck it is way to early why the hell are you up brat" suddenly she was joined by Tsunade, who put her hands on her hips and stared down at her in exasperation.

A sheepish smile worked it's way onto her lips "Kind of use to waking up at six cause of Father" Sakura said quietly not wanting to disturb the others that were still asleep, sure they'd only been gone for a week and four days but Itachi had to be tired from keeping watch nearly every night.

Honey orbs widened "Morino right guess I shouldn't be surprise, anyway since we're up might as well get started on your training brat" the blonde reminded, showing Sakura the summoning jutsu hand signs to get her going.

Knowing this training was going to be like nothing she could have ever imagined Sakura took a deep breath sealing away her sword and sat indian style on the ground running through her newest set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Slug Summoning Jutsu" the pinkette called softly.

Molding the right amount of chakra needed into the jutsu and in a quiet plume of smoke there was a small purple and white slug before her "Hello I am Himitsu pleased to meet you" the slug introduced herself.

"Training already should have known you couldn't wait Sakura-san" Itachi woke up at the unfamiliar female voice and inwardly relieved that it wasn't some attacker, that was the thing he feared the most while outside the village and having Sakura with him.

He swore on his life that he wouldn't let her get hurt or kidnapped after all, his honor and loyalty wouldn't allow it "Way to early for this" Shizune yawned sitting up looking as if she hadn't slept a wink during the night.

Causing her mentor to snort before focusing her honey orbs on her newest apprentice just as the summoning wore off "Before you get started I must warn you, Sakura-san already knows the mystical palm" the Uchiha threw out there.

Shizune gaped openly at that "Impossible, Sakura-san is nothing more than a child, who I admit does have some skills but the mystical palm is way to advanced for even her" the ebony haired woman scolded.

Being doubted made her heart drop into her stomach for a brief second until she forced the hurtful statement out of her mind and heart "Does this prove it to you that I do know the mystical palm" Sakura cleared her throat, focusing her chakra into her hands and willing it to turn green.

It did beautifully just as Itachi had said "O..Oh Sakura-san I'm very sorry I didn't mean to doubt you so harshly like that" Shizune flinched being proven wrong by the young Uzumaki girl, who let the healing chakra fade before turning away from them.

"Gonna have to apologize a little better later on, she's worked very hard on learning for those she cares for after all" Itachi murmured quietly not daring to speak loudly, the girl was as stubborn as an ox in some cases.

Realizing that there was limited things she could teach the brat while on the road, the blonde tapped her chin in thought "Very well then we'll work on your chakra control until we reach the Leaf Village, I want you to start storing chakra right here" Tsunade ordered.

Tapping the girl on the forehead, peridot orbs stared up at her in surprise before relenting to the woman's demands, with that breakfast was deemed done and after packing up their limited belongings they were on their way once again.

As they got closer to that outpost town though Itachi and Sakura tensed unsure if that rogue was still hanging about waiting for them to return "Is something the matter" the honey eyed blonde eyed them with a weird look in her eyes.

"When we came through the first time a rogue from Mist came after me to recruit me for an organization known as Akatsuki, he held Sakura-san captive in his clutches" the ebony haired seventeen year old said.

Keeping his temper reigned in, it had been hard not snatching Sakura out of his arms "Yeah and that jerk knocked me out to" the pinkette huffed walking a little closer to the Uchiha because she knew she was safest with them out of anyone, even Tsunade.

Shizune was horrified like usual "Kami that's just terrible, is that why you reached Tanzaku Town so quickly you thought he might pursue you Itachi-san" the raven haired woman inquired and the teenager nodded guard raised, he was a member of Anbu Black Ops after all.

Eventually they did reach the outpost town just a day away from Leaf Village now and rent a hotel, two separate rooms one for Itachi and the second for the three females where they ate dinner at the cafeteria before going to bed.

And the next morning they were on the move hoping to reach the Leaf Village before the end of the day so they'd be safe and sound and able to rest in their own beds once more, by dinner they'd completed their goals.

After a quick meeting with the Hokage, he sent them home, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu and Inari were glad to have Sakura back home, but it was clear she was exhausted from being gone for two whole weeks at that point and after eating quickly went to bed knowing that the next day would be like hell on her.


End file.
